Det Jennie Hade Glömt
by TeBlacks
Summary: När Jennie återvänder till sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts börjar problemen. Hon börjar få mardrömmar och andra problem. Men som tur är finns hennes vän Lily alltid där, eller?
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Ni vet en sån där känsla man får ibland, att man borde göra si eller så. Det är oftast ditt undermedvetna som försöker säga dig något. Vanliga människor får bara en känsla, men det är ingenting vanligt med de personer den här sagan kommer handla om.

Det är ju det faktum att de är trollkarlar och häxor och så har de allihop varit med om speciella saker.

Jennies undermedvetna fick sin mening sagd genom Jennies döda släkting Cammie. Cammie fick Jennie att ta reda på mer om sitt förflutna men hon fick även Jennie att lita på nya personer.


	2. Kapitel 1

Jennie vaknade med ett ryck. Hon andades snabbt och ryckigt, mardrömmen hade kommit igen.

Hon svängde benen över sängkanten och satte försiktigt ner dem på det kalla golvet. Hon gick med sakta steg mot det stora fönstret som vette mot den enorma trädgården.

Hon öppnade fönstret och kände en kall vindpust mot sin varma kind. Hon satte sig på fönsterbrädet och tittade upp mot den stjärnklara himlen. Fullmånen lyste starkt och långt borta i skogen hörde hon en varg yla mot månen, eller var det kanske en varulv.

Hon tittade på den stora klockan som hängde på vägen, den visade på tjugo i tre, om ungefär åtta timmar skulle hon träffa sin bästa vän Lily Evans i diagongränden. De skulle handla sina nya skolsaker. Jennie såg verkligen fram emot att träffa Lily igen, de hade bara skrivit brev till varandra på sommarlovet de hade aldrig träffats, för Jennie ville inte att någon skulle komma hem till henne och hennes föräldrar ville inte låta henne åka till Lilys mugglar familj.

Jennies familj var renblodstrollkarlar och de ville egentligen inte att Jennie skulle umgås med Lily men Jennie gjorde som hon ville i det fallet.

Även om Jennie och Lily var bästa vänner visste Lily inget om Jennies förflutna. Hon visste inget om vad mardrömmarna handlade om eller varför hon fick dom hon visste bara att Jennie plågades av dom.

Hon huttrade och hoppade ner från fönstret och stängde det, hon gick till garderoben och tog fram en tjock tröja och satte på sig den över sitt pyjamas linne. Hon tog även fram ett par gamla slitna tofflor och satte dem på de frusna fötterna.

Hon gick ut från sitt rum och smög tyst mot den enorma marmortrappan, innan hon gick ner för den lyssnade hon för att höra om någon hade vaknat. Men det verkade som om alla sov fortfarande.

Hon smög tyst och smidigt ner för den stora trappan och fortsatte genom en lång korridor som ledde till hallen. Hon kom fram till den stora ytterdörren och satte handen på handtaget, hon skulle precis trycka ner handtaget och gå ut i den kyliga kvällen när.

– Jennie, du vet att vi har förbjudit dig att gå dit. Jennie vände sig om och där stod hennes mamma med en siden morgonrock virad runt den slanka kroppen.

– Mamma du vet att det kväver mig jag måste få gå dit, hon tittade med bedjande ögon på sin mamma, men den blicken kunde inte tränga igenom ett hjärta av sten.

– Gå och lägg dig nu Jennie, hennes mamma tittade på henne med en blick som sa att det inte ens var värt att försöka säga emot. Jennie gick med böjt huvud genom den långa korridoren som ledde till den stora marmortrappan. Hon gick vidare mot sitt rum med sin mammas hökögon i ryggen. När hon satte handen på handtaget suckade hon djupt och gick sedan in i sitt fängelse.

Hon satte sig på sängen och drog tröjan över huvudet och la den i fotändan på sängen, hon tog sedan av sig tofflorna och ställde dem prydligt bredvid sängen.

Hon la sig ner och borrade ner huvudet i kudden. Hon lyssnade efter hennes mammas och pappas röster i sovrummet bredvid. Hon visste att de just nu låg och pratade om henne, att hon borde släppa taget, att hon borde komma över det, att hon borde växa upp och lära sig att det finns viktigare saker i livet än det förflutna. Det vanliga samtalet när hon hade försökt smyga sig ut.

När hennes föräldrars röster hade tystnat och det bara hördes djupa andetag släppte hon taget och lät alla känslor komma ut. Hon började gråta, det rann floder av tårar ner för hennes kinder. Hon la ansiktet mot kudden och skrek in i den. Hon vände ansiktet mot fönstret. Hon gick upp ur sängen med tårarna fortfarande rinnande ner för kinderna. Hon gick sakta fram till ett skåp som stod undangömt i ett hörn, hon sträckte ut handen mot handtaget, handen slöt sig runt det lena handtaget, men hon kunde inte förmå sig att öppna dörren hon sjönk ihop på golvet skakandes av gråt, hon slog handen i golvet, igen och igen, för varje gång hon slog handen i golvet kändes det som en kniv skar ett djupare och djupare sår i hennes hjärta.


	3. Kapitel 2

Nästa morgon vaknade hon på golvet framför hörnskåpet. Hon kände sig kall och tom, hon tittade upp på väggen där klockan hängde. Klockan var tio över åtta. Hon ställde sig sakta upp, när hon stod helt upprätt vände hon sig om och såg på sig själv i en helfigursspegel. Hon gick närmare för att se på sig själv.

Håret var midjelångt, kastanjebrunt och lite självlockigt. Hon var ganska lång, men inte så utvecklad. Lily var i alla fall mer utvecklad. Hon var smal, för smal enligt vissa, men hennes mamma tyckte att man skulle se ut så. Hennes mamma såg ut som en fotomodell, och betedde sig som en.

Jennie vände bort huvudet och strök bort en tår som hade letat sig ner på kinden. Hon la armarna beskyddande om kroppen, hon frös. Hon satte på sig tröjan som låg i sängens fotända, och gick sedan in i badrummet. Hon tog av sig kläderna och gick in i duschen. Det varma vattnet smekte hennes kropp. Det sköljde bort alla tankar i hennes huvud det enda hon tänkte på nu var Lily, hon saknade henne verkligen.

Hon stängde av duschen och tog en handduk från en krok, hon svepte den runt kroppen och gick sedan ut ur duschen.

Hon gick in i sitt rum och satte på sig tofflorna som stod så prydligt bredvid sängen. Hon gick fram till garderoben och öppnade skåpsdörren, hon bestämde sig för ett svart linne och en svart kjol.

När hon hade tagit på sig kläderna gick hon till spegeln och satte upp håret i två lösa flätor. Hon såg på sig själv med en nöjd min.

Hon gick ner för den stora trappan och svängde sedan in i köket. När hon kom in där luktade det rostat bröd och nybryggt kaffe. Hon satte sig vid bordet och tog en macka och på den la hon två ostskivor.

– Ska jag följa med dig till diagongränden, eller ska du gå med din så kallade vän? Hennes mamma tittade på henne med en kall blick.

– Du behöver inte följa med, men om du vill kan du ju hänga med och bekanta dig med min vän, hon tittade elakt på sin mamma.

– Mamma jag vill följa med! Hennes lillasyster Annie tittade med valpögon på sin mamma. Hennes mamma smälte direkt.

– Men självklart lilla gumman, du och jag kan ju gå och titta på lite leksaker, du fyller ju år snart. Hon strök sin yngsta dotter ömt över håret. Jennie tittade äcklat på.

– Nej jag vill gå med Jennie, hon slängde en elak blick på Jennie.

– Men självklart älskling, Jennie får gå med dig dit du vill.

– Men mamma jag kan ju inte ha henne hängandes efter mig och Lily, vi ska ju handla nya skolsaker. Hennes mamma tittade på henne.

– Du får faktiskt ta lite mer ansvar för din lillasyster Jennie, jag menar du tar ju aldrig hand om henne. Det var inte alls sant, Jennie tog hand om henne tre gånger i veckan.

Jennie la tillbaka sin macka på tallriken, och reste sig upp.

– Jag är inte hungrig längre, så jag går upp och plockar ihop mina grejer.

– Glöm inte att lägga ner dina pengar, sa hennes pappa.

– Närå, det ska jag inte. Hon hade lust att smälla till honom, men hon samlade sig och gick ut ur köket. Hon gick upp på sitt rum, och packade ner pengar, hårborste, en present som hon hade köpt till Lily i Spanien och årets boklista. Lilys present var ett armband i silver med små ädelstenar på.

När hon var klar gick hon ner i köket igen.

– Annie du får ta och snabba på om du ska hänga med, för jag ska träffa Lily om en halvtimme.

– Det spelar väl ingen roll om hon får vänta lite, hennes mamma såg menande på henne. Jag menar tio minuter hit eller dit, vad spelar det för roll?

– Det spelar stor roll, så snabba på nu Annie.

– Men, jag vill ha en till macka.

– En macka hit eller dit vad spelar det för roll, kom nu. Hon tog tag i Annie och lyfte upp henne. Jag hjälper dig att välja kläder kom nu. De gick in i Annies rum, det var helt inrett i rosa och så löjligt gulligt att Jennie fick lust att spy varje gång hon gick in där. Hon öppnade garderoben och tog fram ett par jeans och ett rosa linne.

– Sätt på dig det här nu. Annie började motvilligt sätta på sig kläderna. När hon var klar tog Jennie henne i handen och skyndade in i vardagsrummet, hon gick fram till spisen och lyfte upp Annie i sin famn. Hon tog en näve flampulver.

– Hejdå mamma och pappa, hon steg in i eldstaden och sa med klar och tydlig röst. Diagongränden, hon kastade flampulvret och gröna lågor slog upp runt henne och Annie.

Jennie steg ur eldstaden i Diagongränden och satte ner Annie. Hon tog hennes hand och började gå med snabba steg mot den lilla glassbaren som hon och Lily skulle träffas vid.

När glassbaren var inom synhåll fick hon syn på Lily. Hon började springa mot hennes med sin lillasysters hand i sin. När hon var en meter från Lily släppte hon sin lillasysters hand och sprang fram till Lily och omfamnade henne.

– Hej Lily, jag har saknat dig.

– Hej Jennie, jag har saknat dig också. De släppte varann och Jennie gick fram till sin syster och puffade fram henne mot Lily.

– Det här är min lillasyster Annie, hon är sex år och en liten plåga.

– Det är jag inte alls det, hon såg för ett ögonblick sur ut men sen fick hon något elakt i blicken och sa till Lily. Mina föräldrar tycker inte om att Jennie umgås med smutsskallar du vet det va?

– Men Annie då, Jennie så chokat på henne.

– Jodå lilla Annie det visste jag, men bara så du vet, bryr jag mig inte ett skvatt om det. Hon vände sig sen mot Jennie. Ska vi handla våra böcker först?

– Visst, Jennie halade upp boklistan ur väskan. De började gå mot bokaffären, Jennie höll sin lillasyster i ena handen och boklistan i den andra.

– Få se nu, vi ska ha alla böcker för år sju och en ny bok till skötsel och vård av magiska djur. De kom in i bokaffären och sa vad de skulle ha till gubben bakom disken. Han gick in på lagret och efter några minuter kom han ut igen med två bokhögar, han stoppade ner dem i en varsin påse och räckte över dem till Jennie och Lily.

– Det blir åtta galleoner, åtta siklar och arton knutingar. Jennie och Lily betalade och gick sedan ut ur bokhandeln.

– Jag behöver fylla på mitt förråd av ingredienser till trolldrycker.

– Jag med, sa Lily och de tre tjejerna styrde stegen mot apotekarboden. Där inne luktade det så äckligt att de skyndade sig på så mycket som möjligt, Jennie såg på Annie att hon höll på att spy, rätt åt henne men hon ville inte hamna i en pinsam situation så hon och Lily köpte det de behövde och sprang nästan ut ur boden.

– Jag tror det var allt jag behövde, du då behöver du något mer? Hon såg på Lily.

– Nej det var allt. Ska vi gå till läckande kitteln och ta en honungsöl?

– Ja visst, de styrde stegen mot den läckande kitteln. De pratade och skrattade men när de kom in på den läckande kitteln tystnade skratten.


	4. Kapitel 3

Där inne vid ett bord satt marodörerna, Sirius Black, Casanovan. James Potter, quiditch spelaren som är ute efter Lily. Remus Lupin, en smart kille som är den som är snällaste av marodörerna. Peter Pettigrew, en lite osäker kille som liknar en råtta. De satt vid ett bord i ett av hörnen och skrattade högst av alla där inne. Men när de fick syn på Jennie och Lily tystnade skratten och ersattes av en pinsam tystnad som Black snart ersatte.

– Tja Evans och Green, kom och sitt med oss. James tittade bedjande på Lily, Remus log snällt och Peter satt och såg osäker ut.

– Sorry men jag tror inte att ni är så har så bra inflytande på min lillasyster. Jennie böjde sig ner och lyfte upp Annie i famnen. Lily, Jennie och Annie gick och satte sig vid ett bord så långt bort från marodörerna som möjligt.

Det kom en servitris och tog deras beställning och efter ett par minuter kom servitrisen tillbaka med två honungsöl och ett glas pumpasaft. De drack under tystnad, men efter ett tag bröt Jennie tystnaden.

– Hur kunde Black veta mitt efternamn? Jag menar jag säger det ju aldrig, jag hade nästan glömt det själv.

– Vem vet, sa Lily. Du kanske är hans nästa offer, hon flinade mot Jennie.

Sirius Blacks rykte var inte det bästa. Han hade en ny flickvän varje vecka, men dumpade den efter några dar, ja han var en hjärtekrossare helt enkelt. Men varken Jennie eller Lily hade haft ihop det med honom. Dels så skulle väl James döda Sirius om han var ihop med Lily, men det var nog också för att Jennie och Lily aldrig hade visat något intresse för honom. Alla andra tjejer tyckte han var supersnygg, men Jennie och Lily var av en annan mening. De tyckte han var en uppblåst idiot som bara tänkte på sitt utseende.

– Usch, Jennie rös. Jag hoppas verkligen inte det. Själv då ska du gå med på en dejt med James?

James hade bjudit ut Lily till varje Hogsmeade besök, men Lily hade tackat nej varje gång.

– Man vet aldrig, Lily såg hemlighetsfull ut, det här kanske är förändringens år.

Helt plötsligt hoppade Annie ner från stolen och började springa mot marodörernas bord. Jennie fick syn på henne när hon bara hade två meter kvar till deras bord.

– Annie du är så dödens, hon skyndade bort mot deras bord, när hon bara hade en bit kvar fick hon syn på Annie i Sirius knä, hon berättade allt Lily och hon hade pratat om. Jennie skyndade fram och satte en hand för Annies mun. Hon lyfte sedan upp henne på sin arm.

– Var det där nödvändigt eller?, väste hon i Annies öra. Jag är ledsen hon bara stack iväg, hon såg ursäktande på marodörerna.

– Jaså, Lily tänker kanske ge mig en chans. James såg på henne med ett leende på läpparna.

– Man vet aldrig, sa Jennie och såg osäkert på honom.

– Och hon tror tydligen att du är mitt nästa, vad var det hon sa, offer. Han såg på James och flinade. Och vad menas med det om jag får fråga? Han såg retsamt på henne.

– Nej det får du inte fråga, sa hon argt och om ni nu ursäktar så går jag och min lillasyster tillbaka till Lily och sen går, vi. Så hejdå. Hon vände på klacken och gick mot Lily, hon kände marodörernas blickar i ryggen. När hon kom fram till Lily sa hon inte ett ord hon tog bara sin väska och gick mot dörren. Lily följde hennes exempel.

När de kom ut i solskenet började Jennie le. Hon satte ner Annie på marken och rufsade om henne i håret.

– Vi måste nog gå hem nu. Hon vände sig mot Lily och gav henne en snabb kram. Vi ses den första september på Hogwartsexpressen.

– Ja det gör vi, hejdå. Hon log och började gå mot eldstaden som hon hade kommit dit med. Nu var det bara att vänta tills imorgon. Men hur hon skulle härda ut hemma det visste hon inte.


	5. Kapitel 4

Några minuter senare steg Jennie ur eldstaden hemma i deras vardagsrum. Hon satte ner Annie på golvet och gick sedan ut ur rummet.

När hon var på väg upp för trappan hörde hon sin mammas röst från foten av trappan.

– Jennie, kom ner hit. Hennes mamma sa det med silkeslen röst men Jennie hörde att det låg hat bakom varje ord. Jennie vände sig om och gick sakta ner för den stora marmortrappan.

– Ja mamma vad är det, Jennie sa det med en tillgjord röst.

– Du vet mycket väl vad det gäller Jennie, hon stod och såg på henne med armarna korsade över bröstet och den ena foten otåligt stampande i marken.

– Nej jag har faktiskt ingen aning om vad det gäller, så om du kunde berätta vore det väldigt vänligt.

– Vet du vad det är för dag imorron?

– Ja det är den första september hurså?

– Det betyder att du ska till Hogwarts igen.

– Ja vadå då?

– Precis, men hur hade du tänkt komma till Kings Cross? För varken jag eller pappa kan skjutsa dig. Hon log sockersött och gav Jennie en elak blick. Nu kan du gå till ditt rum. Hennes mamma gick iväg mot köket, Jennie såg efter henne men vände sig om och gick åter igen upp för den stora trappan.

När hon sen kom in i sitt rum la hon sig på sängen, stirrandes upp i taket. Efter några minuter satte hon sig upp.

– Jag får väl helt enkelt ta nattbussen. Hon ställde sig upp och rättade till kjolen. Hon tog fram den stora kofferten som hade legat under sängen ända sedan hon kom hem efter förra terminen. Hon la upp den på sängen och öppnade locket, hon gick och hämtade kassarna med sakerna hon hade köpt i diagongränden. När hon hällde ut allt på sängen följde ett litet paket med, hon tog upp det, Lilys present hon hade glömt att ge den till Lily. Hon fick helt enkelt ge den till Lily imorgon på Hogwarts expressen. Hon la ner alla böcker, hennes klädnader och förrådet av trolldrycksingredienser, hon stängde sedan locket. Hon ställde den vid dörren, efter det gick hon fram till det stora fönstret igen, hon öppnade det och drog in luften i näsborrarna, hon log och blundade. När hon öppnade ögonen kände hon sig glad, imorgon skulle hon tillbaka till Hogwarts.

Hon stängde fönstret och tittade på klockan, halv åtta, det var snart middag men Jennie kände sig inte hungrig så hon bytte om till pyjamas och kröp ner i sängen. Hon tog fram ett fotoalbum från en låda i nattduksbordet.

Hon öppnade pärmen, första bilden var på henne och Lily, det var på Kings Cross, första året, de hade precis kommit tillbaka från Hogwarts, Lily och hon hade blivit bästa vänner det året och de hade hållit ihop ända sen dess.

Nästa bild var på henne och Lily år två, nästa år tre, nästa år fyra och så vidare. Jennie skulle precis lägga tillbaka albumet när en bild ramlade ur, den föreställde Jennie och en annan tjej, Jennie kunde inte se vem det var, hon var för suddig. Jennie la tillbaka bilden i albumet och la ner det i lådan, hon stängde lådan med en smäll. Hon släckte lampan och kröp ihop till en boll, den där bilden gjorde henne illa till mods, hon kände på sig att det var någon hon kände men hon kunde inte komma ihåg när bilden hade tagits.

Hon slöt ögonen och efter några sekunder hade hon somnat.

Hon vaknade mitt i natten, hon tittade på klockan, den var bara halv fyra men hon gick ändå upp, hon gick fram till garderoben och öppnade försiktigt dörren. Hon tog fram ett par jeans, en kortärmad tröja som det stod "Leave me alone" på och en tjocktröja att ha över. Hon klädde på sig och gick sedan ut i badrummet. Hon borstade tänderna och tvättade sig sedan om händerna. Hon gick tillbaka in i sitt rum och ställde sig framför spegeln, hon tog fram en borste och borstade igenom håret, hon satte upp det i en hög hästsvans och log sedan mot sin spegelbild.

Hon tog fram sin trollstav och stoppade ner den i sin jeansficka och gick sedan och tog tag i sin koffert hon tog tag i den och släpade så tyst som möjligt ner den för trappen. Hon släpade den genom den långa korridoren och gick sedan ut med den i den kyliga natten. Hon gick genom den stora trädgården mot vägen som gick utanför deras hus.

När hon kom ut på vägen sträckte hon ut sin trollstav, det hördes ett poff och en sekund senare uppenbarades en lila trevåningsbuss. Hon steg ombord med kofferten släpandes efter henne. Hon betalade sin biljett och satte sig på en säng.

– Och vart ska du då?

– Kings Cross station tack. Hon höll i sig för bussen gjorde en rivstart och åkte iväg i rasande fart. Fem stycken skulle av på olika ställen före henne, så när hon kom fram till Kings Cross var klockan redan åtta. Hon gick in på perrongen och gick genom spärren till plattform 9/3, och där framför henne stod den röda hogwartsexpressen. Hon satte sig på en bänk på perrongen för att vänta tills någon mer kom. Efter ca tjugo minuter kom ett helt gäng med elever, när de hade gått på gick även Jennie på. Hon letade upp en ledig kupé, vilket inte var så svårt eftersom knappt någon hade kommit.

Hon la upp sin koffert på sätet och tog sen fram en bok, hon stängde kofferten och la upp den på hyllan.

Hon strök bort en hårslinga från ansiktet, satte sig ner tog upp boken och började läsa. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet öppnades kupédörren, hon tittade upp från boken och fick syn på Lily i dörröppningen, kånkandes på sin koffert.

– Vill du ha hjälp eller, hon flinade mot Lily.

– Ja tack, pustade Lily och slängde sig ner på ett säte.

– Så du tycker jag ska göra allt själv eller? Hon såg leendes på Lily.

– Ja det tycker jag, jag menar det är det vänner är till för, hon log retsamt mot Jennie.

– Så det är det jag är för dig, en slav? Hon log och gick fram till kofferten.

– Ja varför inte, kan du lägga upp den på hyllan? Lily såg bedjandes på henne.

– Visst, Jennie tog tag i kofferten och försökte lyfta den men den rubbades inte ens. Lily har du stoppat bly i den eller? Hon gjorde en kraftansträngning och fick upp den en bit från marken, men hon tappade balansen och ramlade omkull. Lily skrattade så hon fick tårar i ögonen.

– Nej jag har inte stoppat bly i den, bara några extra böcker.

– Hur många då om jag får fråga, hundra? Hon gjorde en ny kraftansträngning och fick upp den en halv meter från marken, hon lyckades hålla balansen, men nu var det bara det att hon skulle få upp den en meter till. Hon höll precis på att ramla omkull när hon kände hur kofferten plötsligt blev lättare, hon fick upp den på hyllan och tittade lite åt höger, där fick hon syn på Sirius Blacks ansikte.


	6. Kapitel 5

Hon backade ett par steg och satte sig sedan bredvid Lily på sätet.

Black kollade på henne och Lily.

– Är det okej om jag, James, Remus och Peter sitter här? Det finns ingen annan ledig kupé, han såg bedjande på Lily och Jennie. Jennie vände på huvudet och kollade på Lily, Lily skakade på huvudet, egentligen höll Jennie med Lily, hon ville inte att marodörerna skulle sitta där, men när Black stod där och såg så bedjande på dom kunde hon inte säga nej.

– Visst, sa hon. Hon kände Lilys blick, men hon ignorerade den. Sirius gjorde ett tecken till några ute i korridoren och in kom James, Remus och Peter. James, Sirius och Peter satte sig på sätet mittemot Lily och Jennie och Remus satte sig bredvid Jennie.

I några minuter var det knäpp tyst, men sen bröt James och Sirius tystnaden, de började diskutera quiditch, vad annars. Lily och Jennie satt tysta, likaså gjorde Remus och Peter.

– Lily, vi kanske borde gå till prefekt vagnen nu, sa Remus och tittade på Lily.

– Ja, det borde vi nog, hon reste sig upp och gick ut ur vagnen med Remus i släptåg. James stirrade efter henne.

– Hallå, tagghorn, Sirius viftade med en hand framför hans ansikte.

– Eh va? James tittade frågande på Sirius.

– Du drömde om Evans igen, Sirius flinade mot James. Jennie satt tyst och tittade på Sirius och James, de var så goda vänner, de var nästan som bröder, lika var de också. Lika svart hår, samma kroppsbyggnad och tjejerna var som galna i dom. Men James hade ostyrigt hår, Sirius hade välvårdat hår, James hade nötbruna ögon, Sirius hade stålgrå, annars var de ganska lika.

– Hallå, Green, Sirius knäppte med fingrarna framför hennes ögon.

– Va? Hon tittade på Sirius.

– Drömde du också om Evans eller? Han flinade, James log lite retsamt och Peter log osäkert.

– Den enda jag drömmer om är... Hon avslutade inte meningen utan tittade istället ut genom fönstret.

– Mig? Sirius log självsäkert.

– Varför skulle jag drömma om en lurk som du? Hon tittade frågande och retsamt på honom.

– Kanske för att jag är oemotståndlig. Han flinade, men flinet försvann när Jennies örfil landade på hans kind.

– Du är inte oemotståndlig, du är bara en uppblåst korkad idiot. Hon tittade argt på honom, sen ställde hon sig upp och gick ut genom kupédörren. Kvar i kupén satt Sirius och såg helt paff ut.

– Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle säga det här Tramptass, men jag tror inte hon gillar dig på det sättet. Wow det känns ovant att säga. James såg retsamt på Sirius.

– Jag måste gå på toa, sa Sirius och gick ut ur kupén.

James och Peter kollade på dörren som under en kort tid hade smällt igen två gånger.

Sirius gick mot toaletterna i hopp om att finna Jennie. När han kom dit möttes han av en hop tjejer, SFC tjejerna, Sirius fan club. Han suckade men satte sedan på ett charmigt leende.

– Hej tjejer, han log charmigt och falskt mot dem. De fnissade, och tittade blygt på Sirius, klubbens ledare, Elena steg fram mot Sirius.

– Du Sirius jag såg dig sitta i Lilys och Jennies kupé förut. Jag hoppas att du inte hänger med tönten Jennie, för jag menar det skulle ju förstöra din image helt! Hon log sockersött mot honom. Sirius såg för ett ögonblick besvärad ut men sa sen.

– Men Elena vad tror du om mig? Såklart jag inte hänger med dom töntarna, så fort han hade sagt de orden ångrade han sig, han skämdes som en hund. Men om ni nu ursäktar mig tjejer så var jag faktiskt på väg till toan. Han log och trängde sig igenom skaran med tjejer, han styrde stegen mot toan, vad han inte visste var att Jennie hade stått gömd och hört hela samtalet.


	7. Kapitel 6

Jennie visste visserligen vad Sirius gick för, men hon trodde inte att han skulle kalla henne tönt. Det kändes, och det var just det som var konstigt, hon brydde sig väl inte om vad Sirius tyckte om henne, nej det gjorde hon inte, men det kändes aldrig bra att bli kallad tönt.

Hon började gå mot toaletterna, hon tittade ner i marken hela tiden så hon märkte inte att en person just var på väg mot henne, den personen var inne i sin egen värld så den märkte inte att de var på väg rakt mot varandra.

– Aje, Jennie satt helt plötsligt på ändan, hon såg sig omkring för att se vem det var som hade knuffat omkull henne. Nästan direkt fick hon syn på Sirius Black. Hon fnyste och reste sig upp.

– Vänta Jennie, Sirius hade också rest på sig, men Jennie låtsades att hon inte hörde och fortsatte gå mot kupén.

Sirius skyndade på stegen för att hinna ifatt Jennie. Jennie kände en hand på sin axel, hon vände sig sakta om och tittade rakt in i Sirius stålgrå ögon.

– Sirius varför kan du inte lämna mig ifred? Jag menar om du nu tycker jag är en tönt så behöver du ju inte anstränga dig. Hon tog bort Sirius hand och skulle precis börja gå iväg igen när Sirius tog tag i hennes arm, det var inget hårt grepp hon skulle lätt kunna bryta sig loss, men någonting höll henne kvar. Hon vände sig om igen.

– Jag menade det ju inte, jag sa det bara för att hon skulle gå, jag menar det verkligen, det jag sa var inte sant. Hon tittade in i hans ögon, det syntes att han inte ljög, han såg faktiskt uppriktigt ledsen ut. Hon la armarna om halsen på honom, det märktes att han blev förvånad, men sen kramade han tillbaka.

– Du vet inte hur mycket det betyder för mig Sirius. När hon släppte honom log hon och sa, när du inte är en uppblåst idiot är du faktiskt ganska snäll. Hon vände sig om och började gå tillbaka till kupén.

Kvar stod Sirius, Jennie var en av de få tjejerna som såg honom för den han var, det skrämde honom för nu visste hon att han inte alltid var den tuffa typen som han alltid visar upp. Fast nånstans där inne visste han att han kunde lita på henne. Hon var också en av de få tjejer han inte ville ha som flickvän. Han började också gå mot kupén. När han kom in satt inte Jennie där.

– Var är Jennie? Hon gick ju hitåt. Sirius tittade på James och Peter.

– Jennie har inte varit här inne sen hon gick ut före dig, Tramptass. James såg på Sirius, Sirius mötte inte hans blick, han gick utan ett ord ut i korridoren. Var kunde hon vara? Sirius gick tillbaka mot toaletterna. Inget spår av Jennie, han gick åt andra hållet, inget spår där heller, så han gick tillbaka till kupén. Peter och James hade precis bytt om, Sirius följde deras exempel och satte på sig sin klädnad och satte sig sen ner med en suck.

– Tramptass, nu får du väl ta och skärpa dig, James tittade nästan argt på honom. Hon är tjej eller hur? Sirius nickade, då har hon ju självklart gått för att möta Lily vid prefektvagnen för att berätta allt. Det hade inte Sirius tänkt på men nu när James sa det var det ju självklart.

– Tagghorn du är den smartaste person jag känner, det är ju självklart. När tror du föresten att Måntand kommer, jag måste prata med honom om en grej.

– Vågar man fråga vad? James tittade på honom.

– Nej det vågar man inte, Sirius flinade, föresten har du några bus på gång?

– Jepp, massor på lager, Snorgärsen ingår i många kan jag säga. Han log, detsamma gjorde Sirius. Att terrorisera Severus Snape var en av deras favorit sysslor.

Just då kom Lily, Remus och Jennie in i kupén. Lily såg sur ut.

– Varför måste ni alltid vara så elaka mot Snape? Vad har han gjort er? Lily tittade argt på dem.

– Det är inget han har gjort det är mera det att han existerar, Sirius flinade.

– Lily, jag fattar inte varför du tar hans parti, jag menar han är ju alltid jätte elak mot dig. Jennie såg uppfodrande på henne.

– Så nu håller du med dom helt plötsligt Jennie? Föresten borde du byta om vi är framme snart. Samtidigt som Jennie satte på sig sin klädnad sa hon till Lily.

– Jag håller inte med dom, men jag håller heller inte med dig, jag är på en helt egen sida, hon flinade mot Lily. Lily satt bara där och såg sur ut resten av resan, Jennie däremot pratade med alla marodörer, förutom Peter då.

När tåget bromsade in, ställde sig alla upp, de gick ut ur kupén och gick mot vagnarna som skulle köra dem till slottet. Jennie ställde sig och tittade på testralerna, spökhästarna som körde vagnarna, Jennie hade alltid kunnat se dem. Hon gick fram till en vagn och satte sig i den, detsamma gjorde marodörerna och Lily.

När de kom fram till slottet steg alla ur vagnen och ställde sig för att titta på det magnifika slottet.

Det var deras sista år, det sista året de skulle få komma tillbaka till slottet efter sommarlovet.


	8. Kapitel 7

Jennie och Lily började gå upp för stentrappan som ledde till den stora ekporten. Strax efter dem kom marodörerna skrattandes och pratandes, Jennie log och stoppade händerna i fickorna, hennes högra hand nuddade något fyrkantigt och hårt, Lilys present.

Hon tog upp den och räckte över den till Lily.

– Den här är till dig, jag köpte den i Spanien. Hon log mot Lily. Lily började ivrigt öppna paketet samtidigt som dom gick in i stora salen. De satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet och marodörerna satte sig bredvid.

Lily fick upp sin present, det fina armbandet.

– Men Jennie, det måste ha kostat jätte mycket! Hon tittade på Jennie, ett stort leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

– Det kostade lite men det var du värd. Hon log, men vände sen sin uppmärksamhet mot huvudbordet där McGonagall hade ställt en pall med en maläten hatt på, och på ett led bakom henne gick de nya förstaårseleverna. De såg så små och nervösa ut, hon log för hon hade kommit att tänka på när hon hade stått där de hade stått. När hon skulle gå fram hade hon snubblat och ramlat, Lily hade hjälpt henne upp, från den stunden var de vänner.

Hon avbröts i sina tankar av McGonagalls röst som började läsa från ett pergament, hon började med Anna Alker om hamnade i Rawenclav och slutade med Roger Winslet som hamnade i Hufflepuff.

När sorteringen var klar ställde sig Dumbledore upp och alla i salen blev tysta, han tog till orda och alla lyssnade.

– Jag vill först och främst välkomna alla förstaårselever, sen vill jag påminna alla om att förbjudna skogen är förbjudet område för alla elever, vid de orden tittade han på marodörerna som satt och flinade. Nu har jag bara en sak till att säga, hugg in! Han log och satte sig ner. De nyss tomma faten var plötsligt fulla med läckerheter, Jennie tog för sig av potatisen, köttbullarna och grönsakerna. Lily och Jennie började prata om sommarlovet, Jennie hade haft ett jobbigt lov. Hennes syrra hade varit en pest, hennes mamma en satkärring och hennes pappa en partisk idiot och självklart tog han Jennies mammas sida i allt. Lily hade inte heller haft ett roligt lov, hennes syster hade ignorerat Lily helt och hennes föräldrar var, ja mugglare helt enkelt.

Jennie tittade mot marodörerna som satt tätt ihop och pratade om nått. Jennie log, de planerade antagligen bus.

När Jennie vände fram huvudet igen hade efterrätten kommit fram. Hon tog bara lite glass. Hon såg på Lily, hon såg oroligt på henne. Jennie log.

– Jag är inte sugen bara, hon log snett.

– Okej, Lily lät tveksam och såg misstänksam ut.

När även Lily hade ätit upp började hon och Jennie att gå mot Gryffindortornet, glatt pratandes och skrattandes på vägen, när de kom fram till den porträttet av den tjocka damen sa Lily.

– Chokladgroda och porträttet svängde upp. De kom in i det mysiga uppehållsrummet och satte sig i en varsin fåtölj. De satt tysta och tittade in i brasan, efter några minuter öppnades porträtthålet igen och James, Sirius, Remus och Peter kom in. De gick mot deras sovsal. Jennie såg efter dem. Lily tittade på henne och Jennie som kände hennes blick sa bara.

– Vad?

– Du gillar Sirius eller hur? Hon såg på henne med ett flin på läpparna.

– Ja det gör jag. Hon såg Lilys uppspärrade ögon och la snabbt till. Men Lily vad tror du om mig, jag gillar honom bara som kompis. Lily pustade ut.

– Ska vi gå upp? Jennie nickade, hon och Lily kom in i sovsalen, de bytte om och kröp ner i sängen. De pratade en stund till men efter ett tag sa Lily att hon var trött. Så de slutade prata och efter ca en minut hade Lily somnat. Men Jennie kunde inte sova, så hon gick ner i uppehållsrummet. Hon la sig på soffan och somnade, hon började drömma.

Drömmen

Jennie går barfota på en stengång, hon har en vit klänning på sig som fladdrar runt benen. Hennes hår hänger utsläppt på ryggen.

Hon får syn på en person några meter framför sig, hon börjar springa för att hinna ifatt personen, små vassa stenar skär in i hennes fötter men hon fortsätter springa. Men personen framför springer också, ett skratt hörs men det är inget elakt skratt, snarare roat. Till sin förvåning hör Jennie sig själv också skratta.

Personen framför kommer plötsligt fram till en kulle med ett träd på där stannar den och Jennie hinner ifatt. Personen har lika långt hår som Jennie och när hon vänder sig om ser Jennie att de har likadana drag men hon kan inte riktigt se vem det är. Personen ler mot henne.

– Du har blivit snabbare Jennie, personen flinar. Jennie känner att hon ler.

– Vågar du klättra upp till toppen med mig Jennie? Personen ser frågande på henne. Jennie hör sin egen röst säga.

– Jag vågar om du är med mig hela tiden.

– Jag är precis bakom dig. Jennie börjar klättra upp, personen är precis bakom som hon lovade. Jennie klättrar högre upp. Hon hör sin röst igen.

– Jag vågar inte längre.

– Jodå det gör du, personen puffar på henne och hon börjar klättra igen. När de är i toppen stannar de på en varsin gren. Personen ler.

– Jag visste väl att du kunde, hon tittar mot horisonten. Jennie, lova att aldrig glömma mig.

– Varför skulle jag glömma dig?

– Lova nu.

– Jag lovar.

Som på en signal börjar trädet gunga, Jennie är på väg att ramla men personen säger till henne att hålla i sig ordentligt. Jennie håller i sig men tydligen håller inte personen i sig ordentligt, för plötsligt ramlar hon ner. Jennie skriker och tittar ner, personen ligger i en konstig vinkel med håret utbrett runt sig. Jennie skriker rakt ut.

Jennie kände hur någon ruskade om henne men hon ville inte vakna hon ville vara kvar hos personen hon ville rädda henne, hon ville komma ihåg henne, men personen som ruskade om henne ruskade ännu hårdare. Jennie vaknade och satte sig upp, hon andades ryckigt.

– Lugn, lugna ner dig Jennie, det var bara en mardröm. Jennie vände på huvudet och såg in i Sirius grå ögon.

– Det var så hemskt Sirius, sa hon med svag röst, det var så hemskt. Hon såg in i glöden som var kvar från brasan som brann där igår. Sirius satte sig bredvid henne i soffan och började stryka henne över ryggen.

– Det var bara en dröm Jennie, sa han med lugn röst.

– Nej det var det inte, hon kände att tårarna var nära, men hon svalde ner tår klumpen. Det var någon jag kände, vi sprang och sen klättrade vi upp i ett träd, hon fick mig att lova att jag inte skulle glömma henne, jag lovade. Hon tystnade och stirrade tomt ut i luften.

– Vem var det då? frågade Sirius försiktigt. Jennie såg på honom.

– Jag kommer inte ihåg, hon kände tårarna komma och hon gjorde inget för att stoppa dem. Sirius tog in henne i sin famn och kramade henne hårt. Jennie grät ut mot hans axel tills hennes tårar var slut. Hon slingrade sig ur hans grepp.

– Kan du sitta här med mig? Hon såg bedjande på honom.

– Visst, sa Sirius och satte sig med armen runt henne. De satt bara tysta och tänkte, Jennie på drömmen och Sirius på annat. Han satt där med henne för att han visste hur det kändes att plågas av mardrömmar. Efter ett tag kände han hur Jennies andetag blev lugnare och jämnare, hon hade somnat men Sirius satt ändå kvar.


	9. Kapitel 8

Några timmar senare vaknade Jennie och gäspade, hon hoppade till när hon såg vem som satt bredvid henne. Hur kom Sirius dit? Jo han väckte ju henne, men varför? När hon kom ihåg drömmen sjönk hon djupare ner i soffan. Vem var flickan i drömmen? Å nej, hon hade ju brutit sitt löfte, hon kom ju inte ihåg vem det var. Nu höll Sirius på att vakna också, hon makade sig så långt bort som möjligt. Han sträckte på sig och gäspade, när han såg sig omkring fick han syn på henne.

– Hur mår du nu? Han tittade snällt på henne.

– Jag mår bra tack, hon log svagt. Vi kanske borde gå upp till våra sovsalar så folk inte börjar tro att vi är ihop eller nåt.

– Bra idé, han reste på sig och räckte henne handen, hon tog den och han drog upp henne.

De började gå mot sina sovsalar och precis när de skulle gå in vände sig Jennie mot Sirius.

– Du, tack, hon log.

– Ingen orsak, sa han och log tillbaka. De gick in i sina sovsalar och stängde dörrarna.

Jennie smög sig fram till sängen och kröp tyst ner. Lily låg och sov i sin säng och hade inte märkt något.

Men Sirius hade inte lika stor tur. När han kom in i sin sovsal stod Remus och James och väntade på honom.

– Hej Måntand och Tagghorn, han log. Men de veknade inte, de såg faktiskt ganska sura ut.

– Och var har du varit Tramptass? sa Remus.

– Jag har varit i där nere, han log oskyldigt.

– Åh, så du bestämde dig bara mitt i natten för att gå ner och sova istället och har inte kommit tillbaka sen dess?

– Ungefär så ja, han försökte gå förbi men de ställde sig i vägen.

– Alltså Sirius, det måste vara rekord, sa James. Sirius blev så paff över att James sa hans riktiga namn att han glömde fråga vad han menade.

– Ja du får faktiskt skärpa dig, sa Remus. Tjejerna blir faktiskt sårade. Sirius log när han förstod vad de menade. Han skrattade till.

– Så ni tror att jag har varit med en tjej? De nickade. Det har ni rätt i men jag har inte varit med en tjej på det sättet ni tror. Jag har varit med Jennie Green nere i uppehållsrummet. De såg tvivlande ut.

– Tramptass det där låter inte så troligt, för jag menar senast igår hatade hon dig.

– Ja men det redde vi ut på tåget, men igår kunde jag inte sova så jag gick ner och då var hon där hon låg och sov och... Han avslutade inte meningen för hon ville kanske inte att han skulle berätta för Remus och James.

– Och vadå Tramptass? Remus såg uppfodrande på honom.

– Och sen vaknade hon och vi satt och pratade, men sen somnade vi. Det var ju inte helt osant.

James ryckte på axlarna och gick och la sig igen, Remus slängde en sista forskande blick på Sirius men gick sen också och la sig. Sirius andades ut och gick och la sig.


	10. Kapitel 9

Jennie låg i sin säng och väntade på att Lily skulle vakna, hon skulle inte berätta för Lily om det som hade hänt under natten. Det var ju inte hennes problem, och föresten skulle hon nog inte tycka om at hon hade sovit med Sirius bredvid sig.

Jennies tankar sökte sig tillbaka till drömmen, den hade varit så verklig, hade hon varit med om det nån gång? Eller var det bara en dröm? Personen kändes bekant men, ja hon kunde ju inte komma ihåg vem det var, men hon var ganska säker på att hon kände personen.

Hon hörde att Lily höll på att vakna så hon satte sig upp sträckte på sig och låtsades att hon precis hade vaknat.

– God morgon Lily, har du sovit gott? Jennie såg på Lily.

– Nej, Lily sa det kort och tjurigt. Jag har inte sovit gott, jag vaknade hela tiden. Men jag hör att du har sovit gott.

– Nej jag har faktiskt inte sovit gott, jag hade en mardröm men sen somnade jag och då sov jag gott. Jennie steg ur sängen och började klä på sig. Hon satte på sig sin skoluniform och klädnad. Sen satte hon sig framför spegeln och började borsta sitt hår. Nu hade även Lily fått på sig klädnaden, fast ut och in. Jennie satte upp håret i en lös fläta och vände sig sedan mot Lily.

– Du borde kanske vända den där rätt innan du går ut, Jennie nickade mot Lilys klädnad.

– Oj då, Lily rodnade och satte på sig den rätt. Lily satte sig sedan och borstad ut sitt hår. Väldigt noga märkte Jennie.

– Det verkar nästan som om du vill imponera på någon, Potter kanske, Jennie flinade.

– Varför skulle jag vilja imponera på honom?

– Jag vet inte kanske för att du gillar honom, Jennie skyndade sig mot dörren och Lily skyndade efter.

– Du ska få Jennie, sa Lily. Jennie sprang skrattandes ner för trappan och in i uppehållsrummet. Lily var strax efter Jennie. Lily hann ifatt Jennie och brottade ner henne på golvet. Hon började kittla Jennie, Jennie började skrika och rullade runt så att Lily låg underst. Hon kittlade Lily, men hon bara skrattade.

– Vad håller ni på med? Lily och Jennie slutade genast upp och tittade upp. Där stod marodörerna med James i spetsen.

– Jo det var så här, Lily gjorde sig extra fin, sa Jennie. Och då sa jag att det var för att imponera på dig, men då blev Lily sur och brottade ner mig på golvet. Jennie log, men Lily tittade surt på henne. Marodörerna såg ut som frågetecken och de såg så roliga ut att Lily och Jennie inte kunde låta bli att börja garva, de skrattade så mycket att de föll ihop i en hög på golvet. Marodörerna ryckte på axlarna och gick ut genom porträtthålet. Lily och Jennie slutade skratta en stund senare, de torkade bort tårarna som hade kommit av allt skratt och ställde sig upp. De var rufsiga i håret men de såg bara på varann, tog fram sina trollstavar, pekade på sina huvuden med dem och sa en formel och Lilys hår var borstat igen och Jennies fläta såg bra ut igen. De gick ner till frukosten och satte sig vid några lediga platser. McGonagall var i färd med att dela ut det här årets scheman. När Lily och Jennie fick sina tittade de på dem och stönade. Första lektionen var en 2 timmars lång trollkonsthistorie lektion. Deras lärare i det ämnet var ett spöke som hade en otroligt sövande röst.

De åt upp frukosten och styrde stegen mot klassrummet. Marodörerna var redan där, James Remus och Peter stod i en klunga och en bit därifrån stod Sirius och pratade med SFC tjejerna. De flesta av dem gick i Gryffindor, fast sjätte året.

När professor Binns öppnade klassrummet försvann tjejerna och alla gick in i klassrummet.


	11. Kapitel 10

Resten av klassen dök upp i sista sekunden, alla satte sig vid bänkarna. Jennie och Lily satte sig vid bänkarna på främre raden, och marodörerna på sista raden.

Professor Binns började mala på om något trolluppror på 1500 talet och de flesta i klassen föll i dvala, inte Lily, hon satt och antecknade för brinnande livet. Jennie däremot låg på bänken och halvsov.

I hennes synfält dök en välkänd gestalt upp, det var personen från drömmen, först var hon långt borta, men hon kom närmare hela tiden och när hon var precis framför Jennie tittade hon henne rakt i ögonen, Jennie såg nu att hon var ett spöke.

– Jennie du bröt ditt löfte.

– Nej... Började Jennie.

– Ljug inte, du kommer inte ihåg mig, alltså har du brutit löftet. Hon vände sig om och började gå därifrån.

– Nej jag har inte glömt dig, nej, nej, nej! Hon vaknade med ett ryck, alla i klassrummet tittade på henne. Hon sökte Sirius blick, hon fann den och sa allt med en blick.

– Jag går till sjukhusflygeln, sa hon tyst och gick ut genom klassrumsdörren.

Kvar satt alla och tittade på dörren. Sirius räckte upp handen.

– Ja mr Black, sa professor Binns.

– Jag har lite ont i huvudet så jag går ut och tar lite frisk luft.

– Ja gör det, sa professor Binns. När Sirius lämnade klassrummet hörde han professor Binns fortsätta mala på om upproret. Utanför klassrummet väntade Jennie.

– Vad är det? frågade Sirius Jennie. De började gå mot sjön.

– Jag somnade på lektionen och då kom en ny mardröm, den här personen jag inte vet vem det är kom fram till mig och skällde på mig för att jag hade glömt henne. De hade kommit ner till sjön och där satte de sig ner.

– Jo men du lovade ju faktiskt att inte glömma henne, sa Sirius och såg menande på henne.

– Jag vet men jag kan inte komma ihåg vem det är, hon lät helt förtvivlad och Sirius visste inte vad han skulle göra, han var inte van vid sådana här situationer.

– Men skriv och fråga dina föräldrar om de vet vem det är. Jennie såg på Sirius och kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

– Vad är det? Sirius såg ut som ett frågetecken det gjorde bara att Jennie skrattade mer. Sirius såg surt på henne och helt utan förvarning hoppade på henne och började kittla henne. Jennie tjöt av skratt.

– Men sluta jag kan inte få luft, Jennie flämtade och när hon såg att Sirius slappnade av lite kastade hon honom av sig och flyttade sig en bit bort.

– Men vad var det som var så roligt från början? Sirius såg på henne.

– Tror du verkligen att mina föräldrar skulle berätta vem det var även om de visste, jag menar de hindrade ju mig från att gå till... Helt plötsligt satt Jennie kapprak och stirrade tomt ut i luften, Sirius viftade med en hand framför hennes ansikte men hon rörde inte en min.

Jennies Flashback

Jennie går sakta ut från sitt hus. En vindpust blåser upp slöjan som hon har framför ansiktet en bit. Den svarta klänningen hon har på sig fladdrar runt benen. Hon fryser om fötterna, men vem bryr sig?

Jennie fortsätter genom den stora trädgården, hon styr stegen mot trädet på kullen. Nästan alla löv har fallit ner på marken, de ligger runt en sten som inte fanns där senaste gången hon var där.

Hon går upp på kullen och faller ner på knä framför stenen. Hon tar bort löven från stenen och petar bort mossan som har vuxit sig fast på stenen. Några bokstäver kommer fram, Jennie ser plötsligt att det är en gravsten. En tår faller ner i hennes knä och den följs snart av flera.

Cammie Green

Älskad syster och moder.

1945-1969

Slut

Jennie vaknade upp till verkligheten igen, hon skakade på huvudet och kände att de tårar hon hade gråtit i minnet även hade kommit i verkligheten. Hon kände att Sirius tittade på henne men hon kunde inte möta hans blick.

– Vad hände? Sirius försökte möta hennes blick men hon mötte den inte.

– Jag vet inte riktigt, svarade hon sanningsenligt. Men jag hade typ en flashback. Hon tittade envist ner på sina fötter.

– Coolt, sa Sirius och log.

– Nej det var inte alls coolt, sa hon och tittade rakt in i Sirius ögon. För det fick mig att minnas något jag både ville och inte ville minnas. Han vek undan med blicken först, han tittade ner på sina skor, men Jennie ställde sig upp och gick iväg.


	12. Kapitel 11

**A/N: Bara så ni vet har DH förstört hela min fic (typ), eftersom jag inte visste allt som hände i den när jag skrev struntar jag in den och fortsätter på som jag gjort hela tiden. Men tyckte att jag borde nämna det innan någon påpekar det. Fast felen kommer inte förrän längre fram.**

Hon gick med arga steg upp mot slottet, kvar satt Sirius. Han visste inte riktigt vad han hade gjort fel, men tjejer är svåra att förstå, oftast i alla fall. Han tittade ut över sjön.

Jennie fortsatte upp mot slottet, deras nästa lektion började inte föränns om 40 minuter. Hon vände sig om för att se om Sirius följde efter, hon blev besviken när hon såg att han satt kvar vid sjön. Hon fortsatte mot Gryffindortornet, men när hon kom in i en tom korridor såg hon att någon närmade sig henne från andra sidan. Det var en spinkig kille med flottigt hår och krokig näsa. Det var Severus Snape, han kom närmare och hon kände att hon hade lust att vända sig om och springa bort från honom, men hon vill inte visa att hon är rädd för honom. Alla vet att han är förtjust i svartkonster och att han är duktig på dem.

När de var två meter från varandra stannade han, hon fortsatte gå förbi honom. Helt plötsligt kände hon en kall hand sluta sig om sin handled.

– Stanna där du är, sa han med släpig röst.

– Varför skulle jag lyssna på dig? sa hon med arg röst.

– För att annars kanske jag, ja torterar dig, han log elakt när han såg hur rädd hon blev.

– Vad vill du mig?

– Jag vill ha något som, du kan ge mig. Han log ett inställsamt leende som i Jennies ögon såg ut som en dålig kopia av Sirius casanova leende, faktum är att Jennie hade lust att spy.

– Vad skulle det vara? frågade Jennie som hade svårt att hålla tillbaka tårarna.

– En kyss, han log elakt. Och om du inte ger mig det så vet du vad som väntar.

– Nej snälla jag vill inte, hon såg bedjande på honom.

– Jo gör det nu, annars vet du vad som komma skall.

– Snälla jag vill inte.

Sirius hade för en stund sen rest sig upp för att gå och leta reda på Jennie när han hörde hennes röst en bit bort. Han styrde stegen ditåt och såg Snape hålla fast Jennie med trollstaven höjd. Han såg som i slow motion hur Snape sa några ord, en röd ljusstråle som kom ut ur staven och träffade Jennie. Hon flög bakåt och hamnade på golvet nån meter därifrån.

Sirius sprang fram och hoppade på Snape bakifrån, Snape tappade sin trollstav och hamnade på golvet. Sirius gav honom en snyting och tog hans trollstav, sen sprang han fram till Jennie som låg orörlig på golvet med huvudet ner mot marken.

– Jennie vakna, sa Sirius med försiktig röst. Hon låg fortfarande orörlig. Han vände henne försiktigt om och såg till sin förskräckelse att hon blödde. Hennes vita skjorta var helt nerblodad på framsidan.

– Pertrificus totalus, Snape föll ihop med armarna klistrade mot sidan. Han slängde Snapes trollstav så att den hamnade bredvid honom. Sen tog han Jennie i sina armar och bar upp henne till sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey gav upp ett tjut och visade honom att han skulle lägga ner henne på en säng. Sen blev han milt men bestämt utkörd. Han bestämde sig för att gå till nästa lektion bara för att hålla tankarna borta från Jennie.

De hade förvandlingskonst med professor McGonagall så Sirius styrde stegen mot klassrummet. När han kom fram insåg han att det var tjugo minuter kvar tills lektionen började. Men till sin lättnad såg han James, Remus och Peter komma gåendes mot honom.

– Var har du varit Tramptass? Vi har letat överallt efter dig, sa James

– Jag har varit i sjukhusflygeln.

– Ärligt talat Tramptass tror du att vi går på det, vi såg nog blickarna Jennie gav dig, sa Remus och såg menande på Sirius.

– Jo men jag var i sjukhusflygeln med Jennie, Snape torterade henne. Han såg att James och Remus spärrade upp ögonen och la därför till, men det är ingen fara jag tog hand om honom.

– Men varför ville hon att du skulle komma ut? James såg undrande på Sirius.

– Jag berättade inte riktigt allt om inatt, han såg skuldmedveten ut. Jo när jag kom ner i uppehållsrummet låg Jennie och sov på soffan, helt plötsligt började hon skrika så jag väckte henne och hon var jätte ledsen så jag tröstade henne och så berättade hon en sak som jag inte vet om jag får säga, det var en mardröm i alla fall och nu på lektionen drömde hon igen så därför vill hon att jag skulle komma ut. James och Remus såg tvivlande på Sirius.

– Men det är sant! James skrattade till.

– Så du, Sirius Black, skolans casanova, tröstade en tjej när hon var ledsen och sen litar hon på dig. James och Remus började garva och Peter skrattade lite osäkert. Sirius såg surt på sina vänner.

– Jag är ledsen Tramptass, sa Remus, men det är lite roligt bara.

– Jo jag märker det, han såg surt, ja nästan argt på dem och då slutade de genast skratta.

Som tur var kom McGonagall precis så de gick in i klassrummet och satte sig på platserna längst bak.

– Var är miss Green? Sa McGonagall, och såg på Lily.

– Det kan jag svara på professorn, sa Sirius. Lily och McGonagall tittade på honom.

– Hon är i sjukhusflygeln.

– Jaha, sa McGonagall och såg för ett ögonblick förvirrad ut. Okej, nu börjar vi lektionen, idag ska vi repetera det vi gjorde förra året. Hela lektionen repeterade de vad de gjort förra året och Sirius blev förvånad över hur mycket han hade glömt under lovet. Och som väntat hade Lily inte glömt ett skvatt, hon klarade alla saker utan minsta problem, till skillnad från de flesta andra i klassen.

När lektionen var slut och alla hade gått ut var Sirius kvar, han var tvungen att plocka ihop sina grejer. När han kom ut väntade Lily på honom.

– Ledsen Evans, men jag har lite bråttom, han skyndade iväg men han hade bara hunnit några steg när:

– SIRIUS BLACK DU STANNAR DÄR DU ÄR! Sirius stannade av ren förvåning, han hade aldrig hört Lily höja rösten förut. Lily kom ikapp honom och tydligen hade hon lugnat ner sig lite för hon sa:

– Kan vi gå för alla tittar på oss, Sirius nickade och de började gå.

– Varför vill du prata med mig, frågade Sirius även fast han visste svaret.

– Det vet du mycket väl Sirius, sa Lily och blängde på honom. Varför är Jennie i sjukhusflygeln?

– Det vet väl inte jag, ljög Sirius.

– Sirius det syns att du ljuger, så berätta nu varför hon är där.

– Det kan jag inte, för då skulle jag kanske förråda henne.

– Och sen när vet du något om henne som inte jag vet? sa Lily och skrattade till.

– Sen inatt, tror jag, för du vet väl inte vad hon drömmer om va?

– Nej det vet jag inte. Lily stannade upp. Vet du det Sirius?

– Ja på ett ungefär, sa Sirius och såg lite besvärad ut. Det syntes att Lily var arg, även om hon döljde det väl.

– Så det var därför ni gick ut ur klassrummet, för att hon hade drömt igen? Lily sa det med behärskat lugn.

– Ja typ, men i alla fall så blev hon arg på mig och gick iväg och träffade på Snape som torterade henne. Sirius backade undan ett par steg för det såg ut som om Lily skulle explodera.

– Jag ska mörda den skitkorven! Skrek hon så att alla runt omkring stannade upp. Sirius tog tag i Lily och drog bort henne därifrån.

– Nej du ska inte mörda honom, för då blir du reglerad, så lämna hämnden åt mig. Lily öppnade munnen som om hon skulle säga något men det kom inga ord.

– Du Lily vi borde nog gå till lektionen, men sen kan vi gå upp till sjukhusflygeln okej?

– Okej, sa Lily, det syntes att hon fortfarande var arg men hon skrek inte längre i alla fall.


	13. Kapitel 12

De öppnade dörren till trolldryckslektionen och såg att alla har satt sig. De smög sig till sina platser, Sirius där bak och Lily där fram. Professor Snigelhorn tittade upp.

– Och varför är Miss Evans och Mr Black sena?

– Sirius berättade bara för mig varför Jennie var i sjukhusflygeln professorn.

– Nåväl, idag ska vi göra en dryck som kallas... Professor Snigelhorn förklarade vad de skulle göra och alla satte igång. Vid marodörernas bord pratade Sirius och James tyst med varann.

– Vad gjorde du och Lily med varann då? James tittade på Sirius samtidigt som han skar rötter från en växt, eftersom han inte tittade på vad han gjorde skar han sig i fingret.

– Du borde koncentrera dig på ditt arbete tagghorn, sa Sirius och flinade, James flinade han också.

– Men allvarligt Tramptass, vad gjorde ni?

– Först skällde Lily ut mig, sen lugnade hon ner sig och vi pratade, sen exploderade hon och sa att hon ville mörda Snorgärsen, Sirius log när han såg de andra marodörernas förvånade blickar.

– Varför vill hon mörda Snorgärsen? Remus såg förvånad ut.

– För att han överföll Jennie såklart, men i alla fall så har jag börjat tänka på en hämnd plan. Han såg lurig ut och de andra förstod genast att Sirius hade något riktigt elakt på gång, de fortsatte med sitt arbete, Lily jobbade flitigt men hon hade tankarna på annat håll så det blev inte riktigt lika bra resultat som det kunde ha blivit, men helt klart godkänt. Professor Snigelhorn kom fram till Lily och tittade när hon arbetade.

– Jag föreslår att du memorerar det du gör, för mellan oss två, det här kommer att komma upp på examensproven. Lily log falskt mot honom och han gick vidare.

När lektionen var slut var det lunch, Lily och Sirius skippade den för att gå upp till Jennie, madam Pomfrey släppte in dem och visade fram dem till Jennies säng, hon var vaken, men det såg nästan ut som om hon var död, för hon var alldeles blek i ansiktet, det enda som tydde på att hon levde var hennes ögon som var fulla av liv.

– Hej på er, hon log, men Sirius såg att det bara var för att dölja smärtan. Lily som inte visste var hon hade ont kastade sig över henne och kramade henne. Jennie gjorde en grimas men kramade i alla fall tillbaka. Sirius höll sig i bakgrunden och lät dem prata ifred ett tag. När de hade pratat i så där en fem minuter och samtalsämnena hade tagit slut viskade Jennie något till Lily, Lily nickade och gick därifrån. Ensamma kvar var Sirius och Jennie. Sirius gick långsamt fram till stolen bredvid Jennies säng och satte sig. Först tittade Jennie upp i taket men sen vände hon sig mot Sirius och i hennes blick fanns något Sirius aldrig hade sett där förut. Det var hämndlystenhet.

– Så har du någon plan?

– Vad menar du?

– Jag vill hämnas på Snorgärsen. Hon såg beslutsam ut.

– Lämna det åt oss marodörer, vi kommer undan med det mesta, sa Sirius. Jennie öppnade munnen för att säga något men Sirius höll upp en hans som stopptecken. Jennie, lyssna på mig nu, om man vill hämnas på Snorgärsen måste man sänka sig till hans nivå och det tycker jag inte du ska göra, dessutom slåss han på ett oschyst sätt så det är väldigt lätt att han skadar dig.

– Okej, sa Jennie. Men lova att du ger igen från mig. Sirius nickade och tittade bort mot dörren för ett ögonblick, då tog Jennie hans hand. Han såg förvånat på henne.

– Jag ville bara tacka dig för att du satt med mig i morse och för att du hängde med mig ut förut. Han log.

– Det var väl inget, jag är glad att jag kan hjälpa till.

– Jag är glad att vi är vänner Sirius, för jag kan prata med dig om saker jag inte kan prata med Lily om. Men om du ursäktar är jag lite trött nu, han log och släppte hennes hand.

– Vi ses, sa han och gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln, där utanför stod Lily och väntade på honom, de gick tillsammans ner för trappan mot Professor Flitwicks klassrum.

– Lily varför tycker inte du om James? Jag menar jag känner ingen person som är snyggare, förutom jag, snällare eller mer angelägen om att gå på date med dig. Lily suckade.

– Jo jag vet men, han är ju så otroligt barnslig och oansvarig. Och du med för den delen.

Sirius låtsades se förolämpad ut. Lily knuffade till honom vänskapligt i sidan.

– Sirius du vet vad jag menar. Ni är ju marodörerna, och det är eran grej att bryta mot reglerna och sånt, jag fattar men vi är faktiskt sjutton nu, vi är inte elva längre så jag tycker bara att han kan sluta bete sig som om han är det.

Sirius gick tyst bredvid Lily och tänkte på det hon hade sagt, visserligen hade hon väl rätt, men ändå inte. När de kom fram till klassrummet var ingen där, de åt väl fortfarande, men Sirius kände sig inte hungrig, inte Lily heller tydligen.

Efter en stund kommer de andra marodörerna och Sirius ställde sig och pratade med dem.

– Du tagghorn, jag pratade med Lily om dig. Hon skulle gilla dig om du inte var så barnslig, oansvarig, skulle sluta bryta mot reglerna och bete dig som om du var sjutton år och inte elva. Peace of cake eller hur, han flinade, detsamma gjorde Remus.

– Skratta ni bara, men jag gillar henne verkligen och det gör ont att hon inte känner lika dant.

– Men Tagghorn varför säger du det till oss, säg det till henne istället. Gör det, Remus såg på honom, men James mötte inte hans blick. Precis då kom SFC tjejerna, Sirius suckade.

– Vad är det Tramptass, tycker du inte om de där tjejerna, är det bara Jennie som duger nu för tiden? James flinade.

– Håll käften, var det enda Sirius sa, sen gick han fram till tjejerna med ett fejkat leende på läpparna.

– Hejsan tjejer, sa Sirius. De fnittrade förtjust och Sirius höll på att spy. Elena steg fram och såg flörtigt på honom.

– Ska vi hitta på något sen Sirius, sa hon och viftade med sina mascaratunga ögonfransar.

– Ledsen Elena kan inte, ska plugga i biblioteket, måste gå min lektion börjar. Flitwick hade öppnat dörren och Sirius smet snabbt in.


	14. Kapitel 13

Dagen gick och Sirius gick han upp till Jennie efter skolan. Hon hade fått tillbaka lite färg i ansiktet, men såg fortfarande väldigt svag ut där hon låg. Hon såg också väldigt sårbar ut, hon sov men Sirius gick och satte sig vid hennes säng i alla fall.

Hon mumlade något men Sirius kunde inte höra vad så han böjde sig närmare.

– Nej... Jag ska inte... Jag... Snart ... Borta. Han flyttade på sig och såg på henne, helt plötsligt såg hennes ansikte istället för avslappnat väldigt spänt och allvarligt. Sen började hon vrida på sig, av och an vred hon sig.

– Nej! Låt mig vara, jag vill inte! Sirius började försiktigt ruska henne så att hon skulle vakna, men hon vaknade inte så han ruskade lite hårdare, ingen reaktion, han ruskade ännu hårdare, då äntligen vaknade hon. Hon satte sig upp och fick syn på Sirius. Hon la armarna runt hans hals och började gråta, han strök henne över ryggen.

– Det är ingen fara Jennie, såja.

– Hon kommer att hämnas Sirius, hon kommer att hämnas.

– Va? Vem kommer att hämnas Jennie.

– Cammie, Sirius jag är rädd.

– Jennie, vem är Cammie?

– Jag vet inte, jag vet inte och det skrämmer mig. Hon hade slutat snyfta nu rann bara tysta tårar ner för hennes kinder.

– Såja, det kommer att ordna sig, jag har föresten kommit på hur vi kan hämnas på Snape.

– Hur? Sirius viskade något i hennes öra och ett leende spred sig på hennes på läppar. Hon tog bort armarna som vilade runt Sirius hals och tittade in i hans ögon.

– Vet dom det då?

– Nej men jag ska berätta i kväll, gillar du idén?

– Jag tror det är den bästa idén du någonsin haft. Det vill säga den enda bra idén du någonsin haft. Hon flinade, detsamma gjorde han.

– Men vi väntar tills du har lämnat sjukhusflygeln, men jag måste gå nu. Hejdå Jennie, han började gå mot dörren.

– Tack Sirius!

– Varsågod!

Han gick in på madam Pomfreys kontor. Och bad om att hon skulle få en dryck så att hon inte skulle få några drömmar, Pomfrey skulle fixa det och då gick Sirius.

När han kom upp till Gryffindortornet satt marodörerna + Lily och väntade på honom.

– Hur mår Jennie, Sirius? Det var Lily som frågade.

– Jodå hon mår bra, men hon får stanna i sjukhusflygeln ett tag, borde vi inte typ informera hennes föräldrar eller nåt? Lily började skratta och alla tittade på henne.

– Vad? Tror ni verkligen att dom bryr sig? De har inte brytt sig om henne på 9 år varför skulle de bry sig nu?

– Men hur skulle jag kunna veta att de inte bryr sig?

– Det borde väl du veta Sirius, ni som är så jätte bra kompisar nuförtiden. Lily såg riktigt sur ut. Jag går och lägger mig. Hon klampade upp till tjejernas sovsal och smällde igen dörren.

James såg efter henne med drömmande blick.

– Den tjejen har ett jäkla temperament, ni skulle ha hört hur hon skrek på mig förut. Föresten har jag kommit på hur vi ska hämnas på Snape.

Sirius berättade för de andra marodörerna om planen och James tyckte det var en bra idé, men Remus och Peter ville inte vara med. De började med läxorna och när de var klara gick de och la sig.

Veckan gick och Jennie hade inte fått komma bort från sjukhusflygeln än, Sirius och Lily hälsade på henne varje dag, när Lily var med pratade de inte om hur marodörerna skulle hämnas på Snape.

På lördags kvällen satt marodörerna i uppehållsrummet och gjorde läxor samtidigt som de pratade om Snape planen.

– Hej Lily, sa James och log stort. Lily svarade inte utan satte sig bara på en ledig stol.

– Tror ni att jag är helt dum i huvudet eller? Sirius skulle precis svara ja men James höll för hans mun.

– Nej vi tror inte du är dum i huvudet hurså? AJ! James hade kollat snällt på Lily och hon hade börjat le när Sirius bet honom i handen.

– Var det där nödvändigt Tramptass? James gned sin hand och såg surt på Sirius.

– Vadå då Lily? sa Remus och ignorerade Sirius och James.

– Tror ni att jag inte fattar att ni planerar hämnden på Snape, jag är inte helt kokko vet ni. Jag fattar inte att ni kan lämna mig utanför, jag vill faktiskt också hämnas på Snape.

– Tyvärr Evans men du får inte vara med, och jag orkar inte spilla tid på att förklara varför, du får fråga Jennie om det. Så... Tack och adjö. Sirius böjde sig över läxorna igen och för ett ögonblick såg det ut som om Lily skulle smälla till honom, men istället vände hon sig om och klampade argt upp till tjejernas sovsal och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

– Var det nödvändigt att vara så elak mot henne Tramptass, sa James förebrående.

– Jag är ledsen om det sårade dig att jag var elak mot din flickvän men jag vill inte att hon och Jennie ska bli reglerade. James öppnade munnen för att svara emot men Remus gav honom en varnande blick och James fortsatte med läxorna.

De gick och väntade de närmsta dagarna på att Jennie skulle släppas och på onsdan när de satt och gjorde läxorna kom hon in genom porträtthålet och alla blev mycket glada. Lily och Sirius gick och kramade henne och de andra marodörerna hälsade bara lite blygt.

– Jag är lite trött så om ni ursäktar så tar jag med mig Lily och går och lägger mig. Hon tog Lily i handen och de gick upp till sovsalen, Sirius och James tittade efter dem. Remus och Peter såg på varandra och skakade på huvudet.


	15. Kapitel 14

När Jennie och Lily kom upp i sovsalen satte de sig på sina sängar och började prata.

– Jennie, litar inte du på mig? Lily såg ner på sina händer.

– Jo såklart jag gör! Vadå då?

– Om du ursäktar känner jag mig faktiskt lite sviken, jag menar Sirius Black får vet vad dina drömmar handlar om, men inte jag som har känt dig i sju år och vet det mesta om dig.

– Det är just det, Jennie suckade. Du känner mig för väl, Sirius känner mig knappt alls därför är det lättare att prata om det med honom. Jag hoppas du inte är allt för arg på mig.

– Nej då, men det kändes inte bra att få veta det från honom, jag menar jag litar inte på honom. Men de andra marodörerna är helt okej.

– Oh så nu helt plötsligt är James okej? Jennie log retsamt och hon såg att Lily rodnade.

– Sluta Jennie du vet mycket väl vad jag tycker om honom.

– Jaså, varför rodnar du då?

– Jag rodnar inte! Men jag erkänner att James faktiskt är ganska gullig. Hon rodnade våldsamt. Jennie kunde inte hålla sig för skratt utan la sig ner på sängen och skrattade våldsamt. Hon hörde att Lily också hade börjat skratta.

– Så du kanske ska ge honom en chans Lily?

– Ja man vet aldrig, som jag sa det är förändringens år, ska vi sova nu?

– Ja jag är faktiskt ganska trött. De kröp ner i sängarna och Jennie skulle precis somna när.

– Jennie är du kär i Sirius?

– Va! Är du knäpp eller? Jag och Sirius är bara väldigt bra kompisar!

– Är du säker på att han ser det så? Man vet ju aldrig med Sirius.

– Lily jag är helt säker på att han inte känner så. Hon la sig ner och vände Lily ryggen som ett bevis på att samtalet var över.

– Nästan helt säker i alla fall, viskade hon så tyst att bara hon hörde det.

Nästa morgon när Lily och Jennie hade gjort sig i ordning gick de ner till frukosten och satte sig så långt bort från marodörerna som möjligt.

Jennie lassade på ägg, korv och ett äpple, hon tog också en macka med ost och gurka.

– Jag ser att du har fått tillbaka matlusten Jennie, sa Lily och log.

– Du efter över en veckas mat från sjukhusflygeln skulle du också vilja ha mycket mat. De åt upp och gick sedan till McGonagalls klassrum. Marodörerna satt redan utanför klassrummet. Så Jennie och Lily slog sig ner mittemot.

– Så vad har jag missat på lektionerna?

– Inte så mycket, sa Remus, förra veckan repeterade vi bara och vi har bara börjat lite grann på nya saker.

– Du Lily kan jag få prata med dig? Det var James som sa det.

– Visst, sa Lily och reste på sig. De gick bort en bit, det var omöjligt att höra vad de sa. Men när de kom tillbaka log båda, alla tittade misstänksamt på dem. Men de sa inget.

– När ska ni genomföra planen? Jennie såg på Sirius.

– Nån gång nästa vecka tror jag.

McGonagall öppnade klassrummet och de gick in och satte sig, marodörerna längst bak och Lily och Jennie där fram.

När lektionen var slut gick de tillsammans till trolldryckskonsten. Där mötte de SFC tjejerna, Sirius suckade och orkade inte ens le på låtsas.

– Sirius kom hit ett tag, sa Elena med en förförisk röst. Sirius suckade tyst men gick i alla fall fram till henne.

– Vad är det Elena?

– Varför hänger du med töntarna? Du sa ju på tåget att du inte gjorde det.

– Men Elena du vet, saker kan förändras, jag tycker mer om Jennie och Lily än vad jag någonsin har gjort om dig. Han lämnade henne förvånad och sårad. Marodörerna, Lily och Jennie såg förvånat på honom när han kom tillbaka.

– Vad? Hon är ju så otroligt överdriven!

– Men Sirius du har ju varit ihop med henne 5 gånger, bara under förra året, sa James och såg tvivlande på honom.

– Saker förändras, han log och de andra började skratta.

Slytherin eleverna år 7 kom, de skulle ha lektion med dem idag, i spetsen gick Snape, Belatrix Black, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange och Avery. Jennie gick närmare Sirius, som la en beskyddande arm runt henne.

– Men är det inte smutsskallen, horan, blods förädaren och hans vänner, sa Belatrix och log elakt.

– Vem kallar du hora Bella? Jag tycker inte du är rätt person att säga det, Sirius såg hotfullt på henne. Precis då öppnade professor Snigelhorn dörren och de gick in. Jennie och Lily satte sig vid bänken framför marodörerna.

Lektionen gick och marodörerna, Jennie och Lily arbetade tillsammans, de klarade uppgiften fort och fick gå och äta lunch.

De satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet och åt under tystnad, Jennie la ifrån sig gaffeln efter en tugga.

– Jag känner mig lite illamående bara, sa hon när de andra tittade oroligt på henne. De ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte äta. Illamåendet blev bara värre och värre.

– Jag tror jag måste spy, sa hon och sprang iväg mot tjejernas toaletter. Sirius och Lily sprang efter.


	16. Kapitel 15

Jennie sprang in i ett bås och sjönk ner på golvet, hon andades djupa andetag, de dämpade illamåendet lite men bara lite.

Hon hörde dörren öppnas och låste därför dörren hon hade ingen lust att prata med Lily, inte Sirius heller för den delen.

– Jennie mår du bra? Lily lät orolig och rädd, men Jennie öppnade inte dörren.

– Ja jag mår verkligen jättebra, hon lät så ironisk att Lily inte kunde låta bli att skratta till.

– Jag är ledsen Jennie men du lät så rolig. Hon var tyst ett tag. Du vet när James och jag pratade förut? Jo han blev helt allvarlig och så sa han så här: "Lily jag vet att du tycker jag är barnslig och sådär men jag vill bara att du ska veta att det gör ont i mitt hjärta varje gång du säger nej när jag frågar om du vill gå ut med mig" Jag blev helt paff och utan att jag visste vart jag fick orden ifrån så sa jag: "Fråga mig igen James" då sa han. "Lily Evans vill du gå ut med mig?" Och jag svarade ja så nästa Hogsmeade besök ska vi gå ut.

– Så du ska gå ut med James Potter, killen du har tackat nej till i över fyra år?

– Ja, Lily lät väldig glad.

– Lily är du säker på att du inte gillar Potter?

– Nej, inte helt säker men, nästan, Jennie är du säker på att du inte gillar Sirius och kom nu inte med svaret att han är en bra kompis.

– Okej , nej inte helt säker, men nästan. Du Lily jag mår inte illa längre, hon låste upp dörren, du jag vet vad du tror, men jag har inte ätstörningar. Anledningen till att jag blev illamående var ett: jag vräkte i mig för mycket frukost, två: jag kom och tänka på en sak min mamma brukar säga. Hon sa alltid som man bäddar får man ligga, hon sa det första gången när hon hade läst om en tjej som hade blivit våldtagen och i såna situationer använder hon alltid det uttrycket. Om jag skulle berätta om allt det här med Snape för henne skulle hon säga det, därför blev jag illamående.

– Okej, men ska vi gå ut nu, Sirius väntar. De gick ut, men ingen Sirius satt där. Sirius dök inte upp på någon lektion under resten av dagen, så när alla lektioner var slut gick marodörerna och letade efter honom. De delade på sig, James styrde stegen mot Spökande stugan, han tryckte på knölen till piskande pilträdet och gick genom tunneln och uppför trappan.

Inne i ett av rummen satt Sirius på en stol och tittade uttryckslöst ut i luften.

– Hej Tramptass, hur e det? sa James och satte sig på en stol mittemot Sirius.

– Ärligt talat Tagghorn vad tror du?

– Man vet inte med dig nuförtiden, sen du och Jennie blev kompisar har du varit förändrad.

– Kan vi prata om något annat än Jennie nu?

– Visst, jag kan gladeligen berätta att Lily och jag ska gå på dejt nästa Hogsmeade besök. Sirius vände på huvudet och såg på James.

– Är du allvarlig Tagghorn, vad gjorde du för att få henne att gå med på det?

– Jag berättade helt enkelt hur det kändes varje gång hon sa nej och sen bad hon mig att fråga henne igen och då gjorde jag det och gissa vad? Hon sa ja. Sirius skrattade lite, men han lät inte road.

– Ärligt talat Tramptass, vad är det?

– Det här är det som är, sa han och räckte fram ett brev med familjen Blacks vapen på. James öppnade brevet och läste.

"Sirius.

Det har kommit till min kännedom att du umgås med en smutsskalle, du vet vad jag och din far tycker om att du umgås med folk som inte är renblodiga.

Eftersom du har upprepat denna sak så kommer jag och din far officiellt utesluta dig ur familjen. Du är inte längre välkommen i det här huset, inte så länge jag lever i alla fall och du kommer inte ärva någonting efter oss.

Det sista jag har att säga är att din far och jag är besvikna på dig Sirius, din bror Regulus däremot är vi mycket stolta över, han har aldrig gjort oss besvikna och kommer aldrig att göra. Det var allt jag hade att säga.

Mrs Black"

James tittade från brevet till Sirius.

– Menar hon allvar Sirius?

– Ja det gör hon, jag vet inte vad jag ska göra nu James.

– Det vet jag, du kan fortsätta bo hos mig efter skolan, sen kan ju du och Jennie flytta ihop och skaffa barn...

– Vänta lite, vad menar du med flytta ihop med Jennie och skaffa barn? Vi är ju inte ihop vi är ju bara kompisar.

– Just nu ja, men tro mig Tramptass, saker förändras. De såg på varandra och brast ut i skratt.

– Ska vi gå upp till skolan?

– Ja det gör vi, jag vet inte hur Jennie mår, för jag fick brevet när jag satt och väntade på henne och Lily. Föresten vill väl du komma tillbaka till din älskling Lily, du har ju inte träffat henne på över en timme, han flinade.

– Sirius Black, du är illa ute när jag får tag på dig. James jagade Sirius ända upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. När de kom in genom porträtthålet fortsatte jakten, Sirius sprang iväg och James jagade efter, efter ett tag var de mitt uppe i en jakt runt soffan. Helt plötsligt stannade Sirius och James sprang rakt in i honom, de ramlade ihop på golvet och började en brottningsmatch. De slutade så fort de upptäckte att Jennie, Lily, Remus och Peter stod och tittade på dem.

– Vad håller ni på med frågade Remus och räckte James handen.

– Vi brottas vad ser det ut som, sa James och tog handen.

– Och vad exakt handlade brottningsmatchen om, frågade Remus och räckte Sirius handen.

– Jag kommer inte ihåg längre, sa Sirius och skrattade till. James och Sirius började skratta de andra smittades av skrattet och snart låg alla förutom Peter i en hög på golvet och skrattade.


	17. Kapitel 16

När de hade slutat skratta märkte Remus att Peter hade försvunnit.

– Var är Peter frågade han och de andra ryckte på axlarna.

– Han har väl gått och lagt sig. Inte vore det konstigt, klockan är faktiskt ganska mycket, sa Jennie och nickade mot den stora klockan som stod i ett hörn av rummet. De kom överens om att de skulle gå och lägga sig, så tjejerna gick upp till sig och killarna till sig.

Nästa morgon när tjejerna vaknade gick de ner till frukosten.

– Du Lills, vad tror du att James och Sirius pratade om igår, jag menar de var borta ganska länge.

– Killsaker antar jag, jag menar, de är faktiskt killar. De skrattade och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. Lite längre ner vid bordet satt SFC tjejerna. De sneglade då och då mot Lily och Jennies håll och deras blickar var allt annat än glada.

Idag hade de som tur var bara roliga lektioner alltså inga med Slytherin eller med professor Binns. Deras första lektion efter frukosten var skötsel och vård av magiska djur i 1 och en halv timme, efter den lektionen hade de försvar mot svartkonster i 1 och en halv timme, sen var det lunch.

När Lily och Jennie hade ätit upp styrde de stegen mot utkanten av skogen, där de skulle ha dagens lektion. Marodörerna var redan där, även fast Jennie och Lily inte hade sett dem vid frukosten, idag var Peter med dem.

– Åt inte ni frukost idag eller?

– Jo men inte i stora salen, vi åt i köket, Sirius flinade.

– Jaha, du SFC tjejerna såg inte så glada ut vid maten de kastade mördande blickar mot oss hela tiden.

– Stackars satar som inte har något liv, de skrattade allihop utom Peter.

– Vad är det med dig nuförtiden Peter, frågade Remus.

– Ingenting, sa han och tittade ner på sina skor.

– Nähä du, så du bara helt plötsligt utan anledning, går och lägger dig, helt plötsligt skrattar du inte?

– Ja precis, fräste han. De andra tittade konstigt på honom.

– Mår du bra Peter? frågade James och såg på honom.

– Ja sa jag. De andra ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte prata om ingenting ända tills läraren kom, en ung tjej som hade kommit ny förra året, alla tyckte hon var den bästa läraren de någonsin hade haft.

När lektionen var slut gick de upp mot slottet igen för att gå på försvar mot svartkonst lektionen. De pratade och skrattade ända tills de mötte Slytherin eleverna förstås. Den här gången var det bara Belatrix, Snape och en person som Jennie visste att det var Sirius lillebror Regulus.

– Men är det inte blodssförädaren som inte har nån familj eller ens ett efternamn? sa Belatrix och log elakt.

– Och sen har vi ju smutsskallen och hennes vän horan, Snape log ännu elakare än Belatrix. Jennie drog sig närmare Sirius, hon såg att Sirius såg väldigt sammanbiten ut.

– Men Bella vad får dig att tro att jag ens vill vara en del av er familj? Jag har en ny familj vet du, en som jag är mycket stolt över och jag kan inte direkt säga att jag någonsin har varit stolt över familjen Black. Och du Snape vem kallar du hora, borde inte det vara din kära vän Belatrix, du vet väl vad hon gör hemma på loven? Eller har hon aldrig berättat det?

– Kom vi går, sa James och tog Lily i handen och gick bort därifrån.

– Ja vi går nu, kom Jennie, Sirius tog henne i handen och började gå bort därifrån. Remus och Peter följde efter.

De tog en omväg till klassrummet och höll på att komma för sent men hann precis. När lektionen var slut gick de och åt lunch. När de hade ätit klart hade de jätte mycket kvar på rasten så de satte sig i biblioteket och började med läxorna. När rasten var slut hade de gjort klart tre läxor. Men de hade 8 till som skulle lämnas in på måndag.

De la ner böckerna i sina väskor och gick till sin nästa lektion som var förvandlingskonst med McGonagall. När lektionen var slut hade de fått ännu en läxa som skulle lämnas in på måndag. Deras nästa lektion var spådomskonst, ett otroligt sövande ämne, som bara Jennie och marodörerna tog, Lily hade forntida runor istället.

Efter lektionerna träffades de i uppehållsrummet för att göra fler läxor, de hade slutat för dagen, de slutade tidigt på fredagar det var tur annars skulle de nog inte hinna med alla läxor.

– Det är ju typiskt, min trollkonst uppsats är fortfarande sju cm för kort! Jennie lutade sig bakåt och la armarna i kors över bröstet, hon såg så butter ut att Lily inte kunde hålla sig för skratt.

– Ledsen Jennie men när du är sur eller arg gör du så roliga miner.

– Vad roligt att du har roligt åt min olycka.

– Skicka över din läxa så får jag se. Jennie räckte Lily sin läxa och hon tittade igenom den.

– Lily kan jag inte få läsa din så blir allt mycket lättare.

– Jennie på det sättet lär du dig ingenting, Jennie tittade på henne med valpögon och Lily räckte över sin uppsats och Jennies uppsats. Jennie läste igenom Lilys och la sedan till lite och uppsatsen var färdig.

– Typiskt, nu är min sju cm för kort, Sirius såg också butter ut.

– Men Sirius du kan få läsa igenom min... Inte! Jennie garvade åt sitt eget skämt och Sirius såg ut som om han ville mörda henne. Istället började han kittla henne så hon ramlade av stolen. Sirius, satte sig ner på golvet och fortsatte kittla henne.

– Sluta Sirius, jag dör, men sluta då. Sirius fortsatte, Jennie blev arg och: SIRIUS BLACK SLUTA KITTLA MIG ELLER SÅ SMÄLLER JAG TILL DIG. Sirius slutade genast.

– Bara så du vet är jag officiellt ingen Black längre, och jag har ingen familj heller. Han reste på sig och gick upp i sovsalen.

Kvar satt Jennie och fattade inte vad hon hade gjort fel.


	18. Kapitel 17

– James, sa jag något fel?

– Egentligen inte, men Sirius har officiellt blivit utesluten ur familjen Black för att han umgås med "smutsskallar" och så. Jag antar att han är lite deppig och jag tycker att han överreagerade men...

– Jag måste gå och prata med honom, sa hon och gick upp för trappan till killarnas sovsal. Hon ställde sig utanför dörren och knackade försiktigt på. Ingen öppnade eller svarade så hon öppnade dörren och gick in. Sirius satt på sin säng med ryggen mot dörren. Han tittade inte mot henne när hon öppnade dörren.

– Sirius varför berättade du inte för mig?

– Varför skulle jag tynga ner dig med mina problem?

– Sirius jag har fått tynga ner dig med mina problem, så låt nu mig bli nertyngd av dina problem. Sirius vände på huvudet och log snett mot henne. Hon satte sig ner på hans säng bredvid honom.

– Okej, men för att du ska förstå måste jag berätta allt från början.

– Kör till, börja från början, sa Jennie och log.

– Innan Regulus min lillebror fanns var allt bra, jag var underbar och alla tyckte om mig. Men sen kom han och alla tyckte mer om honom, redan när han var liten var han en liten elak skitunge och jag hade aldrig direkt varit elak mot någon, så alla tyckte han var den perfekta Black och att jag var en mindre perfekt Black.

Ingenting blev bättre när jag började på Hogwarts, jag hade aldrig gillat svartkonster och sånt, så jag ville inte hamna i Slytherin och det gjorde jag ju heller inte. När jag kom hem hade mamma och pappa såklart fått reda på det och de började behandla mig som en tjänare eller nåt sånt. Det var ju också det att jag umgicks med James, Remus och Peter, det är bara James som är renblodig så mina föräldrar tyckte inte jag skulle umgås med dem, men jag vägrade överge mina vänner. Det var på jullovet år ett som mardrömmen började. Min mamma blev förbannad för att jag trotsade henne så ja, hon slog mig. Min pappa gjorde inget åt det så jag tycker inte om någon av dem.

Hon fortsatte slå mig varje gång jag var hemma så jag längtade alltid till Hogwarts. Större delen av sommarloven har jag bott hos James, men på julloven måste jag vara hemma, då kommer jag inte undan.

Det blev bara värre när Regulus började på Hogwarts och hamnade i Slytherin. De tyckte att han var den perfekta sonen och att jag bara hade gjort dem besvikna.

Det var väl då som jag började hålla på med tjejer, jag döljde mitt inre bakom en fasad av charmiga leenden och ett casanova skal. Ingen visste vem jag egentligen var, förutom James och kanske Remus.

Men så nu det här året kom du in i mitt liv och jag kände att jag inte behövde gömma mig bakom min fasad. Med dig kom ju Lily och såklart skvallrade Regulus att jag umgicks med smutsskallar och jag fick en varning, men jag sket i det och fortsatte umgås med dig och Lily och ja, nu är jag utesluten ur familjen, Sirius suckade och tittade ner i sitt knä.

Jennie satte sig framför honom och gav honom en kram, nerför hans kinder började sakta tårar rinna. Jennie kramade honom ännu hårdare och nu kramade han tillbaka, de satt så länge, ända tills Sirius tårar slutade rinna.

Jennie släppte Sirius och han släppte henne, de satt mittemot varandra och tittade på varandra. Sirius böjde sig fram och gav henne en kyss, han drog sig snabbt bort.

– Jag är ledsen det var inte meningen...

Hans ord tystades av Jennie som kysste honom, han blev förvånad men kysste tillbaka.

Nere i uppehållsrummet satt Remus, Lily och Peter, James kom nerför trappan, de andra såg på honom.

– Nå? Vad gör de där uppe? Lily såg nyfiken ut.

– Dom sitter och kramas på Sirius säng, han log. De märkte inte att jag öppnade dörren så det vet inte att jag var där.

Uppe i sovsalen låg Jennie och Sirius bredvid varandra på Sirius säng, de låg och tittade upp i sänghimlen med händerna sammanflätade.

– Sirius, jag förstår faktiskt varför tjejer vill vara ihop med dig flera gånger, du kysser jättebra. Han skrattade.

– Jag tror det där var den konstigaste komplimang jag någonsin fått. De skrattade.

– Du Sirius ska vi säga något till de andra?

– Det får du bestämma Jennie, för mig spelar det ingen roll.

– Okej, då säger vi inget, föresten är vi ihop?

– Om du vill.

– Okej då är vi det fast i hemlighet.

– Du menar, inget offentligt hångel, inte hålla i handen offentligt och inte säga hej älskling eller nåt sånt? Jennie boxade till honom i magen, men hon log ändå.

– Ja mister tjejtjusare. Men vi kan väl fortfarande prata om viktiga saker?

– Ja såklart vi kan, jag menar vi är ju egentligen inte ihop så vi måste ju vara bra vänner som förut när de andra är med.

– Då kanske det är bäst att vi går ner nu. Jennie gav honom en snabb kyss och hoppade ner från hans säng. Han hoppade också ner, de gick ner till uppehållsrummet där de andra väntade.

– Är ni klara med läxorna nu eller?

– Inte alla men några, ni var där upp ganska länge vet ni, ni pratade och kramades och så ganska länge, James flinade. Sirius höjde ena ögonbrynet och gick och satte sig vid läxbordet.

– Så ni spionerade på oss eller?

– Jag skulle inte kalla det spionera jag skulle snarare kalla det, kolla läget, James flinade igen och Peter gjorde detsamma. Jennie ignorerade dem och började med läxorna.

– James kom hit, sa Sirius och vinkade mot sig själv. James kom dit. Sirius viskade något i James öra, James nickade och satte sig på sin plats igen.

– Okej imorgon genomför James och jag planen.

De fortsatte med läxorna ända tills klockan blev väldigt mycket, då gick de och la sig.

Jennie och Lily gick in i tjejernas sovsal och marodörerna in i killarnas.


	19. Kapitel 18

Mitt i natten vaknade Jennie, hon var alldeles svettig, hon förstod att hon hade drömt något, men hon kunde inte komma ihåg vad.

Hon steg tyst upp och smög ut genom dörren, hon gick sakta ner för trappan och gick sedan tyst in i killarnas sovsal. Hon stannade för att lyssna om någon hade vaknat, men allt var tyst så hon smög fram till Sirius säng och kröp ner bredvid honom. Han vaknade inte så hon lät honom sova vidare.

Han andades lugnt, hon låg och såg på honom ett litet tag, men sen ville hon prata så hon höll för hans mun och nöp honom hårt i armen, han skrek men skriket tystades i Jennies hand, när han såg vem det var lugnade han ner sig och tog bort hennes hand.

– Hej, vad gör du här?

– Jag vaknade och tydligen hade jag drömt för jag var alldeles svettig, så jag gick ner hit för att kunna somna igen.

– Okej, men om du ville sova varför väckte du mig?

– För det första skulle du kanske få panik när du vaknade och upptäckte att jag låg här och sov, för det andra hade jag lust att prata.

– Okej, sa han och började pilla med hennes hår, vad ska vi prata om?

– Jag har ingen lust att prata längre, kan vi inte bara vara?

– Okeej, sa han och lade sig tillrätta med hennes hand i sin. De låg där och tittade upp i sänghimlen utan att prata, tillslut somnade Sirius och efter ett tag somnade Jennie också.

Nästa morgon vaknade Jennie och Sirius av James skrik.

– Vad är det Tagghorn, sa Sirius sömndrucket.

– Vadå vad är det? Det sover en tjej här inne och jag har bara kalsonger på mig! Jennie kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

– Du kan vara alldeles lugn James jag tittar inte, du kan klä på dig så blundar jag, hon log och stängde ögonen.

– Okej nu kan du titta Jennie, alla har kläder på sig. Jennie öppnade ögonen och klev av sängen och kunde inte låta bli att le.

– Ses vid frukosten, hejdå. När hon kom ut ur sovsalen kunde hon inte låta bli att skratta, hon väckte Lily och berättade osammanhängande om natten och morgonen.

– Vänta, vänta, vänta! Sov du hos Sirius?

– Ja det gjorde jag, jag drömde och var lite rädd, så jag gick ner dit.

– Och du har sett James i bara kalsonger?

– Nej jag såg aldrig nåt. De tvingade mig att blunda när de klädde på sig.

– Men du har sett Sirius i bara kalsonger?

– Sett och sett, han sov inte i pyjamas. Lily gapade.

– Men Jennie, är du inte klok?

– Kanske inte, men jag har i alla fall sovit gott, hon log och tog fram kläder ur garderoben.

– Ja! Idag ska planen börja, Lily log och tog också fram kläder, de klädde på sig och Jennie satte upp håret i två lösa flätor. Lily borstade igenom håret och tog ett diadem och satte i håret. De log mot varandra och gick ner till frukosten. Jennie hade satt på sig en svart kjol och ett rött linne, Lily hade satt på sig ett par jeans och en t-shirt med trycket "Peace" på, de satte sig vid marodörerna och började prata, James var inte med i samtalet så mycket, han satt mest och tittade drömmande på Lily, Jennie förstod honom för hon såg väldigt söt ut idag.

– Ska vi ta och sätta igång Tagghorn? Tagghorn? Sirius viftade framför hans ögon och han vaknade till.

– Okej nu går vi, ska vi hämta grejorna eller?

– Jepp, it's showtime girls. De stegade iväg ut ur stora salen. Jennie, Lily, Peter och Remus fortsatte äta och gick sedan tillsammans upp till Gryffindortornet. Där fortsatte de med läxorna i väntan på att Sirius och James skulle komma tillbaka och berätta.

Efter ungefär en timme kom James och Sirius tillbaka, de satte sig vid bordet och berättade tyst vad de hade gjort.

De hade stött på Snape, Belatrix och Lestrange i en övergiven korridor. De hade kastat förbannelser över dem och striden var igång.

– Men även fast vi var en mindre lyckades vi faktiskt lamslå dem och sticka därifrån, sa James och log skadeglatt.

Jennie såg mycket nöjd ut. De fortsatte med alla läxorna och eftersom de andra hade gjort klart flera läxor när Jennie och Sirius hade pratat blev de klara före. Så Remus och James satte igång ett parti trollkarlsschack. När de var klara var även Jennie och Sirius klara med läxorna.

– Ska vi hitta på något nu eller? James såg uttråkad ut. Jag börjar bli trött på att vinna över Måntand. Lily knuffade till James så att han ramlade av stolen, alla utom James och Peter skrattade.

– Rätt åt dig din skrytmåns, sa Lily och log retsamt. Ska vi hitta på något eller? Sirius viskade något till Jennie som nickade.

– Nej Jennie och jag ska göra en annan sak, sa Sirius.

– Får man fråga vad? sa James, ska ni gå in i en tom korridor och kramas? Sirius ignorerade honom och tog Jennie i handen och drog ut henne ur uppehållsrummet.

– Är det bara jag eller är det något på gång mellan dem? James tittade på de andra.

– Men är det inte uppenbart? Remus såg på dem med menande blick, de andra väntade på svaret. Ja de är ju kära fattar ni väl, jag menar de spenderar tid ensamma med varandra väldigt ofta, de blev superbra kompisar på jättekort tid och Sirius tar Jennie i handen väldigt ofta. Det såg ut som det gick upp ett ljus för Lily och James. De log och såg på varandra.

– Ska vi spela knallkort eller?

– Jag är inte med, sa Peter och gick upp till sovsalen. De andra ryckte på axlarna och började spela.

Sirius och Jennie gick ner mot sjön hand i hand, de satte sig under ett träd i närheten, Sirius la armen om Jennie och hon lutade sig mot hans axel.

– Sirius när är det lunch? Sirius skrattade.

– Vi sitter här och har det mysigt och du tänker på mat? Hon skrattade.

– Nej, jag tänker på vad de andra kommer att säga vid maten.

– Men vi kan skippa lunchen i stora salen och äta i köket, Sirius tittade på henne.

– Visst, det låter som en bra idé. Hon la sig ner i hans knä och blundade, han tog ett grässtrå och strök det över hennes ansikte, hon log. Han tog en närmare titt på henne, när hon låg så där i hans knä såg hon så skör ut, som en porslinsdocka som skulle gå sönder om man tog i henne för hårt. Hon var fortfarande ganska blek efter all tid i sjukhusflygeln.

Sirius var inte säker på att han var kär i Jennie på riktigt, han visste inte om det han kände för Jennie var kärlek, men han visste att hon var en av de personer som betydde mest för honom.

– Sirius, gör något annat för annars kommer jag snart somna, Jennie tittade på honom och han log böjde sig fram och kysste henne. Hon log och kysste tillbaka.

Samtidigt hade de andra gått för att äta lunch, Lily pratade med Remus och James såg avundsjukt på dem. Det var ju han som ville gå och prata så där med Lily, visst hon hade inte skrikigt på honom på flera dagar men de var ändå inte kompisar, men nästa helg var det Hogsmeade helg och då skulle han göra slag i saken.

När de kom in i stora salen kom Slytherin eleverna mot dem, men de gick bara förbi, de hade nog inte glömt gårdagen.

Nere vid sjön låg Sirius ner och Jennie låg med huvudet på hans mage.

– Jennie... Skrek plötsligt Sirius men för sent, SFC tjejerna lamslog Sirius och Jennie kom snabbt på fötter, hon drog fram sin trollstav.

– Och vad vill ni?

– Vad tror du Green, vi ville bara se om ryktena var sanna, att Sirius är med dig, Elena sa det med föraktfullröst och de andra skrattade.

– Är det så svårt att tro Elena? Han kanske har tröttnat på dig och din bimbos till kompisar. Jag menar ni är ju bara för ytliga! SFC tjejerna såg förolämpade ut.

– Jag kan säga dig Jennie att Sirius aldrig kommer tröttna på oss, jag menar hur skulle man kunna tröttna på oss? De andra ler medhållande.

– Ärligt talat orkar jag inte lyssna på dig mer, sa Jennie och gick fram till Sirius och sa motbesvärjelsen.

– Vad gjorde du så för Elena?

– För att vi skulle få prata ostört med Jennie, men vi har pratat klart nu, eller hur tjejer, de andra instämde och så gick de.

– Vad pratade ni om då, frågade Sirius.

– Ärligt talat, vad har vi gemensamt förutom dig?

– Jo det förstås, han skrattade. Men ska vi sticka och äta?

– Okej, det gör vi. De började gå upp mot slottet hand i hand.

– Vänta, sa Sirius plötsligt, ska vi visa alla att vi är ihop helt plötsligt.

– Nej det förstås, sa Jennie och släppte hans hand, fast SFC tjejerna kommer säkert att berätta för alla.

– Nej det kommer dom inte, Sirius log finurligt. Jennie ryckte på axlarna.

– Jaja säger du det så, sa hon tyst och tveksamt. De gick upp till slottet under tystnad.


	20. Kapitel 19

När de kom upp till slottet gick de in i köket, Jennie hade aldrig varit där förut och blev väldigt förvånad över husalfernas gästvänlighet. De fick mer mat än de orkade och när de var mätta gick de upp till uppehållsrummet. Marodörerna satt i uppehållsrummet men det fanns inget spår av Lily.

– Men var är Lily? Jennie såg sig runt omkring i uppehållsrummet. James rufsade till sig i håret och såg skuldmedveten ut.

– Jo alltså, jag klantade till det igen.

– Tagghorn du är den klantigaste person jag känner, Sirius skrattade till.

– James din drummel, Jennie gick fram till soffan där James satt, hon tog upp en kudde och kastade den hårt rakt i James ansikte. Sedan gick hon uppför trappan. Sirius såg efter henne.

– Tramptass, berätta nu, vad är det mellan dig och Jennie? sa James och tog sig på sin ömma näsa där Jennie hade kastat kudden.

– Vadå, jag förstår inte alls vad du menar Tagghorn, sa Sirius och slängde sig i soffan.

– Tror du vi är dumma Tramptass? frågade Remus. Du vet vi har ögon att se med, vi vet att något är på gång mellan dig och Jennie. Sirius drog upp sina knän under sin haka.

– Varför är människan en så nyfiken natur, muttrade Sirius. Men okej eftersom ni redan vet, så kan jag berätta att Jennie och jag är tillsammans. De andra tittade på Sirius och log, men han log inte tillbaka som de trodde att han skulle göra.

– Men vad är det Tramptass, du gillar ju henne, så varför ser det ut som om du inte är nöjd ändå, frågar Remus.

– Men jag vet inte om jag är kär i henne, jag menar jag gillar henne, men jag vet inte om jag gillar henne på samma sätt som James gillar Lily. Fast jag gillar henne mer än som en kompis i alla fall. Sirius suckade och tittade tomt in i brasan.

När Jennie hade kommit upp till sovsalen för några minuter sen hade Lily suttit på sin säng och sett väldigt sur ut.

– Hej Lily, det verkar som om någon är lite putt idag. Jennie log men Lily rörde inte en min. Jennie satte sig bredvid henne.

– Lily vad har Pottsorken James gjort idag för att göra den fantastiska Lily Evans putt? Lily bröt ihop och skakade av gråt. Jennie kramade om henne och Lily la sitt huvud på hennes axel och grät ut.

– Han är otroligt korkad Jennie, sa Lily med en röst fylld av tårar.

– Jag vet det Lily, men vad har han gjort den här gången?

– Han, han... Han gjorde ingenting egentligen, men jag överreagerade, han, du vet rufsade till sitt hår så där som han brukar, Lily drog sig bort från Jennie och torkade tårarna, och då skrek jag åt honom att lägga av och sen rusade jag iväg.

– Men Lily! Varför gjorde du så? Jag menar han gjorde ju inget.

– Jag vet det Jennie, men jag är bara sur på honom ändå.

– Varför det Lily? Jag trodde ni började bli kompisar.

– Men det är ju just det som är problemet, jag ska inte vara kompis med James Potter, hon suckade och sa med en liten röst. Och jag ska inte vara kär i honom. Hon suckade mycket djupt. Jennie var för chockad för att kunna säga något. När hon fick tillbaka talförmågan sa hon med glädje i rösten:

– Lily det är ju perfekt, ni är ju menade för varandra, du måste ju berätta för honom!

– Nej! Skrek Lily. Jag kan ju inte berätta för honom!

– Okej, men jag tycker att du i alla fall borde be om ursäkt för ditt beteende förut.

– Jag ber om ursäkt om du medger att du och Sirius är ihop. Se inte så chockad ut Jennie, det är ganska uppenbart.

– Okej jag medger det, nu går vi ner och ber Potter om ursäkt, kom nu. De gick ut genom dörren, de hörde marodörerna prata där nere, de stannade och såg på varandra, de nickade förstående mot varandra och satte sig ner tyst för att lyssna. De hörde Remus prata.

– ... Vad är det Tramptass, du gillar ju henne, så vad är problemet?

– Men jag vet inte om jag är kär i henne, jag menar jag gillar henne, men jag vet inte om jag gillar henne på samma sätt som James gillar Lily... Lily tittade med en glad min på Jennie, men den försvann så fort hon fick syn på Jennies ansiktsuttryck, hon satt alldeles tyst med ena handen framför munnen och med en förvånad tom blick.

– Kom Jennie, viskade Lily och drog upp henne på fötter. De gick in i sovsalen igen och Jennie la sig på sängen utan ett ord och hon stirrade bara tomt framför sig.

– Jennie, ska jag hämta Sirius, eller ska jag stanna här eller vad ska jag göra?

– Lily, gå ner i uppehållsrummet och be James om ursäkt, sen säger du till Sirius att jag inte vill träffa honom just nu okej? Lily nickade och gick ut genom dörren. Jennie la sig under täcket och drog upp det till öronen.

Lily kom ner i uppehållsrummet och satte sig i en fåtölj.

– James, jag vill be dig om ursäkt för förut, jag överreagerade du gjorde ju inget och sen ska jag också hälsa från Jennie till dig Sirius, hon såg att han blev glad ut därför vände hon bort blicken. Hon vill inte träffa dig just nu. Lily ställde sig upp och gick mot porträtthålet. Precis innan hon gick ut vände hon sig om.

– Jag vet inte om Jennie vill att du ska veta det här, men vi hörde när ni pratade förut, bara så du vet, hon vände sig om igen och gick ut genom porträtthålet.

Sirius la sig ner på golvet och suckar mycket högt och mycket djupt. Sen skrattade han.

– Vad är det som är så roligt Tramptass, frågar James.

– Hon måste tycka att jag är en idiot, och ärligt talat så håller jag med. James och Remus såg på varandra och skakade på huvudet. Plötsligt satte sig Sirius upp och tog sig för pannan.

– Tänk om hon tror att jag inte gillar henne mer än som en kompis! Jag måste prata med henne, han ställde sig upp och började gå upp för trappan till tjejernas sovsal när den blev till en rutschbana och han gled ner på golvet igen. James och Remus skrattade, Sirius satt bara på golvet och såg butter ut.


	21. Kapitel 20

Uppe i tjejernas sovsal låg Jennie och skakade av köld, även fast det var varmt i rummet frös hon som om hon skulle vara ute mitt i kalla vintern. Tårar rann sakta ner för hennes kinder, hon orkade inte torka bort dem, hon var så trött, fast hon kunde ändå inte sova.

Tankar virvlade runt i hennes huvud. Tankar om Sirius, tankar om Lily och James. Cammie tog upp en del av hennes tankar också, hon önskade att hon kunde komma ihåg vem hon var. Efter en stund somnade Jennie i alla fall.

Lily satt i biblioteket och läste en bok om olika magiska varelser, fast hon läste inte egentligen, hon hade tittat på samma sida i tio minuter.

Hon var ledsen för Jennies skull, men glad för sin egen skull. Hon visste ju att James tyckte om henne för han hade ju sagt det men att Sirius beskrev James kärlek för henne som äkta gjorde att hon kände sig säker på att han verkligen tyckte om henne.

Lily slog igen boken och reste på sig, hon ställde in boken i bokhyllan och gick ut ur biblioteket. I korridoren stötte hon på Regulus Black, men han såg bara rakt fram och ignorerade Lily totalt, hon log för sig själv och gick vidare mot Gryffindortornet.

När hon kom in i tornet mötte en rolig syn henne, Sirius som låg uppochner i soffan och stirrade in i elden, James som satt på golvet och läste en bok, Remus som la patiens och Peter som tittade på när Remus la patiens. Lily kunde inte låta bli att skratta, alla tittade på henne.

– Ni är ju sorgliga, ryck upp er, det är ju inte världen som har gått under. Hon log och gick upp till sovsalen, Jennies sängförhängen var fördragna så Lily antog att hon ville vara ensam, Lily satte sig på sin säng, tände sin lampa och började läsa en bok. Efter tio minuter började Jennie mumla i sömnen.

– Nej... Jag vill inte stanna här... Låt... Mig...Vara... Släpp... Mig... Försvinn. Lily stängde boken och gick fram till Jennies säng, hon drog från förhängena, Jennie såg ut som om hon låg i en puppa med täcket hårt virat runt kroppen, det syntes att hon svettades men i sömnen drog hon ändå täcket hårdare runt kroppen, tårar rann ner för hennes kinder och hela tiden mumlade hon samma ord.

Lily kände på hennes panna, den var stekhet, hon ruskade om Jennie lite försiktigt, men Jennie fortsatte sova, hon ruskade hårdare, men hon fick ingen respons. Hon ruskade henne det hårdaste hon kunde samtidigt som hon sa Jennies namn, men Jennie sov vidare, orden som hade varit mumlande förut var nu ord som Jennie nästan skrek ut. Lily blev rädd och sprang ner i uppehållsrummet. Flämtandes försökte hon få fram det hon hade att säga.

– Jennie, sover, sa Lily med andan i halsen.

– Men det är väl bara bra, sa James.

– Nej, flämtade Lily, hon har en mardröm och det går inte att väcka henne och hon är stekhet men håller ända hårt i täcket som om hon ändå frös, Lily såg på Sirius. Du måste hjälpa mig Sirius, jag tror hon är sjuk, eller nåt, snälla försök att väcka henne.

– Nej, sa Sirius som inte låg uppochner längre utan bara låg i soffan. För det första kan jag inte komma upp i eran sovsal och för det andra vill inte Jennie ha med mig att göra. Lily började gråta.

– Så du tänker bara låta henne dö eller?

– Lily, man dör inte av mardrömmar, sa Sirius lugnt.

– Nej, snörvlade Lily, men man dör inom en timme om man har över 40 graders feber och det är jag ganska säker på att Jennie har, sa Lily med panik i rösten. Sirius satte sig upp och såg på Lily.

– Men problemet kvarstår, jag kan inte komma upp i eran sovsal, om du inte har märkt det så är jag faktiskt kille.

– Jag fattar inte hur du kan skämta nu Sirius, jag orkar inte tänka kom på nåt ni jag går upp till Jennie. Lily gick upp till sovsalen.

– Har du några idéer Tagghorn, sa Sirius och såg på James.

– Jepp, följ efter mig Tramptass, sa James och började gå upp till deras sovsal. Sirius följde efter, James tog fram sin kvast och räckte över den till Sirius. Sirius tog den och flög upp till tjejernas sovsal. Han gick in och fick genast syn på Lily som satt bredvid Jennie som låg och vred och vände på sig med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna, hon var röd i ansiktet och låg fortfarande tätt invirad i sitt täcke. Jennie sa samma ord om och om igen och emellanåt skrek hon. Sirius släppte kvasten och rusade fram.

– Vi måste ta henne till sjukhusflygeln, sa Sirius med panik i rösten.

– Ja det måste vi, bär du henne? Sirius svarade inte utan tog bara tag i Jennie och lyfte upp henne i sina armar.

Jennie lutade sitt huvud mot Sirius axel och började sedan mumla igen och hon skrek inte längre.

Sirius bar ner henne, de andra marodörerna sa inget men såg på honom med undrande blickar, men Sirius sa inget utan gick bara ut genom porträtthålet och styrde stegen mot sjukhusflygeln.

När Sirius gick upp för trappan till sjukhusflygeln stelnade Jennie helt plötsligt till, öppnade ögonen och såg på Sirius.

– Sirius, hjälp mig, rädda mig, Cammie har mig, hon sa det med panik och sedan blev hon medvetslös. Sirius skyndade sig så mycket han kunde upp för trappan och när han kom in i sjukhusflygeln la han ner henne på en säng och gick och hämtade madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey gav till ett litet skrik när hon fick syn på Jennie.

– Mr Black vad har hänt?

– Jag vet inte exakt, men hon somnade och sedan sa Lily att hon började drömma mardrömmar och Lily försökte väcka henne men det gick inte, så då fick jag bära hit henne och förut när vi var i trappan vaknade hon och såg på mig.

– Sa hon något?

– Ja hon sa, "Hjälp mig, rädda mig, Cammie har mig".

– Vet du vem den här Cammie är Mr Black?

– Nej och det vet inte Jennie heller, men hon har haft mardrömmar om henne, jag vet inte hur länge. Jennie började plötsligt vrida och vända på sig samtidigt som hon mumlade.

– Nej... Du kan inte... Du dog ju... Rädda mig... Hjälp Sirius. Sirius såg på henne och sedan på madam Pomfrey.

– Kan du göra något?

– Först måste jag få ner febern och sedan får jag se vad jag kan göra, men det är nog bäst om du går nu så att jag kan arbeta ifred. Så, gå nu Mr Black. Sirius gick ut genom dörren och gick ner för trapporna, han gick mot gryffindor tornet men på vägen träffade han SFC tjejerna.

– Hej Sirius, sa Elena och log förföriskt.

– Elena lämna mig bara ifred okej?

– Men Sirius, jag vet ju att du vill ha mig, sa hon och tog ett par steg mot honom.

– Kanske förut, men det var länge sen.

– Nej, jag vet att du fortfarande vill ha mig, sa hon och la armarna om Sirius hals. Sirius tog bort dem och började gå iväg.

– Vänta bara Sirius, du ska få se att du kommer vilja att ha mig tillbaka en dag! Sirius ignorerade henne och fortsatte mot Gryffindortornet. Där inne satt Lily och de andra marodörerna och väntade.

– Nå, vad hände? James tittade på Lily och Sirius.

– Jo hon hörde ju när Sirius och ni pratade och jag antar att hon blev sårad, så hon gick och la sig. Sedan när jag kom upp sov hon men sen började hon drömma en mardröm igen och sedan började hon svettas och jag antog att hon var sjuk, och ja sedan vet ni ju vad som hände.

– Men sen då? James såg på Sirius.

– Jag bar henne till sjukhusflygeln och på vägen dit vaknade hon, och såg på mig med skräckslagna ögon, sen sa hon, "rädda mig, hjälp mig, Cammie har mig". Vet du vem Cammie är Lily?

– Ingen aning, sa Lily.

– Jag antar att vi får vänta tills madam Pomfrey säger att vi får komma, sa Sirius och slängde sig i soffan. Lily satte sig och läste en bok och alla fortsatte med det de gjorde innan Lily kom ner.


	22. Kapitel 21

I sjukhusflygeln låg Jennie och vred och vände på sig i sömnen, madam Pomfrey fick ner febern så att den inte var livshotande, men Jennie hade fortfarande ganska hög feber. Jennie mumlade fortfarande i sömnen och madam Pomfrey hade inte lyckats väcka henne.

– Släpp... Låt... Gå... Vad... Jag gjort? ... Hjälp mig Sirius... Rädda mig. Så mumlade hon hela tiden. Det hade hunnit bli kväll när madam Pomfrey hade lyckats få ner febern, så Lily och Sirius hade inte fått hälsa på henne.

I uppehållsrummet satt marodörerna, Lily hade gått och lagt sig. Sirius hade inte gjort någonting sedan de hade kommit tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln, de andra hade spelat knallkort och gjort andra roliga saker men Sirius hade inte velat vara med, han vill inte gå ner och äta när det var middag, de andra lät honom vara.

James och Remus var mitt uppe i ett parti trollkarlsschack när Sirius pratade för första gången på flera timmar.

– Tror ni Elena är kapabel till vad som helst? James och Remus såg på honom.

– Det borde väl du veta, hurså?

– Jag tänkte bara på en sak hon sa. Hon sa att jag kommer vilja ha tillbaka henne en dag, jag tänkte bara, hon kanske gör något mot Jennie bara för att få mig att tycka om henne istället.

– Det kanske är möjligt men tänk inte på det nu, gå och lägg dig istället, du behöver sova. Remus såg på honom, Sirius såg inte tillbaka.

– Du har rätt Måntand, sa Sirius och gick upp till sovsalen. Han klädde av sig kläderna och kröp ner i sängen. Men han kunde inte sova, han blev inte ens trött förens de andra kom upp till sovsalen, när de andra hade gått och lagt sig kände han att han blev tröttare och tröttare och tillslut sov han djupt. Han började drömma en konstig dröm.

Drömmen

Sirius går på en gräsmatta, han bestämmer inte själv var han är på väg, hans ben går själv, efter ett tag kommer han fram till en kulle med ett träd på, han går upp på kullen och får syn på en gravsten som står där ensam.

Han sätter sig på huk och läser vem det är som är begravd, när han har läst vidgas hans ögon av chock, på gravstenen står det Cammie Green. Sirius ställer sig upp och ser sig om, helt plötsligt får han syn på någon långt där borta, det är en flicka som kommer springande mot honom, efter ett tag får han syn på vem det är, det är Jennie, han börjar springa mot henne.

– Jennie, säger Sirius när de står mittemot varandra.

– Jag har inte så mycket tid Sirius, så lyssna utan att fråga, okej? Sirius nickar. Jag är fast i min dröm, Sirius, Cammie håller mig kvar, hon vägrar släppa mig förens jag kommer ihåg vem hon är, du måste hjälpa mig på något sätt Sirius, jag är arg på dig, men du är mitt enda hopp, du är den enda jag kan få kontakt med, jag försökte med Lily men det går inte. Du måste hjälpa mig Sirius. En vissling hörs och Jennie vänder sig om.

– Du måste gå nu Sirius, hon knuffar till honom och han ramlar ut ur drömmen och in i verkligheten. Han satte sig upp och försökte komma ihåg så mycket av drömmen som möjligt. Vad var det Jennie hade sagt, hon var fast i en dröm, och kunde inte komma ut förens hon kom ihåg vem Cammie var. Det lät ju inte klokt, det kanske bara var en dröm när allt kom omkring. Han la sig ner och försökte somna om, men det gick inte. Så han gick upp och ner i uppehållsrummet.

Där satte han sig och väntade på att alla skulle vakna eller åtminstone att solen skulle gå upp. Efter ett tag kom Remus ner för trappan.

– Hej Tramptass, varför sitter du här?

– Jag drömde och sen kunde jag inte somna om. Remus satte sig i fåtöljen mittemot Sirius.

– Du drömde om Jennie, eller hur?

– Ja det gjorde jag, eller ja, jag drömde och sen kom hon och berättade att hon var fast i en dröm, att hon inte kunde komma ut förens hon kom ihåg vem Cammie var.

– Hade hon någon aning om vem det var då?

– Jag vet inte, hon hann inte säga så mycket innan hon knuffade ut mig ur drömmen. Fast hon hann säga att hon var arg på mig.

– Du Tramptass, jag tror vi måste fråga hennes föräldrar.

– Men hörde du inte vad Lily sa? Hennes föräldrar bryr sig ju inte.

– Men det är väl värt ett försök? Eller?

– Fast jag vet inte om de kommer svara mig, för dom är ganska bra vänner med mina föräldrar, men som du sa, det är värt ett försök. Föresten hur har det gått på sommarlovet, vid fullmånen menar jag.

– Det har gått okej, men det är alltid bättre när ni är med.

– När är nästa fullmåne?

– Om en och en halv vecka ungefär, men vad säger du, ska vi gå ner och äta frukost?

– Visst, säger Sirius, jag ska bara gå och klä på mig. Efter en stund kom han ner igen och Remus och han gick ner och åt frukost.


	23. Kapitel 22

Remus och Sirius var halvvägs genom frukosten när James och Peter kom. De satte sig ner och tog för sig, men Remus och Sirius blev precis klara och reste på sig.

– Ska ni redan gå? James tittade upp på Sirius och Remus.

– Ja det ska vi, vi har lite att göra, men vi ses sen, okej?

– Okej Tramptass, sa James och fortsatte äta. Remus och Sirius gick upp till uppehållsrummet och började skriva på brevet till Jennies föräldrar.

– Hur tycker du det här låter Måntand?

" Mr och Mrs Green. Jag och er dotter Jennie är goda vänner och hon är fast i en mardröm hon kan inte komma ut förens hon kommer ihåg vem Cammie är, men hon har ingen aning om vem det är så ni kanske kan hjälpa oss, så vi kan hjälpa er dotter.

Sirius före detta Black"

– Jag vet inte, det låter lite konstigt, Remus ser på Sirius som knögglar ihop pergament stycket och kastar det på högen med de andra 22 exemplen. Sirius börjar skriva igen och ler nöjt när han var klar.

– Nu blev jag nöjd, sa han och log. Han harklade sig och började läsa.

" Mr och Mrs Green.

Det här brevet gäller er dotter Jennie. Hon ligger för stunden i sjukhusflygeln på Hogwarts, hon är fast i sin mardröm som har plågat henne under en längre tid.

Ni kan hjälpa mig att hjälpa henne om ni kan berätta för oss vem Cammie Green är. Jag väntar på svar.

Sirius Black"

– Det tar vi, avgör Remus och de tog det och gick upp till uggletornet.

När de kommer upp till uggletornet mötte de någon de inte hade väntat sig, Lily. Hon satt i en av gluggarna och tittade ut över Hogwarts marker. Sirius och Remus stod tysta och såg på henne. Lily kände sig tydligen betraktad för hon vände på huvudet och såg på dem.

– Åh, det är ni, hon försökte le men det blev bara en stel grimas.

– Hur mår du Lily? Remus gick fram till henne, Sirius gick fram till en av skolugglorna och band fast brevet, han lät Remus och Lily prata ifred. Sirius såg efter ugglan när den flög iväg.

– Sirius, kom hit, Sirius vände på huvudet och såg förvånat på Lily, men gick ändå dit.

– Sirius, jag ville bara säga tack, för att du hjälpte mig med Jennie och så där.

– Inga problem, sa Sirius och log snett. Lily log svagt tillbaka. Remus satt mittemot Lily i fönstergluggen och såg på henne. Sirius såg på Remus och log, han gick tillbaka till Gryffindortornet där Peter och James satt och spelade trollkarlsschack. Sirius satte sig och kollade på.

I uggletornet satt Lily och Remus och pratar.

– Lily, vad är det som är fel egentligen?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, jag antar att jag är lite avundsjuk på Sirius.

– För att han och Jennie är så bra kompisar?

– Ja och det faktum att hon berättar saker för honom och inte för mig.

– Men ni är ju i alla fall bästa vänner, även om hon är lite med Sirius nu.

– Lite? Hon är ju med honom mer än hon är med mig! Det är som om hon har glömt mig det här året. Jag vet att det inte är så men det är så det känns. Hon suckade och såg ner i golvet.

– För att vara ärlig så är faktiskt James avundsjuk på Jennie. Lily såg tvivlande på honom, Remus log och fortsatte.

– För det första är hon väldigt bra vän med dig och som du vet så avgudar James dig och för det andra så har Jennie och Sirius blivit väldigt bra vänner den här terminen och James känner sig utbytt, de har alltid delat allt, men nu kommer Jennie och tar den platsen från honom.

Lily såg förbluffad på Remus.

– Remus lova att du inte berättar det här för någon, speciellt inte James.

– Jag lovar, svarade Remus och såg nyfiket på Lily.

– Okej, jag börjar bli lite småkär i Potter, hon såg ner och rodnade. Remus såg på henne och log.

– Men varför säger du inte det till James?

– Du och Jennie borde bilda en klubb, hon sa precis samma sak. Remus log svagt och var tyst en ganska lång stund innan han började prata igen.

– Du vet att James och Snape hatar varandra, det beror delvis på att Sirius skulle spela Snape ett spratt en fullmånsnatt, han snokar alltid i varför jag försvinner och Sirius sa att han skulle få veta varför om han följde gången till spökande stugan, James fick reda på det och sprang efter Snape och tog honom därifrån innan han skulle få syn på mig, eller värre att bli biten, men Snape fick syn på mig men han lovade att han inte skulle berätta för någon. Men Snape kunde aldrig tåla att James räddade hans liv, så det är också därför de hatar varandra. Lily såg paff ut.

– Du Remus när är nästa fullmåne?

– Om en och en halv vecka ungefär. Lily hade listat ut att Remus var en varulv, men hon hade aldrig berättat det för någon.

– Remus, är du... jag menar har du... Lily rodnade och tittade ner i golvet.

– Vad är det Lily? Kläm fram med det.

– Jag bara undrade om du har varit ihop med någon tjej någon gång, för jag menar det är ju James och Sirius som får all uppmärksamhet. Hon rodnade men såg ändå på honom.

– Ja, det har du ju rätt att undra, men jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska svara. Han såg för ett ögonblick besvärad ut. Jag vet inte riktigt, tror inte det, men jag har varit kär i flera stycken, nu är det Remus som rodnar lite grann. Lily log och ställde sig upp, hon drog upp Remus och drog honom mot dörren. Hon tog honom under armen och började gå tillbaka mot gryffindortornet.

– Remus, jag känner mig på bättre humör nu, men jag måste bara fråga en sak. Är du avundsjuk på Sirius och James, för att dom är så populära?

– Nej det kan jag inte säga att jag är, jag skulle aldrig klara den uppmärksamheten, för då skulle alla märka att jag försvann en gång i månaden, han log snett. Lily log stort, de gick tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, när de kom in där satt James och Sirius och pratade i en av sofforna, Peter syntes inte till. Remus och Lily skrattade och pratade och Lily höll fortfarande Remus under armen, James såg avundsjukt på Remus när de kom in, Lily satte sig i en fåtölj och Remus satte sig i en annan.

– Jaha, vad har ni gjort då? James såg på Remus och han försökte låta oberörd men det hördes att han var sur.

– Vi har varit i uggletornet och pratat, sa Remus med men extra betoning på det sista ordet samtidigt som han såg tillbaka på James.

– Vad har ni gjort här då? Lily såg på James som släppte blicken från Remus.

– Slappat, svarade Sirius enkelt.

– Ska vi gå och hälsa på Jennie? Lily log, när hon såg hur Sirius nickade ivrigt, de ställde sig upp och försvann ut genom porträtthålet. James begravde ansiktet i sina händer och Remus trodde för ett ögonblick att han grät, men när James tog bort händerna såg Remus att han inte var ledsen utan rasande.

– James, sa Remus med varnande röst. Då exploderade James.

– Jamesa mig inte hit Remus, du är så jävla lugn hela tiden, men jag orkar inte med det nu! Han skrek så högt att några förstaårselever rusade ut ur uppehållsrummet.

– Jag orkar inte med alla som aldrig visar vad de verkligen känner och jag orkar definitivt inte med dig just nu, James stormade upp för trappan till sovsalen och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Remus satt helt paff men gick sedan upp för trappan till sovsalen, han öppnade dörren försiktigt och gick in i sovsalen. James hade dragit för sina förhängen, så Remus satte sig på Sirius säng som stod bredvid och suckade.

– James, började Remus men James avbröt honom.

– Remus jag orkar inte med ditt ständiga lugn just nu.

– Så du tycker att jag är lugn jämt?

– Nej, det bara är så.

– Och du tycker att jag aldrig visar mina känslor?

– Jo du visar när du är glad eller bekymrad men aldrig andra känslor.

– Du har rätt i att jag aldrig visar när jag är arg, för då skulle jag inte orka igenom dagen. Och jag berättar aldrig hur jag känner, för jag vill inte förlora er som vänner.

– Vad menar du Remus? Remus kände hur James tittade på honom.

– Om jag skulle ha berättat om mina känslor när vi gick tredje året skulle du aldrig prata med mig igen, så jag stänger hellre in mina känslor än mister mina vänner. James drog ifrån förhänget och såg på Remus.

– Men berätta nu, för jag menar det spelar väl ingen roll nu, det var ju fyra år sen.

– Men du måste lova att du inte blir arg James.

– Jag lovar, så sant som jag är en marodör. Remus log snett.

– Okej, när vi gick tredje året var jag småkär i Lily, Remus undvek James blick.

– Var du kär i Lily, stammade James fram.

– Ja, sa Remus och såg besvärad ut.

– Det skulle jag aldrig ha gissat, sa James och skrattade till.

– Nej och eftersom jag inte visar mina känslor fick ingen reda på det och tack vare det är vi fortfarande vänner, för erkänn om jag hade sagt något skulle du aldrig ha förlåtit mig.

– Jag antar det, sa James och log.

– Men varför blev du så arg förut? James rufsade till sig i håret och såg lite besvärad ut.

– Om sanningen ska fram var jag avundsjuk på dig och Sirius, för du och Sirius är så bra vänner med Lily, eller i alla fall du. Och mig pratar hon knappt alls med. Jag menar hon tycker ju bara att jag är jobbig. Fast i nästa helg ska vi gå tillsammans till Hogsmeade. Remus log hemlighetsfullt, det syntes att det var något han inte berättade, men James frågade inte.

– Ska vi gå ner och göra något när vi väntar på Sirius och Lily? Men föresten var är Peter?

– Han sa att han skulle gå på toa, men det var 20 minuter sen, sa James. Han drog ut en låda i sitt nattduksbord och fick fram marodör kartan och pekade på den med sin trollstav och sa:

– Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikaren. Bläck började sprida sig över pergamentstycket och James vek upp det och sökte efter Peters prick. Han fick syn på den två korridorer från porträtthålet. Han andades ut och pekade på kartan med sin trollstav och sa:

– Färdig med fuffens, kartan blev ren och han la tillbaka den i lådan. Remus och James gick ner i uppehållsrummet samtidigt som Peter kom in.

– Hej Peter, sa Remus. Ska vi spela knallkort?

– Nej, det är så tråkigt att vinna över er, sa James med överlägsen röst. Remus och Peter såg på varandra och suckade.

– Vad föreslår du att vi ska göra då?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, vi går ut och gör något, sa James, de andra nickade och de gick ut ur uppehållsrummet.


	24. Kapitel 23

Sirius och Lily satt bredvid Jennies säng, de sa inget till varandra de satt bara tysta och såg på Jennie som låg och vred och vände på sig samtidigt som hon mumlade ohörbara ord. Sirius ställde sig upp och började gå mot madam pomfreys kontor, Lily följde efter.

– Madam Pomfrey, har ni kommit på något som kan hjälpa Jennie? Sirius stod i dörröppningen med händerna djupt ner i fickorna, madam Pomfrey såg upp och såg så ledsen ut att Lily och Sirius genast förstod att hon inte hade goda nyheter.

– Nej tyvärr inte, jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska göra faktiskt. Sirius och Lily gick tillbaka till Jennies säng och satte sig ner igen. Sirius tog Jennie i handen, Jennie blev lugn och slutade mumla, Sirius såg på Lily med frågande blick, Lily ryckte på axlarna.

Sirius satt där och höll Jennie i handen, då helt plötsligt slog Jennie upp ögonen och såg på Sirius med panikslagna ögon.

– Sirius skynda dig, hjälp mig, jag står inte ut, sen somnade hon igen. Sirius släppte hennes hand och såg på Lily, sen gick han till madam Pomfreys kontor.

– Madam Pomfrey, Jennie vaknade igen och pratade med mig, fast hon sover igen nu.

– Jaha, vad sa hon den här gången då?

– Hon sa att hon inte står ut att jag måste hjälpa henne och att jag måste skynda mig.

– Jag antar att hon behöver hjälp, vet du vem Cammie Green är än, mister Black?

– Nej men jag skrev och frågade hennes föräldrar, så jag antar att vi helt enkelt får vänta på svar, han suckade och gick tillbaka till Lily.

– Ska vi gå nu Sirius? Sirius nickade och de gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln. De gick under tystnad med tankarna på annat håll.

– Sirius, du vet när Jennie blev så arg på dig, vad menade du egentligen då?

– Vilken av gångerna, sa Sirius och log snett.

– Den senaste gången, igår eller i förrgår, menar jag.

– Du menar den gången ni tjuvlyssnade på oss?

– Ja precis, sa Lily och log.

– Ärligt talat vet jag inte riktigt själv. Jag menar, jag gillar ju Jennie mer än någon annan av mina flickvänner, men jag är inte säker på att jag är kär i henne, på riktigt menar jag. Det är mer som syskonkärlek på något sätt, fast jag menar, jag skulle aldrig kyssa min syster.

– Okej Sirius för mycket information, Lily log mot Sirius som log tillbaka.

– Föresten, hur går det för dig och Tagghorn, jag vet ju att han är kär i dig, men hur är det med Lily Evans? Han såg lurig ut.

– Vad menar du?

– Du behöver inte se så oförstående ut Lily, det märks att du också gillar honom. Lily rodnade så Sirius förstod att han hade gissat rätt.

– Jaja, men kom nu inte och säg att jag måste tala om det, för det sa både Jennie och Remus.

– Men ni ska ju till Hogsmeade nästa helg, ge honom något tecken, som man förstår lätt, för som du vet är han lite trögfattad. Lily log.

– Ska vi gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet? Sirius nickade och när de kom fram till den Tjocka damen, log Sirius charmigt och sa.

– Tjocka damen lika vacker som alltid, hon fnittrade förtjust och öppnade porträtthålet utan att de behövde säga lösenordet.

– Hur gjorde du det där?

– Min oemotståndliga charm, Lily slog till honom. Vad, det är ju så det är. När de kommer in i uppehållsrummet är inte de andra där.

– Var är de andra? Sirius ryckte på axlarna och slängde sig i en soffa. Lily satte sig i en fåtölj.

– Borde inte du leta efter dem?

– Varför skulle jag göra det?

– Dom är ju dina kompisar! Bryr du dig inte om var de är?

– Inte för tillfället, nej. Lily ärligt talat om jag skulle leta efter dem varje gång jag inte visste var de var skulle jag inte göra något annat. Lily såg fortfarande chockad ut. Jaja, vänta här jag kommer snart, han gick upp i sovsalen och tog fram marodör kartan. Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikaren.

Bläcket spred sig över kartan och Sirius fick genast syn på de tre prickarna med de andras namn över. Han gick ner till Lily igen.

– Dom är vid sjön, nöjd nu? Lily såg på Sirius.

– Hur vet du att de är vid sjön?

– Ehm jag såg dom genom fönstret...

– Ljug inte Sirius, man ser inte sjön från ert fönster. Hur vet du vart de är?

– Det kan jag inte berätta för dig, för du är inte en marodör. Lily korsade armarna över bröstet och gjorde en min så att hon var så lik professor McGonagall att Sirius ryggade tillbaka. Lily började skratta och Sirius log ett försiktigt leende.

– Är du rädd för mig Sirius, sa Lily.

– Inte nu men när du gör den där minen är du så lik McGonagall att jag blir rädd för dig.

– Vad ska vi göra nu då, du vill ju inte leta upp dina kompisar, så vad ska vi göra?

– Jag sa bara att jag inte ville leta efter dem, men nu när jag vet var de är kan vi gå till dem om du nu så gärna vill träffa mr Potter, han flinade och Lily slog till honom löst på armen.

De gick ner till de andra vi sjön och satt där så länge att de missade lunchen, men ingen märkte det utom Peter som var riktigt hungrig. Han såg bedjande på Sirius och Sirius log.

– Slingersvans vi går till köket sen, men du kan ju gå nu om du vill det. Peter ställde sig upp och gick tillbaka mot skolan de andra satt kvar. Men när det blev dags för middag gick de upp till skolan igen.


	25. Kapitel 24

Dagarna gick och det hände igenting speciellt, utom att deras läxor blev fler och svårare och att James quiditch träning började igen, men det hade inte synts skymten av ett svar från Jennies föräldrar.

Men vid frukosten på torsdagen satt Sirius och gjorde klart en av sina läxor när en kattuggla landade framför honom, han hade inte ens märkt att posten hade kommit.

Han tog bort brevet och ugglan flög iväg direkt. Han öppnade brevet och ett leende spreds på hans läppar. Han ställde sig upp och började gå iväg.

– Tramptass, vår lektion börjar om tio minuter, skrek James efter honom.

– Jag kommer senare, skrek Sirius tillbaka och fortsatte ut till entréhallen och upp för trapporna till sjukhusflygeln. Han gick in på madam pomfreys kontor, men hon var inte där, så Sirius satte sig vid Jennies säng för att vänta på henne.

Efter några minuter kom madam pomfrey tillbaka och Sirius gick in på hennes kontor.

– Madam Pomfrey, jag vet vem Cammie Green är nu. Madam Pomfrey såg upp på honom och log.

– Och vem är det då?

– Det är Jennies moster. Hon och Jennie var väldigt bra vänner, men så dog Cammie.

– Ja Mr Black, nu kan jag se hur jag ska göra för att bota henne, gå nu till din lektion och kom tillbaka efter skolan. Sirius gick till McGonagalls klassrum och väntade utanför tills de andra kom ut.

– Vart gick du Tramptass? James kom fram till honom.

– Till sjukhusflygeln, jag fick svar från Jennies föräldrar så jag skulle bara tala om vem Cammie är för madam Pomfrey.

– Vem är hon då? Lily hade kommit fram till dem.

– Det är tydligen Jennies moster. Tagghorn kom jag måste säga en sak till dig. Sirius och James gick iväg och Lily såg efter dem. Sirius och James gick in på killarnas toalett, Sirius tittade först så att ingen är där sen vände han sig mot James.

– I övermorgon ska du och Lily till Hogsmeade eller hur?

– Ja, svarade James otåligt.

– Hon kommer att ge dig något tecken, ett tecken som visar att hon gillar dig och se inte ut som om jag är knäpp. Jag vet att hon kommer att göra det för jag sa åt henne att göra det, efter att hon sa att hon gillade dig.

– Ärligt talat Tramptass, det är den sämsta lögnen du någonsin har kommit på.

– Jag ljuger inte, men säg inte att jag inte har varnat dig, Sirius vände sig om och gick ut från toaletten. James följer efter.

– Tramptass..., började James.

– James, börja inte ens, du tror mig inte jag fattar, men som sagt säg inte att jag inte har varnat dig.

När de kom fram till klassrumsdörren stod de andra och väntade på dem, de gick in och Sirius satte sig mellan Peter och Remus så att James inte skulle kunna prata med honom. Lektionen segade sig fram och när de gick ner till lunchen var det bara Remus och Peter som pratade för ovanlighetens skull. När de satte sig vid bordet satte sig James och Sirius så långt ifrån varandra som möjligt. Remus såg från en ena till den andra och höjde på ena ögonbrynet, Sirius och James petade bara i maten.

Hela dagen segade sig fram, när skoldagen var slut gick de upp till uppehållsrummet för att göra läxor, alla satt tysta, djupt försjunkna i tankar, Remus tittade i smyg på Sirius och James som ignorerade varandra.

– Okej, nu räcker det, sa Remus helt plötsligt. Alla såg upp på honom.

– Vad menar du Måntand?

– Sedan efter första lektionen har ni två ignorerat varandra, så säg inte att ingenting har hänt eller att allt är bra, jag känner er, ni skulle aldrig göra så om ni inte var osams.

– Även om vi skulle vara osams skulle det inte vara ditt problem Måntand, sa James och fortsatte med sin uppsats.

– Där har du fel James Potter, för även om det bara är ni som är osams påverkar det oss alla, inte bara dig och Sirius. Sirius såg på Remus ett tag.

– Måntand, så fort James upptäcker skillnaden mellan när jag ljuger och när jag inte gör det kommer allt ordna sig. Han fortsatte med sin uppsats, men nu hade James slutat skriva.

– Vadå när jag lär mig skillnaden mellan när du ljuger och när du inte gör det, jag vet mycket väl när du ljuger och när du inte gör det. Sirius slutade skriva och såg på James med ett argt uttryck.

– Konstigt sätt att visa det på Potter.

– Och vad ska det betyda Black, sa James med ett lika argt uttryck i ansiktet.

– Jag menar bara att du inte trodde på mig när jag sa sanningen.

– Jamen skulle du själv ha trott på det om du var jag?

– Ja det skulle jag ha gjort, för jag skulle ha litat på min bästa vän. De stirrade varandra i ögonen, James tittade bort först. Han reste sig upp och gick ut genom porträtthålet. Sirius fortsatte med sin uppsats som om inget hade hänt. Remus och Peter såg på honom men han ignorerade dem, så de fortsatte också med uppsatsen. När klockan var långt efter tolv packade de ihop sina saker och gick upp i sovsalen och la sig. James låg redan och sov.

Ingenting förändrades dagen efter, James var med Peter och Sirius var med Remus, när det ena paret var i uppehållsrummet var det andra i biblioteket.

Nästa dag var det lördag, hogsmeade dag och James var ganska nervös, i vanliga fall skulle han ha pratat med Sirius, men eftersom de var ovänner gick inte det.

Klockan tio gick James ner till entréhallen, där stod Lily och väntade på honom. Hon log, leendet fick henne att se ovanligt söt ut. Han gick fram till henne och log tillbaka.

– Ska vi gå då? Hon nickade och de gick ut i solskenet och följde den lilla vägen som ledde till byn Hogsmeade. En liten bit bakom dem på vägen gick de andra marodörerna. Remus hade börjat bli blek, fullmånen var om fyra dagar.

– Du Sirius, tror du James kommer vara med på onsdag?

– Ja det kommer han, för i eftermiddag kommer han att be på sina bara knän om att jag ska förlåta honom.

– Hur vet du det?

– Hemlis, sa Sirius och log. De gick vidare genom byn.

Lily och James gick in till Godisbaronen och köpte lite godis, ätande på sitt godis gick de vidare till Zonkos och efter det Tre kvastar.

När de kom in där var det fullt med folk, de hittade ett bord i ett hörn, Lily satte sig ner medan James gick för att beställa. James kom tillbaka efter en stund med deras honungsöl, Lily tog sin och drack upp halva flaskan på samma gång, James såg på henne och hon kände hans blick så hon ställde ner flaskan och torkade sig runt munnen med en servett. Han fortsatte titta på henne, hon vände sig mot honom och såg in i hans ögon.

– Varför tittar du på mig?

– För att jag tycker om att titta på dig.

– Varför tycker du om att titta på mig?

– För att jag tycker att du är snygg. Hon rodnade över hans uppriktighet, men vek inte undan med blicken.

– Ja du ser ju inte så dum ut du heller, sa hon och log snett. Han vek undan med blicken.

– Lily, var ärlig nu, gillar du mig?

– Såklart jag gillar dig, annars skulle jag väl inte gå ut med dig.

– Lily du vet vad jag menar.

– Ja jag vet vad du menar, men jag försöker ju slingra mig märker du väl. Han skrattade till och hon log.

– Men svara nu.

– Jaja, jag gillar dig lite grann, men inte som du gillar mig. Han rycker på axlarna.

– Det duger väl till en början antar jag. Hon log och drack upp resten av flaskan, han drack upp sin och sen gick de.

– Ska vi gå tillbaka till skolan? Lily såg på James som nickade och de började gå tillbaka. På vägen tog Lily James hand, han såg förvånat på henne, men hon bara log. De andra marodörerna stod en bit därifrån och log.

– Det verkar som om det gick bra på deras date, sa Sirius och log. De började också gå tillbaka till slottet.

När de väl var tillbaka i uppehållsrummet var det bara första och andra åras elever där, förutom dom då. De fortsatte med läxorna och när de nästan var klara med alla kom James och Lily in i uppehållsrummet, hand i hand.

De flesta andra hade redan kommit tillbaka från Hogsmeade, så när Lily och James kom in började de flesta jubla. Lily rodnade och James rufsade till sitt hår med en förvirrad min i ansiktet jublet la sig och Lily och James satte sig vid de andra, som inte sa något.

– Sirius, kan jag få prata med dig, eh nu? James gick före ut ur porträtthålet och Sirius följde efter. James stannade en bit bort och vände sig mot Sirius som stod med armarna i kors och såg otålig ut.

– Okej jag vet att jag har varit en idiot.

– Håller med, säger Sirius.

– Lägg av, jag vill bara säga förlåt.

– Okej, säger Sirius, var det allt?

– Ja jag antar det, förlåter du mig? Sirius log mot James.

– Ja jag antar det, sa Sirius med en röst som liknade James. De skrattade och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet pratandes och skrattandes. En lyckad dag för de flesta.


	26. Kapitel 25

Ryktet spred sig under de närmaste dagarna, i början busvisslade och klappade alla i händerna när Lily och James kom in i en korridor, men allt la sig efter sig några dagar.

På onsdagen var inte Remus så närvarande på lektionerna, han mådde inte alls bra, förståeligt med fullmånen som närmade sig, när skoldagen var slut gick Remus och la sig medans de andra gjorde läxor.

Efter några timmar kom Remus ner, han såg blek och sjuk ut, han log ett ansträngt leende när han såg de andra.

– Jag går upp till sjukhusflygeln nu, sa han och gick ut genom porträtthålet. De andra marodörerna fortsatte med läxorna ett tag men sen gick de ut genom porträtthålet, till deras förfäran följde Lily med.

– Ehm, Lily, sa James lite trevande, vi ska gå och göra en marodör sak och eftersom du inte är en marodör kan du inte följa med, han såg lite besvärad ut, men hon log och gav honom en puss på kinden.

– Det är okej, vi ses sen, hon vände sig om och gick in i uppehållsrummet igen. De andades ut och James drog fram sin osynlighetsmantel.

– Nu drar vi, sa James och kastade osynlighetsmanteln över dem, de gick ut på skolområdet och när de närmade sig det piskande pilträdet förvandlade Peter sig till råttan och sprang fram och tryckte på knölen, trädet blev lugnt och de gick in i den mörka tunneln. James och Sirius förvandlade sig och de gick genom tunneln och kom fram till spökande stugan, de hörde hur det knakade i alla vrår, de gick upp för trappan och när de kom in i ett av rummen stod där en varulv framför dem.

När Lily hade gått in igen hade hon bara hämtat sin trollstav, sen gick hon upp till sjukhusflygeln för att hälsa på Jennie, hon var nästan klar med sina läxor så hon tyckte att hon gott kunde hälsa på henne.

När hon kom in gick hon direkt in på madam Pomfreys kontor.

– Madam Pomfrey, sa Lily, har du kommit på något?

– Ja, sa hon, men jag måste läsa lite mer om metoden innan jag kan använda den. Lily gick ut från kontoret och gick bort till Jennies säng. Hon satte sig på en stol bredvid sängen och såg på Jennie.

– Hej Jennie, sa Lily och skrattade till, jag vet att jag inte har hälsat på dig så mycket på senaste tiden, jag har inte haft tid, det är mycket läxor nuförtiden. Jag har dessutom varit med James ganska mycket, för, ja vi är typ ihop. Hon log och tog Jennies hand.

Jag önskar att du kunde vara här med mig, jag behöver dig. En tår föll sakta ner för Lilys kind, den föll ner på Jennies hand, Lily såg förvånat på den och torkade sina ögon.

Jag måste gå nu men madam Pomfrey har kommit på ett sätt at bota dig, så du är snart frisk. Hon släppte Jennies hand och gick därifrån.

När hon kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet fortsatte hon med läxorna, efter ett tag suckade hon och såg ut genom fönstret, fullmånen lyste starkt på himlen, hon tänkte på Remus en stund och fortsatte sedan med läxorna.

Hon gäspade efter ett tag och hon började plocka ihop sina saker, sen gick hon upp och la sig. Hon somnade ganska fort, hon drömde om fullmånar, varulvar och mitt i alltihop James.

Nästa morgon när hon kom ner till frukosten satt marodörerna där, hon satte sig bredvid James och pussade honom på kinden och hällde upp en kopp kaffe, hon koncentrerade sig på att hälla upp kaffet och när hon sen tittade upp såg hon på Sirius som satt mittemot henne, han hade ett rivsår över ena kinden och ett blåmärke på den andra. Hon såg på James, hans näsa var lite svullen och han hade också ett rivsår på kinden.

– Vad gjorde ni igår kväll egentligen?

– Ehm, marodör saker, svarade James lite svävande.

– Jag vet det, men vad för marodör saker?

– Lily, sa Sirius, om du slutar fråga slipper du höra dumma lögner. Lily öppnade munnen som för att säga något, men Sirius gav henne en blick och hon stängde munnen igen. De åt vidare under tystnad.

– Är Remus i sjukhusflygeln? frågade Lily viskande när de var på väg tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, James nickade.

De hade håltimme så de gick upp till uppehållsrummet. När de kom upp i uppehållsrummet satte de sig ner med läxorna, Lily som hade gjort det mesta igår blev klar först, så hon satte sig och tittade på Peter som satt och kliade sig i huvudet med fjäderpennan. Hon log.

– Behöver du hjälp Peter? Han såg upp på henne.

– Ja tack, sa han.

– Vilken läxa håller du på med?

– Den för professor Snigelhorn.

– Räck mig den så får jag se, sa hon och sträckte fram handen, han räckte henne läxan och hon tittade igenom den. Hon rättade lite fel som hon såg och skrev några saker som han kunde slå upp. Hon räckte över den igen och han började slå upp sakerna, hon tittade ut genom fönstret och fick syn på en uggla, hon gick fram till fönstret och öppnade det. Ugglan flög in och landade på bordet framför Sirius, han såg förvånat upp och tog bort brevet. Ugglan flög iväg igen och Lily stängde fönstret. Sirius öppnade brevet och läste det, när han hade läst klart räckte han över brevet till Lily, samtidigt som han log brett, hon tog det och läste snabbt igenom det, hon började också le stort.

– Men kom så går vi då, sa hon och ställde sig upp.

– Ja, sa han och ställde sig upp han med, de började gå mot porträtthålet.

– Stanna där ni är, sa James. De stannade och vände sig om.

– Vad är det Tramptass?

– Vart ska ni?

– Just det, sa Sirius och skrattade, det glömde vi visst säga Lily. Hon log.

– Vi ska till sjukhusflygeln, sa Lily och gick fram och kramade James. Vi kommer tillbaka sen. Sirius och Lily försvann ut genom porträtthålet och James och Peter fortsatte med läxorna.


	27. Kapitel 26

När Sirius och Lily kom in i sjukhusflygeln stod madam Pomfrey vid någon annans säng, Lily och Sirius gick bort till Jennies säng. Efter några minuter gick madam Pomfrey in på sitt kontor och de kunde se vem som låg i sängen, det var Remus.

Sirius och Lily gick bort till hans säng istället, han sov djupt. Han var blek och han hade mörka ringar under ögonen, hans ena hand var i bandage och han hade ett stort plåster i pannan, men annars såg han ut att må bra.

Madam Pomfrey kom ut från sitt kontor med en tjock bok, Lily och Sirius gick fram till henne, hon la boken på en ledig säng och slog upp en sida.

– Läs igenom det här kapitlet och diskutera lite, kom sen in till mig och berätta vad ni har beslutat. Hon gick in på sitt kontor igen och Sirius och Lily började läsa.

" Kapitel 36 Dödens Sömn

Dödens sömn är den starkaste sömnen som finns. Dödens sömn är något som personer som ofta har mardrömmar om någon viss person ofta drabbas av. Om man ofta har mardrömmar om en person borde man tala med folk om det annars drabbas man lätt av Dödens sömn.

Om en person har hamnat i Dödens sömn finns det inget botemedel, det enda som kan hjälpa personen i fråga är om den är stark nog att ta kontakt med någon i den vanliga världen och säga vad personen måste göra för att komma därifrån.

Om personen inte är stark nog för det finns det inte någon chans att personen någonsin kommer vakna.

Men om personen har lyckats ta kontakt med någon och talat om vad det är den behöver för att komma därifrån finns det hjälp att finna.

För att hjälpa personen i fråga måste någon dricka Dröm elixiret och sedan ta tag i personens hand, så kommer den in i drömmen och kan hjälpa personen i fråga. Men man måste komma ihåg att ta med sig elixiret som tar en ut därifrån, annars är det ute med båda två, för det kan bara vistas en i personens huvud.

Den som färdas in i personens huvud måste stå denne nära annars kan det gå väldigt galet. Den som färdas in i personens huvud måste också se till att inte dö därinne, för då är allt hopp ute.

Hur man tillreder Dröm elixiret:... "

Lily hade slutat läsa, så hon väntade bara på att Sirius skulle läsa klart. När han hade gjort det såg han på Lily.

– Så Jennie lider av Dödens sömn? Lily nickade.

– Och någon måste ta sig in i hennes huvud, sa Lily, någon som står henne nära, jag antar att det blir du eller jag. Personligen, fortsatte Lily, tycker jag att det borde bli jag, för jag har känt henne längst och vet mest om henne.

– Ja, sa Sirius, men hon har besökt mig i min dröm en gång och då sa hon att du inte var mottaglig för henne, så jag tycker att jag borde göra det.

– Men du vet ju ingenting om henne, till skillnad från mig.

– Det har ju inget med saken att göra, sa Sirius, föresten tror jag inte att James skulle vilja att du skulle gör det. Lily knyckte irriterat på nacken.

– Det spelar väl ingen roll vad James tycker, jag är myndig häxa och jag bestämmer över mig själv.

– Men det var ju faktiskt jag som fick reda på vem Cammie var, så jag tycker jag borde få åka. Du har rätt i att jag inte vet så mycket om Jennie, men kom ihåg att hon faktiskt anförtrodde drömmen åt mig och inte åt dig. Lily stod tyst ett tag.

– Okej då, låt gå för det, men om du misslyckas, då tänker jag göra slut med James, kan du ha det på ditt samvete?

– Hm, låt mig tänka efter lite... Ja inga problem, sa Sirius och flinade. De gick in på madam Pomfreys kontor och berättade att det var Sirius som skulle göra det.

– Okej, jag har förberett Dröm elixiret, det är den turkosa och elixiret som tar er ut därifrån, så när du är beredd är det bara att du går bort till hennes säng, dricker elixiret och ta henne i handen. Madam Pomfrey höll fram en liten flaska med en turkos vätska i och en flaska med snorgrön vätska i. Sirius tog flaskorna och gick bort till Jennies säng.

– Lily, berättar du för James vart jag är?

– Självklart, sa Lily, och du Sirius, lycka till. Hon log mot honom och han log tillbaka.

– Skål, sa han och tog bort korken och förde flaska till läpparna, han drack upp allt i en klunk och tog sedan Jennies hand. Lily stod och såg på honom, hon flämtade till, ena stunden hade han stått där och nästa var han borta. Hon skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. När hon kom in satt James och Peter med läxorna fortfarande, men när hon kom in såg James upp och när han fick syn på henne log han.

– Hej Lily, sa han och log, var är Sirius? Lily tvekade lite.

– Han är, hon tänkte på vad hon skulle säga, han är i Jennies huvud. Bokstavligt talat, sa hon när hon såg James förbryllade min.

– Så han är i Jennies huvud?

– Ja, sa Lily och satte sig på stolen bredvid James, madam Pomfrey hade kommit på vad det var för fel på Jennie, hon lider av Dödens sömn, och för att hjälpa henne måste någon åka in i hennes dröm och berätta vem Cammie är, annars kommer hon aldrig vakna. James satt och såg på henne en lång stund, sen skakade han på huvudet och fortsatte med läxorna, efter ett tag plockade han ihop sina grejer och gick upp och hämtade sina quiditch grejer, han kom ner och gick ut genom porträtthålet. De andra fortsatte med läxorna ända tills James kom tillbaka, stel som en pinne, ute var vädret dåligt, det var kallt och regnade.

– Jag går och lägger mig, sa Lily efter en stund och kysste James på kinden sen försvann hon upp för trapporna till flickornas sovsal.

Efter någon timme blev också James klar med läxorna och även han gick och la sig. Peter satt kvar en bra stund och kämpade med läxorna, men efter en stund blev även han klar.

Han gick upp till sovsalen och gick och la sig, James sov redan.


	28. Kapitel 27

Nästa morgon satt James, Peter och Lily ensamma vid frukosten och åt under tystnad, då kom Remus gående och satte sig bredvid Peter.

– Hej, sa han glatt och tog ett glas juice.

– Så du är redan släppt från sjukhusflygeln, konstaterade James.

– Ja, den enda allvarliga skadan är min stukade handled, sa han och viftade med sin vänstra arm som fortfarande var i bandage. De andra skadorna fixade madam pomfrey nästan direkt, ja alla förutom, mitt rivsår i pannan, men det fixade hon i morse. James såg lite skuldmedveten ut. Remus flinade mot honom.

– Varför ser du så skuldmedveten ut James? frågade Lily.

– Ehm, började James, jag, ehm, han kom inte på något svar så han tog en tugga på sin macka för att slippa svara. Men sen kom han på ett svar som Sirius brukade använda.

– Om du slutar fråga slipper du höra några dumma lögner, sa James och log retsamt mot Lily. Remus och Peter flinade också.

– Föresten var är Tramptass? frågade Remus och såg sig omkring.

– Han är i Jennies huvud, sa Lily.

– Vad menar du när du säger att han är i Jennies huvud? frågade Remus Lily.

– Jag menar det bokstavligt talat, sa hon och log åt Remus förbryllade min.

– Måntand, Sirius hjälper Jennie, madam Pomfrey hade kommit på vad det är Jennie lider av och det enda sättet att bota henne är att åka in i hennes dröm och berätta det hon behöver få veta.

– Vem Cammie är alltså? frågade Remus.

– Ja precis, sa James. Ska vi gå till lektionen?

– Ja det gör vi, sa Lily och reste sig upp. De andra hängde på och de går till lektionen. När de kom fram väntade SFC tjejerna på dem.

– James, kom hit ett tag, sa Elena.

– Visst, sa James och gav Lily en snabb puss, jag kommer snart tillbaka, sa han till henne och gick bort till Elena och de andra tjejerna.

– Vad är det Elena? frågade James.

– Var är Sirius? frågade hon rakt på sak.

– Han är i sjukhusflygeln, sa han. Elena vände sig mot de andra tjejerna och sa.

– Vi måste hälsa på honom sen, de andra nickade instämmande.

– Tyvärr är inte det möjligt Elena, du förstår han är i sjukhusflygeln, inne i Jennies huvud, så om du vill hälsa på Sirius, måste du hälsa på Jennie och det vill du väl inte, eller hur? Han log och gick ifatt de andra.

De gick in i klassrummet för att vänta på professor Binns.

Uppe i sjukhusflygeln var Sirius på samma ställe som Jennie hade tagit honom till, han hade letat efter henne väldigt länge när han blev så trött att han hade lagt sig under trädet vid gravstenen och somnat. Han hade en drömlös sömn och han vaknade av att någon ruskade om honom hårdhänt, han slog upp ögonen och fick syn på Jennie. Han satte sig upp och gned sig i ögonen.

– Sirius, vad gör du här? frågade Jennie.

– Jag är här för att hjälpa dig.

– Hur ska du kunna hjälpa mig?

– Jag vet vem Cammie är, sa han och log triumferande.

– Vem är hon då?

– Det tänker jag inte säga om jag inte får något för det. Hon slog till honom hårt på armen.

– Nu har du fått något, säg nu vem hon är. Sirius gned sig på armen.

– Du hade ju inte behövt slå så hårt, sa han klagande men hon gav honom en blick och han klagade inte mer. Okej, Cammie är typ din moster och ni var på sätt och vis bästa vänner när du var liten, hon bodde hos er och hon ar den enda du hade att vara med, så ni blev bästa vänner, men sen dog hon och dina föräldrar ville att du skulle glömma henne så dom förbjöd dig att besöka hennes grav.

Jennie satt tyst och det såg ut som om hon tänkte.

– Hjälp vad läskigt, mumlade hon efter ett tag.

– Vad är det som är läskigt frågar Sirius försiktigt.

– Jag hade glömt allt det där, men nu kom allt tillbaka helt plötsligt, jag glömde allt när jag kom tillbaka till hogwarts det här året. Jag undrar varför.

– Du kanske ville förtränga det, föreslog Sirius. Hon nickade frånvarande. Helt plötsligt hördes en vissling och Jennie vände på huvudet.

– Sirius du måste gömma dig fort, Cammie är på väg, skynda dig nu. Sirius ställde sig upp och såg sig om efter ett gömställe.

– Var ska jag gömma mig då?

– Spring in i skogen där borta men skynda dig, Sirius skyndade sig iväg mot skogen, han ställde sig bakom ett träd och tittade försiktigt fram, han såg Jennie tydligt, hon stod upp på kullen och någon närmade sig. Sirius såg att de var mycket lika. Han såg att de pratade med varandra men han hörde inte orden. Efter ett tag kramade de varandra och den andra flickan försvann igen, Jennie vände sig mot honom och vinkade honom till sig. Han gick upp på kullen igen och satte sig bredvid henne i gräset.

– Sirius, jag tror vi har lite att reda ut, eller tycker du inte det?

– Jo jag antar det, sa han och suckade.

– Vad menade du den där kvällen, när jag blev så arg på dig?

– Ärligt talat så vet jag inte riktigt, jag menar jag gillar dig väldigt mycket, men jag gillar inte dig som James gillar Lily, men jag gillar dig inte heller bara som en kompis, fattar du? Hon log mot honom.

– Jag tror det, sa hon, men du krånglar till allt väldigt för dig. Du skulle ha kunnat säga, jag älskar dig inte, men jag gillar dig mer än som en vän. Det skulle inte ha tagit så lång tid, föresten vad har hänt i den vanliga världen?

– Lily och James är ihop, sa han och log åt hennes förvånade ansiktsuttryck.

– När hände det här?

– När de var i Hogsmeade tillsammans.

– Har det gått så lång tid sedan jag kom hit? Hur länge har jag sovit?

– I nästan två veckor, men du vad sa Cammie när du kom ihåg vem hon var?

– Hon blev glad, hon försvann fortare än vanligt, hon brukar stanna i flera timmar och plåga mig, Jennie rös och tittade bort, Sirius såg att hon hade tårar i ögonen.

– Jennie, sa Sirius långsamt, vad har Cammie gjort mot dig?

– Tvingat mig återuppleva hennes död om och om igen, som om jag skulle minnas bara för att hon visade mig det om och om igen, hon såg på honom igen och i hennes ögon fanns en plågad blick. Sirius kramade henne och hon höll om honom med ett krampaktigt grepp. Han kände att hon skakade så han förstod att hon grät.

– Sirius, lova att du alltid kommer att finnas där för mig, även om vi blir osams lova att jag kan komma till dig ändå.

– Jag lovar Jennie, är du redo att komma härifrån?

– Snart, jag måste bara göra en sak, men jag kommer snart tillbaka, vänta här så länge, han nickade och hon gick iväg mot en slags labyrint av häckar och försvann ur synhåll. Han väntade och efter ett tag kom hon tillbaka.

– Ska vi åka tillbaka nu? Hon nickade.

– Hur gör vi?

– Vi dricker det här elixiret, och kommer då tillbaka. Jag dricker halva och du halva, jag först, sa han och drog korken ur flaskan. Han drack halva flaskan och räckte henne flaskan innan han försvann, Jennie drack resten och hon slog upp ögonen, hon låg i sjukhusflygeln och bredvid henne stod Sirius och log.

– God morgon, han log och hon log försiktigt tillbaka, klockan är fem på efter middagen och det är måndag om du vill veta. Ligg still så hämtar jag madam Pomfrey, sa han och försvann. Hon kände att hon är otroligt hungrig och törstig och hon kände att hon inte hade använt sina händer på väldigt länge för hon kunde knappt greppa om täcket ens. Sirius kom tillbaka med madam Pomfrey efter sig, han bar på ett glas med vatten och hon bar på en bricka med mat. Han satte sig bredvid henne på sängen och hjälpte henne att hålla i glaset, hon drack snabbt upp vattnet, han log och fyllde på mer, hon drack upp det glaset lika fort. Madam Pomfrey ställde ner brickan på bordet bredvid hennes säng och lämnade dem ensamma.

– Jag är hungrig, sa hon. Han log och sträckte sig efter brickan, på den var det uppdukat två ostmackor, en tallrik med potatis, grönsaker och kyckling.

– Ska jag hjälpa dig? Hon nickade och han skar hennes mat i små bitar och gav henne gaffeln. Madam Pomfrey sa att jag inte får hjälpa dig med allt så att du kan bygga upp dina muskler igen, här ta gaffeln och försök att äta. Hon sträckte sig efter gaffeln och tog ett löst grepp om den, och åt, han log triumferande, som om det var hans förtjänst att hon åt, hon tog lite potatis och kastade det på honom.

– Sluta kasta mat på mig, ät upp den istället. Hon log och släppte gaffeln och åt med händerna istället. Han ryckte på axlarna. Jaja så länge du äter så. När hon hade fått i sig all mat kom madam Pomfrey tillbaka och tog bort brickan och glaset med en sving med trollstaven.

– Jag måste tyvärr hålla dig över natten, sa hon, men du däremot, sa hon och pekade på Sirius, du kan gå nu, miss Green, drick upp det här glaset med elixir så får du en drömlös natt, imorgon har du lektioner som vanligt. Jennie tog emot glaset med elixir och drack upp det och somnade genast, Sirius gick tillbaka till gryffindortornet, där satt de andra och gjorde läxorna, han smög upp bakom James och la händerna över han ögon. De andra log.

– Gissa vem, sa Sirius med en helt oigenkännlig röst.

– Jultomten? svarade James och ryckte på axlarna.

– Fel svar, sa Sirius med sin vanliga röst och tog bort händerna.

– Tramptass, sa James förvånat, när kom du tillbaka?

– Nyss, svarade Sirius.

– Jag antar, sa Lily, att det betyder att Jennie är vaken.

– Nej, hon sover nu, madam Pomfrey vill hålla henne över natten, föresten, när kom du tillbaka Måntand?

– I morse, sa Remus, jag hade ingen direkt allvarlig skada förutom såret i pannan och min arm. Sirius såg skuldmedveten ut, Lily såg från Sirius till Remus.

– Varför såg James skuldmedveten ut när pannan kom på tal och du ser skuldmedveten ut när armen kommer på tal? frågade Lily. Och säg inte "fråga inte så får du inga lögner", jag vill ha ett svar!

– Okej, då får du en lögn, sa Sirius, jag och James knuffade ner Remus för en trappa och James råkade riva honom i pannan, okej? Lily såg sur ut.

– Ni har något skumt för er och jag ska ta reda på vad. Hon gav James en kyss och gick sedan upp till tjejernas sovsal. James såg belåten ut, det gjorde Sirius också.

– Vad har du att vara så belåten för? frågade James Sirius med ett flin.

– Jag är bara för bäst, sa Sirius och log, jag lyckade rädda Jennie och jag kom på den sämsta lögnen i världshistorien, de andra skrattade.

– Men allvarligt, tror ni Lily kommer att komma på hemligheten? frågade Peter och såg bekymrad ut.

– Nej, svarade James bombsäkert, även om hon är smart, är hon inte så smart att hon kommer att komma på det. Sirius gäspade stort.

– Och även om hon kommer på det, så spelar det inte så stor roll, sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna, hon kommer ju knappast anmäla oss, jag går och lägger mig nu, det är ganska tröttsamt att vara i någon annans dröm. Han försvann upp till killarnas sovsal.

– Jag går också och lägger mig, sa James och plockade ihop sina saker och även han försvann upp till sovsalen. Remus och Peter gav upp och även de gick upp till sovsalen.


	29. Kapitel 28

Nästa morgon när de gick ner till frukosten tjatade Lily på Sirius att berätta deras hemlighet, men han vägrade, det visade sig att hon hade tjuvlyssnat ifall de skulle säga vad det handlade om. Lily gav upp när de satte sig för att äta, till Sirius stora förtret satte sig SfC tjejerna bredvid honom. Han suckade och åt under tystnad, helt plötsligt gav Lily ifrån sig ett tjut och hoppade upp från sin stol, Jennie kom gående i gången mellan elevhemsborden och Lily sprang fram och gav henne en lång varm kram. Sirius märkte inget, han hade stängt sina öron för att slippa lyssna på SFC tjejernas pladder, han satt och var helt koncentrerad på sin mat ända tills Jennie kom och trängde ner sig mellan Sirius och Elena. Han la ifrån sig sin grötsked och gav henne en kram. Han kände Elenas blick, men han brydde sig inte.

– Mår du bättre? Hon nickade och log.

– Fast det är fortfarande ganska svårt att greppa saker, men annars är det bra tack, hon log och vände sig mot Elena som försökte få Sirius uppmärksamhet.

– Ärligt talat Elena, Sirius är inte intresserad av dig, vilka problem du hade när du skulle klä på dig eller vad Jane sa till Sarah, så låt honom va, okej? Hon log sockersött och vände sig till Sirius igen. Elenas blick mörknade och hon och hennes gäng reste på sig och gick iväg.

– Tack, mumlade Sirius.

– Okej, har det hänt något intressant, förutom att James och Lily har blivit ihop? Alla skakade på huvudet och fortsatte äta. Ligger jag långt efter i alla ämnen?

– Ja det kan man nog säga, sa James och såg på Jennie, vi har börjat förvandla oss själva på förvandlingkonsten, i trolldryckskonst har vi börjat göra elixir som kan förvandla en till ett djur och i försvar mot svartkonster har vi börjat öva på de oförlåtliga förbannelserna. När han såg Jennies ansiktsuttryck la han snabbt till, det var ett skämt.

– Skärp dig James, sa Lily och slog till honom på armen, det var inte roligt. Han log mot henne och gned sin arm.

– Tack så mycket fröken solstråle, vet du en sak? Du är väldigt hårdhänt! Hon log överlägset mot honom, han låtsades bli förolämpad och såg ledsen ut.

– Nä jag skoja bara, sa hon och kysste honom. Sirius gjorde kräkljud bakom James rygg, Jennie log och hon var glad över att vara tillbaka i verkligheten.

– Sirius, bara för att du inte har någon att kyssa betyder det inte att du har rätt att reta James och Lily, sa Jennie, fast jag måste nog hålla med Sirius lite grann, fortsatte hon, vissa sitter och äter här. Lily och James, flinade mot Jennie och Sirius.

– Ska vi gå till lektionen nu? frågade Remus, de andra nickade och tillsammans gick de till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria.

Veckorna gick fort mot jul, gryffindor spelade sin första quiditch match, Hufflepuff mot Gryffindor. Gryffindor vann överlägset, 360 mot 60. När McGonagall gick runt med listan för vilka som skulle stanna på Hogwarts över lovet skulle Sirius skriva upp sig, men James sa att Sirius gärna fick fira jul hemma hos honom.

– Tycker din mamma det är okej då? Jag menar det var faktiskt din mormor i den där urnan vi hade sönder.

– Hon tycker bara att det är trevligt att ha dig hos oss.

– Men kan du hänga med mig hem först? frågade Jennie, jag orkar inte med mina föräldrar själv, men vi kan åka till James sen, om jag får följa med förstås, sa hon och såg på James. Han ryckte på axlarna och nickade.

– Får jag också hänga med? frågade Lily och log åt James ivriga nickanden. Remus och Peter skulle fira jul tillsammans hemma hos Peter.

De reste med flampulver, Jennie och Sirius till Jennies hus, Lily och James till James hus och Peter och Remus till Peters hus.

När Jennie och Sirius båda hade kommit fram gick de upp på Jennies rum.

– Hur länge ska vi stanna här? frågade Sirius Jennie, hon ryckte på axlarna.

– Möjligtvis över natten, fast helst inte, sa hon och log snett.

– Jaja vi får väl se, sa han, vad ska vi göra nu?

– Vi får väl hälsa på mina föräldrar antar jag, sa hon och suckade, fast jag tror att de kommer att vara otrevliga mot dig, så var beredd på det.

– Jag är van, sa han och ryckte på axlarna, hemma hos mig är alla otrevliga mot mig.

– Följ mig, sa hon och gick ut genom dörren, han följde efter henne ner för den stora marmortrappan och in i köket som var helt inrett i vitt. Vid matbordet satt en kvinna som Sirius antog var Jennies mamma, en man med ett strikt utseende, en tjej som Sirius visste var Jennies syster. När Jennie och Sirius kom in i köket tittade Jennies föräldrar upp och såg från Jennie till Sirius.

– Sätt dig ner Jennie, sa hennes pappa med kall röst. Jennie satte sig ner och Sirius satte sig bredvid henne.

– Jennie, vi fick ett brev från en av dina såkallade vänner, sa hennes mamma med minst lika kall röst, brevet sa att du var fast i din mardröm om min odugliga syster Cammie, hon såg på Jennie med en nedvärderande blick.

– Jennie stämmer det? frågade hennes pappa och såg kallt på henne.

– Ja det stämmer hurså? fräste Jennie.

– Hur lyckades du fastna i en dröm?

– När jag kom tillbaka till Hogwarts det här året glömde jag Cammie.

– Ja det var ju inte för tidigt, sa hennes pappa.

– Men saken är den att jag hade lovat att inte glömma henne, så hon blev arg på mig och höll mig kvar i min dröm ända tills jag kom ihåg vem hon var. Och om ni ursäktar mig, sa hon med iskall röst, så har Sirius och jag lite att göra, hon reste sig upp och Sirius följde hennes exempel, han gick före henne ut genom köksdörren, precis när hon skulle följa efter sa hennes mamma.

– Du Jennie, jag ser att du har blivit av med de där extra kilona, det är bra det. Jennie knöt sina händer och gick sedan ut genom köksdörren, Sirius såg frågande på henne, men hon skakade på huvudet och de gick uppför trappan igen.

Sirius som trodde att hans föräldrar var hemska, Jennies föräldrar var nästan lika hemska, istället för att göra illa henne på utsidan gör de henne illa på insidan.

När de kom upp till Jennies rum skrek Jennie rätt ut, Sirius höll för öronen ända tills hon hade skrikit klart.

Hon slet upp sin garderobsdörr och tog fram en tjocktröja och drog den över huvudet, sen gick hon mot dörren med Sirius tätt i hälarna.

– Vi tar en promenad, sa hon, han nickade och de gick ut i hallen, de börjar sätta på sig sina ytterkläder. Då kom Jennies mamma ut från köket.

– Och vart tror du att du är på väg? Hon såg kallt på Jennie.

– Ut, svarade Jennie ilsket och fortsatte att sätta på sig ytterkläderna.

– Tala inte i den tonen till mig Jennie, sa hennes mamma, vi vet båda mycket väl vart du är på väg, du ska till Cammies grav eller hur?

– Bland annat svarade Jennie drog på sig vantar och mössa, hejdå, sa hon och gick fram till dörren.

– Jennie du vet att du inte får gå dit, sa hennes mamma med iskall röst.

– Tror du jag bryr mig om vad du säger eller? Jag är myndig häxa och får göra vad jag vill. Hon öppnade dörren och gick ut med Sirius i hälarna, när de kommit en bit bort kunde inte Sirius hålla sig längre.

– Vad är det egentligen med dina föräldrar?

– De har renblodsmani och hatar att jag är vän med Lily och nu med dig eftersom du är utesluten ur din familj, min mamma tycker att alla ska vara trådsmala och bara bry sig om utseendet, min pappa är en partisk idiot som alltid tycker att min mamma har rätt och att jag har fel och när Cammie hade dött förbjöd de mig att gå till hennes grav för de tyckte att jag skulle glömma henne och gå vidare med mitt liv. Hon såg riktigt förbannad ut och Sirius förstod henne. Snön knastrade under deras skor.

– Jag förstår dig, i alla fall på två punkter, han log ett ansträngt leende, Jennie såg på honom.

– Jag hade glömt att dina föräldrar också är idioter, sa hon och stannade, även han stannade men undvek att se på henne.

– Vissa har tur, mumlade han, hon såg medlidande på honom.

– Sluta tycka synd om mig. Vart är vi på väg egentligen? frågade Sirius efter några minuter.

– Hemlis, sa Jennie och log snett, de fortsatte.

– Är allt det här er trädgård? sa han och såg sig omkring.

– Ja, allt från den stenmuren till den, sa hon och pekade på två stenmurar tjugo meter ifrån där de stod, och allt mellan den där skogen och den skogen, hon pekade på två skogar, den ena låg på andra sidan huset och den andra bakom en välbekant kulle.

– Ni har en ganska stor trädgård, sa han, föresten är vi på väg dit? sa han och pekade på kullen. Hon nickade, när de var i utkanten av trädgården stannade Jennie och satte sig på en stenbänk. Sirius satte sig bredvid henne.

– Jag måste bara samla mig lite, jag har inte varit där på säkert åtta år, på riktigt alltså, tillade hon och log. Han log inte, även om Jennie log så såg han att hon egentligen ville skrika ut sin ilska och gråta ut sin sorg. Efter nån minut ställde hon sig upp och fortsatte mot kullen, med trädet på, Sirius följde efter henne. När de kom upp på kullen satte sig Jennie på huk och strök bort snö, löv och mossa som täckte gravstenen, när hon gjort det syntes orden igen, hon ställde sig upp igen och lutade sig mot trädstammen med pannan mot stammen, Sirius såg att tårar rann ner för hennes kinder, men han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Till slut rörde Jennie på sig igen, hon gick fram till Sirius och la huvudet på hans axel och armarna runt honom, han la sina armar om henne och lät henne gråta, han vet inte hur länge de stod så, men han tänkte stå där så länge Jennie behövde.


	30. Kapitel 29

Några timmar senare satt Jennie och Sirius på Jennies säng och pratade om lite allt möjligt.

– Men, sa Jennie, finns det ingen i din släkt som är okej?

– Jo, sa han, min kusin Andromeda, hon är helt okej, men hennes systrar däremot, de är helt dumma i huvudet. Han log åt hennes förvånade uttryck.

– Så hon är den enda i din släkt som är okej?

– Ja, svarar han enkelt och rycker på axlarna, jag behöver inte dem, jag har en annan familj.

– Har du? frågade hon.

– Ja, familjen Potter, jag bor nästan mer där än hemma. Men nog pratat om mig, hur är din släkt?

– De flesta är som min mamma och pappa, men det finns undantag, som Cammie tillexempel, sa hon och log, och så har jag några okej kusiner och sysslingar. Hon satt tyst, och såg på sitt rum, med ett beslutsamt uttryck i ansiktet.

– Vad är det? frågade han.

– Kan du hjälpa mig med sen sak?

– Visst, sa han, eller vadå föresten? Han såg misstänksamt på henne.

– Kan du hjälpa mig packa ner all mina saker i lådor?

– Javisst, men varför då?

– För när skolan slutar till sommaren tänker jag inte bo kvar här, aldrig i livet!

– Okej, har du några lådor? Hon nickade, tog fram sin trollstav och svingade den och framför dem stod fem kartonger.

– Jag tror inte det behövs fler, sa hon, jag har inte så mycket saker, du kan plocka ner alla böcker i en av lådorna, sa hon och såg på Sirius. Han gick fram till hennes bokhylla och började plocka ner böckerna, Jennie själv började packa ner sina kläder i en annan, när Jennie var klar ropade hennes mamma nerifrån köket att middagen var klar. Jennie suckade och gick ut genom dörren tätt följd av Sirius.

När de kom ner i köket satt resten av Jennies familj redan där, Jennie och Sirius satte sig ner och Jennie tog för sig av maten, Sirius satt bara där och tittade på maten.

– Men ta då, sa Jennie och log mot Sirius. Han log tveksamt tillbaka, men tog för sig av maten. De åt under tystnad och när Jennie hade ätit upp tog hon en portion till.

– Jennie, sa hennes mamma, är du säker på att du ska äta sådär mycket?

– Ja mamma jag är helt säker, sa Jennie och fortsatte äta.

– Tala inte i den tonen min unga dam, sa hennes pappa.

– Jag talar i vilken ton jag vill, fräste Jennie.

– Jennie du är vår dotter och vi bestämmer över dig, sa hennes mamma.

– Tror du verkligen att jag bryr mig om vad du säger åt mig att göra och inte göra, sa Jennie och tittade kallt på sin mamma, jag är myndig häxa och gör som jag vill, jag skiter i vad du säger om mitt utseende och om mina kompisar.

– Jennie, sa hennes mamma med ansträngt lugn, en smutsskalle kan aldrig bli en riktig vän, de vet inte ens vad ordet vän betyder.

– Säg inte så om mina vänner! De betyder mer för mig än vad du gör! Hennes mammas ögon smalnade.

– Du är bara en lite skitunge Jennie, du kommer aldrig att bli något mer än en obetydlig liten människa som aldrig kommer att bli ihågkommen i historien, du ska vara glad att vi ger dig mat och husrum, men du är för idiotisk för att fatta att du ska vara tacksam din lilla idiot. Hennes mamma såg helt galen ut. Jennie reste sig så häftigt att hennes stol ramlade omkull, men hon gick bara runt den och stormade ut ur köket, Sirius följde snabbt efter. När han kom upp till Jennies rum var hon redan där, hon gick fram och tillbaka, när Sirius kom in i rummet öppnade han munnen för att säga något, men Jennie höll upp en hand som ett stopptecken.

– Säg inget okej, risken finns att jag skriker elaka saker åt dig som du inte förtjänar. Hon fortsatte gå fram och tillbaka, men Sirius sjönk ner på hennes säng.

Helt plötsligt utan förvarning vände sig Jennie mot sin spegel och slog knytnäven i den, den splittrades i hundra bitar, hon såg på bitarna med ett förbannat uttryck som om det var deras fel att de gick sönder, men så mjuknade hennes ansikte och hon sjönk ner på golvet mitt i glassplittret, hennes huvud ramlade ner mot bröstet och hon satte händerna i golvet mitt i glassplittret, mellan hennes fingrar sipprade små bloddroppar fram, men Jennie rörde inte en min, hon suckade bara och slöt ögonen. Sirius gick fram till henne och satte sig mittemot henne på golvet, han tog tag i hennes händer och plockade försiktigt ut glasbitarna, hon tittade inte upp hon ryckte inte ens till när han lirkade ut en glasbit som satt väldigt långt in.

Han släppte hennes händer när alla glasbitarna var ute, hon la händerna i knäet fortfarande utan att se upp.

– Jennie se på mig, sa han med bestämd röst, hon skakade på huvudet och det långa håret la sig som en gardin runt hennes ansikte, som om det hjälpte till att stänga honom ute. Han tog hennes hand och sa med bedjande röst.

– Snälla Jennie, se på mig, hon skakade på huvudet igen. Jennie, när du hade vaknat från din mardröm lovade jag dig att alltid finnas där, jag finns här så snälla se på mig och berätta vad det är. Hon såg sakta upp och såg förbannat på honom.

– Vad tror du att det är? Han ryckte på axlarna. Min familj såklart, hur skulle du känna dig om din mamma sa så där till dig?

– Ärligt talat skulle jag inte bry mig, sa han och ryckte på axlarna, min mamma säger ofta så till mig, jag har lärt mig att stänga det ute. Hon började gråta.

– Varför låter jag dem komma åt mig, viskade hon mellan snyftningarna. Jag vet ju att de bara försöker få mig att tappa kontrollen, men ändå så låter jag dem få det att fungera. Är jag bara svag? frågade hon och såg på Sirius.

– Du är inte svag, sa han bestämt, du är en av de starkaste personer jag känner. Hon torkade tårarna.

– Om vi ska packa klart innan natten borde vi sätta igång, sa hon och ställde sig upp. Hon pekade på spegeln med sin trollstav och sa reparo, spegeln lagade sig och Jennie hjälpte Sirius packa ner alla sina böcker. När de hade packat ner alla Jennies böcker satte sig Sirius på Jennies säng.

– Äntligen klara, sa han, ska vi dra till James nu? Men Jennie svarade inte, hon gick med sakta steg fram till hörnskåpet som stod undangömt i hörnet. Jennie sträckte sakta ut handen och satte den på det kalla släta handtaget, hon slöt handen om det och drog dörren mot sig.

Inne i skåpet fanns det två hyllor och fyra lådor. På den översta hyllan stod massor med fotografier av Jennie. På vissa var hon ensam och på andra var hon tillsammans med andra människor, på ett foto var Jennie ungefär två år, en man höll henne i sin famn och kittlade henne hon skrattade och bredvid mannen stod Cammie, hon log och mannen höll om henne, eftersom de var i trollkarlsvärlden rörde folket i fotona på sig.

På ett annat satt Jennie på mannens axlar och log stort, bredvid mannen gick Cammie, de höll varandra i handen. På ett annat satt Jennie och Cammie tillsammans på en bänk, när de stod sådär nära varandra syntes det hur lika de faktiskt var.

Jennie tog ögonen från fotografierna och blicken sökte sig ner till den andra hyllan, på den stod det massor med böcker, fotoalbum, anteckningsböcker, och andra sorters böcker. Jennie drog ut en och blåste bort dammet som hade samlats på den, hon öppnade den försiktigt. Det var en baby bok om Jennie, det stod allt om hennes första år, hennes första ord, när hon tog sitt första steg, allt sådant. Hon stängde igen boken och la ner den i en kartong, hon la i alla fotografier, böcker och saker som är i lådorna.

– Jag går igenom dom sen hos James, sa hon och stängde lådan. Ska vi dra?

– Visst, sa Sirius, måste vi bära ner dom här, sa han och pekar på kartongerna.

– Nej, den enda lådan jag behöver nu är den här, dom andra kan vara kvar här tills jag hämtar dem.

– Okej, då drar vi, han gick ut genom rummet och hon kom efter med kartongen svävande bredvid sig. När de kom ner i vardagsrummet satt Jennies syster Annie på golvet och ritade, när de kom in i rummet tittade hon upp från pappret och såg med en elak blick på Sirius.

– Du är Sirius Black, eller hur?

– Ja, det är jag, hurså? frågade han.

– Är det sant att du har blivit utesluten ur din familj för att du är en smutsskalle älskande fjant?

– Men Annie, sa Jennie chockat.

– Jennie, det är okej, han vände sig mot Annie, Annie jag är en myndig trollkarl och kan förhäxa dig om jag skulle ha lust med det, så det är bäst att du kniper igen hålet i ditt ansikte och sticker. Annie såg skrämt på honom och sprang ut ur rummet.

– Jag tror det är bäst vi sticker nu, sa Jennie med ett leende, damerna först, sa hon och gjorde en gest mot brasan, flampulvret finns i en kruka på spiselkransen. Sirius log och gick fram till brasan, han tog en näve flampulver och ställde sig i eldstaden.

– Familjen Potters hus, sa han med klar och tydlig röst, gröna lågor flammade upp och han är borta. Jennie gick fram till eldstaden fortfarande bärandes på kartongen och tog en näve flampulver, hon steg in i eldstaden och sa med klar och tydlig röst:

– Familjen Potters hus, gröna lågor flammade upp och hon snurrade iväg. Efter vad som kändes som flera minuter stannade snurrandet och hon ramlade med huvudet före ner på ett parkettgolv, hon tappade kartongen och den ramlade över på sidan. Hon hostade och öppnade ögonen, hon såg upp och fick syn på Sirius, han log och sträckte ut en hand, hon tog den och han hjälpte henne upp på fötter. Hon borstade bort lite aska från sina kläder och såg sig omkring, de hade hamnat i ett litet trevligt ljust rum, som såg ut att vara matsal, mitt i rummet stod ett bord med sex stolar runt. En kvinna kom in i rummet, hon var kort och lite knubbig, med rosiga kinder och svart hår.

– Åh Sirius, så ni kom redan ikväll, hon gick fram och gav Sirius en varm välkomst kram.

– Hej mrs Potter, sa han och log, äter ni precis? det luktar mat. Mrs Potter log.

– Alltid lika hungrig, du ser ut att ha vuxit mycket sedan i sommar, hon log och strök Sirius över kinden, sedan fick hon syn på Jennie och gick fram till henne. Jennie sträckte fram handen men mrs Potter tog in henne i en varm omfamning.

– Du är Jennie antar jag, sa hon och log, Lily har berättat så mycket om dig, jaja nog pratat följ med in i köket så får ni lite mat. Mrs Potter vände om och gick ut ur rummet, Jennie log förvånat och följde efter, Sirius hade tydligen redan gått ut i köket för han syntes inte till.

När Jennie kom in i köket stod Lily vid spisen och rörde i en gryta, James satt och skalade potatis och någon som Jennie antog var James pappa satt och läste tidningen. Sirius hade redan satt sig för att hjälpa James med att skala potatisen. Jennie log och gick för att hjälpa Lily, när potatisen var skalad och kokt var maten klar och de gick in i matsalen för att äta. Jennie och Lily satt på en långsida och James och Sirius på den andra, James föräldrar satt på en varsin kortsida.

– Sirius, sa mrs Potter, du får sova i James rum nu, för Lily har använt ditt rum och nu får Jennie och Lily dela på det rummet.

– Visst, sa Sirius, föresten, har ni målat om i köket?

– Ja det har vi faktiskt, sa mr Potter, vi gjorde det i september, tycker du om det?

– Ja, köket ser lite ljusare ut. Han log och fortsatte äta.

– Jag visste att du skulle gilla det Sirius, sa mrs Potter och log, James däremot tycker det var bättre förut.

– Ja men det var det ju, sa James, måste ni alltid ändra på allt?

– Förändringar är en bra sak James, sa mr Potter.

– Inte alltid, mumlade James. Jennie såg förvånat från Sirius till James, var det alltid så här när Sirius var hemma hos dem? När alla hade ätit upp hjälpte alla till med disken, efter det satte sig ungdomarna vid köksbordet och började spela knallkort, mr och mrs Potter satte sig i vardagsrummet med en varsin tidning.

När det börjar bli sent avslutade de omgången och gick sedan in i vardagsrummet för att säga god natt. Lily gick fram och gav mrs Potter en kram.

– God natt mrs Potter, hon gick ut ur rummet och Sirius gick fram och gav henne en kram och sa god natt, sen gick Jennie fram och gav henne en kram.

– God natt, föresten vart tog min kartong vägen?

– Jag ställde den i ditt och Lilys rum förut, svarade mrs Potter


	31. Kapitel 30

Jennie gick ut ur rummet och upp för trappan, när hon kom upp för trappan fanns det en trappa upp till ännu en våning och två dörrar som Jennie antog gick till sovrummen, en dörr var grön och den andra var blå. Jennie chansade på att den gröna var hennes och Lilys, hon gick fram och öppnade dörren, men det var fel dörr, när Jennie kom in hade Sirius precis dragit av sig tröjan.

– Oj, förlåt, sa Jennie, hon var på väg att dra igen dörren.

– Nej, det gör inget sa Sirius och satte på sig tröjan igen. Kom in. Jennie gick in och stängde dörren efter sig.

– Jag visste inte att du var så vältränad, sa hon, han log.

– Jag brukar styrketräna på somrarna, sa han, så vad tycker du om James familj?

– Jag tycker mycket om hans mamma, sa hon, men hans pappa förstår jag mig inte riktigt på. Han log.

– Han är lite reserverad mot nya människor, men när man lär känna honom är han helt okej.

– Du är ju nästan som en i familjen här, konstaterade hon

– Ja, familjen Potter är mer som min familj än vad familjen Black någonsin varit. Han såg för ett ögonblick sorgsen ut men det försvann när han tittade på Jennie.

– Ja jag måste gå in till Lily nu, men vi ses imorgon igen, hon gick fram och kramade honom, just då kom James in i rummet.

– Åh, förlåt, sa han och backade ut igen.

– Det är okej, jag skulle precis gå, god natt Sirius och god natt James, hon gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. När hon kom in i Lilys och hennes rum hade Lily redan bytt om och krupit ner i sin säng, hon låg och läste och såg inte ens upp när Jennie kom in i rummet. Jennies skolkoffert stod vid den andra sängens ände, Jennie gick fram till den och plockade fram sin pyjamas, hon bytte om till den och stängde kofferten igen.

Hon gick sedan fram till kartongen och tog fram en av anteckningsböckerna, hon öppnade pärmen och på första sidan stod det: 1960-1961. Jennie tog fram alla de andra anteckningsböckerna, det fanns nio stycken daterade mellan 1960-1969. Jennie tog den som var för det första året och la ner de andra i kartongen igen. Hon kröp ner mellan de släta lakanen och slog upp den första sidan och började läsa.

" 2: a december 1959

Idag har jag inte varit med på någon lektion, jag har suttit på inne på tjejernas toalett hela dagen, i stort sett i alla fall.

Jag gick ut därifrån när alla hade gått ifrån stora salen, när jag kom in i Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum kände jag att Han sökte min blick, men jag hade ingen lust att prata med Honom, så jag gick direkt upp till sovsalen. Däruppe satt Therese, Melanie och Jody, som vanligt ignorerade de mig, men jag har för länge sedan slutat bry mig.

Jag gick bara fram till min säng och tog fram den här boken, jag satte mig på sängen och drog förhängena runt mig.

Anledningen till att jag satt på toaletten hela skoldagen var för att jag hade gått upp till sjukhusflygeln för jag var över en månad sen. Föreståndarinnan för sjukhusflygeln undersökte mig, när hon var klar såg hon på mig med en konstig blick. Jag undrade vad det var och hon svarade att jag var gravid! Jag förstår inte hur det har gått till, jag menar jag vet ju hur det gick till, men Han och jag var ju så försiktiga!

Jag vet att jag inte kan undvika Honom i all evighet, men jag ska göra det så länge det går."

Jennie slog igen boken och la den på det lilla nattduksbordet som stod bredvid sängen, hon såg bort mot Lilys säng och såg att hon redan sov. Jennie släckte lampan och la sig ner för att sova, hon somnade nästan med en gång.

Nästa morgon när Jennie vaknade var Lily redan borta, Jennie klädde på sig och gick sedan ner i köket, där satt Lily och läste, när Jennie kom in i köket såg hon upp, men återvände nästan direkt till boken.

– Okej, nu reder vi ut det här, sa Jennie, är du sur på mig? Lily svarade inte utan fortsatte att läsa. Jennie härsknade till och gick fram och tog boken ifrån Lily.

– Men sluta, det är min bok, Lily såg surt på Jennie.

– Du får tillbaka den när du svarar på min fråga, sa Jennie.

– Vilken fråga?

– Lägg av, sa Jennie, du vet mycket väl vilken fråga jag pratar om.

– Okej, jag är inte sur på dig, kan jag få min bok nu? Jennie gav henne boken och satte sig mittemot henne vid bordet. Lily fortsatte läsa.

– Varför pratar du inte med mig då?

– För att jag läser, stör mig inte.

– Varför ser du inte på mig då?

– För att jag läser.

– Men det är ju något som är fel, jag märker ju det! Lily la ner boken på bordet och såg argt på Jennie.

– Är det något som är fel? Ja det är det! Du glömde min födelsedag Jennie! James kom ihåg den men inte du!

– Lily förlåt, jag hade glömt det, Jennie såg på Lily.

– Jag märkte det, har du ens köpt något till mig?

– Såklart jag har, det var bara det att jag glömde ge dig presenten.

– Men det är ju för sent nu, sa Lily spydigt. Eftersom min födelsedag var igår menar jag.

– Vad vill du att jag ska göra då? Jag har inte förmågan att vrida tillbaka tiden, det finns ju inget jag kan göra! Jag är ledsen det är det enda jag kan säga, Jennie ställde sig upp och gick upp på Lily och hennes rum, precis då kom Sirius ut från James rum.

– Säg inget, sa hon och gick in på rummet och smällde igen dörren. Sirius såg förvånat på dörren, han ryckte på axlarna och gick ner i köket där Lily satt och läste med en arg uppsyn. Sirius satte sig mittemot henne.

– Sirius stör mig inte jag läser, sa hon.

– Nej det gör du inte, sa Sirius med lugn röst, för det första har du boken uppochner och för det andra är ditt bokmärke längre bak i boken, så lägg ner boken och prata med mig. Lily lade motvilligt ner boken.

– Så, vad är det med dig och Jennie?

– Ingenting, jag vill inte prata om Jennie okej?

– Okej, sa Sirius, vad läser du för bok?

– Som om du bryr dig, sa Lily.

– Nej, du har rätt jag bryr mig inte, men jag bryr mig om dig och Jennie, så berätta vad det är, han tog hennes händer i sina och såg på henne. Hon såg ner i bordet.

– Det var min födelsedag igår och Jennie glömde det, så därför är jag sur på henne.

– Okej, först vill jag bara säga grattis, sa han, för det andra tycker jag inte du borde vara så arg på Jennie, hon hade en ganska jobbig dag igår, hennes föräldrar var väldigt jobbiga mot henne. Lily såg på honom och han såg att hennes ögon var fulla av tårar.

– Jag vet att jag ofta överreagerar men det är sån jag är, tårarna svämmade över och rann ner för hennes kinder.

– Men Lily, sa Sirius, kom hit, sa han. Hon gick runt bordet och lutade huvudet mot hans axel, han la armarna runt henne och hon grät ut mot hans axel.

– Sirius, sa Lily efter ett tag, är inte du trött på att folk gråter mot din axel? Han skrattade och torkade hennes tårar.

– Nej, inte direkt, sa han, jag börjar gilla det, han log och hon log försiktigt tillbaka.

– Oj förlåt, sa hon, din tröja är helt blöt.

– Det gör inget jag kan byta sen, känns det bättre? Hon nickade.

– Jag går upp till Jennie och ber om ursäkt.

– Gör det du, jag går upp och byter tröja, de gick upp för trappan och gick in genom en varsin dörr.

När Jennie kom upp till rummet förut satte hon sig på sin säng för att läsa igen.

" 4 december, 1959

Igår var jag med på lektionerna, fast jag kunde lika gärna ha låtit bli, min koncentration fanns inte och mina tankar var någon helt annanstans.

Vid lunchen satte jag mig så långt bort från Honom som möjligt, jag kände att han sökte min blick, men jag ignorerade honom.

Idag är det äntligen helg, då kan jag sitta i sovsalen och låtsas att jag inte finns, eftersom alla andra, utom Han är så bra på att låtsas att jag inte finns, borde det inte vara så svårt.

Det är bra att killar inte kan komma in i tjejernas sovsal, för då skulle garanterat Han komma och hälsa på mig.

Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, jag menar jag vill ha barn, men inte nu, jag är sexton och är inte ens involverad i ett seriöst förhållande! Men jag vet en sak säkert, nästa år kommer jag inte komma tillbaka till Hogwarts, det är sorgligt men jag kan ju inte lämna mitt barn hemma och jag kan ju inte ha med det till Hogwarts och jag är ganska säker på att min mamma inte vill hjälpa mig.

Vad ska jag göra!"

Jennie skulle precis börja läsa nästa sida när Lily kom in i rummet. Jennie slog igen boken och gick mot dörren.

– Jennie, vänta, sa Lily.

– För att du ska få skrika på mig?

– Nej för att jag vill be om ursäkt. Jennie gick fram till sin koffert och tog upp ett paket som hon räckte till Lily som tog emot det.

– Här är din present, jag går på en promenad och tänker över om jag vill förlåta dig, hon gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Lily stod och såg på dörren en lång stund innan hon satte sig på sin säng och började öppna presenten. Hon fick fram en fotoram med ett collage av bilder på Lily och Jennie, det syntes att Jennie hade lagt ner mycket arbete på collaget, Lily blev alldeles rörd och skämdes ännu mer över sitt utbrott, hon satte fotoramen på nattduksbordet och la sig på sängen och såg på collaget.

Sen gick hon ut ur rummet och knackade på dörren till James och Sirius rum. Hon hörde James röst:

– Kom in, hon öppnade dörren och gick in, James satt vid sitt skrivbord och skrev på något. Lily satte sig i hans knä.

– Vad är det, frågade han och strök bort hennes hår ur ansiktet.

– Jennie är sur på mig, för att jag skrek åt henne för att hon glömde min födelsedag.

– Oj, glömde hon din födelsedag?

– Ja men sen pratade jag med Sirius och tydligen hade hon haft en väldigt jobbig dag hemma hon sina föräldrar. Så jag bestämde mig för att prata med henne, hon gav mig min present och gick ut ur rummet. Han tog hennes hand.

– Varför går du inte och letar upp henne?

– För att hon skulle fundera på om hon vill förlåta mig. Var är Sirius föresten?

– Han skulle ta en promenad, han behövde tydligen rensa tankarna, James såg på Lily.

– Så vad är det mellan honom och Jennie nuförtiden?

– Ärligt talat vet jag inte, jag menar, de är ju väldigt bra kompisar och så, men de är inte bästa vänner och inte ihop, så jag vet inte riktigt vad man kan säga att de är.

– Sirius sa en gång för ganska länge sedan att han såg på henne lite som en syster.

– Ja då är det väl så han känner, han älskar hennes som en syster, sa James.

– Jag antar det, sa Lily.

– Vill du följa med och hugga granen sen? Lily log.

– Visst, föresten var är dina föräldrar?

– De är förmodligen i biblioteket, det ligger på den tredje våningen, men ska vi gå ner och hugga granen? Hon nickade och reste på sig och drog med sig James ut genom dörren.


	32. Kapitel 31

Några timmar senare kom Lily och James in genom ytterdörren, båda röda om näsan och med rosiga kinder, de tog av sig ytterkläderna och gick in i köket hand i hand, där inne satt Sirius och Jennie vid köksbordet med en varsin kopp varm choklad, pratandes

Några timmar senare kom Lily och James in genom ytterdörren, båda röda om näsan och med rosiga kinder, de tog av sig ytterkläderna och gick in i köket hand i hand, där inne satt Sirius och Jennie vid köksbordet med en varsin kopp varm choklad, pratandes och skrattandes, vid spisen stod mrs Potter och rörde i en gryta.

– Hejsan allihopa, sa James glatt, mamma jag ställde granen vid vedboden.

– Det är bra James, jag ber Harry att fixa med den sen.

– Kan du och Jennie duka, Lily? Maten är snart klar.

– Visst, sa Lily och tog fram tallrikar och bestick och gick in med det i matsalen. Jennie drack ur koppen och ställde den på diskbänken.

– Tack för chokladen mrs Potter, sa Jennie och tog fram glas.

– Det var så lite Jennie lilla vän. Jennie gick in med glasen till matsalen där Lily var i full färd med att duka bordet. Jennie ställde ut glasen under tystnad, Lily sneglade på henne lite i smyg.

– Okej, sa Jennie när hon hade dukat klart, jag har tänkt lite och jag förlåter på dig ett villkor, och det är att du försöker behärska dina raseriutbrott.

– Okej, sa Lily och gick runt bordet till Jennie och sträckte ut handen, vänner?

– Vänner, sa Jennie och struntade i Lilys utsträckta hand och gav henne en kram.

– Presenten var jättefin Jennie.

– Tack så mycket, jag har lagt ner ganska mycket tid på det.

– Det syntes, sa Lily och log, Sirius och James dök upp i dörröppningen.

– Knack, knack, får man komma in nu? frågade Sirius.

– Visst, sa Lily, James kom fram till henne och la armen om henne.

– Är allt bra nu? viskade han i hennes öra, hon nickade och gav honom en puss på kinden. Jennie och Sirius stod och kramades, men Lily såg att det bara var en täckmantel för att de skulle kunna viska med varandra.

– Vad viskar ni om då? frågade James. Sirius satte på en oskyldig min.

– Vi viskar inte, vi kramas ser du väl!

– Visst, säger du det så, sa James. Mrs Potter kom in i matsalen.

– Okej, nu är kramkalaset slut, sa hon och log, ni får hjälpa till med att bära in maten nu ungdomar, James kan du gå upp och hämta din pappa? Han sitter i arbetsrummet.

– Okej, sa James och gav Lily en snabb kyss försvann sedan upp för trappan. Jennie Lily och Sirius gick ut i köket och tog in alla grytor till matsalen.

De satte sig vid bordet tillsammans men mrs Potter, James och mr Potter kom ner en stund senare. De åt under tystnad och sedan hjälpte Lily och Jennie till med disken och James och Sirius hjälpte mr Potter med granen. När flickorna blev klara med disken gick de in i vardagsrummet och hjälpte till med att klä granen.

När de blev klara ställde de sig och såg på granen, James stod bakom Lily med armarna runt henne, Sirius och Jennie stod och kramades och mr och mrs Potter stod bredvid varandra och tittade på barnen.

– Vilken fin gran, sa Jennie och log stort.

– Ja, den luktar mycket godare än såna man köper på mugglar marknader, sa Lily.

– Vad roligt det var att klä granen, det har jag aldrig gjort förut, sa Jennie. Alla såg på henne.

– Har du aldrig klätt en gran förut? frågade James.

– Nej det brukar alltid Annie göra.

– Den där lilla irriterande ungen som satt och ritade när vi åkte?

– Precis, sa Jennie och log. Jag går upp och läser lite, sa hon och försvann upp för trappan.

– Ska vi ta en promenad Harry? frågade mrs Potter.

– Ja det gör vi, svarade mr Potter. Riv inte huset medans vi är borta.

– Nejdå, svarade Sirius, bara lite, han log oskyldigt och mr Potter kostade på sig ett av sina ovanliga leenden. När dörren stängdes efter mr och mrs Potter vände sig Sirius mot Lily och James, som stod och kysstes.

– Jag hade tänkt fråga om vi skulle hitta på något, men eftersom ni är upptagna går jag upp till Jennie. Lily och James var så upptagna av varandra att de inte svarade, Sirius gick upp till Jennie som satt på golvet i Lilys och hennes rum med kartongen framför sig.

– Vad gör du?

– Jag tittar igenom fotografierna, sa Jennie med bekymrad röst. Det är något konstigt med allt det här, alla fotoalbum är bilder på mig, förutom ett och på alla bilder av mig som liten är det Cammie som är med mig och inte min mamma.

– Ja men ni var ju bra kompisar, det sa ju din mamma.

– Ja men jag bodde väl knappast hos henne bara för det.

– Nej men ni kanske var hos henne ofta, sa Sirius. Grubbla inte över det nu, vi kan väl hitta på något, James och Lily håller på att äta varandra nere i vardagsrummet, då kan väl vi göra något? Jennie la ner allt i kartongen igen och drog upp Sirius på fötter.

– Jag har en idé, kom vi går ner till Lily och James. Sirius och Jennie gick ner för trappan och in i vardagsrummet där Lily och James fortfarande stod och kysste varandra. Jennie busvisslade och James och Lily drog sig ifrån varandra.

– Vad är det? frågade James.

– Jag har kommit på en lek vi kan köra.

– Jennie, lilla gumman, sa Sirius, vi är alla lite för gamla för att leka.

– Ja men det är inte någon sån lek, det är som en frågesport för att se hur mycket vi vet om varandra, Lily och jag är i lag och ni två är i lag, hon pekade på James och Sirius. Vi hittar på olika frågor och sedan får vi se vilket lag som får mest poäng och därför också vet mest om varandra.

– Det kan nog bli kul, sa Lily.

– Det tycker inte jag, sa Sirius, jag menar det låter lite barnsligt.

– Vadå, sa Jennie, är du rädd för att vi ska slå dig och James?

– Jag tänker bara på er, svarade Sirius, jag och James vet allt om varandra ni kommer ju att förlora så stort att jag vill spara er den förödmjukelsen.

– Fegis, fegis, fegis, mässade Jennie.

– Okej, okej vi ställer väl upp då, sa James.

– Bra, sa Jennie, vi får alla hitta på tio frågor, men tänk på att vem som helst kan få frågan. De satte igång med frågorna och en halvtimme senare var alla klara.

– Okej, sa Jennie och hon la i alla frågekort i en burk, James du får börja med att dra ett kort, du ställer frågan till mig och så ska jag svara, okej? Alla mumlade något som lät som ett svar och James drog ett kort.

– Okej, Jennie, sa han, i vilken stad eller by är din partner född?

– Lily är född i Bristol.

– Är det rätt Lily? frågade James.

– Ja det är alldeles korrekt.

– Min tur att ta en fråga, Jennie tog ett kort och vände sig mot Sirius, okej Sirius, sa hon hur lång var James när han föddes?

– Oh det var svårt, men jag råkar veta att han var 52,2 cm.

– Är det rätt James? frågade Jennie.

– Ja det är det, sa James och såg frågande ut, hur visste du det Tramptass?

– Jag sa ju att jag vet allt om dig.

– Jaja dra ett kort Sirius, sa Jennie och höll fram burken. Sirius drog ett kort.

– Okej, Lily hur mycket vägde Jennie när hon föddes?

– Måste det vara exakt?

– Nästan, svarade Jennie.

– Okej, Jennie vägde ungefär 4,3 kilo, eller hur?

– Ja, sa Jennie, fast exakt 4399gram.

– Men herregud Jennie, så mycket vägde inte ens Regulus och jag tillsammans.

– Jag var en mycket tjock bebis, ta en fråga nu Lily.

De fortsatte med leken hela eftermiddagen, mr och mrs Potter kom hem precis när de var klara med leken och Jennie och Lily hade vunnit med två poäng och mrs Potter ropade från köket att de kunde börja plocka fram till middagen. När de gick runt bordet och la fram allting sa Jennie till Sirius:

– Ska du hjälpa oss att diska sen Sirius? Hon log retsamt mot honom och han satte ner tallrikarna han bar på och började jaga Jennie, hon sprang ut ur rummet och Sirius sprang efter, James och Lily såg efter dem och fortsatte sedan att duka, efter en halv minut kom Jennie inspringande igen men nu var Sirius närmare om han fick tag i henne och brottade ner henne på golvet. Hon kämpade för att komma loss men han höll henne i ett grepp som var omöjligt att komma loss från.

– Om du säger att du är en rutten fis får du komma loss.

– Jag är en rutten fis, sa Jennie mycket tyst.

– Så att alla hör Jennie, sa Sirius och på hans läppar lekte ett retsamt leende.

– Jag är en rutten fis! skrek Jennie precis som mr och mrs Potter kom in i rummet. Sirius släppte henne och hon knuffade till honom och ställde sig sedan upp och satte sig vid bordet, efter kom Sirius, han satte sig bredvid James och log retsamt mot Jennie över bordet, Jennie sparkade till honom hårt på smalbenet, Sirius stoppade in en näve i munnen för att inte skrika högt, mr och mrs Potter såg konstigt på honom.

– Mår du bra Sirius? frågade mrs Potter

– Jag mår jättebra tack, svarade Sirius samtidigt som han sköt mördande blickar mot Jennie.

De åt under tystnad och när maten var uppäten hjälpte Jennie och Lily mrs Potter med disken som vanligt och James och Sirius satte igång en omgång trollkarlsschack.

När disken var diskad och torkad satte sig Jennie och Lily för att titta på när James och Sirius spelade. Jennie gäspade stort och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

– Jag går och lägger mig, sa hon och försvann upp för trappan. Sirius flyttade sitt torn.

– Schack matt, sa han och gäspade även han, jag går också och lägger mig, sa han och även han försvann uppför trappan, Lily satte sig mittemot James.

– Lär mig spela schack, sa hon och James log förvånat mot henne men började ändå lära henne.


	33. Kapitel 32

När Sirius kom uppför trappan knackade han på Jennies och Lilys dörr, ingen svarade så han gick in

När Sirius kom uppför trappan knackade han på Jennies och Lilys dörr, ingen svarade så han gick in.

Jennie låg på sin säng och sov, Sirius log och la en filt över henne, hon rörde på sig och öppnade ögonen, hon vände sig mot Sirius och såg på honom.

– Hej, sa hon och gäspade, är det redan morgon?

– Nej inte alls, du gick nyss och la dig, jag la bara en filt över dig och då vaknade du. Förlåt för att jag väckte dig.

– Det gör inget sa Jennie och log, jag är bara trött. Hon satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.

– Jaja jag tänkte också gå och lägga mig, god natt, sa han och gick mot dörren.

– Nej vänta, sa Jennie, Sirius vände sig om. Kom hit och sätt dig, sa hon och klappade bredvid sig på sängen, Sirius log och satte sig bredvid henne.

– Vad är det?

– Inget, sa Jennie, jag vill bara inte att du ska gå. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och han la armen om henne.

– Är du säker på att det inte är något? frågade han med lite oro i rösten.

– Det är inget annat än att jag är trött, det är jag nästan jämt nuförtiden.

– Ja men du har ju haft en jobbig tid nu, det går nog över.

– Mm, svarade hon lite svävande.

En trappa ner satt James och Lily fortfarande vid köksbordet och spelade schack. Lily satt och såg på schackbrädet ett tag sen gjorde hon ett drag, James log och flyttade en av sina pjäser.

– Och schack matt, sa James och log.

– Det är väl inte så konstigt att du vann, jag har ju precis lärt mig. James gäspade.

– Jag går också och lägger mig nu, sa han och ställde sig upp.

– Jag med, sa hon och ställde sig bredvid James. Han tog henne i handen och tillsammans gick de upp för trappan. James vände sig mot henne när de stod framför dörrarna och gav henne en kyss.

– God natt, han log mot henne och öppnade dörren till sitt rum. Var är Sirius?

– Jag har svaret på den frågan, sa Lily och pekade in i hennes och Jennies rum, James gick fram och ställde sig bredvid henne och tittade in.

På Jennies säng låg Jennie och Sirius och sov i varandras armar. Lily och James log mot varandra, James böjde sig fram mot Lilys öra och viskade:

– Försök att inte väcka dem, hon vände huvudet mot honom och gav honom en kyss.

– Ingenting kan väcka Jennie när hon sover djupt och om jag inte har fel är det samma sak med Sirius. James ryckte på axlarna.

– Jag kan inte väcka honom när han sover, men Jennie kan. Han gav henne en kram och gick in till sig igen. Lily tog fram sin pyjamas och bytte om och kröp sedan ner i sängen hon låg en stund och såg på Sirius och Jennie som låg och sov båda med ett stort leende på läpparna. Efter en stund kände Lily att hennes ögonlock blev tyngre och tyngre.

Nästa morgon när Lily vaknade låg Jennie och Sirius fortfarande och sov, hon log och klädde på sig, sen gick hon in till James, han sov han med.

Hon lade sig bredvid honom på sängen och väntade på att han skulle vakna, hon hade nästan somnat igen när James rörde på sig och gäspade. När han fick syn på henne log han stort.

– Hej, vad gör du här?

– Jennie och Sirius sover fortfarande, så jag gick in hit. Han strök undan en hårslinga från hennes ansikte och kysste henne, hon log och kysste honom tillbaka. När de avslutade kyssen lade Lily sitt huvud på hans bröstkorg. Hon hörde hans hjärta där inne.

– Jag hör ditt hjärta, sa Lily. Han log och strök henne över håret.

– Du vet att jag älskar dig va?

– Ja det vet jag James.

– Älskar du mig Lily?

– Jag tror det, jag vet inte för jag har aldrig känt något sånt förut så jag har inget att jämföra med.

– Jag hoppas att det är kärlek du känner Lily.

– Det hoppas jag med James.

– Remus berättade att du räddade Snapes liv en gång.

– Ja och ibland önskar jag att jag inte hade gjort det.

– Varför då?

– Eftersom han kastar förbannelser efter mig i korridorerna jämt ändå.

– Ja men det gör han ju inte längre eller hur?

– Nej, svarade James.

– Du vet att det var en av anledningarna till att jag inte ville gå ut med dig, eftersom du jämt förhäxade honom tillbaka, det var bara så barnsligt!

– Ja men nu har jag ju vuxit upp eller hur?

– Ja det har du, fast du är fortfarande inte en man.

– Kanske inte, fast jag är mer man än Sirius.

– Nej, det kan jag inte påstå, sa Lily.

– Så du säger att Sirius är mer man än jag?

– Nej, jag säger att ni är lika lite man båda två.

– Okej, sa James, jag kanske borde klä på mig.

– Ja kanske det, sa Lily, vi ses vid frukosten sen, sa hon och försvann ut genom dörren och in genom dörren till sitt och Jennies rum, hon tog fram sin bok och gick sedan ut ur rummet igen och gick ner till vardagsrummet där satt mrs Potter och läste The Daily Prophet.

– Några nya dödsfall?

– Nej faktiskt inte, det har inte varit några på flera dagar faktiskt.

– Förut stod det ju om dödsfall varje dag, men jag kan inte säga att jag kan klaga.

– Inte jag heller, men som tur är har jag inte känt någon som har blivit dödad.

– Inte jag heller, sa Lily och satte sig i soffan med boken, efter en stund kom James ner till dem.

– Ska vi väcka Jennie och Sirius?

– Nej, de ser så söta ut, låt dem sova.

– Sover Jennie och Sirius tillsammans, sa mrs Potter med en misstänksam blick på James.

– Ja men inte på det sättet mamma, sa James, de somnade igår tillsammans.

– Ja men det var väl för väl, sa mrs Potter, jag orkar bara med ett kärlekspar i taget, hon log lite retsamt mot Lily och James.

– Den enda kärleken som finns mellan Jennie och Sirius, är vänskapskärlek och lite syskonkärlek, mamma, sa James och satte sig bredvid Lily i soffan.

– Har ni några julklappar kvar att köpa föresten? Jag och Harry hade tänkt gå ut och göra lite sista minuten shopping sen, ska ni följa med?

– Ja jag skulle inte ha något emot det, jag har några julklappar kvar, sa Lily.

– Visst, sa James, bara vi inte behöver gå med er hela tiden, sa James med en menande blick på sin mamma.

– Jaja, sa mrs Potter och fortsatte läsa.

Uppe i Lily och Jennies rum hade Jennie vaknat, men inte Sirius så hon lät honom sova, hon sträckte sig efter boken på nattduksbordet och slog upp sidan hon slutade på.

"7 december, 1959

Idag började skolan igen, som tur är går Han i sista årskursen och jag i näst sista så vi har i alla fall inga lektioner tillsammans. Men det hindrar tyvärr inte Honom från att sätta sig bredvid mig på lunchen. Han försökte prata med mig, men eftersom jag inte svarade gav Han upp och gick iväg till nästa lektion. Jag är lite mer koncentrerad på lektionerna men mitt arbete är fortfarande inte lika bra som det brukar vara.

När dagen var slut gick jag direkt till uppehållsrummet, alla stod runt anslagstavlan men jag struntade i vad som stod och började gå mot trappan till sovsalen, när jag kände en hand sluta sig om min handled. Jag förstod att det var Han så jag bad honom gå. Men då sa Han:

– Cammie, jag vill prata med dig.

– Men jag vill inte prata med dig, så släpp mig och låt mig vara ifred.

– Är det något jag har gjort?

– Nej det är det inte, låt mig vara. Han släppte mig och jag gick upp till sovsalen och kastade mig på min säng.

Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, jag älskar Honom, men jag vet att det enda han känner för mig är medlidande och jag vill inte att Han ska ge upp allt för mig."

Jennie slog ihop boken och la undan den på nattduksbordet, Sirius rörde på sig så hon antog att han höll på att vakna. Han gäspade stort och slog upp ögonen.

– Hej, sa han, jag undrade just varför jag hade sovit så gott. Vet du att jag alltid sover skönt när du sover hos mig.

– Jag sover också alltid skönt när jag sover hos dig, hon kramade om honom. Och det var bra när jag drömde om Cammie. Han kramade henne tillbaka.

– Jag har lust att ligga här hela dagen men jag borde nog gå upp och duscha.

– Jag antar det, sa hon, fast jag vet inte, du är ganska söt när du är o duschad och o rakad, han flinade.

– Du är också ganska söt när du är orakad. Hon slog till honom på armen.

– Det var inte snällt sagt!

– Varför är tjejer alltid så hårdhänta, gnällde Sirius.

– Jag har aldrig slagit till dig på riktigt, du är en sån mes! Gå och duscha så att jag kan klä på mig.

– Får jag inte titta på, sa Sirius med låtsad förvånad röst.

– Nej, sa Jennie bestämt, gå nu.

– Jag ska, jag ska, sa Sirius och försvann ut genom dörren. Jennie log och tog fram kläder, som hon satte på sig, ett svart linne och ett par jeans, sedan satte hon upp håret i två lösa flätor. Sirius kom in i rummet en stund senare, nyduschad och med rena kläder.

– Ska vi gå ner till Lily och James?

– Vad skulle vi annars göra?

– Jag vet inte, kom nu så går vi, sa han.

– Får jag rida på din rygg?

– Okej, hoppa upp, sa han och böjde på sig, hon hoppade upp och han gick iväg. De kom in i vardagsrummet och Sirius satte ner Jennie.

– Tack för skjutsen, sa hon och gick och satte sig i soffan. Lily såg upp från sin bok.

– Ni skulle ha sett er igår, sa hon, ni såg så gulliga ut.

– Ja det gjorde ni, sa James, hur gick det till?

– Vad menar du? frågade Sirius som satte sig i soffan bredvid Jennie.

– Ja hur kunde ni somna tillsammans?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, sa Sirius med en förbryllad min i ansiktet, vi låg på Jennies säng och pratade och sen somnade vi antar jag.

– End of story, sa Jennie och lutade sig mot Sirius.

– Ska ni med in till stan sen? Jag, Harry, James och Lily ska göra lite sista minuten shoppande, sa mrs Potter.

– Jag har handlat alla mina presenter, sa Jennie.

– Jag med, sa Sirius, vi stannar hemma.

– Okej, sa mrs Potter, James, Lily vi måste nog gå nu. Harry, kom ner hit, ropade mrs Potter och vände sig sedan mot Jennie och Sirius. Vi äter på stan så ni får ta nåt själva okej?

– Visst, ha det så trevligt, sa Sirius.

James, Lily och mrs Potter gick ut i hallen för att klä på sig ytterkläderna, när de nästan var klara kom mr Potter ner för trappan.

– Vi går i förväg Harry, sa mrs Potter och så försvann hon, James och Lily ut i vinterkylan, mr potter klädde snabbt på sig ytterkläderna och även han försvann.

– Så, vad ska vi göra nu? frågade Sirius.

– Sova?

– Är du fortfarande trött?

– Inte fortfarande, igen, sa Jennie.

– Okej vi gör något, sen kan vi sova.


	34. Kapitel 33

Jennie och Sirius gick ut i köket för att äta frukost

Jennie och Sirius gick ut i köket för att äta frukost. De tog fram bröd, smör, ost och sen satte de på tevatten. När tevattnet var klart satte de sig vid bordet och började äta.

– Vad ska vi göra då?

– Jag vet inte, sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna, vad vill du göra?

– Sova, svarade Jennie.

– Ja men förutom det, sa Sirius och suckade.

– Vila, sa Jennie och flinade.

– Haha väldigt roligt, sa Sirius.

– Ja det tycker jag var roligt.

– Mm, sa Sirius lite frånvarande.

– Vad tänker du på? frågade Jennie

– Dig, sa Sirius och log lite snett.

– Vad gullig du är.

– Ja, jättegullig va?

– Ja det tycker jag. Ska vi plocka undan? Sirius nickade och drack ur teet. De plockade undan allt och sedan stod de bara där.

– Så vad ska vi göra nu?

– Vi kan gå ut och ha snöbollskrig, sa Jennie.

– Det är jag med på, sa Sirius och så gick de ut och klädde på sig ytterkläderna. Innan de började byggde de upp en varsin borg.

– Okej, vi får inte använda magi, okej?

– Okej, sa Sirius. Klara, färdiga gå, sa han och tog upp en snöboll, men då drog Jennie fram sin trollstav.

– Accio snöboll, Sirius snöboll flög in i hennes hand.

– Men du sa ju att vi inte skulle använda magi.

– Men du vet, regler är till för att brytas. Han tittade mörkt på henne.

– Du ska mulas, sa han och gick mot henne.

– Skulle inte tro det, sa hon och sprang iväg. Sirius suckade och sprang efter.

– Jennie du vet att jag är snabbare än du så det spelar ingen roll att du springer.

– Men jag kan ju alltid försöka, hörde han Jennie ropa en bit framför sig. Sirius log för sig själv och ökade takten, han såg henne lite framför sig, hon hade stannat och stod och såg på något.

– Nu har jag dig, sa han.

– Lägg av Sirius, kolla där, sa hon och pekade upp mot himmelen en bit bort. Uppe på himlen ovanför ett ganska gammalt hus svävade mörkrets märke.

– Kom Jennie så går vi in, sa Sirius och tog hennes hand och drog henne mot huset.

– Vet du vem som bor där?

– Ja det vet jag, sa Sirius och såg sammanbiten ut.

– Vem då? frågade Jennie

– Min farbror och hans fru, men fråga inte mer.

– Men, Sirius... Började Jennie.

– Fråga inte, bet Sirius av. De gick under tystnad tillbaka till huset, när de kom in gick Sirius ut i köket och satte sig på en stol. Jennie stannade i dörröppningen och såg på Sirius.

– Sirius, jag vet att du inte bryr dig om din släkt, men borde du inte...

– Jag borde inget, och säg inget mer om det, skrek Sirius ilsket.

– Du behöver inte vara så snäsig mot mig, sa Jennie kallt.

– Jag behöver inte vara det, men jag är det ändå, sa Sirius och såg på Jennie.

– Jag går nu, och kommer inte tillbaka mer idag, för det är ju tydligt att ditt dåliga humör kommer hålla i sig, Jennie gav Sirius en sista kall blick och försvann sedan upp för trappan.

Hon gick in i Lily och hennes rum och slängde sig på sängen. Ett tag låg hon bara och såg upp i taket men sedan la hon sig på sidan och tog fram den gamla anteckningsboken, som hon nu visste hade tillhört Cammie. Hon bläddrade fram till sidan hon hade slutat på och började läsa nästa stycke.

"10 december 1959

Idag läste jag lappen på anslagstavlan, den handlade om nästa hogsmeadeutflykt, jag tänker definitivt inte gå!

Han försöker fortfarande prata med mig, men jag är inte tillmötesgående. Jag är nästan helt övertygad om att Han kommer bjuda mig till Hogsmeade, men jag tänker tacka nej.

Det går rent utsagt åt helvete på alla lektioner, men jag orkar faktiskt inte anstränga mig mer, och eftersom jag inte kommer jobba efter skolan spelar det inte så stor roll vilka betyg jag får.

Efter middagen fångade Han upp mig och drog iväg mig mot min vilja till en övergiven korridor.

– Varför undviker du mig Cammie?

– För att jag inte vill ha något med dig att göra, så lämna mig ifred. Jag var på väg att gå igen men han fångade upp mig och det var något plågat i blicken han gav mig.

– Cammie ångrar du det vi gjorde?

– Ja det gör jag, eftersom den enda anledningen till att du gjorde det med mig var för att du tycker synd om mig, och jag vill inte ha din medkänsla så kan du lämna mig ifred? Snälla!

– Det var inte alls av den anledningen jag gjorde det, sa Han och gav mig ännu en plågad blick. Tror du inte att jag älskar dig? Att det inte har spelat någon roll att du har ignorerat mig? Men det har spelat stor roll, för jag bryr mig om dig, och jag kanske till och med älskar dig, men det bryr du dig inte om eller hur?

– Jag bryr mig visst, men jag kan inte vara bunden till någon nu, den enda jag kan ta hand om är mig själv och du gör bäst i att hålla dig bort från mig. Jag gick iväg och när jag såg tillbaka såg jag att Han stod lutad mot väggen och jag är ganska säker på att Han grät."

När Jennie slog igen boken knackade det på dörren och Jennie väntade sig att Sirius skulle komma in, men ingen kom in så Jennie gick och öppnade dörren. Utanför stod Sirius.

– Vad vill du?, sa Jennie och la armarna i kors över bröstet.

– Jag tänkte bara att du ville veta att maten är klar och om du vill ha finns det där nere.

– Okej, sa Jennie och stängde dörren igen. Hon sjönk ner på golvet och dunkade huvudet i dörren. Hon ville inte vara osams med Sirius, men eftersom han inte visade några tecken på att vilja bli sams igen och han fick ta första steget.


	35. Kapitel 34

När James, Lily och paret Potter kom hem satt Jennie och Sirius inne i köket och åt, men båda satt och tittade åt ett varsitt håll

När James, Lily och paret Potter kom hem satt Jennie och Sirius inne i köket och åt, men båda satt och tittade åt ett varsitt håll. Jennie tittade mot dörröppningen och fick syn på Lily och James.

– Åh, hej Lily, sa Jennie, kan du ge mig juicen?

– Men den står ju vid Sirius, sa Lily och såg på Jennie.

– Vid vem? frågade Jennie. Jag sitter ju och äter själv ser du väl? James såg på Sirius, som gav honom en blick som sa att det inte var värt att fråga. Mr och mrs Potter kom in i köket och mrs Potter gav köksbordet en blick och förstod genast vad det var som var fel.

– Sirius, sa mrs Potter, jag såg att mörkrets märke svävade över sin farbrors hus.

– Mrs Potter, sa Jennie, det är ingen ide att prata med Sirius om det, för han vill inte prata om det. Jennie gav Sirius en mörk blick.

– Nej precis, fräste Sirius samtidigt som han tittade minst lika mörkt på Jennie. Jag vill inte prata om det så kan alla bara lämna mig ifred?! Sirius stormade ut ur köket och ingen gjorde något för att hindra honom. Jennie sa inget utan plockade bara undan sin tallrik, sen plockade hon bort matresterna, sen försvann även hon ut ur köket. Ensam kvar stod Sirius tallrik.

– Jag tycker det är ganska tydligt vad de har bråkat om i alla fall, sa mrs Potter och gick fram och plockade bort Sirius tallrik.

– Jag hoppas att de inte är osams imorgon, sa Lily.

– Just nu, sa James, ser det inte så bra ut. James och Lily försvann även de ut ur köket. De gick upp för trappan och de gick in i ett varsitt rum. Både Jennie och Sirius satt på sina sängar och låtsades att de höll på med något, men det syntes att de bara låtsades för att de ifred skulle få tänka. Lily gick fram till Jennies säng och satte sig bredvid henne.

– Jennie, jag tror inte att Sirius vill bråka heller, om du bara skulle ta första steget tror jag att han skulle möta dig på halva vägen. Jennie såg på Lily med en arg blick.

– Jag tänker inte ta första steget, fräste Jennie. Det var ju han som skrek åt mig, det är ju fan han som får ta första steget.

– Men Jennie, sa Lily, vill du verkligen vara osams med Sirius på julafton?

– Såklart jag inte vill, men det var inte jag som började det.

– Men, började Lily.

– Säg inget Lily, jag går och lägger mig.

I rummet intill hade James och Sirius ungefär samma samtal.

– Sirius, jag tror att Jennie vill bråka lika lite som du. Sirius suckade mycket djupt.

– James, du är en bra vän men du förstår inte det här.

– Men vill du vara osams med henne imorgon eller?

– Såklart jag inte vill, men hon vill att jag ska ta första steget och jag är inte så bra på det. Och som du vet är jag inte så bra på att erkänna att jag har fel. James log lite.

– Varför blev ni osams om din farbror?

– Därför att jag inte vill prata om min släkt och ärligt talat tycker jag att han är bättre död än levande.

– Det menar du inte!

– Gör jag inte? Jag hatar i stort sett alla i min släkt och jag vill inte diskutera det med varken dig eller Jennie, för ingen av er skulle förstå.

– Är du helt säker på det? Lily sa att Jennies familj också är lite grann som din, jag tror att Jennie skulle förstå bättre än du tror. Men du vill inte ens försöka få henne att förstå för du vill beskydda henne och inte tynga ner henne med dina problem. Men en sak som du inte verkar se är att Jennie är stark, hon klarar mer än du tror.

– Jag vet att Jennie är stark, men du har rätt jag vill inte tynga ner henne med mina problem, för hon har redan tillräckligt att tänka på. James öppnade munnen för att säga något, men han stängde den igen när han såg på Sirius. Sirius sjönk ner på sin säng och la sig med ansiktet mot väggen, James gick mot dörren och öppnade den, han vände sig om i dörröppningen, det såg ut som Sirius sov men James såg att tårar sakta rann ner för hans kinder. James gick ut ur rummet och knackade försiktigt på den andra dörren. Lily öppnade dörren och när hon såg vem det var gick hon ut ur rummet och stängde dörren försiktigt efter sig.

– Jennie sover, viskade Lily.

– Kom så går vi upp till biblioteket så att vi kan prata ostört, James tog Lily i handen och började gå uppför trappan.

– Är inte din pappa i biblioteket?

– Nej, han är i källaren. De kom upp på den nästa våningen och James gick genom en mörk trä dörr. När de kom in flämtade Lily till, rummet var stort och runt, väggarna var fulla av böcker förutom en del av en vägg där det fanns en trappa som ledde upp till en liten plattform där det stod en stjärnkikare som var riktad mot ett fönster precis ovanför den.

James ledde Lily mot en soffgrupp som stod i mitten av rummet. Lily satte sig ner bredvid James i en av sofforna.

– Okej, sa James. Vad fick du ut av Jennie?

– Jo, hon vill inte bråka, men hon vill att Sirius ska ta första steget mot försoningen. Och så tror jag att hon blev lite rädd för Sirius när han skrek åt henne.

– Okej, Sirius vill inte heller bråka och han vet att han måste ta första steget, men han vet inte hur han ska göra och dessutom är han ganska dålig på att erkänna att han har fel.

Dessutom vill han inte tynga ner Jennie med något för att han tror inte att hon skulle förstå och dessutom tycker han att hon har tillräckligt att tänka på. Lily fnyste.

– Tror han inte att Jennie skulle förstå? Hennes föräldrar är precis lika elaka som hans. Bara att de gör henne illa på andra sätt.

– Jag vet, sa James och la armen om Lily som lutade sig mot honom.

– Vad ska vi göra åt dem? De är båda som små barn i den här frågan.

– Jag vet, sa James. Men jag tror att det bara är de själva som kan fixa det.

– Det tror jag med, men jag vill inte att de ska vara osams imorgon.

– Inte jag heller, sa James och suckade. Vi får väl helt enkelt vänta och se.


	36. Kapitel 35

Nästa morgon när Lily vaknade sov Jennie fortfarande djupt och Lily lät henne vara, hon klädde tyst på sig och smög sig sedan ut ur rummet

Nästa morgon när Lily vaknade sov Jennie fortfarande djupt och Lily lät henne vara, hon klädde tyst på sig och smög sig sedan ut ur rummet. Hon gick ner för trappan och in i matsalen, där satt mrs Potter, James och Sirius och åt frukost.

– God morgon, sa Lily och satte sig mittemot James och tog för sig av frukosten. En stund senare kom Jennie in i rummet.

– God morgon mrs Potter, James och Lily. Jennie gav Sirius en mörk blick. Black, sa hon till Sirius med mörk röst.

– Green, svarade Sirius och kastade ett elakt ögonkast på henne och fortsatte med att äta sin frukost. Alla åt under tystnad, men då och då utbytte James och Lily blickar.

Mrs Potter reste på sig först och gick ut med sin tallrik i köket, sedan kom hon tillbaka med en tidning i handen. Förstaside nyheten var Sirius farbrors dödsfall, men ingen sa något om det.

– Något mer dödsfall, mrs Potter? frågade Lily.

– Nej, men en fyraårig flicka har blivit utsatt för dementorskyssen.

– Vad gräsligt, sa Lily.

– Vad hade du väntat dig Lily, sa Jennie argt. Det är faktiskt Voldemort som har dementorerna på sin sida. Och fyraåringar är oftast glada eftersom de är för små för att förstå vad det finns att vara ledsen över i världen. Och eftersom dementorer suger glädjen ur glada människor så blir de glada drabbade.

– Jag antar att du har rätt Jennie, sa James.

– Tack för frukosten mrs Potter, sa Jennie och gick från bordet.

– Lily, sa mrs Potter. Tror du att du och Jennie kan hjälpa mig med maten sen?

– Visst, inga problem, sa Lily och även hon försvann ut ur matsalen. När Lily kom upp på rummet låg Jennie på sin säng och stirrade upp i taket.

– Hej Lily, sa Jennie.

– Hur visste du att det var jag?

– Du är den enda som går in här utan att knacka och dessutom smyger du som om du tror att jag kommer att gå sönder om du går för högt. Lily log och la sig på sin säng, hon tog fram sin bok och började läsa. Jennie tog fram den gamla anteckningsboken och bläddrade fram sidorna.

" 12 december 1959

Även den här helgen har jag bara varit i sovsalen, men jag gick ner till middagen idag. När jag satte mig ner var det ombytta roller, det var jag som sökte Hans blick och Han som undvek min. Jag både vill och inte vill prata med Honom. Jag kanske borde berätta för Honom om barnet, fast det vill jag egentligen inte, för då kommer Han att vilja hjälpa mig och jag vill inte att Han ska ge upp sin framtid bara för att han har gjort mig med barn.

Nej vid närmare eftertanke är det nog bästa att inte säga något alls, men jag tror att jag måste prata med Honom igen på något sätt."

"13 december 1959

Idag har det varit skola som vanligt, vid lunchen smög jag ner en lapp i Hans ficka, jag såg att han läste den, Han sökte min blick och när Han hade funnit den nickade Han.

Jag log svagt mot honom och jag kan svära på att han gav mig ett tillbaka. Jag gick genom dagen med ett lättare hjärta."

Jennie slog igen boken och la den på nattduksbordet, hon satte sig upp på sängen och märkte att Lily var borta. Hon log när hon hörde Lilys och James röster från det andra rummet. Jennie gick ut ur rummet och ner för trappan. I hallen stod Sirius och klädde på sig ytterkläderna.

Jennie stannade upp när hon såg honom, sen gick hon genom rummet utan att se på honom.

– Jennie, hörde hon Sirius röst bakom sig.

– Vad är det? frågade Jennie och vände sig sakta om.

– Kan du följa med på en promenad?

– Varför?

– För att jag vill prata med dig, sa Sirius. Snälla, la han till och såg in i Jennies ögon. När Jennie såg den plågade blicken kunde hon inte låta bli att följa med honom ut. De gick ungefär en meter ifrån varandra.

– Så vad ville du prata om Black?

– Kan du sluta använda mitt efternamn? Du vet att jag hatar det.

– Just det, sa Jennie. Jag vill inte använda ditt förnamn när jag förknippar det med något bra och jag inte kan se den goda sidan just nu. Jennie såg en stenbänk och hon gick fram, borstade bort snön och satte sig på ena sidan, Sirius borstade bort snön från den andra sidan och satte sig där.

– Varför är du arg på mig? frågade Sirius

– Varför? Är du helt dum i huvudet eller? För det första skrek du åt mig bara för att jag ville prata med dig, försöka få dig att öppna dig och dela med dig av dina känslor. För det andra skrämde du mig, jag har aldrig sett dig arg förut och det skrämde mig att det var mig du var arg på. Sirius satt och såg ner på sina skor och det syntes att han tänkte på vad han skulle säga. Efter vad Jennie tyckte kändes som en evighet lyfte Sirius sitt huvud och såg på henne.

– Jag menade inte att skrämma dig, men jag tycker inte om att prata om mina känslor. Och jag orkade inte med att du försökte få mig att berätta. Jag vill inte vara osams med dig, men jag vill inte prata om mina känslor, jag har det bättre när jag har de inom mig, det skulle göra för ont att prata om dem.

Jennie såg på Sirius, men han tittade bort.

– Sirius, jag vill också vara vän med dig, men jag ser hur mycket smärta du håller inom dig och om du inte delar med dig kommer du att kväva dig själv. Tro mig, sa Jennie med bitter röst, jag vet. Sirius såg på henne igen och något som liknades vid ett leende fanns för ett ögonblick i hans ansikte.

– Jennie, jag vet att du behövde prata om det, men jag behöver inte göra det, jag klarar mig själv. Föresten har jag ju redan berättat för dig om det mesta.

– Du har berättat historien, avbröt Jennie. Men du pratade aldrig om hur du kände dig. Sirius reste sig plötsligt upp.

– Jag vill inte prata om det, okej?

– Nej, det är inte okej, sa Jennie. Det finns så mycket ilska och sorg inom dig. Du döljer det väl, men i dina ögon syns både vreden och sorgen. Sirius vände sig bort.

– Vi lämnar det här ämnet o diskuterat så förblir vi vänner, sa han.

– Jag vill hellre att vi är ovänner och att du delar med dig, än att vi är vänner och att du går under. Sirius såg på Jennie med arg blick.

– Jag vill inte, så låt bli med att försöka få mig att berätta, föresten finns det inget att berätta.

– Lägg av, både du och jag vet att det finns saker att berätta.

– Som vadå?

– Hur du kände dig varje gång dina föräldrar påpekade att de tyckte att Regulus var en bättre son, eller hur du kände dig varje gång din mamma slog dig och din pappa bara stod och såg på och varje gång du var med en tjej bara för att dämpa en del av den smärtan som du känner! Det är bara några av de saker som finns att prata om.

Sirius stod med ryggen vänd mot henne, Jennie antog att det var för att han inte ville visa henne hur hans ansiktsuttryck såg ut.

– Snälla Sirius, berätta. Du har funnits där för mig hela det här året, så låt mig finnas där för dig. Snälla, se på mig åtminstone. Sirius vände sig sakta om, hans ansikte var slutet och det gick inte att avläsa några känslor i det. Sirius gick sakta fram till Jennie och la armarna runt henne. Jennie log och kramade honom tillbaka.

– Varje gång mina föräldrar nämnde att Regulus var en mycket bättre son, blev jag förbannad, varje gång min mamma slog mig och min pappa stod och såg på blev jag arg, sårad och ledsen, varje gång jag var med en tjej kände jag mig för ett ögonblick mindre arg och sorgsen men den känslan försvann nästan direkt och jag kände mig spyfärdig över mig själv. Så nu har jag pratat nöjd nu? Jennie såg upp på Sirius.

– Jag är nöjd för nu, men jag tror vi måste gå tillbaka för jag hörde att Lily hade lovat bort min hjälp till mrs Potter. Sirius log och på tillbaka vägen tog han henne i handen. Han såg på henne och log.

– För vänskapens skull, hon log tillbaka och hand i hand gick de tillbaka till familjen Potters hus.


	37. Kapitel 36

När de kom in i köket stod Lily vid spisen och James satt och skalade potatis

När de kom in i köket stod Lily vid spisen och James satt och skalade potatis. Jennie ställde sig för att hjälpa Lily och Sirius satte sig och hjälpte James.

Flickorna vid spisen pratade viskande med varandra.

– Så du och Sirius är sams igen?

– Ja, sa Jennie. Vi pratade igenom lite saker, så nu är allt bra. Hon log.

– James frågade om jag älskade honom, sa Lily helt plötsligt.

– Vad svarade du då?

– Jag svarade att jag tror det. Jennie flinade mot Lily och Lily log snett.

– Lily, hjärtkrossaren, sa Jennie. Lily slog till Jennie lite löst på armen. Båda skrattade.

– Vad är det som är så kul? frågade Sirius. Flickorna tystnade.

– Inget, sa Jennie. Du vet tjejsaker.

– Ja men, jag är ju ganska tjejig, så ni kan väl berätta för mig?

– Ja Sirius, sa James. Lily tycker att både du och jag är lika lite man, så de borde kunna berätta för oss "tjejer". James flinade mot Lily som räckte ut tungan åt James.

– Så Lily, du tycker att jag och James är lika lite män? Jag kan ju bara säga till mitt försvar att jag är tusen gånger så mycket man som James. Jennie och Lily kastade en snabb blick på varandra och brast sedan ut i gapskratt. De föll ihop i en hög på golvet, båda skrattade så mycket att tårarna rann.

Jennie tittade upp och såg att Sirius såg ganska sårad ut. Jennie slutade skratta och ställde sig upp. Hon gick fram till Sirius och kramade honom.

– Jag är ledsen, det är bara det att när du säger man tänker jag på någon som är på ett ungefär som James pappa och jag kan inte säga att du är som han på något sätt. Jennie log när hon såg att Sirius också log.

– Nej om du jämför mig med James pappa är jag nog ganska lite man. Han böjde sig fram mot hennes öra. Fast erkänn att jag är mer man är James.

– Men herregud betyder det verkligen så mycket för dig? Sirius nickade. Okej jag erkänner, sa Jennie och gick tillbaka till Lily och spisen.

Några timmar senare var maten klar och James och Sirius hade bytt om och stod utanför tjejernas sovrumsdörr och väntade på att även de skulle komma ut. De stod och småpratade lite samtidigt som de väntade.

– Jag hatar att ha finkläder på mig, klagade Sirius och drog i slipsen så att den hängde lite lagom löst och han såg mer ut som sig själv igen.

– Men Tramptass, du ser väldigt välvårdad ut när du är finklädd.

– Just det, sa Sirius. Jag är inte välvårdad, jag hatar att ha håret vattenkammat. Han rufsade till håret och det föll elegant ner i hans ögon.

– Det hjälper inte att vattenkamma mitt hår, sa James och flinade. Det blir alltid rufsigt igen efter två sekunder.

– Ja men det hjälper ju inte direkt att du rufsar till det hela tiden. Sirius och James flinade mot varandra. Då öppnades dörren och tjejerna kom ut. James log och gick fram till Lily som kom ut först.

Hon hade satt upp håret i en hög hästsvans och kvällen till ära hade hon på sig en röd klänning, som gjorde att hon såg väldigt söt ut. James och Lily försvann nerför trappan och Sirius såg efter dem. Han hörde en hostning och vände sig mot dörren igen. Jennie stod i dörröppningen och log. Sirius log tillbaka.

Jennie hade håret utsläppt men tillbakahållet av ett svart hårband. Hon hade på sig ett rött linne med svart text på, en svart kjol och röda strumpbyxor

– Så, vad tycks? frågade hon och gjorde en liten snurr.

– Du ser väldigt snygg ut, sa Sirius och log.

– Jag gillar egentligen inte att ha utsläppt hår, men Lily övertalade mig. Och dessutom vet jag att du gillar det. Hon log.

– Ska vi gå ner? Hon nickade och de gick nerför trappan, när de kom in i matsalen satt de andra redan vid bordet, som var fullt av ljus. De satte sig vid de lediga platserna och log mot varandra.

– Sirius, sa mrs Potter. Kan du inte ha slipsen ordentligt för en gångs skull?

– Den stryper mig, jag måste ha den så här, var glad att jag satte på mig den överhuvudtaget. Mrs Potter log.

– Varsågoda att ta för er, sa mrs Potter och log mot alla. Alla tog för sig och måltiden blev både gladare och pratigare än vanligt. När de ätit klart förrätten gick mrs Potter och hämtade varmrätten och efter den blev det efterrätt. När alla ätit klart efterrätten också satt de flesta och vilade på maten.

– Så här mycket och god mat har jag aldrig ätit på julen, sa Jennie.

– Är maten slut? frågade Sirius. Alla började skratta. Vad? Jag får plats med mer!

– Tramptass har inte en vanlig människas stopp, sa James. Det betyder att han aldrig blir mätt! James flinade mot Sirius som log.

– Åh, sa Jennie. Det är därför du alltid äter fem gånger så mycket som jag.

– Ja, sa Sirius enkelt.

– Vi kan förflytta oss till vardagsrummet nu, sa mrs Potter. Så hämtar jag lite frukt och godis till dig Sirius. Sirius log mot mrs Potter och följde sedan efter de andra in i vardagsrummet.

Ungdomarna satte sig i soffan och mr Potter satte sig i en av fåtöljerna. När mrs Potter kom med en fruktskål och två godisskålar. Sirius la genast beslag på en av godisskålarna och efter en stund var den slut. Alla satt tysta ända tills Sirius bröt tystnaden.

– Jag vill ha julklappar.

– Men Sirius, sa Jennie.

– Vad? Jag kommer snart somna om inte något händer! Mrs Potter log.

– Ni ungdomar kan ju leta reda på era julklappar under granen. Jennie, Lily, James och Sirius sprang fram till granen.

Jennie letade och letade, men hittade ingen present. Hon tittade misstänksamt på Sirius som flinade mot henne.

– Okej ditt troll, vad har du gjort?

– Vadå? frågade Sirius och försökte se oskyldig ut men han lyckades inte så bra.

– Var är dom?

– Vilka då? frågade Sirius och sköt in något bakom ryggen. Jennie hoppade på honom och han blev så överraskad att han inte gjorde något motstånd. Jennie knuffade honom åt sidan och satte sig beskyddande runt sina julklappar.

– Jennie, du är väldigt hårdhänt!

– Tss, jag har aldrig varit hårdhänt mot dig, sa Jennie. Du är bara en sån mes, hon flinade mot honom och började öppna julklappen från Lily. Lily hade precis öppnat James julklapp och gav upp ett litet tjut och kastade sig om James hals.

– Tack så mycket James, sa hon och log stort. Jennie öppnade precis Lilys present och fick fram en medaljong i silver, i medaljongen var det en bild på Lily. Jennie kastade sig om halsen på Lily.

– Tack Lily, sa hon och log. Sirius hade precis öppnat presenten från Jennie och kastade sig om halsen på henne.

– Tack så jättemycket Jennie, sa han.

– Jag skulle uppskatta om alla kunde släppa alla, för just nu är jag underst och det är lite tungt, sa James. Alla skrattade och släppte varandra. Jennie tog upp en av de andra presenterna och började öppna den. Hon fick fram en låda och hon öppnade den, överst låg ett brev som hon öppnade.

"Kära Jennie,

Jag kom inte på något att köpa till dig som visar hur mycket du betyder för mig. Så det du får är inte alls bra nog åt dig, men jag kom inte på något annat. Jag vill bara att du ska veta att du är en av de personer som betyder mest för mig i hela världen.

Visa inte för någon vad du fick, för då kommer jag känna mig så generad.

Din Sirius"

Jennie grävde i lådan och fick fram ett armband med ett kors, ett hjärta och ett ankare. Jennie log, det var symbolerna för tro, hopp och kärlek. Hon gick fram till Sirius och kramade honom hårt.

– Det var det bästa du kunde ge mig, viskade hon i hans öra. Och jag lovar att inte säga något till nån.

– Din present var också väldigt fin, viskade Sirius i hennes öra.

– Det var jättesvårt att hitta något, för du är ju kille. Han skrattade.

– Men den var jättebra. Jennie släppte honom och satte sig i hans knä. Alla hade öppnat alla sina presenter och nu satt de bara där och tittade på granen.

– Jag vill bara tacka alla för presenterna, sa Lily. Jag tror det här är den bästa julen jag har varit med om.

– Samma här, sa Jennie. Jag har aldrig fått så här många presenter.

– Men Jennie, sa Sirius. Du har ju bara fått fyra presenter.

– Ja, precis, sa hon. Jag har aldrig fått så många. Alla tittade på henne.

– Jennie, sa James. Vad hade ni för konstiga jultraditioner i din familj?

– Vad menar du?

– Du hade aldrig klätt en gran förut, du hade aldrig ätit så mycket mat och du har aldrig fått fyra presenter förut.

– Ja vadå då, Annie klädde alltid granen, Annie fick alltid fler julklappar än jag och vi brukar inte äta mycket hemma hos oss. Alla tittade på henne.

– Jennie det är inte normalt, sa Lily.

– Men finns det något normalt med min familj eller? Nu pratar vi inte mer om det, sa Jennie. De satte sig i sofforna igen och pratade. Mr och mrs Potter gick upp efter en stund, ungdomarna fortsatte prata ända tills Sirius märkte att Jennie hade somnat i hans knä.

– Jag bär upp henne, sa han och bar upp henne i sin famn och sedan gick han upp till Lily och hennes rum och la henne på sängen. Men när han släppte henne vaknade hon.

– Vad är klockan?

– Halv tolv, sa Sirius. Du somnade så jag bar upp dig, försök somna om nu.

– Kan inte du sova med mig? Jag känner mig konstig. Han nickade, tog av sig kavajen och la sig bredvid henne. När Lily kom upp vid klockan tolv, sov båda två fridfullt.

Lily gick in i James rum och la sig bredvid honom, även de somnade snart.


	38. Kapitel 37

Nästa morgon när Sirius vaknade sken solen in genom fönstret, han reste sig på sin armbåge och tittade på klockan som satt på väggen

Nästa morgon när Sirius vaknade sken solen in genom fönstret, han reste sig på sin armbåge och tittade på klockan som satt på väggen. Den var halv tio, han suckade och vände sig mot Jennie. Hon sov fortfarande och hennes hår hängde ner i hennes ansikte. Sirius log och strök bort det.

Hennes kinder var rödflammiga och hon var alldeles svettig i pannan. Han väckte henne försiktigt och hon kisade och tittade på honom.

– Hej, sa hon tyst och försökte le, men det blev bara en stel grimas.

– Hur mår du?

– Jag är varm, fast jag fryser, hon hostade högt med en rosslig röst. Sirius la sin hand på hennes panna, den var brännhet.

– Igår när du kände dig konstig höll du nog på att bli sjuk, är du hungrig? Hon blundade och skakade på huvudet.

– Jag vill bara sova.

– Okej, sa han. Jag kommer upp lite senare och ser hur du mår. Hon nickade frånvarande och när han stängde dörren efter sig sov hon redan.

När han kom ner i hallen stod Lily och James och satte på sig ytterkläderna. När de fick syn på honom sa Lily:

– Vi ville inte väcka dig och Jennie så vi åt frukost förut. Var är Jennie?

– Hon sover igen, hon har feber och hosta, så jag går upp igen lite senare.

– Men hon mådde ju bra igår, sa James.

– Ja men hon kände sig konstig när vi gick och la oss, så hon höll väl på att bli sjuk då. Var är dina föräldrar föresten?

– De är där uppe, men mamma sa att ni fick ta frukost själv och sen om du ville fick du gärna diska. De flinade mot varandra och med ett hejdå försvann James och Lily ut.

Sirius gick ut i köket och tog lite frukost, sen gick han upp till Jennie med lite vatten och en macka. Hon sov fortfarande men han väckte henne och hjälpte henne att sitta upp så att hon kunde dricka, hon ville inte ha mackan utan la sig ner igen och vände sig mot väggen och somnade igen.

Sirius gick ner och började med disken, han kunde inte hitta på något annat att göra. Sen satte han sig i köket och tittade ut genom fönstret, när Lily och James kom tillbaka spelade han och Lily i lag mot James, men James vann ändå.

Sirius och Lily ville ha revansch och den här gången vann de, Sirius gick upp till Jennie igen efter den matchen. Hon sov fortfarande men mackan var borta så han antog att hon hade ätit upp den.

Dagarna gick och Jennie blev inte bättre, Sirius började bli ganska orolig, men mrs Potter sa att det inte var så mycket att oroa sig för. Mrs Potter höll mest på med Jennie, hon såg till att hon åt minst tre gånger om dan och att hon drack ordentligt.

När dagen de skulle resa tillbaka till Hogwarts närmade sig började även mrs Potter bli orolig, Jennie hade fortfarande hög feber och hosta. De bestämde att om inte Jennie blev bättre inom tre dagar skulle de ta med henne till Sankt Mungos.

Sirius försökte låta bli att visa det för Lily och James men han var väldigt orolig för Jennie. Han märkte att James och Lily satt och sneglade på honom i smyg ibland när de inte trodde att han märkte det, han visste att de var oroliga för honom och det var snällt att de brydde sig, men det var ganska irriterande.

När Jennie fortfarande inte blev bättre planerade de färden till Sankt Mungos. De bestämde att Sirius och mrs Potter skulle följa med.

När dagen kom hjälpte mrs Potter Jennie att sätta på sig kläder och sedan stödde sig Jennie på Sirius ut till bilen. Han satt med henne i baksätet och innan de var framme hade Jennie somnat igen.

När de kom in på sjukhuset satte sig Sirius och Jennie på en bänk medan mrs Potter pratade med kvinnan bakom glaset. Efter att de hade pratat ett tag vinkade mrs Potter dem till sig. Sirius stödde Jennie och hjälpte henne genom korridoren fram till rummet där Jennie skulle bli undersökt. Mrs Potter och Sirius fick vänta utanför så länge.

Sirius satte sig och trummade fingrarna i takt till klockan som tickade på väggen. Han stirrade in i väggen och rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten av att mrs Potter tog hans hand. Han vände huvudet mot honom hon gav honom ett litet leende och han återgäldade det motvilligt.

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet öppnades dörren och Jennie kom ut genom dörren och hon såg mycket piggare ut, Sirius ställde sig upp och gick fram till henne.

– Hur mår du?

– Mycket bättre, svarade hon och log. Mrs Potter och botaren kom fram till dem.

– Ja, hejsan, sa botaren. Jag måste tyvärr meddela att Jennie har en mycket ovanlig sjukdom. Den är faktiskt så ovanlig att den inte har något namn, men det har några symptom som Jennie har.

När man har sjukdomen är man ovanligt trött hela tiden, man blir lätt sjuk om man är ute i minusgrader, men det är inget att oroa sig för. Den är inte dödlig den har bara konsekvenser och dessutom är den obotlig. Han log. Fast om Jennie blir träffad av någon ganska stark förbannelse eller förhäxning kan hon få bestående skador.

Det enda du behöver göra, sa han vänd mot Jennie, är att inte vara ute för mycket i minusgrader, inte överanstränga dig eller något sådant.

– Får jag gå hem nu?

– Ja men jag tycker vi borde informera dina föräldrar.

– Jag tror inte att de skulle bry sig, så det behövs inte. Men tack för hjälpen, sa Jennie och skakade botarens hand och gick med Sirius mot utgången, mrs Potter följde efter och de åkte hem.


	39. Kapitel 38

AU: Jag är ledsen för den dåliga uppladdningen alla trogna läsare, men jag haft mycket att göra just nu

**AU: Jag är ledsen för den dåliga uppladdningen alla trogna läsare, men jag haft mycket att göra just nu. Så för att gottgöra det lägger jag upp tre kapitel :D**

**Enjoy!**

När Jennie och Sirius kom in genom ytterdörren fick de syn på Lily som ilsket slet åt sig ytterkläderna och stormade ut genom ytterdörren utan att titta på någon av de som kom in genom den.

– Jag tror att Lily är på dåligt humör, mumlade Jennie i Sirius öra. Sirius nickade och de gick in i hallen och tog av sig ytterkläderna.

– Jag går och pratar med James, sa Sirius och försvann uppför trappan. Jennie gick upp på Lily och hennes rum.

Sirius gick in på James rum, där satt James och läste samtidig som han irriterat trummade med fingrarna. Sirius log och satte sig på sin säng.

– Tjena Tagghorn, sa Sirius för att meddela sin närvaro. James såg upp och gav Sirius en irriterad blick. Lily verkade vara på dåligt humör när hon rusade ut genom dörren, vet du varför? James gav Sirius ännu en irriterad blick. Jag tar det som ett ja, sa Sirius. Vad har ni bråkat om? frågar han

– Varför tror du att vi har bråkat? frågade James men en ansträngt lugn röst.

– För det första trummar du bara irriterat med fingrarna när du är arg på någon och dessutom är det inte stor sannolikhet att både du och Lily är sura samtidigt för olika saker.

– Ja vi har bråkat men det är ingen fara, det är bara en förstorad småsak.

– Okej, sa Sirius. Vill du prata om det?

– Nej, men tack ändå. Föresten, hur mår Jennie?

– Hon mår bra, hon har inte feber, men hon har en ovanlig, obotlig sjukdom.

– Jaså, är den dödlig?

– Nej, men hon blir ovanligt trött hela tiden och så.

– Okej, sa James och fortsatte läsa, Sirius tog det som ett tecken på att samtalet var slut så han la sig ner på sin säng och började även han läsa.

Jennie låg på sin säng och läste i Cammies gamla dagbok.

"14 december 1959

Idag skulle jag träffa Honom i vid-behov-rummet för att prata. Jag kom dit tidigt och satte mig för att vänta i en soffa. Efter ungefär tio minuter öppnades dörren och Han kom in och gav mig en snabb blick. Han satte sig på en stol en bit bort och tittade ner på sina händer.

– Det är något jag skulle vilja fråga dig, sa jag Han nickade och jag fortsatte. När vi senast pratade sa du att du älskar mig, vad menade du med det?

– Vad brukar man mena med det? Jag tittade ner och började peta på en lös tråd på min klädnad.

– Du skulle inte vara den första som sa det utan att mena det, mumlade jag.

– Jag säger aldrig saker som jag inte menar och det borde du veta Cammie.

– Nån gång ska väl vara den första, sa jag och fortsatte pilla.

– Var det bara därför du ville att jag skulle komma hit?

– Nej inte bara, jag ville bara veta om jag skulle berätta en sak för dig för jag ville vara säker på att du älskar mig.

– Hur ska jag kunna bevisa det för dig om du inte tror på mitt ord? Jag ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte pilla. Han ställde sig upp och gick och satte sig bredvid mig. Han tog min hand och såg djup in i mina ögon.

– De dagarna du ignorerade mig var de värsta i mitt liv, jag ville inget annat än prata med dig, men jag ville inte tvinga dig att spendera tid med mig, jag ville att du skulle vilja det.

– Jag vill spendera tid med dig, men ibland känns det som om du bara är som alla andra när dina vänner är där. Som om jag är en vägg.

– Jag vet det, men jag vill inte förlora dem som vänner bara för dig. Jag slet åt mig min hand och ställde mig upp.

– Jag visste väl att du var som alla andra. Hur kunde jag för en sekund tro att du var annorlunda?

– Förlåt mig, det var okänsligt, men de betyder mycket för mig, det gör du också, men de tycker inte om dig och jag kan inte visa att gillar dig inför dem. Men det gottgör ju jag när vi är ensamma.

– Det är det där som gör mig arg, jag vill att du ska vara stolt över att du gillar mig, inte skämmas över att du är gillar "knäppa Cammie".

– Så du tycker att jag ska välja dig framför mina kompisar?

– Ja det tycker jag, om de inte kan acceptera mig så tycker inte jag att de är några bra kompisar.

– Men jag kan inte välja, kan vi inte träffas i smyg?

– Jag tror inte det. Han ställde sig upp och tog mitt huvud mellan sina händer och tvingade mig att se på honom.

– Cammie kan du inte försöka för min skull?

– Jag vet inte om jag klarar det, viskade jag och tog bort hans händer. Låt mig veta när du har bestämt dig, sa jag och lämnade rummet."

Jennie slog ihop boken och la den på nattduksbordet, mysteriet kring Cammie tätnade. Dörren öppnades och Lily kom in i rummet, hennes kinder var rosiga av kylan utifrån. Lily ställde sig vid fönstret och såg ut. Hennes mungipor pekade neråt, Jennie gick och ställde sig bredvid henne. Lilys armar var korsade över bröstet och hon såg ut över familjen Potters trädgård.

– Det är en fin trädgård, sa Jennie. Lily nickade frånvarande. Ska du inte fråga hur det gick på Sant Mungos?

– Jo, sa Lily. Hur gick det?

– Det gick bra, tydligen har jag en ovanlig, obotbar sjukdom som gör att jag lätt blir trött och sjuk och om jag blir träffad av någon stark förbannelse kan jag få bestående skador.

– Jaha, sa Lily och fortsatte titta ut genom fönstret.

– Lily vad är det mellan dig och James?

– En förstorad småsak bara, det är ingen fara.

– Vad för förstorad småsak?

– Jag vill inte prata om det Jennie, vi kommer reda ut det, för eller senare. Oroa dig inte.

– Men det gör jag ändå, vad är det för småsak?

– James frågade mig om jag älskade honom, sa Lily med en grimas. Jag svarade att jag inte vet. Då sa James att han ville veta det för att han tycker inte att vårt förhållande leder någonvart och om jag inte älskar honom kan vi lika gärna göra slut. Det var då jag blev arg och sprang ut. Lily började gråta och Jennie la armen om henne.

– Såja Lily, sa Jennie lugnande.

– Jag vill inte vara osams med James. Jag vill att vi ska reda ut allt så att jag kan få känna hans armar runt mig igen.

– Lily jag tror att jag vet svaret på James fråga.

– Gör du? frågade Lily som hade slutat snyfta.

– Det är ganska uppenbart att du älskar honom, men du är för rädd för att erkänna det för honom.

– Jag antar att du har rätt, sa Lily och torkade sina tårar. Det är lika uppenbart att du älskar Sirius.

– Ja, jag älskar honom som en vän och som en bror, inte på det sättet du älskar James.

– Vad fick du för julklapp av honom?

– Jag fick ingen, sa hon. Du kanske borde berätta för James vad vi har kommit på?

– Jag antar det, sa Lily och försvann ut ur rummet. Jennie log för sig själv och ställde sig och tittade ut genom fönstret, hon hade inte hört dörren som öppnades eller stegen som kom mot henne, men hon kände händerna som täckte för hennes ögon.

– Gissa vem, mumlade Sirius i hennes öra.

– Hm, låt mig gissa, sa Jennie. Är det jultomten?

– Nej, det är någon mycket elakare.

– Är det ett tandtroll?

– Gissa igen, du var nära.

– Åh, nu vet jag, det är Sirius.

– Rätt, sa Sirius och tog bort händerna. Varför står du vid fönstret?

– Jag tycker om att se saker.

– Men drar det inte kallt då? Jag vill inte att du ska bli sjuk igen.

– Men sluta, det drar inte och jag mår hur bra som helst. Har Lily och James pratat än?

– Nej men de var på väg så jag stack innan det blev för gulligt. Jennie log och lutade sig mot Sirius axel. Hon suckade och slöt ögonen.

– Vad är det Jennie?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, jag har börjat läsa de där dagböckerna och det visade sig att det var Cammies dagböcker. Hon har tydligen ett barn, fast jag kommer inte ihåg det. Allt är så konstigt. Båda stod där, tysta, båda i egna tankar.

– Har du packat klart?

– Packat? frågade Jennie och vände sig mot Sirius.

– Vi åker till Hogwarts i morgon, Jennie hade du glömt det?

– Nej, men jag har varit sjuk ursäkta mig. Men jag antar att jag borde börja packa, hjälper du mig? Sirius nickade och de började packa ner alla Jennies saker i hennes koffert. När de hade fått ner alla Jennies saker kom Lily och James in i rummet och satte sig bredvid Sirius och Jennie på golvet. De bara satt där ett tag utan att någon sa något.

– Så när är det mat? frågade Sirius.

– Jag vet inte, men snart antar jag, sa James. Just då ropade mrs Potter att maten var klar. Ungdomarna gick ner för att äta. Efter maten gjorde de i stort sett ingenting, Lily och Sirius(!) satt och läste, Jennie låg och vilade med huvudet i Sirius knä och James spelade schack med sin pappa.

– Vad läser du Sirius? frågade Jennie.

– Quiditch genom tiderna, svarade han.

– Är den bra?

– Mm, sa Sirius. Jennie gäspade. Är du trött Jennie?

– Mm, mumlade Jennie. Men det är ingen fara, hon gäspade och la sig till rätta. Sirius strök Jennie över håret och fortsatte läsa. Alla var tysta när James plötsligt bröt tystnaden.

– Schack matt, gamle man. James pappa log.

– Gamle mannen erkänner sig besegrad, jag tror jag har blivit sämre på schack. Men jag går och lägger mig nu. Han försvann uppför trappan med mrs Potter och alla ungdomarna var själva kvar där nere.

Sirius slog ihop sin bok och ruskade försiktigt om Jennie. Hon vaknade och han viskade något i hennes öra, hon nickade och de gick uppför trappan. Lily slog även hon ihop sin bok, hon gick och satte sig mittemot James.

– Ska vi köra ett parti och sen gå och lägga oss?

– Visst, sa James och ställde upp alla pjäserna.

Lite senare smög Lily in i rummet där Jennie låg och sov, hon log och kröp även hon ner mellan de svala lakanen, efter ca 30 sek hade hon somnat.


	40. Kapitel 39

Morgonen därpå väcktes Jennie och Lily av mrs Potter som drog av dem täckena

Morgonen därpå väcktes Jennie och Lily av mrs Potter som drog av dem täckena.

– Stig upp nu, pojkarna är redan uppe, de sitter och äter i köket. Ni kan klä på er nu och sen gå ner. Hon försvann ut genom dörren med koffertarna svävande efter sig.

Jennie och Lily klädde på sig och gick sedan ner till killarna för att äta frukost, när de hade ätit klart ställde sig alla framför eldstaden som Jennie och Sirius hade kommit från. Alla gav mrs Potter en kram innan de försvann med hjälp av flampulver.

De landade alla i en hög på golvet på McGonagalls kontor. Hon stod framför dem och såg ner på dem med bister uppsyn.

– Försök att inte trampa på mattan.

– Okej, svarade de med en mun och försvann med koffertarna svävande bredvid sig. De gick upp till Gryffindortornet, där satt Remus och Peter och spelade schack. James och Sirius gick och satte sig vid dem, men Jennie och Lily gick upp till tjejernas sovsal.

– Så, sa Jennie. Är allt bra mellan dig och Potter nu?

– Så bra det någonsin kan bli, när vi hade blivit sams kändes det som att vara nyförälskad igen. Jennie flinade åt Lilys lyckliga ansiktsuttryck. Lily kastade en kudde på Jennie som tack, Jennie mulnade och kastade tillbaka och kuddkriget var i full gång. En timme senare kom Jennie och Lily ner i uppehållsrummet, rufsiga i håret och Jennie hade ett segervisst uttryck i ansiktet.

– Vad har ni gjort?

– Vi har haft kuddkrig, sa Jennie. Och jag vann.

– Ja men det var ju bara för att du petade mig i ögat.

– I kuddkrig finns inga regler, sa Jennie och flinade mot Lily. Lily såg butter ut och klämde ner sig bredvid James i fåtöljen han satt i. Jennie satte sig bredvid Sirius i soffan.

– Vad har ni gjort på lovet då? frågade Remus.

– Har ni inte redan pratat om det?

– Nej, vi har pratat om... en annan sak, sa Sirius.

– Åh, det är den där hemligheten, sa Lily. Kan ni inte berätta vad det är, snälla?

– Nej, sa Sirius.

– Strunta i det då!

– Ja det gör jag, sa Sirius och flinade. Lily skulle precis svara när Jennie avbröt henne.

– Jo Remus, vi har bråkat, spelat schack, varit på Sankt Mungos, ätit mat, haft snöbollskrig, sovit tillsammans, och umgåtts. Glömde jag något? Jennie vände sig mot Sirius.

– Nej det var nog i stort sett allt.

– Jag har bara en fråga. Vadå sovit tillsammans, bråkat och varit på Sankt Mungos?

– Jo Jennie och jag hamnade i samma säng, var det tre gånger? Jennie nickade. Jennie och Lily bråkade en gång, Jag och Jennie en gång och Lily och James en gång.

– Men varför var ni på sankt Mungos?

– För att jag var sjuk, svarade Jennie

– Är sj... började Sirius, men Jennie höll för hans mun.

– Jag tänker inte berätta det för jag vill inte att han också ska behandla mig annorlunda, väste Jennie till Sirius. Som du, Lily och James gör, det är inte kul!

– Hur hamnade du och Jennie i samma säng?

– Vi somnade tillsammans liksom.

– Okej, sa Remus och log. Det var alla frågor.

– Vad har ni gjort på lovet då? sa Jennie och gäspade. Innan Remus hann svara sa Sirius.

– Jennie, du är trött, gå och lägg dig. Jennie ignorerade honom och tecknade åt Remus att fortsätta.

– Okej innan jag svarar undrar jag bara, vad döljer ni för mig? Jennie höll för Sirius mun så att han inte kunde svara. Men James svarade istället.

– Jennie har en obotlig sjukdom som gör att hon lätt blir sjuk trött och om hon träffas av en förbannelse kan hon få bestående skador.

– Tack så mycket Potter, sa Jennie. Remus såg för ett ögonblick förbryllad ut men sen försvann det ansiktsuttrycket.

– Jag och Peter har inte gjort någonting egentligen, vi har bara slappat och gjort läxorna. James, Lily, Sirius och Jennie utbytte blickar, de hade inte gjort läxorna. Ni har inte gjort läxorna eller hur? De skakade på huvudena och gick för att hämta sina läxor.

Några timmar senare hade Peter gått och lagt sig, men Remus satt kvar för att hjälpa dem med läxorna. Jennie blev förvånad över hur mycket marodörerna visste om animagusar och varulvar. Visst var de smarta när de ville, de var då i klass med Lily men i de här ämnena blev hon helt utklassad.

– Hur kan ni veta så mycket om animagusar?

– Jo... I tredje årskursen skrev vi ju en uppsats om det för McGonagall och vi kommer helt enkelt ihåg det, sa Sirius.

– Men då skrev vi ju bara en tio tums lång uppsats, den här ska vara 3 och en halv pergamentrulle! Så det vi lärde oss då räcker inte, ni vet ju mer än jag!

– Men Lily, du låter så förvånad, sa James och flinade.

– Ja, men förra gången skrev ju ni knappt tio tum och jag skrev fyra tum för lång och ni vet ändå mer än mig! Och den här gången ska vi dessutom ha med grejer vi inte hade förra gången.

– Men Lily, eftersom vi bara skrev tio tum har vi fler saker att ta med den här gången. Det syntes att Lily inte var nöjd med det svaret, men hon bestämde sig tydligen för att vara tyst.

När de sedan började på uppsatsen om varulvar var de också experter på den och Lily var återigen utklassad men den här gången fann hon sig tydligen i det för hon frågade alla om saker hon inte fattade.

Sen var det uppsatsen för professor Snigelhorn, de skulle skriva en uppsats om Polyjuice drycken, Veritaserum och Felix Felicis. Men på den här var Lily bäst och hon såg mycket belåten ut. När de äntligen gjort klart alla uppsatser gick de och la sig.

– De är skönt att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts, sa Jennie när hon och Lily hade lagt sig i sina sängar.

– Ja det är det, fast jag saknar mrs Potter lite, svarade Lily.

– Jag med, men du Lily.

– Ja, sa Lily frågande.

– Kan du sluta behandla mig annorlunda nu, det är faktiskt inte roligt, jag är samma person vet du, jag är bara lite sjuk.

– Men det är ju en obotlig sjukdom.

– Det är astma också men ni behandlar inte folk med astma annorlunda.

– Nu tycker inte jag att vi pratar mer om det här, sa Lily och vände sig demonstrativt med ryggen mot Jennie. Jennie suckade och drog fram Cammies dagbok.

" 17 december 1959

Han har inte försökt ta kontakt med mig fler gånger och det är jag glad över, det känns hemskt att tvinga Honom att välja, men om hans vänner inte kan acceptera mig borde han välja mig framför dem"

" 1 Januari 1960

Jag hoppas verkligen att det här året blir bättre än det förra, med skolan menar jag, mina betyg är inte de bästa för tillfället men ärligt talat bryr jag mig inte. Jag kan säkert få en anställning på något café eller något sen.

När jag träffar på Honom i korridorerna ser båda bort och vi låtsas som om den andre är en väggprydnad.

Det är bäst så. På hogsmeade helgen var jag hemma i slottet, jag såg att Han gick med en tjej från sin årskurs, konstigt nog gjorde det inte alls ont att se dem gå där tillsammans."

"13 Januari 1960

Jag ljög förra gången jag skrev, det gör visst ont att se dem tillsammans, hur de går tillsammans hand i hand i korridorerna, hur de sitter tillsammans i uppehållsrummet.

Jag försöker undvika Hans blick, men Han lyckas hitta den, och varje gång har Han en lika plågad blick som jag ser varje gång jag ser mig själv i spegeln.

Jag vet inte om jag klarar det här ensam längre, jag skulle vilja berätta för Honom, men framför allt skulle jag vilja att Han skulle vara stolt över mig."

" 20 Januari 1960

Jag vet inte hur mycket längre jag klarar det här, om inte något händer snart kommer jag att göra abort.

Det verkar inte som om Han och hon är så kära längre, de blir lättare irriterade på varandra och man ser dem inte så ofta hand i hand längre. Kanske finns det hopp ändå."

" 1 Februari 1960

Idag när jag gick genom en korridor överföll någon mig plötsligt, jag föll handlöst framåt och alla mina böcker ramlade ur min väska. Jag började samla ihop dem när någon trampade på min hand, sen drog någon in mig i ett tomt klassrum. Det var hon.

– Jag vill att du ska hålla dig borta från min pojkvän, skrek hon rakt in i mitt ansikte.

– Men jag har inte gjort något med Honom.

– Men har pratar bara om dig hela tiden, hur ensam du ser ut, hur snäll du egentligen är, bla, bla, bla.

– Men jag vill inte ha Honom, Han är din, sa jag och reste mig för att gå, då kom knytnäven, rakt över kindbenet, jag hörde hur det knäcktes. Jag ramlade ner på golvet och mitt synfält blev suddigt av tårar. Men genom tårarna såg jag hur någon kom in och höll henne tillbaka, de skrek åt varandra, men jag hörde inte vad, sen gick hon.

Den andra personen kom fram till mig på golvet och då såg jag att det var Han.

– Hur är det Cammie, frågade Han och strök mig över håret, jag drog mig undan.

– Rör mig inte, fräste jag.

– Jag har inte betett mig särskilt snällt mot dig den senaste tiden, men jag har insett att du betyder mer för mig än mina kompisar. Han kramade mig och jag ryggade inte undan.

Sen gick vi upp till sjukhusflygeln och föreståndarinnan botade mitt kindben och undrade om jag hade slagit i magen, men jag gav henne en hotfull blick och gick utan att säga något"

Jennie slog ihop boken och la sig till rätta för att sova.


	41. Kapitel 40

Skolan började igen och sjundeårseleverna använde all sin fritid till läxor, arbetsbördan hade ökat jätte mycket och Jennie hade inte haft tid att läsa i Cammies dagbok på flera veckor, marodörerna, Jennie och Lily hade suttit uppe till tolv med alla läx

Skolan började igen och sjundeårseleverna använde all sin fritid till läxor, arbetsbördan hade ökat jätte mycket och Jennie hade inte haft tid att läsa i Cammies dagbok på flera veckor, marodörerna, Jennie och Lily hade suttit uppe till tolv med alla läxor den senaste tiden och efter det gick de direkt och la sig.

En dag i mitten av mars när Jennie, Lily och marodörerna gick genom en korridor kom Slytherin gänget gående och det verkade som om de bara skulle gå förbi, men när de hade passerat såg Jennie hur Lily föll ihop, någon hade lamslagit henne, James och Sirius gjorde helt om med trollstavarna i högsta hugg.

Jennie och Remus sprang fram till Lily medans James och Sirius gav sig på Slytherin gänget, de sa motbesvärjelsen och Lily kvicknade till. Jennie och Lily sprang fram för att hjälpa Sirius och James.

– Nej Jennie, sa Sirius. Stanna där bak.

– Det samma gäller dig Lily, sa James. Jennie ilsknade till och ställde sig i mitten av smeten och skrek:

– SLUTA! Alla blev så paffa att de stannade upp i rörelsen. Vad är det med er? Jag trodde vi hade en uppgörelse, sa Jennie vänd mot Slytherin eleverna.

– Den slutade gälla vid årsskiftet, sa Snape och tog ett steg framåt. Jag märker att Black där borta bryr sig mycket om dig, jag undrar om han skulle våga göra något om jag pekade min trollstav mot dig. Han pekade sin trollstav mot Jennie, hon såg hur Sirius bleknade, men Jennie såg bara rakt in i Snapes ögon.

– Kom igen då.

– Jennie gör det inte.., började Sirius.

– Säg inte åt mig vad jag ska göra, fräste hon.

– Men det är inte värt det Jennie.

– Tala inte till mig som om jag är tre år.

– Men nu uppför du dig inte speciellt moget.

– Och du tycker att det är moget att förhäxa Slytherin eleverna?

– Men det var ju de som började!

– Och det var du som fortsatte!

Alla följde gnabbet som hade gått över till ett riktigt gräl, både Jennie och Sirius hade höjt rösterna, ingen av dem hade märkt att Snape hade sänkt sin stav och tagit med sig Slytherineleverna bort därifrån.

– Men vad tycker du att jag skulle ha gjort? Bara låtit dem förhäxa dig? frågade Sirius Jennie argt.

– Nej, men vi kunde ha gått därifrån.

– Du menar fly som en hund med svansen mellan benen?

– Ja hellre det än att du offrar allt för mig, jag är så jäkla trött på att du hela tiden säger åt mig när jag ska gå och lägga mig, eller att jag borde be alla lärarna om att få mindre läxor för att jag ska få ordentligt med sömn. Jag är inte handikappad! Jag är sjuk, okej?

Jennie vände på klacken och gick därifrån och Sirius följde henne med blicken. Remus gick sakta fram till Sirius och viftade med handen framför hans ansikte. Sirius blinkade till och vände blicken mot de andra.

– Ska vi gå till lektionen då?

– Okej, sa de andra lite tveksamt. På väg till lektionen var Sirius som vanligt och låtsades inte om det som nyss hade hänt.

När de kom in i klassrummet satt Jennie redan där, på främre raden tillsammans med en Hufflepuff elev, Lily gick och satte sig vid deras bord och marodörerna satte sig där bak.

Jennie märkte att Lily ville ta upp ämnet Sirius men hon gav bara Lily en ilsken blick och fortsatte arbeta.

Det märktes att Lily tvekade för om hon skulle vara med marodörerna eller med Jennie men Jennie tyckte inte att det spelade någon roll. Två dagar senare tog Lily upp ämnet igen.

– Jennie jag tycker faktiskt att du borde prata med Sirius.

– Varför det? Tycker du att det ser ut som om jag inte klarar mig utan honom?

– Nej, men jag vet att du saknar honom.

– Lily om du nu så gärna vill vara med dem så var det, jag bryr mig inte. Gå till din kära Potter och de andra. Jennie gick iväg och lämnade kvar Lily som tittade chockat efter Jennie.

Jennie gick iväg upp till sovsalen och drog fram Cammies dagbok.

" 13 Februari 1960

Han och jag är nu officiellt tillsammans. Det känns skönt men jag har ännu inte berättat om barnet, jag ska vänta så länge som möjligt med den saken."

" 1 Maj 1960

Det har börjat märkas lite nu men som tur är har jag inte haft morgon illamående, då skulle Han definitivt ha blivit misstänksam."

" 1 Juni 1960

Jag har varit på kontroll hos föreståndarinnan i sjukhus flygeln och hon sa att allt var okej med barnet och att allt var bra med mig också.

Han har avlagt sin FUTT-examen så vi har inte haft så mycket tid för oss själva, men snart kommer det att vara mer fritid när alla examens prov är slut."

" 7 Juni 1960

Idag gick jag och Han ner och satte oss vid sjön.

– Vad kommer att hända efter skolan? frågade Han helt plötsligt. Det här hade jag ju inte räknat med, men om jag nu någon gång skulle berätta om barnet kunde jag lika gärna göra det nu.

– Jag kommer inte att fortsätta mitt sjunde år, svarade jag.

– Men Cammie, jag vill inte att du ska sluta på grund av mig.

– Det är inte på grund av dig, svarade jag.

– Men vad är det då?

– Jag är gravid okej? Och anledningen till att jag inte har berättat det för dig är för att jag inte ville att du skulle ge upp allt för mig och jag ville inte distrahera dig i din examen. Han satt helt mållös och tittade på mig. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet talade han igen.

– När ska du får barnet?

– I Augusti.

– Och när hade du tänkt berätta för mig, för jag antar att jag är pappan.

– Jag skulle berätta det efter skolan, på lovet.

– Så vad händer nu? Jag menar efter skolan, hur ska du försörja dig utan en FUTT- examen?

– Jag får väl ta ett jobb på ett café eller något.

– Nej, det kan du inte göra, du och vårt barn får bo hos mig."

Jennie stängde sakta igen boken, allting var så konstigt. Hon la ner boken i nattduksbordets låda och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Där stod Sirius och pratade med Elena, hon flörtade och gjorde sig till och han log mot henne. När han fick syn på Jennie gav han henne en kort blick och gick sedan tillbaka till Elena.

Jennie gick ut på skolområdet och ner mot sjön, där satte hon sig under ett träd. Hon lutade sig mot stammen och suckade, det var klart att hon saknade Sirius, men hon orkade inte med att han höll på och pjoskade med henne, hon var inte en bebis hon var bara sjuk. Hon slöt ögonen och efter ca en minut sov hon.

Någon ruskade om henne och hon slog upp ögonen, framför henne satt Lily.

– Hej, sa hon. Vad gör du här ute?

– Jag behövde tänka över saker, sa Jennie och tog Lilys hand. Lily drog upp henne till stående och Jennie borstade av gräset från klädnaden.

– Okej, vi blev oroliga.

– Vilka vi?

– Jag, James och Remus.

– Okej, vad är klockan?

– Den är snart nio.

– Nio, jag kommer inte att hinna klart med mina läxor!

– Jodå, jag hjälper dig, sa Lily och så sprang de upp till slottet.


	42. Kapitel 41

Några veckor senare hade snön smält bort och solen började värma lite grann igen. Jennie spenderade mycket tid ensam, men hon hade ändå inte haft tid att läsa mer i Dagboken, hon och alla andra sjundeårselever hade börjat repetera allting inför deras examensprov.

Ibland pluggade Lily med Jennie och ibland med marodörerna. Lily hade fått ganska många utbrott på de yngre eleverna när de satt och pluggade eftersom de var för "högljudda". Sirius och Elena var nu ett allmänt par, även fast man oftast såg dem tillsammans såg Sirius aldrig speciellt lycklig ut. Jennie tyckte det var rätt åt honom.

Vid nästa tillfälle Jennie fick att läsa bläddrade hon fram ända tills Cammies barn var fött.

"11 september 1960

Det var en relativt smärtfri förlossning och det var en stor och stark flicka, vi har inte bestämt något namn än, men det är ingen brådska.

De närmaste dagarna kommer jag bara att vila. Han har varit här och hälsat på mig och vårt barn. Vad ovant det låter med vårt barn, jag har alltid tänkt på det som mitt."

Jennie slutade läsa och la ner boken i lådan igen. Cammie hade fått ett barn samma dag och år Jennie föddes, allt det här var mycket konstigt. Men längre fram i boken skulle säkert allt få en förklaring.

Jennie skulle precis gå ner när Lily kom upp med en väldig fart.

– Vad är det? Brinner det någon stans?

– Nej men jag och James ska gå på promenad och jag måste hitta min mantel.

– Lily har du tittat i badrummet?

– Nej, varför skulle den vara där?

– Kanske för att du hängde den där när den hade blivit så blöt efter snön.

– Aha, sa Lily och gick in och hämtade den. Vi ses sen, Remus sitter och pluggar där nere ifall du vill ha sällskap.

– Okej, sa Jennie och slängde sig på sin säng.

Efter en stund gick Jennie ändå ner till uppehållsrummet där Remus mycket riktigt satt ensam.

– Hejsan mr Lupin, får man slå sig ner? Han nickade och flyttade bort lite av sina grejer så att hon skulle få plats med sina. Hon slog sig ner och la upp sina grejer på bordet. Just då kom Sirius och Elena in genom porträtthålet. De satte sig vid ett bord lite längre bort. Jennie såg bort mot dem ett tag men satte sedan igång med uppgiften de hade fått av Snigelhorn. Men hon kunde inte koncentrera sig utan tittade hela tiden bort mot Sirius och Elena som satt så tätt ihop att man inte såg vart den ena började och den andra slutade.

– Jennie varför pratar du inte igenom allt med honom?

– För att jag inte vill. Jag behöver inte honom och han behöver inte mig.

– Kom igen det där tror du väl inte på själv? Jennie svarade inte utan ägnade sig åt uppgiften.

En kall vind drog in genom det öppna fönstret och Jennie fick den rakt på sig. Hon började hosta och kunde inte sluta. Remus dunkade henne i ryggen och efter ett tag avtog hostattacken.

– Gick det bra Jennie?

– Javisst, det var bara lite kall luft, du vet min sjukdom, jag tål inte kyla så bra.

– Jag kan stänga fönstret om du vill. Jennie nickade och han stängde fönstret.

Jennie kände att Sirius kollade på dem, men hon tittade inte tillbaka.

– Tack Remus, sa hon och log mot honom. De fortsatte arbeta och efter ett tag kom Lily och James tillbaka in, rosiga om kinderna och med ett leende på läpparna.

– Ni borde ha följt med, det var så skönt ute, friska vindar.

– Jag kan inte vara ute när det blåser kallt, sa Jennie och fortsatte med uppgiften.

– Förlåt, sa James. Jag glömde att du är sjuk.

– Det är okej, sa Jennie och plockade ihop sina saker. Jag ska gå och lägga mig nu, jag är lite trött. Hon gick upp till sovsalen och stängde dörren.


	43. Kapitel 42

Det kändes som om tiden gick i snabbspolning hela tiden för rätt som det var hade det blivit juni och det var bara en vecka kvar tills det var dags för examensproven och flera stycken hade redan fått stressanfall.

När Jennie, Lily, James och Remus gick till det första skriftliga provet gick de förbi Sirius och Elena som stod vid dörren och sa ett sliskigt hejdå eftersom de inte skulle ses på två timmar. Eftersom Elena inte var sjunde års elev skulle hon inte göra provet.

De gick in och satte sig, de skulle ha ett skriftligt prov i försvar mot svartkonster. Jennie tyckte att på det hela gick provet bra. Det var några frågor hon fick hjärnsläpp på. men det gjorde inte så mycket.

Hela veckan förflöt och Jennie gjorde sitt bästa på alla proven, men hon trodde inte att hon skulle få högsta prov på något av dem.

Helgen efter det att alla prov var slut satt Lily, Jennie, James, Remus och Peter under ett träd nere vid sjön. James satt lutad mot trädet och Lily satt mellan hans ben, Jennie satt bredvid Remus och Peter låg på rygg och kollade upp i himlen med ett grässtrå i munnen.

– Jaha, vad kommer hända nu, jag menar när skolan är slut? frågade Jennie. Lily tittade upp på James och nickade.

– Jo, jag och Lily ska flytta ihop. Alla tittade förvånat på dem.

– När bestämde ni det?

– När vi såg en annons om en fyrarummare i diagongränden, vi ska flytta in när skolan har slutat, sa Lily och tittade upp på James som kysste henne.

– Ja, sa Remus, jag vet faktiskt inte vad jag ska göra, men jag antar att jag ska flytta hemifrån, men jag vet inte något mer.

– Jag ska bo kvar hos mamma, sa Peter.

– Jag ska flytta in i en etta i London, sa Jennie. Men mer vet jag inte. Jag tror att jag ska försöka få ett jobb på något café i diagongränden eller så.

– Det var våra storslagna planer det, sa James och skrattade.

– Vet du vad Sirius ska göra James? frågade Lily

– Jag antar att han ska flytta in i någon lägenhet någonstans, och jag antar och hoppas att han ska göra slut med Elena.

– Vadå, gillar du inte henne? frågade Jennie med låtsad förvåning och flinade.

– Okej Jennie jag har aldrig bett dig om något men nu ber jag om Sirius och Elena inte har gjort slut innan skolan börjar för henne igen kan du väl snälla prata med honom. För han är bara ihop med henne för att ni inte är vänner längre.

– Nej det tänker jag inte, sa Jennie. För att för det första tror jag inte att de kommer att vara ihop så länge och för det andra så tänker jag inte prata med honom bara för att du ber mig.

– Jennie när tänker du prata med honom igen? frågade Lily.

– Förmodligen när han pratar med mig igen. På det svarade ingen.

Jennie fick rätt, en vecka senare gjorde Sirius slut med Elena, de hade ett högljutt bråk i entréhallen.

När Hogwartsexpressen avgick från Hogsmeade stationen en vecka senare satt Jennie, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter och Remus i en kupé och först var det en pinsam tystnad men den bröt Lily när hon sa:

– Okej allihopa, om en vecka ska James och jag ha en inflyttningsfest och vi vill att alla ni ska komma.

– Varför skulle jag vilja fira att Tagghorn flyttar ihop med dig Evans? frågade Sirius och flinade.

– Visst skit i att komma Tramptass ingen kommer att sakna dig, sa James.

Jennie satt tyst och tittade tillbaka mot Hogwarts genom fönstret och hon log lite sorgset åt de andras smågnabb. Hon väcktes ur sin dagdröm av att någon sa hennes namn.

– Va?

– Jo jag frågade om du skulle komma, sa Lily.

– Jag antar det, sa Jennie och fortsatte att titta ut genom fönstret.

De andra lämnade henne ifred för de antog att hon ville det. Jennie lutade sig mot det svala fönstret och snart sov hon.

Efter vad som kändes som en minut blev hon väckt av Lily.

– Jennie vakna vi är framme. Jennie slog upp ögonen och såg att kupén var tom, de andra hade redan gått. Jennie tog ner sin koffert och bar ut den på perrongen. Hon kramade alla hejdå (förutom Sirius) och transformerade sig bort därifrån hem till sin mamma och pappa.

Det stora huset såg ut precis som vanligt, stort och mörkt. Hon våndades lite över att gå in och hämta sina kartonger.

Hon gick fram till ytterdörren och öppnade den tyst, hon smög genom korridoren och uppför trappan. Hon öppnade tyst dörren till sitt rum och smög in. Lådorna stod kvar där hon och Sirius hade lämnat dem.

Hon tog fram sitt trollspö och skickade iväg lådorna till sin nya lägenhet. Hon suckade lättat och började gå ner för trapporna igen, glad för att ingen hade märkt att hon var hemma.

Hon skulle precis gå ut i trädgården för att hon skulle kunna transferera sig hem till sin lägenhet när köksdörren öppnades och hennes pappa kom ut i korridoren.

– Jennie, sa han. Jag visste inte att du var hemma.

– Ehm, näe, jag tänkte att jag skulle skynda mig hem till min lägenhet.

– Din lägenhet, sa han och tittade på henne med kalla ögon. Sen när har du en lägenhet?

– Sen när jag hyrde en, sa Jennie.

– Försök inte spela rolig unga dam, sa hennes pappa med kall röst. Varför har du inte nämnt det här för din mor och mig?

– För att jag visste att ni inte skulle samtycka, så om du ursäktar mig så ska jag hem nu, sa Jennie och öppnade dörren och gick ut.

– Jennie nu stannar du där du är, ropade hennes pappa efter henne, men hon lyssnade inte utan transfererade sig därifrån.


	44. Kapitel 43

På lördagen var hon hemma hos James och Lily och hade det trevligt, det var en mycket fin lägenhet, den var stor, öppen och det var mycket högt i tak.

Efter en stund bestämde de att de skulle gå till Den läckande kitteln, de tog på sig ytterkläderna och gick ut i den svala kvällen.

Så här sent på kvällen var det nästan inga människor i Diagongränden, Jennie tyckte det var skönt. Lily och James höll varandra i handen när de gick gatan fram.

Då helt plötsligt kom en stor björnliknande hund ut från en gränd, James släppte Lilys hand och så var han borta och istället stod där en kronhjort.

Kronhjorten sprang mot hunden och hunden sprang mot kronhjorten. De stötte ihop och rullade runt på marken.

Lily och Jennie stod och kollade förvånat på dem, men Remus skrattade.

– Tramptass, Tagghorn skärp er, sa han. Hunden och kronhjorten slutade brottas och där stod James och Sirius framför dem.

– Jag antar att det här var er stora hemlighet, sa Lily. Oregistrerade animagusar, det må jag säga.

– Okej Lills innan du säger något mer, sa James, vi gjorde det faktiskt bara för att kunna hjälpa Måntand.

– Jaha, hindrar det er från att registrera er eller?

– Nej, men det förstör ju det roliga, började James.

– Jag visste det, det är så typiskt dig James Potter.

– Nej vad säger ni, sa Jennie. Ska vi gå vidare och låta de små turturduvorna bråka för sig själva? De andra instämde och så lämnade de kvar James och Lily på gatan.

– Tramptass, var det nödvändigt att avslöja er för Lily? frågade Remus.

– Jepp, svarade han. Något straff ska han väl ha för att han har slutat vara marodör.

– Vad menar du? frågade Remus.

– Jo men nu när han har flyttat ihop med Lily kommer han ju knappast att göra alla saker vi gjorde förut.

– Som vadå?

– Ja marodör saker helt enkelt, svarade Sirius.

– Erkänn att du bara är rädd för att James kommer att bry sig mer om Lily än om dig, sa Remus.

– Knappast, sa Sirius. Men Jennie anade att Remus hade rätt och hon tyckte nästan synd om Sirius, fast bara nästan. De kom fram till Läckande kitteln, beställde en varsin honungsöl och satte sig vid ett bord. De drack sina öl under tystnad i väntan på Lily och James.

Jennie förstod varför det inte var så mycket folk ute på gatan, alla var tydligen härinne.

När de kom in genom dörren såg Lily inte lika sur ut längre och James såg ganska lättad ut. De gick fram och beställde en varsin öl och kom fram och satte sig vid de andra.

– Var är Peter? frågade Jennie

– Hans mamma ville inte att ha skulle vara ute så sent. Sirius frustade till.

– Den killen behöver en tjej, sa han och skrattade.

De andra sa inget om det, utan fortsatte att dricka under tystnad. När det kom en lugn låt bjöd James upp Lily och de gick ut på dansgolvet tillsammans och dansade tätt, tätt ihop. Sirius fnyste, Remus suckade och sa:

– Tramptass, skärp dig. Har inte du varit kär någon gång?

– Jo kanske, svarade han och Jennie kände att han sneglade på henne. Jaja, jag ska gå och fiska efter min egen lycka, sa han och försvann in i folkvimlet.

Remus och Jennie satt tysta och såg på James och Lily som fortfarande dansade med varandra.

– Hur länge tror du att James och Lily kommer att vara ihop? frågade Jennie.

– Ja vad tror du, jag vet att James älskar Lily, men hur är det med Lily?

– Jag vet att även Lily älskar James.

– Det finns de personer som bara blir kära en gång i livet, men så finns det de som kan bli kära stup i kvarten.

– Så vad är James för typ då?

– Han precis som alla marodörer, den första typen.

– Åh, sa Jennie förvånat. Även du mr Lupin?

– Jaa även jag, sa han och drack upp det som var kvar i flaskan. Vill du ha en till? Jennie nickade och Remus gick för att hämta en varsin öl till. Jennie satt kvar och log åt James och Lily, när hon tänkte efter var nog Lily också den första typen.

Men snart suddades leendet ut när han fick syn på Sirius som dansade med en skitsnygg, blond tjej. Ja eller dansa är väl att ta i. De stod på dansgolvet och råhånglade.

Jennie bara stirrade på dem, hon märkte inte ens att hon satt med munnen öppen. Och hon märkte inte att Remus kom tillbaka med ölen.

– Jennie, hallå? Vad tittar du på? frågade Remus och vände blicken åt samma håll som Jennie. Åh, det är det du tittar på. Jennie skakade på huvudet och tog ölflaskan och halsade i sig den.

– Jag tror att jag ska gå, sa hon och tog sin handväska.

– Jennie sitt ner ett tag till. Hon gjorde som han sa och satt kvar på stolen. Jennie, du måste snart prata med honom. Varje gång du ser honom med en annan tjej blir du ju sårad. Du kan ju inte låta honom såra dig.

– Jag vet, sa Jennie tyst. Men jag orkar inte med honom. Han inser inte att jag är lika gammal som han. Jennie lutade ansiktet i händerna.

– Jennie kom hit, sa Remus och Jennie lutade ansiktet mot hans axel. Efter en stund tog hon bort ansiktet.

– Jag går hem nu, men vi ses. Hon gick ut genom dörren och uppslukades av natten. Lily och James kom tillbaka till bordet.

– Var är Jennie, frågade Lily?

– Hon gick hem, sa Remus.

– Varför då? frågade James. Remus svarade inte utan pekade bara på Sirius och tjejen. Åh, sa James, då förstår jag. Lily suckade.

– Ibland blir jag bara så trött på dem, båda två. De satt tysta och drack sin öl. Efter en stund kom Sirius fram till dem.

– Hej, sa han. Varför tittar ni så surt på mig?

– Men gissa mr Smidig, sa Lily argt. Jag är trött på att du jämt är så jävla omogen, du och Jennie. Varför rycker ni inte upp er och pratar med varandra igen? Jag är så jävla trött på att ni sitter och sneglar på varandra utan att säga något. Ryck upp dig! Jag går hem nu James, sa hon och gick iväg.

– Vilken trevlig lite solstråle du har flyttat ihop med, sa Sirius till James.

– Jag tycker att hon har en poäng, sa James. Varför tar du inte mod till dig och ber om ursäkt?

– Vad har jag att be om ursäkt för?

– Jag tycker inte att det var en så stor sak, men Jennie tyckte det. Om jag inte minns fel blev hon ganska sur på dig för att du daltade med henne.

– Jo visst, men jag är ju orolig för henne.

– Jag vet, men du kanske kan visa det på ett annat sätt, sa Remus.

– Jaja, sa Sirius och drack upp sin honungsöl.


	45. Kapitel 44

En dag i Oktober när Jennie kom hem från jobbet satte hon sig och läste i Cammies dagbok.

"13 september 1961

Jag och Han har äntligen bestämt ett namn, vi har bestämt oss för att döpa barnet efter min mormor. Vi ska döpa henne till Jennie..."

Jennie tappade boken, så chockad var hon, sen kom tårarna, hur hade hennes mamma, eller ja hennes moster aldrig kunnat berätta det här för henne?

Hon ställde sig upp och gick mot dörren, hon skulle ställa sin moster mot väggen, hur hade hon kunnat hålla de här hemligt? Hon tog sin jacka och gick ut genom dörren med tårarna fortfarande rinnande ner för kinderna. Och hon gick rakt in i Sirius.

– Oj förlåt, sa hon innan hon såg vem det var. Jaså det är du, då tar jag tillbaka min ursäkt. Kan du släppa förbi mig, sa hon för Sirius hade ställt sig rakt i vägen.

– Jennie varför gråter du?

– Det är ingenting, sa Jennie och torkade envist bort tårarna som fortsatte rinna. vad gör du här föresten?

– Jag kom för att prata med dig.

– Okej, så gör det då, sa Jennie och började hosta.

– Nej, du skulle någonstans och jag ska inte hindra dig, sa han och vände om och gick snabbt ner för trapporna igen samtidigt som han satte på sig sin hjälm.

– Nej, Sirius, vänta! Kom tillbaka, ropade Jennie och fick en ny hostattack. Men den här ville inte ge med sig och hon satte sig ner på trappan och hostade. Hon hörde inte att någon kom fram till henne men hon kände att någon dunkade henne i ryggen. Hostattacken avtog och hon ställde sig upp igen.

Framför henne stod Sirius. Han tog av sig hjälmen igen och såg henne rakt i ögonen.

– Tack så mycket, sa Jennie. Du ville prata med mig, så kom in, sa hon och öppnade dörren för honom. Han gick förbi henne in i lägenheten. Jennie hängde tillbaka sin jacka och tecknade åt honom att göra detsamma. Han hängde av sig jackan och la upp hjälmen på hatthyllan.

– Varför grät du Jennie?

– Vi tar det sen, sa hon och satte sig i sin soffa. Han satte sig tvekande på en stol mittemot henne. Hon torkade bort det som var kvar efter tårarna.

– Så vad ville du prata med mig om? frågade Jennie.

– Jag har inte direkt varit den bästa vän man kan tänka sig på senaste tiden, eller hur?

– Nej, det kan jag inte påstå.

– Jag antar att jag förtjänade det där, sa han och log lite. Men vad du måste förstå är att jag bryr mig väldigt mycket om dig och jag vill inte att något ska hända dig. Det var därför jag betedde mig som jag gjorde.

– Jag vet det, men det är faktiskt ganska irriterande att du daltar med mig hela tiden. Jag är faktiskt bara sjuk.

– Jag vet det, svarade han. De här senaste månaderna har varit jätte svåra för mig. Jag är inte så bra på att visa någon att den betyder mycket för mig. Jag antar att du har märkt det? Jennie nickade och log lite.

– De har varit ganska jobbiga för mig med. Men Lily, Remus och faktiskt även James har varit jättebra vänner.

– Du kan inte ana hur mycket James har skällt på mig de senaste månaderna. Men du vet väl att jag bara var ihop med Elena för att göra dig svartsjuk?

– Jag vet det, men det gjorde mig bara ännu argare. Jennie kände hur ilskan flammade upp inom henne igen. Du har faktiskt ingen rätt att säga åt mig vad jag ska göra, du har inte ens rätt att säga vad du tycker att jag borde göra. Jag fattar inte ens varför du bryr dig så mycket.

Det var årets lögn, men Jennie förträngde den lilla rösten som sa att det var fel att ljuga.

– Vet du verkligen inte det? frågade Sirius. Jennie skakade på huvudet och var både skadeglad och ledsen för att han såg så sårad ut.

– Jag har faktiskt ingen aning, sa Jennie.

– Jag bryr mig eftersom jag älskar dig. Han ställde sig upp och gick och satte sig bredvid Jennie i soffan. Jennie, snälla förlåt mig. Jennie log och sa:

– Sluta be Sirius, det passar dig inte. Hon böjde sig fram och kramade honom.

– Så, sa Sirius. Kan du nu vara snäll och berätta varför du grät förut? Jennie hade helt glömt det, men med Sirius ord kom minnet tillbaka och hon vände bort ansiktet.

– Sirius, kan du följa med till min mammas, jag menar mosters hus?

– Jennie, din moster är död.

– Nej det är hon inte, det är min mamma som är död. Cammie var inte min moster Sirius, hon var min mamma. Sirius såg chockad ut. Så följer du med mig och konfronterar min moster? Han nickade, Jennie log och sa:

– Föresten vad har du hjälmen till?

– Jag har en flygande motorcykel, sa Sirius och log stolt.

– Perfekt, sa Jennie. Kom nu så åker vi.


	46. Kapitel 45

Jennie och Sirius landade en halvtimme senare utanför Jennies mosters hus. Jennie klev lite vingligt av, samtidigt som hon tog av sig hjälmen.

– Det där var en upplevelse, sa hon och log. Sirius flinade tillbaka.

De gick grusgången upp till huset sida vid sida. Jennie gick och tänkte på vad hon skulle säga till sin moster och morbror, men hade ingen aning så hon tänkte gå på instinkt.

När de kom fram till dörren tvekade hon lite innan hon gick in i det stora huset med Sirius hack i häl.

– Hallå! Är det någon hemma? En dörr öppnades borta i korridoren och hennes moster kom mot henne.

– Jennie, vilken trevlig överraskning, sa hon med en min som visade att hon absolut inte tyckte det. Och du har din vän med dig igen ser jag, sa hon och log elakt.

– Ja det har jag moster, sa Jennie och log när hon såg hur hennes moster bleknade.

– Hur fick du reda på det?

– Jag har Cammies gamla dagböcker, sa Jennie. Varför har du ljugit för mig hela den här tiden?

– För att hon bad mig om det, om hon skulle dog skulle jag ta hand om dig som min egen dotter.

– Ja men det har du ju inte gjort. Det var bara det jag ville veta, eller vänta en sak till, sa hon då hennes moster vände sig om för att gå, vet du vem min pappa är?

– Nej det vet jag inte, sa hon. Gå nu, du är inte längre välkommen här.

– Det har jag aldrig varit, sa Jennie och gick ut genom dörren som Sirius höll upp. När de kom fram till motorcykeln satt det en uggla på den. Sirius tänkte schasa bort den, men Jennie hindrade honom.

– Vänta Sirius, den har ett brev till dig, sa hon. Sirius sänkte handen och tog istället brevet. Han läste igenom det snabbt och satte sedan på sig hjälmen.

– Det har blivit lite ändrade planer, sa han. Vi ska hem till Lily och James. Jennie satte på sig hjälmen och satte sig bakom honom på motorcykeln.

När de lite senare landade på James och Lilys bakgård var klockan redan tre och Jennie hade blivit hungrig.

– Jag hoppas vi får mat, sa Jennie och Sirius sa:

– Det hoppas jag med, det stod inte vad de ville, bara att vi skulle skynda oss hem till dem.

– Vi? frågade Jennie. Visste de att jag var med dig?

– Ja, jag sa att jag skulle hem till dig. och du skulle ha sett hur glada de blev, han log mot Jennie och hon log tillbaka.

– Föresten, sa Sirius, jag har en present till dig.

– Vadå? frågade Jennie och blev jätte förvånad när han kysste henne på kinden.

– Förlåt för de senaste månaderna, men jag vill att du ska veta att du betyder näst mest för mig i hela världen, när hon tittade frågande på honom sa han; ja James betyder mest, men du kommer snart efter.

När de äntligen kom upp till lägenheten tog det en stund innan någon öppnade och så fort någon öppnade sa Sirius:

– James jag är vrålhungrig, finns det käk? minen i Sirius ansikte när han såg vem som stod framför honom skulle Jennie aldrig glömma.

– Professor Dumbledore, sa Jennie. Vad gör du här?

– Jag är här för att prata med er om en mycket viktig sak, om ni kommer in ska jag berätta mer och fixa fram lite mat till unge herr Black. Jennie flinade mot Sirius och han räckte ut tungan åt henne.

De hängde av sig sina ytterkläder och gick in i James och Lilys vardagsrum, Jennie gav Lily, James och Remus en kram och satte sig sedan bredvid Remus i soffan. Även Peter var där, men Jennie kramade inte honom, de var inte så nära vänner.

När alla hade satt sig ( Sirius bredvid James i soffan och Professor Dumbledore i den enda fåtöljen) tog Dumbledore till orda.

– Som ni vet är trollkarlsvärden hotad av Lord Voldemort och hans anhängare. Alla nickade. Det ni inte vet är att jag har bildat en order som kämpar mot Voldemort och det jag ville fråga er om är om ni skulle vilja vara med.

– Om ni ursäktar för att jag frågar, sa Jennie, men varför just oss?

– Oh, men miss Green, ni är inte de enda, men jag frågar er för att jag vet att ni är emot svartkonster.

– Vad innebär det att vara med? frågade James.

– Det innebär att man jobbar tillsammans för att motarbeta Voldemort. Och ja miss Evans, sa han när han såg att Lily tänkte fråga något, det innebär också att riskera sitt liv. Men det är inte bara livsfarliga uppdrag det är frågan om. Det finns även andra uppdrag.

Ingen sa något och det enda som hördes var Sirius som tuggade på sin macka.

– Jag vet att det är ett stort beslut att fatta och ni får såklart betänketid men jag vill ha ert svar inom de snaraste framtiden. Ja det var allt för mig, sa han och gick ut i hallen och ut genom ytterdörren.

– Jag tror aldrig att jag varit så generad, sa Sirius när dörren gått igen efter Dumbledore. Ni skulle hört vad jag sa till honom när han öppnade dörren.

– Och ni skulle ha sett Sirius min, tillade Jennie. Han har aldrig sett så snopen ut.

– Så vad säger ni om saken? frågade Remus.

– Jag för min del har alltid varit emot svartkonster, sa James. Och det spelar ingen roll vad du säger Lily, jag tänker gå med.

– Om du gör det, gör jag det, sa Lily.

– Och om du gör det gör jag det, sa Jennie.

– Och om du gör det gör jag det, sa Sirius.

– Jag gör det om du gör det, sa Peter och tittade beundrande på Sirius.

– Jag antar att jag inte har något val, sa Remus.

– Självklart har du ett val, sa Jennie till honom.

– Jo men mitt val är att gå med, sa han.

– Här passar det att skåla, sa James och drog fram sin trollstav och frammanade sex glas och en flaska eldwiskey. Alla tog ett glas och skålade.


	47. Kapitel 46

Några veckor senare var de alla kallade till ett möte för ordern. Det var mest för att alla skulle se vilka det var som var med och för att alla skulle bli introducerade i hela planen för att motarbeta Voldemort. Men också för att alla skulle få veta vad ordern skulle kalla sig. De kallade den för Fenixordern.

När Jennie några veckor senare satt hemma och läste kom Sirius plötsligt inrusande genom dörren.

– Vanliga människor knackar Sirius, sa hon och log, men leendet bleknade när hon såg på Sirius. Men vad är det som har hänt? Jennie kastade ifrån sig boken och ställde sig upp. Sirius var helt vit i ansiktet och han darrade som ett asplöv.

– James och Lily, fick han fram.

– Vad är det med James och Lily? frågade Jennie och hon bävade för svaret.

– De har blivit attackerade och de är på sankt mungos nu. Jennie spärrade upp ögonen.

– Vi måste åka dit, sa hon och Sirius nickade och de sprang nerför trapporna och transfererade sig till sankt mungos.

När de hade får reda på vilket rum de låg i skyndade de sig så mycket som möjligt dit. När de kom dit satt Remus vid James säng, han hade inte vaknat än. Och när Jennie fick syn på honom vände hon sig bort.

James ansikte var helt sönderslaget och de flesta sår var fortfarande öppna.

– Varför gör de ingenting åt det? frågade Jennie Remus.

– Han måste vakna innan de kan göra något, svarade han tyst.

– Vad hände egentligen?

– Vi skulle följa efter några misstänkta dödsätare när Voldemort plötsligt dök upp. Vi var helt oförberedda och jag tog skydd bakom en container, men James sprang framför Lily som inte hade märkt något när han blev träffad, Lily klarade sig ganska bra men hon blev träffad av en förbannelse. Men James blev medvetslös och jag transfererade mig därifrån med James och Lily följde vårt exempel.

– Vart är Lily, avbröt Jennie.

– Hon är i ett annat rum, hon vill inte prata med någon, hon mår bra förutom att hon inte har sagt något förens vi kom hit.

Jennie reste sig upp och gick ut ur rummet och in i Lilys rum. Hon låg på en säng i fosterställning med ryggen mot dörren.

Jennie satte sig i en stol vid hennes säng.

– Lily, sa hon, snälla berätta vad det är. Men Lily skakade på huvudet. Snälla? Lily skakade på huvudet igen. Jennie tystnade och tänkte, sen satte hon sig på Lilys säng och började kittla henne, Lily vred sig för att komma loss men Jennie satte sig över henne så att hon inte kunde komma loss.

– Sluta! skrek hon tillslut.

– Äntligen, sa Jennie. Nu när du har sagt ett ord kan du lika gärna säga flera, kom igen berätta vad det är.

– Om du går av mig, sa Lily. Jennie lydde genast och satte sig snällt på sin stol igen.

– Så, vad är det?

– Jennie, tänk om inte James blir bra igen, då är det ju mitt fel!

– Såklart han kommer att bli bra, det är ju den ökände Quiditch spelaren vi pratar om, han har ramlat ner från kvasten säkert femton gånger.

– Jo, men det här är ju annorlunda. Och du kan ju inte vara säker, sa Lily och tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder. Jennie makade på Lily och lade sig bredvid henne i sängen och höll om henne.

Så låg de fortfarande när Remus och Sirius kom in i rummet och satte sig på stolarna bredvid sängen.

– Jag antar att Lily berättade vad det var? frågade Remus.

– Ja hon har lite skuldkänslor för en viss mr Potter, sa Jennie. Sirius tog Lilys hand.

– Lily, även om något skulle hända James skulle ingen tycka att det var ditt fel, hon log sorgset mot honom.

– Det är ju lätt att säga nu, sa Lily. Jag undrar om du kommer att säga samma sak om han d... Sirius la en hand över hennes mun.

– James kommer inte att dö, han har inte livshotande skador, sa Sirius. Så sluta klandra dig själv. En botare kom in i rummet.

– Är det du som är tillsammans med en viss mr Potter? frågade botaren vänd mot Lily. Lily nickade. Han har vaknat nu och vi har börjat med behandlingen, men han måste vara kvar här några dagar. Jag föreslår att ni går hem och vilar upp er så kommer mr Potter att vara hemma snart.

– Kan jag få träffa honom? frågade Lily.

– Mr Potter är mycket trött och orkar bara med en besökare idag, ni får bestämma vem det ska bli och sedan gå till honom, sa botaren och försvann ut i korridoren igen.

– Jag tycker att antingen Lily eller Sirius ska få träffa honom, sa Remus.

– Det tycker jag med, sa Jennie.

– Personligen tycker jag att Lily ska få träffa honom, sa Sirius. Jag tror att han skulle bli ganska besviken om det var jag och inte Lily som hälsade på. Lily log mot honom.

– Jag går till honom nu, men vi ses hemma hos oss sen, sa Lily och försvann ut genom dörren.


	48. Kapitel 47

Någon timme senare satt de allihop i Lily och James vardagsrum, Lily skulle hälla upp te till dem, men hennes händer skakade för mycket så hon spillde ut det mesta.

– Men gud vad klumpig jag är, sa Lily och log lite svagt.

– Nej du är inte klumpig, sa Jennie. Du är orolig för en viss mr Potter. Lily satte ner kannan och satte sig i en fåtölj.

– Lily lugna ner dig ett par hekton, han är ju botad, sa Sirius och la armen runt Jennie som lutade sig mot hans axel.

– Jag vet, sa Lily och suckade. Men den här lägenheten är så stor att vara i ensam.

– Ja, sa Jennie. Men nu är ju vi här.

– Ja och det är jätteskönt, sa Lily. De satt där i James och Lilys vardagsrum och pratade, när de hade varit där i nästan tre timmar tackade Remus för sig och gick hem. De andra fortsatte prata, men efter ett tag somnade Lily i fåtöljen och Sirius bar in henne i sovrummet och la ner henne i sängen. Sen gick han ut till Jennie igen.

– Stannar du här? frågade han och Jennie nickade, hon höll om honom och han höll om henne.

– Sirius, nu när Lily sover kan du vara ärlig, visst är du orolig för James?

– Ja såklart jag är det men han kommer ju att klara sig, sa han.

– Jag menade inte så, sa Jennie.

– Jag vet vad du menar och den tanken har slagit mig också, sa han. Men jag vill inte oroa mig för det just nu. Han släppte henne och gick ut genom ytterdörren.

Jennie började plocka undan efter dem eftersom hon inte hade något bättre för sig. När hon var klar var hon ganska trött så hon la sig på soffan för att vila en stund, men hon somnade istället.

Drömmen

Jennie satt på en veranda och gungade i en hammock när Cammie kom ut genom altandörren och satte sig bredvid henne. Cammie log mot henne men Jennie log inte tillbaka.

– Du ljög för mig! sa hon och ställde sig upp.

– Jennie, snälla lyssna på mig, försökte hon.

– Nej du lyssnar, jag kommer nästan inte ihåg någonting från min barndom med dig, bara för att du lät min moster övertala mig att tro att hon var min mamma.

– Jennie, du förstår inte, sa Cammie och vände bort ansiktet.

– Få mig att förstå då! sa Jennie och satte sig ner igen.

– Det är inte så enkelt, sa hon.

– Gör det så enkelt då!

– Var inte så barnslig Jennie, sa Cammie och vände huvudet mot Jennie igen.

– Snälla berätta, om du inte kan berätta, kan du väl i alla fall berätta vem min pappa är. I dina dagböcker står det bara "Han". Cammie ställde sig upp med ryggen vänd mot Jennie.

– Jennie, jag vill inte att du ska träffa honom, sa hon med arg röst.

– Snälla mamma, berätta. Jennie såg att Cammie veknade, hon vände sig mot Jennie igen med plågade ögon.

– Okej Jennie, sa hennes mamma. Han heter Aaron Jamieson, men jag vet inte om han lever eller är död, men snälla, lova mig att du vad han än säger inte litar på honom. Jennie nickade och sa:

– Jag lovar, sen kände Jennie att hon vaknade.

Slut

Hon satte sig upp i soffan och gnuggade sig i ögonen, sen gick hon och hämtade papper och penna i köket och skrev upp sin pappas namn.

När James hade kommit hem från sjukhuset skulle hon leta upp sin pappa, men just nu behövde Lily henne.


	49. Kapitel 48

Några dagar senare satt Jennie och Lily, i Lily och James kök och fikade när James kom in i köket. Lily tappade sin tekopp och sprang fram till honom. Lily kramade honom länge och hårt och James kramade minst lika hårt tillbaka.

När de äntligen släppte taget kysste James Lily och sa:

– Jag har saknat dig jätte mycket.

– Jag har saknat dig också, sa Lily och kramade honom igen, sen torkade hon upp sitt te och satte sig ner igen och Jennie gick fram och kramade James. Han satte sig ner vid fikabordet och hällde upp en kopp te.

– Varför har du inte sagt att du skulle få komma hem idag?

– Överraskning, sa James och log mot Lily.

– Jag ska bara gå och packa ihop mina grejer och skicka ett brev till Sirius, sa Jennie och gick ut ur köket. Jennie hade flyttat in hos Lily tills James skulle komma hem. Hon packade ner sina saker i sin ryggsäck och skrev ett brev till Sirius, sen gick hon ut i köket igen.

– Så vad ska du och Sirius göra? frågade James.

– Vi ska leta upp min pappa, sa Jennie och drack en klunk te.

– Men bodde inte du med din mamma och pappa innan du flyttade ut? frågade James.

– Det trodde jag, men de jag bodde med är min moster och morbror, sa Jennie. Men min mamma berättade för mig i en dröm vad min pappa heter så jag och Sirius ska spåra upp honom. James såg ut som ett frågetecken, men han frågade inget mer.

De satt tysta och drack sitt te ända tills de hörde ett pickande på fönstret, utanför fönstret satt en uggla med ett brev i näbben. James gick fram till fönstret och släppte in ugglan som flög fram till Jennie och släppte brevet i hennes knä, sen flög den ut igen.

Jennie öppnade brevet och läste snabbt igenom det.

– Sirius kommer hit snart, och då sticker vi, sa Jennie. Fast jag antar att han kommer att vilja prata lite med dig först, sa Jennie vänd mot James.

– Jag räknar med det, sa James och flinade. Efter några minuter ringde det på dörren och Lily gick och öppnade, sen kom hon in i köket med Sirius i släptåg.

– Tagghorn! sa han förvånat. Jag visste inte att du var hemma, kunde ingen av er två ha nämnt det? Tjejerna skakade på huvudet och log mot varandra.

– Ska vi dra? frågade Jennie.

– Visst, sa Sirius och så gick de ut på gården där motorcykeln stod parkerad. Har du någon aning om vart han bor? Jennie skakade på huvudet och sa:

– Det är där du kommer in i bilden.

– På vilket sätt? frågade han och såg misstänksamt på henne.

– Det kan väl du komma på, du är så mycket smartare än jag, sa Jennie.

– Vet du om han var renblodig?

– Nej tyvärr, sa Jennie.

– Synd, men vi drar hem till mina föräldrar ändå, sa han och kickade igång motorcykeln, Jennie hoppade på och sen åkte de iväg.

När de hade landat och parkerat motorcykeln kunde inte Jennie hålla sig längre utan var tvungen att fråga:

– Är inte du osams med dina föräldrar?

– Vad har det med saken att göra?

– Ja men vi ska ju hem till dem nu, kommer inte dom att bli arga för att du kommer hem till deras hus?

– Mina föräldrar är inte hemma, de är på lunch hemma hos mina kusiner.

– Hur vet du det? frågade Jennie.

– För att de alltid är det på torsdagar. Sirius ställde sig mittemellan nummer 11 och nummer 13 och såg ut att koncentrera sig hårt. Helt plötsligt från ingenstans dök ett hus upp mellan 11 och 13. Jennie såg förvånat på när huset frammanades från ingenstans.

– Home sweet home, sa Sirius sarkastiskt och gick fram till dörren. Jennie följde efter honom in i huset.

När de kom in var det helt mörkt, men när Sirius tände såg Jennie hur stort huset faktiskt var.

– Så, sa Jennie. Vad gör vi här egentligen?

– Har jag inte sagt det, sa Sirius och skrattade lite. Vi har ett rum med ett släktträd där alla renblodiga familjer finns med.

– Men om han inte är renblodig då?

– Vi tar det problemet om det kommer, sa han och gick före Jennie genom huset. Jennie följde efter honom in i ett rum där en hel vägg var upptagen av ett familjeträd.

Sirius gick fram till den och tittade på släktträdet.

– Vad sa du att han hette i efternamn? frågade han Jennie med ryggen mot henne.

– Han hette eller heter Jamieson i efternamn. Jennie kunde se att han letade efter namnet. Jennie såg sig om i rummet, hon gillade inte alls det här huset, det var så mörkt och o hemtrevligt. Hon kunde förstå varför Sirius hade flyttat.

– Aha, utropade Sirius plötsligt. Här är massa människor med namnet Jamieson. Jennie gick fram till släktträdet. Hon fick genast syn på sin pappas namn, Aaron Jamieson, han var sammanlänkad med en annan kvinna, en som inte var Jennies mamma.

– Kom, nu kan vi gå härifrån, sa Jennie och gick ut ifrån rummet. Sirius följde efter henne, när de nästan var vid dörren hörde de en mumlande röst från andra sidan av en dörr.

– Skit också, sa Sirius. Jag hade glömt honom, kom nu Jennie vi måste skynda oss innan han ser oss. När de var precis vid ytterdörren hörde de en röst bakom sig:

– Krake ser att unge husbonden är tillbaka, Krake undrar varför. Jennie såg att Sirius bet ihop tänderna innan han vände sig om.

– Hej på dig också Krake, hur har du haft det?

– Unge husbonden pratar med Krake som om de var vänner, Krake undrar varför. Krake tycker att det är fräckt av honom att komma tillbaka efter att ha krossat sin mors hjärta.

– Krake, min mor hade inget hjärta. Och den enda anledningen till att jag drog var för att alla i den här familjen hatar mig.

– Om unge husbonden säger det så, men Krake vet att han har fel. Husalfen vände sig om och gick in i ett rum till höger fortfarande mumlande.

Sirius skakade på huvudet och drog med sig Jennie ut. Jennie valde att inte nämna något om vad som hade hänt innan Sirius kände sig på bättre humör.

De kom ut på gatan och Jennie gick lite bakom Sirius, han gick och sparkade en sten framför sig. Hon kunde se att han var upprörd men hon var väldigt trött, hon orkade inte pressa honom att berätta något han inte hade lust att berätta.

En kylig vind kom och rufsade om Jennies hår, förut kunde hon alltid njuta av de friska vindarna, men nu hatade hon när de kom, hon fick alltid hosta när de kom. Och nu var inget undantag, men den slutade av sig självt, vilket var tur eftersom Sirius inte hade märkt något.

Han kom fram till motorcykeln och satte på sig hjälmen, när hon kom fram till honom räckte han henne hjälmen utan ett ord. Jennie satte också på sig den utan ett ord, hon satte sig tillrätta bakom honom och höll honom hårt runt midjan när de startade. Hon behövde egentligen inte hålla i sig, men det kändes skönt att hålla om honom.

När de lite senare landade utanför James och Lilys hus släppte Jennie taget och tog av sig hjälmen, men Sirius satt kvar, hon la en hand ovanpå hans, han knuffade bort den och tog av sig sin hjälm. Jennie visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra, så hon vände sig om och gick upp till Lily och James.


	50. Kapitel 49

När Jennie kom upp till Lily och James, satt James och läste tidningen och Lily satt och läste en bok om hur man gör goda maträtter på nolltid. Jennie gick in utan att knacka och både James och Lily tittade förvånat upp när de hörde dörren öppnas, men när de såg att det var Jennie fortsatte de läsa.

Jennie slängde sig i soffan bredvid James och läste över axeln på honom. Huvudrubriken på sidan var "Chudley Channons går om liga ledande Tornados."

– Det är så typiskt killar, sa hon och såg på James. Han tog ögonen från tidningen och såg på Jennie.

– Vad menar du?

– Jo, det pågår ett krig därute och du läser om Quiditch i tidningen, sa Jennie och tittade förebrående på honom.

– Okej Jennie, så här är det, jag råkar gilla Quiditch och dessutom får jag reda på tillräckligt mycket om kriget på jobbet, så om du ursäktar ska jag fortsätta läsa om de olika matcherna i Quiditch. James tog upp tidningen igen och började läsa. Jennie la sig ner på rygg och tittade upp i taket. Ingen hade hört att Sirius hade kommit in i rummet, men Jennie märkte när han satte sig på hennes ben.

– Okej Tramptass gå av mina ben annars kommer de att gå av, sa Jennie. Sirius flyttade sig till fåtöljen och Jennie satte sig upp. Sirius satt och såg väldigt belåten ut.

– Något straff ska du väl ha för att du bara drog utan att säga något. Han tog fram sin trollstav och kallade på ett äpple som flög till honom, han tog det och började äta. Jennie räckte ut tungan åt honom och la sig ner igen.

– Så, sa Lily. Vad gjorde ni då? Hon hade lagt ifrån sig boken på bordet som stod bredvid hennes fåtölj.

– Vi åkte hem till Sirius föräldrars hus, sa Jennie. James slog ihop tidningen och tittade på Sirius.

– Var det du som föreslog det? frågade han Sirius, när han nickade fortsatte James; men hur gick det då? Vad sa dina föräldrar? Vad gjorde de?

– Okej, Tagghorn lugna ner dig lite grann va? Mina föräldrar var inte hemma som jag visste att de inte skulle vara, den enda jag träffade var den lilla husalfen vid namn Krake. Han log lite men sen slog han sig för pannan. Skit också, jag glömde att säga åt honom att han inte fick säga till någon att jag hade varit där. Sirius sjönk ner i sitsen.

– Jag förstår inte, sa Lily. Vad gör det om dina föräldrar får reda på att du har varit där?

– Jag förbjöds att komma dit igen, som min mor så vänligt sa: "Ge dig av och visa dig inte här igen så länge jag lever, för då kommer jag personligen se till att du får lida." Han suckade och gick ut i köket. Jennie satte sig upp.

– Men de goda nyheterna är att min pappa lever, hon log. Men jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna hitta honom. Eller det kanske jag gör, sa hon och ställde sig upp. Jag ska bara gå till Flourish och Blotts men jag är snart tillbaka. Hon gick ut genom ytterdörren och stängde den efter sig.

James la ifrån sig tidningen och gick ut till Sirius i köket. Sirius satt vid bordet med ansiktet i händerna, James satte sig mitt emot honom. Sirius tog huvudet ur händerna och tittade på James.

– Tramptass, världen kommer inte att gå under bara för att dina föräldrar _kan _få reda på att du var hemma hos dom.

– Hur vet du det? De kanske samarbetar med Voldemort, jag menar de har ju alltid stått på hans sida. Sirius ställde sig upp och gick fram till fönstret.

– Tramptass, det är ju inte som om Voldemort kommer att komma efter dig bara för att du har varit hemma hos dina föräldrar.

– Jag vet inte det jag, jag har en hemsk känsla i magen. Den har varit där ända sedan jag kom på att jag glömde att säga åt Krake att inte säga något till mina föräldrar.

– Men Krake kanske inte säger något till dina föräldrar, det vet du ju faktiskt inte, sa James.

– Jo det gör jag, han skulle göra vad som helst för att göra mitt liv hemskt. Han har aldrig gillat mig, inte för att jag har gillat honom heller, han skrattade till. Jag har faktiskt hatat honom hela mitt liv. Sirius gick och satte sig igen.

– Men Tramptass det är ju inte så stor chans att något skulle hända dig eller någon av oss andra.

– Är det inte? Sirius tittade James stint i ögonen. Du och Lily blev nästan dödade av Voldemort James, och Lily är mugglar född även om hon är en häxa nu. Dessutom är vi medlemmar av Fenixordern. På det kunde inte James svara.

Ytterdörren öppnades igen och Jennie kom in i köket. med ett leende på läpparna, men när hon såg deras dystra miner slocknade leendet.

– Har ni sålt smöret och tappat pengarna? När men allvarligt vad är det? Sirius öppnade munnen men James han före.

– Du vet killsaker. Jennie nickade förstående och gick ut till Lily i vardagsrummet. Lily satt fortfarande och läste i boken, men när Jennie kom in i rummet la hon den ifrån sig.

– Så vad gjorde du?

– Kollade i gamla Daily Prophet, och jag hittade det jag letade efter. Nämligen en bröllops notis om att min pappa och hans fru hade gift sig och sedan flyttat ihop i ett litet hus i utkanten av London, så jag hoppas att han bor kvar där. Jennie satte sig ner i soffan och lade upp fötterna på soffbordet.

– Först och främst, ner med fötterna, sa Lily. Men hur ska du veta var i Londons utkant han bor?

– Det är ju bara att kolla i telefonkatalogen, sa Jennie och tog ner fötterna. Hoppas att han har telefon för jag har ingen lust att bara dyka upp så att han svimmar eller något.

– Där har du en poäng, sa Lily. Vad gör pojkarna ute i köket?

– De snackar pojksnack, men jag tror att jag ska gå ut och ringa, har du några mugglar mynt? Lily nickade och gick ut till sin jacka i hallen och plockade fram sin plånbok. Hon räckte Jennie några mynt och knuffade ut henne genom dörren, Jennie slängde en slängkyss åt Lily innan Lily slängde igen dörren i hennes ansikte.

Jennie sprang ut på gatan i Diagongränden och gick vidare in på Den Läckande Kitteln. Hon hälsade på bartendern Tom och gick sedan ut på mugglar gatan. Hon fick genast syn på en telefonkiosk och sprang fram till den. Hon gick in i den lilla hytten och började bläddra i telefonkatalogen. När hon kom fram till J saktade hon ner. Hon sökte med fingret längs med raderna.

Hennes pappa borde stå högt upp bland alla Jamieson eftersom han hette Aaron. När hon tillslut kom fram till Jamieson var hon inte längre så säker på att hon ville träffa sin pappa. Men hon ville veta vad som hade hänt mellan honom och Cammie, för på alla bilder hon hade av dem tillsammans såg de ut att vara så kära.

Hon stoppade beslutsamt ner lite mynt och slog numret. Hennes hjärta klappade hårt när hon hörde signalerna gå fram. Signal efter signal ljöd och Jennie skulle precis lägga på när hon hörde en röst:

– Jamieson. Jennie blev så rädd att hon nästan tappade luren men hon lyckades hålla kvar den.

– Är du Aaron Jamieson? frågade hon.

– Ja det är jag, men vem är du?

– Jag är din dotter Jennie, Cammie är, jag menar var min mamma. Det blev tyst i andra änden av luren. Hallå? Aaron är du där? Hon hörde att han tappade luren, Jennie suckade och skulle precis lägga på luren när hon hörde Aarons röst igen.

– Jennie! Lägg inte på, jag blev bara så chockad. Du förstår jag har inte sett dig eller Cammie på över tretton år. Han suckade och Jennie kunde inte låta att fråga:

– Varför då? Det var ju bara åtta år sedan Cammie dog, jag trodde att ni hade varit ihop ända tills det.

– Men det var vi inte, Jennie jag kan inte förklara det här. Det är för svårt, jag måste lägga på.

– Men vänta...! ropade Jennie, men hon ropade in i den tysta luren. Han hade lagt på. Jennie suckade och slängde på luren. Hon öppnade dörren till telefonkiosken och gick ut på gatan.

Tunga regndroppar föll ner från himlen, det var typiskt för en sån här dag. Jennie småsprang över gatan till Den Läckande Kitteln.


	51. Kapitel 50

När Jennie kom in i Lily och James lägenhet satt alla tre i köket

När Jennie kom in i Lily och James lägenhet satt alla tre i köket. Jennie gick in dit och vred ur sitt hår och sina kläder på Sirius. Han ryckte till och hoppade av stolen.

– Vad gjorde du så där för? frågade han och vred ur sin tröja i diskhon. Jennie flinade och satte sig på hans plats.

– Jag ville ju ha din plats förstår du väl? Hon tog ett äpple ur skålen på bordet och började äta. Sirius satte sig på stolen bredvid henne istället. Lily och James tittade leende på dem.

– Vad är det? frågade Sirius och tittade misstänksamt på James.

– Tramptass gamle vän, låt mig säga så här: Ingen av er två har förändrats speciellt mycket sedan vi slutade skolan.

– Joho det har vi visst, protesterade Jennie. När vi inte är i varandras sällskap, tillade hon leende. Jennie duckade för Sirius hand som skulle smälla till henne vänskapligt på huvudet. Hon knuffade till honom och fortsatte äta sitt äpple.

Sirius log och drog Jennie intill sig och sa:

– Du vet att jag älskar dig va? Jennie kramade honom tillbaka och log.

– Ja det vet jag, sa hon och släppte honom. James la armen om Lily och tittade leende på Sirius och Jennie. Lily gav James en puss på kinden.

– Så vad fick du veta? frågade Lily, Jennie. Jennie tog en till tugga på äpplet och såg tankfullt på Lily som om hon funderade på vad hon skulle säga.

– Inte speciellt mycket egentligen, jag fick veta att min pappa lever, vilket jag antar är goda nyheter. Sen fick jag veta att han inte har träffat varken mig eller Cammie på över tretton år, Cammie är det förståeligt att han inte har träffat, eftersom hon dog för åtta år sen, men mig, jag menar han visste ju att jag fanns där ute.

Jennie tog en ny tugga och tittade ut i luften som hon så ofta gjorde när hon tänkte intensivt. De andra tittade på henne och log, men Jennie märkte det inte för hon var så inne i sina egna tankar. Hade Aaron valt att lämna henne och Cammie? Eller hade Cammie slängt ut honom? Hon verkade i varje fall väldigt arg på honom när hon "pratade" med henne senaste gången.

Jennie ställde sig upp och slängde äpplet i papperskorgen, sen gick hon ut i hallen och tog ner sin jacka från kroken. De andra skyndade ut i hallen.

– Vart är du på väg? frågade Sirius. Jennie satte på sig skorna och svarade sen:

– Jag måste hem.

– Bara så där? frågade Lily och såg besviken ut.

– Jag är rädd för det, jag måste kolla i Cammies gamla dagböcker igen, jag behöver svar. Hon kramade alla och gick ut i regnet igen.

Regnet hade tilltagit och stora droppar föll ner från himmelen på henne. Hon gick gatan fram, hon hade kunnat transferera sig, men hon tyckte om regnet, det stängde alla andra ljud ute, hon tyckte om att känna det som om hela världen hade blivit stum, eller att hon hade blivit döv. Det gjorde att hon inte kunde höra alla ljud som gjorde henne ledsen. Hon log och tittade upp i himmelen, regnet föll ner på hennes ansikte och det kändes som om alla bekymmer spolades bort för en stund.

När hon kom hem var hon genomsur, men hon tog bara fram sin trollstav och torkade snabbt sina kläder med en snabb sving med trollstaven. Hon satte på en kastrull med vatten och sedan klädde hon av sig ytterkläderna. Sen vände hon sig mot spisen och såg att ånga steg från kastrullen så hon gick fram och tog bort den från plattan. Hon tog fram en kopp och en tepåse. Hon la i tepåsen i vattnet och gick sedan och hämtade alla Cammies dagböcker.

Hon öppnade pärmen på en dagbok i taget och valde ut den som det stod 1964/1965 på, hon gick och hämtade tekoppen och satte sig i soffan med dagboken i knäet och tekoppen i handen. Hon bläddrade fram till sin födelsedag för fjorton år sedan och började läsa.

"11 september 1964

Idag är det Jennies födelsedag, hon märker att det är något speciellt och frågar hela tiden varför vi inte säger vad vi håller på med.

Igår blev hon så arg när hon inte fick komma in i köket, jag var där inne och bakade hennes tårta och den ville jag inte att hon skulle se en dag innan. Så hon satt utanför dörren hela dagen, Han lyfte bort henne hela tiden, men hon gick tillbaka och satte sig igen.

När jag äntligen var klar och hade gömt tårtan fick hon komma in och när hon såg att det inte var något speciellt blev hon mycket sur och vägrade äta när det var mat.

Men nog om Jennie. Han och jag funderar på att ge Jennie ett syskon, men jag vet inte om jag vill det. Det känns som om vi håller på att komma ifrån varandra. När han är hemma, vilket inte är speciellt ofta, har Han bara ögon för Jennie. Vi pratar knappt längre. Det känns som om jag inte vet vem Han är längre.

Jag känner mig som en väldigt dålig mamma, jag vet ingenting om min dotter, det är aldrig jag som tar hand om henne. Eftersom både Han och jag jobbar har vi alltid någon som passar henne. När hon gråter kan jag inte ens trösta henne. Förut var hon det enda som höll mig uppe, men nu när hon är äldre vet hon att jag inte är där så ofta och därför stänger hon mig ute.

Han är nästan aldrig hemma och på grund av det och att Jennie stänger mig ute känns det som om jag ska gå under. Som jag nämnde vill Han ha ett till barn, men jag vet nu helt säkert att jag inte vill, för även om vi får ett till barn kommer han ju inte vara hemma mer och det kommer ju att bli samma sak med nästa barn."

"13 september 1964

Han har inte varit hemma sedan Jennies födelsedag, så Han vet inte att jag har slutat mitt jobb. Men jag kände att jag inte kunde fortsätta så här, om jag skulle ha fortsatt att arbeta skulle Jennie snart inte känna igen mig.

Men nu när jag är hemma kan jag lära känna min dotter igen, varje dag går vi på en promenad och jag känner att hon börjar lita på mig.

Han kom inte hem idag heller, men idag känner jag mig inte ensam för jag har Jennie igen, halvt i alla fall, men det duger åt mig. Vi satt och lekte hela kvällen ända tills Jennie gick och la sig, men när jag låg i Hans och min säng lite senare på kvällen kom ensamheten krypande igen och tog tag om mitt hjärta och klämde åt. Jag fick svårt att andas, så jag gick ut och satte mig i vardagsrummet, men det fanns ingen luft där så jag gick ut.

Jag gick till parken och vad jag fick se där har jag svårt att berätta om men jag ska försöka. Där såg jag Han och en annan kvinna sitta tillsammans på en bänk, först så pratade de bara, men sen kysste Han henne.

Jag kände att mitt hjärta krympte till en liten boll, jag vände mig om och gick snabbt hem igen. Jag gick runt i vardagsrummet och försökte lugna ner mig, men det gick inte. Tårarna rann och mina andetag kom i ryck. Jag satte mig ner i soffan och kramade om mig själv.

Sen hörde jag hur en dörr öppnades och små fotsteg komma mot mig. Det var Jennie som kom emot mig. Hon satte sig bredvid mig och rörde vid mitt ansikte.

– Mamma, varför är du ledsen? Jag lyfte på huvudet och såg på henne, min lilla dotter satt där bredvid mig och hennes små händer rörde vid mitt ansikte med försiktiga rörelser. Hon såg så oroligt på mig att det var hjärtskärande.

Jag tog in henne i min famn och kramade om henne och begravde mitt ansikte i hennes hår och sen kände jag hur hennes små händer smög sig runt min hals och kramade tillbaka. Vi satt där ett bra tag, ända tills ytterdörren öppnades och Han ropade:

– Hallå? Vart är de två bästa tjejerna i världen? Jennie släppte mig och sprang ut i hallen. Jag tog mig mödosamt upp och gick ut i hallen. Han böjde sig fram för att kyssa mig, men jag vände kinden till. Både Han och Jennie tittade konstigt på mig. Jag satte mig ner på huk och sa till Jennie:

– Jennie, gå och lägg dig, jag och pappa ska gå ut och prata, men oroa dig inte jag ska förklara för dig imorgon. Gå och lägg dig så är jag hemma snart igen.

Jennie sa inte emot mig, men jag såg att hon inte ville gå. Jag tittade på henne med en uppfodrande blick och leende mun, hon log tillbaka och gick in i sitt rum. Jag vände mig mot Honom.

– Cammie vad är det?

– Vi tar en promenad och pratar, sa jag och öppnade dörren så att han kunde gå ut. Han gick ut och jag följde efter. Han såg på mig men jag såg inte tillbaka.

– Jag frågar dig igen och nu vill jag ha ett ordentligt svar, sa Han. Jag gick en bit till och stannade vid ett träd och vände mig mot Honom.

– Du frågar mig vad det är? Om jag säger så här Aaron Jamieson, jag såg dig, jag såg dig i parken för en kvart sen. Förstår du då vad det är? Jag såg hur han bleknade och kände en konstigt tillfredsställande känsla i magen.

– Följde du efter mig? frågad Han och jag blev alldeles paff, hur kunde han vända på det här så att det var jag som blev skurken?

– Varför skulle jag följa efter dig? Jag litade på dig, men ikväll blev ensamheten för mycket så jag gick ut för att ta lite luft, och då såg jag dig i parken med henne. Hur kunde du Aaron? Du har en dotter för i helvete! Och du har mig, vad hade du tänkt göra? Lämna oss för henne?

Han stod där tyst med huvudet böjt. Jag såg på honom och väntade på ett svar, länge såg det ut som om jag skulle få vänta i onödan, men då tillslut lyfte han huvudet och tittade på mig.

– Hon och jag är förlovade Cammie, vi har varit trolovade hela våra liv och våra föräldrar planerade att vi skulle gifta oss, vi visste inte om det tills för alldeles nyligen, och eftersom mina föräldrar inte vet något om dig eller Jennie trodde de inte att det skulle vara något problem.

Jag kände hur tårarna steg i ögonen, jag tror att Han såg det för Han gick fram till mig och försökte lägga armarna om mig med jag knuffade bort honom.

– Det låter på dig som om du tycker att det är en dålig sak, men jag såg dig Aaron och du tyckte inte alls illa om henne, först trodde jag att ni bara var vänner för jag är ingen svartsjuk person, men sen kysste du henne. Era föräldrar tvingade er inte till det. Mina tårar började rinna och jag brydde mig inte om att torka bort dem. Han la armarna om mig och jag lät honom göra det. När jag slutade gråta sa jag med bestämd röst:

– Jag vill att du ska flytta Aaron, jag vill att du ska packa ihop dina saker ikväll och imorgon vill jag att du ska vara borta. Jag vill inte att du ska träffa mig eller Jennie mer, försvinn ut ur våra liv. Han tog långsamt bort sina armar och gick iväg."

Jennie lade sakta ihop boken och drack snabbt ur sitt kalla te. Hon sket i vad Aaron sa, hon var tvungen att träffa honom. Hon satte tekoppen i vasken och tittade på klockan, tyvärr hade den blivit väldigt mycket så besöket hos Aaron fick vänta tills dagen efter när hon var klar på jobbet.


	52. Kapitel 51

När Jennie kom hem från jobbet nästa dag bytte hon om och sprang ut till telefonkiosken på gatan utanför, hon slog upp Aarons namn igen och såg sig om så att ingen såg henne, sen transfererade hon sig till byn han bodde i.

När hon landade såg hon en liten by, ganska lik Hogsmeade, men det var det inte. Hon såg sig om för att se vad gatan hette, men hon såg inget namn så hon gick in i närmaste affär för att fråga om vägen.

Affären hon kom in i var en mugglar affär, men hon tänkte att gumman bakom disken kanske visste vart Aaron bodde ändå. Så hon gick fram till disken och ställde sig i den korta kön i väntan på att komma fram till gumman.

– Ursäkta mig, jag heter Jennie Green och jag letar efter huset Aaron Jamieson bor i. Vet du vart det ligger? Gumman nickade och pekade på ett hus i slutet av gatan. Tack så mycket, sa Jennie och gick ut igen. Hon började gå med snabba steg mot Aarons hus, det var ett litet stenhus. Hon visste att det var möjligt att hans fru var hemma, men Jennie var villig att ta den chansen för att få veta sanningen.

Hon knackade på dörren och väntade, hon fick inte vänta länge innan en kvinna kom och öppnade dörren. Hon såg undrande på Jennie och sa:

– Jaha, vem är du och vad vill du?

– Jag heter Jennie Green och jag är här för att prata med Aaron, är han hemma?

– Han är hemma, men han är mycket upptagen, har du avtalad tid? Hon gav Jennie en min som var värdig hennes moster. Jennie log sockersött och sa:

– Nej jag har ingen avtalad tid, men om jag säger så här; jag är Aarons dotter och vi har inte träffats på över tretton år. Jag tror nog att han får ta sig tid. Kvinnan såg irriterat och nedvärderande på Jennie och sa:

– Jo du, den har ju ingen dragit till med förut, du får nog komma på en bättre ursäkt. Jennie såg förvånat på henne.

– Vad menar du? Jag talar sanning!

– Jag har inte tid att stå och tjafsa med en flickunge, så gå härifrån. Nu! lade hon till och såg så hotfull ut att Jennie vände sig om och gick. Hon fick syn på en telefonkiosk och sprang över till den.

Hon la i några mugglar mynt och slog Aarons nummer som hon hade memorerat. Han svarade på nästan första signalen.

– Aaron Jamieson, han lät ganska trött och irriterad.

– Oj förlåt, sa Jennie. Jag menade inte att störa, men det är så att jag står utanför din dörr, ja nästan i alla fall, och din fru vill inte släppa in mig. Och jag måste prata med dig. Jennie hörde att han suckade.

– Jennie, det är väldigt svårt för mig att träffa dig igen efter all den här tiden, du måste förstå det. Men jag ska släppa in, kom hit igen då. Han la på och Jennie la leende på luren och gick bort till hans hus igen.

Innan hon hade hunnit knacka på öppnade han dörren och drog in henne i huset. Han la ett finger på sina läppar för att visa att hon skulle vara tyst. Sen vinkade han för att hon skulle förstå att hon skulle följa med upp för trapporna. Hon undrade varför, men sa inget. De fortsatte in på det hon trodde var hans arbetsrum. Han stängde dörren och satte sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord och Jennie satte sig på andra sidan av bordet.

Jennie visste inte riktigt hur hon skulle börja och det gjorde det inte bättre att han satt och stirrade på henne. Hon kände sig besvärad och visste nu hur hon skulle börja.

– Varför stirrar du på mig sådär? frågade hon. Det är ganska oförskämt!

– Förlåt, men det är bara det att du är så lik Cammie.

– Jag antar det, sa Jennie trött. Varför var du otrogen mot Cammie? frågade Jennie rättframt. Och förneka det inte, jag vet att det är sant. Han suckade och gned sitt ansikte med en trött gest.

– Jennie, det här är väldigt komplicerat. Jag vet inte vad jag ska svara. Jag menade inte att såra Cammie, det bara hände.

– Vadå det bara hände? Du var ju förlovad med den andra för i helvete, ljug inte för mig Aaron, jag vet exakt vad som hände.

– Jennie, du får aldrig tvivla på att jag älskade din mamma, för det gjorde jag verkligen. Du blev till från vår kärlek, men det funkade inte riktigt med oss, vi hade säkert kunnat jobba på det, men nu var det så att mina föräldrar hade bestämt att jag och Anna skulle gifta oss, så därför tänkte jag lämna Cammie, men ändå ha kontakt med dig. Men nu blev det inte så.

– Du hade fortfarande kunnat försöka träffa mig, men det gjorde du inte. Vad menade din fru föresten med att "Den har ju ingen dragit till med förut"?. Aaron vägrade fortfarande möta Jennies blick och det gjorde Jennie irriterad, men hon nämnde det inte.

– Jennie, jag jobbar på trolldomsministerns kontor och det är många som vill prata med mig, och de försöker våldgästa mitt hem, det har hänt ganska ofta, så hennes kyliga mottagande var inget illa ment.

– Men då så, då kan vi väl gå ner och hälsa på henne, eller? Nu tittade Aaron henne för första gången i ögonen.

– Jennie det går inte, hon vet inte att jag har en dotter och så vill jag att det ska fortsätta vara. Jennie ställde sig irriterat upp.

– Jag märker att du inte har förändrats ett dugg sedan mammas och din skoltid. Du vägrade att stå upp för min mamma då och du vägrar att stå upp för mig nu. Vi har ingenting mer att säga varandra, sa hon och gick ut genom dörren och sprang nerför trapporna. Då kom en kvinna ut i hallen och när hon fick syn på Jennie sa hon:

– Har du brutit dig in här flickunge?

– Nej det har jag inte, Aaron släppte in mig, för jag talade faktiskt sanning. Men jag ska gå nu, och jag tror att du och Aaron har lite att prata om. Hon log elakt mot henne och gick ut genom dörren.

Hon gick till utkanten av stan och transfererade sig till diagongränden.


	53. Kapitel 52

När Jennie kom in genom dörren till James och Lily, satt Lily och James i soffan, men Sirius stod vid fönstret och tittade ut med en ilsken uppsyn och armarna korsade över bröstet.. Lily och James tittade upp när hon kom in, men inte Sirius. Jennie gick fram till honom och la en hand på hans arm. Han tittade argt på henne, men hon tittade bara på honom frågande.

Han tog bara bort hennes hand och gick ut i köket. Jennie gick och satte sig i en av fåtöljerna mittemot soffan James och Lily satt i.

– Vad är det med honom? frågade Jennie tyst så att Sirius inte skulle höra.

– När du hade gått, blev vi kallade av Dumbledore för att följa efter några dödsätare igen, svarade James lika tyst som Jennie. Det gick bra den här gången, ingen märkte oss. De gick in i en bar i Svartvändargränden, vi gick också in och satte oss vid ett bord, först satt de bara där, det verkade som om de väntade på någon, eller några. Och efter en stund kom fler dödsätare in genom dörren, vi visste i alla fall att nästan alla var dödsätare, men de hade med sig en vi inte hade väntat oss. Sirius bror, och det var tydligt att han var en av dem, för han hälsade på alla av dem som om de var gamla vänner. Lily tittade sorgset på Jennie.

– Sirius ville attackera honom, men vi hindrade honom och tvingade honom därifrån. Han har varit sur ända sen dess. Eller det är en underdrift, han har varit förbannad ända sen dess.

Jennie vände på huvudet och tittade ut i köket där Sirius stod och tittade ut från det fönstret istället. Hon visste att Lily inte riktigt förstod vad det var för fel, men både Jennie och James visste att anledningen till att Sirius var sur var för att hans föräldrar nu hade ännu en anledning att tycka att Regulus var en bättre son.

Jennie gick ut i köket och tvingade Sirius att se på henne. Han tittade argt på henne men hon ignorerade det och sa:

– Du får vara hur arg du vill, men du kan i alla fall lyssna på mig. Fast inte här. Kan du vara så snäll att följa med mig på en promenad? Hon tittade på honom med frågande blick samtidigt som hon bortsåg från hans arga blick.

– Jennie, det regnar ute, svarade han och satte sig vid bordet. Jennie satte sig mittemot honom.

– Jaha? Vad spelar det för roll? Han tittade upp och såg på henne och hon skymtade ett litet leende, men lika fort som det hade synts var det borta.

– Det spelar stor roll, för jag vill inte bli blöt, och varför ska vi gå en promenad? Vi kan väl prata här, eller?

– Jo det kan vi, men jag tycker att du behöver kylas av lite, kom igen nu, snälla? Hon la huvudet på sned och tittade bedjande på honom. Hon såg att han veknade, som hon visste att han skulle göra.

– Du är elak, sa han. Det är orättvist att du har sån makt över mig. Jennie ställde sig upp och gick ut i hallen och sa över axeln:

– Jag vet, ännu ett bevis på att tjejerna är det starkaste könet.

– Knappast, jag skulle lätt kunna brotta ner dig, sa Sirius och satte på sig sin jacka.

– Kanske det kanske, men jag skulle ändå vinna, sa Jennie och öppnade ytterdörren. Vi ses sen Lily och James, ropade Jennie in till paret i soffan, de svarade något svävande, men Jennie tyckte att det dög, så hon drog med sig Sirius ut genom ytterdörren.

När Jennie och Sirius kom ut på gatan tog Jennie tag i Sirius och transfererade sig iväg till byn där hennes pappa bodde. Det regnade inte där, så Jennie antog att Sirius blev nöjd.

– Jennie det där var elakt, varför gjorde du så?

– För att jag vill visa en sak, sa hon och gick iväg till en kulle bakom sin pappas hus. Jennie hörde att Sirius följde efter och när hon satte sig ner satte han sig bredvid henne.

– Så vad var det du ville visa? frågade han och såg sig omkring.

– Du ser huset där rakt framför oss, Sirius nickade och Jennie log. Där bor min pappa, han är en riktig skitstövel.

– Till och med en större skitstövel än din morbror? frågade Sirius. Jennie tänkte efter en stund och svarade sen:

– I vissa avseenden. Men inte i alla. Hon var tyst en stund och sa sen försiktigt: Kan du berätta vad som hände förut? Jennie såg att Sirius blev spänd och hans ansikte blev åter hårt och slutet.

– Varför? James och Lily har väl redan berättat vad som hänt eller?

– Jo visst har de det, men jag vill höra det ur din synvinkel.

– Det är helt onödigt, sa Sirius. Kan du inte berätta vad det var du var tvungen att ta reda på först, när du stack förut alltså. Jennie suckade och tittade ner på sin pappas hus. Hon såg en gestalt bakom gardinerna i sin pappas arbetsrum, hon antog att det var han.

– Har du hört talas om Aaron Jamieson? frågade Jennie tillslut. Sirius nickade och sa:

– Ja, han jobbar på trolldomsministerns kontor, är hans assistent eller något sådant. Har hört att han är en riktigt manipulerande knöl varför frågar du? Jennie suckade och sa:

– Det här är Aaron Jamiesons hus, Aaron Jamieson är min pappa.

– Oj, sa han. Förlåt, jag visste ju inte att det var din pappa.

– Det är okej, jag håller med om att han är en knöl. Till och med en större knöl än du, sa Jennie och tittade åt sidan på Sirius. Hon väntade tills hon såg att han hade förstått vad hon hade sagt och knuffade då till honom. Han knuffade tillbaka och la armen om Jennie. Hon lutade huvudet mot honom och försökte igen.

– Kan du nu vara snäll och berätta vad problemet är? Sirius suckade mycket djupt och sa sen tillslut:

– Jennie jag vill inte, snälla pressa mig inte.

– Okej, som du vill. Men du vet att jag bara vill hjälpa dig va?

– Ja, jag vet det, men jag har ingen lust, inte så här tätt inpå i alla fall. Ska vi åka tillbaka till James och Lily så att du får dra hela historien om din pappa? Jennie nickade och de transfererade sig därifrån.


	54. Kapitel 53

När Jennie och Sirius kom in i James och Lilys vardagsrum satt Remus där. Jennie log och gick fram och kramade honom.

– Det var länge sen man såg dig, vart har du gömt dig? Han log svagt och kramade henne tillbaka.

– Jag har inte gömt mig, inte direkt i alla fall. Jag har gjort hemliga uppdrag åt Fenix Ordern. Men nu pratar vi inte om det, sa han och vände sig till Jennie och Sirius som nu satt och trängdes i en fåtölj. Vart har ni varit?

– Vi har varit utanför Aaron Jamiesons hus, sa Jennie.

– Aaron Jamieson, sa Remus dröjande och såg ut som om han tänkte efter. Han som jobbar på trolldomsministerns kontor? När Jennie nickade fortsatte han: Gjorde ni det på Dumbledores befallning, jag menar han vill ju att vi ska hålla koll på trolldomsministeriet och alla som jobbar med trolldomsministern.

– Nej vi var inte där på Dumbledores order, sa Sirius. Jennie tvingade dit mig för att visa var hennes pappa bor. Och ja Måntand, Mr Jamieson är Jennies pappa.

– Jag är ledsen för din skull, sa Remus. Nej! Jag menar jag är...

– Det är okej, jag tycker inte om honom heller.

– Jennie jag förstår ingenting, sa James. Kan du dra allt från början? Jennie log mot James.

– Självklart, det skulle ändå vara bra, det är vissa grejer jag fortfarande inte fattar själv.

Jennie började berätta och blev bara avbruten då och då av James eller Remus som inte fattade, Lily och Sirius visste nästan allt om Jennie vid det här laget.

När hon hade avslutat sin berättelse klockan hunnit bli nio.

– Oj vad det tog lång tid att berätta allt, jag måste gå. Ska till jobbet tidigt imorgon. Hon reste sig upp och svajade till. Blixtsnabbt reste Sirius på sig och tog tag i henne.

– Vad är det Jennie?

– Det är inget farligt, sa Jennie. Jag har inte ätit idag och så reste jag på mig för fort, svårare än så är det inte. Och du kan släppa mig nu Sirius, la hon till och han släppte henne direkt.

– Men du kan ju äta här, sa James. Eller hur Lily?

– Självklart, sa Lily. Vi har mat så det räcker till alla. Måntand skulle ändå stanna, eller hur? frågade hon vänd mot Remus och han nickade. Skulle det inte vara trevligt om alla åt tillsammans?

– Visst skulle det vara det, sa Jennie. Men jag måste verkligen hem, jag har ju spenderat mer tid här än hemma på senaste tiden.

– Men det gör väl inget? Eller? frågade James.

– Nej kanske inte, men jag vill faktiskt hem, mina dammråttor kanske har dött, sa Jennie och de andra skrattade. Hon gick ut i hallen och de andra följde efter.

– Jag antar att vi ses, sa hon och tog på sig sin jacka. Om inte innan ses vi på nästa orders möte. Hon kramade alla och gick ut genom ytterdörren.

– Jennie vänta, sa Sirius. Jag följer dig hem. Jennie log och väntade tills Sirius hade fått på sig sin jacka. Sen gick de ut tillsammans.

Det var ganska kyligt ute så Sirius la sin arm om Jennies axlar, hon log och lutade sig mot honom. De gick där genom natten ensamma, de sa inget men det behövde de inte heller. Det räckte att båda var där och att de var tillsammans.

– Jennie var jobbar du egentligen? frågade Sirius. Jennie skrattade och svarade:

– Som om jag skulle berätta det för dig.

– Varför inte? frågade Sirius med sårad röst.

– För då kommer du att lista ut vilka dåliga betyg jag fick, och det vill inte jag eftersom jag går här bredvid en av de smartaste eleverna Hogwarts någonsin haft.

– Jennie sluta, jag tror jag rodnar.

– Ja visst va? Men vart jobbar du då?

– Vem har sagt att jag jobbar? frågade han. För vad någon än har sagt ljuger den.

– Ingen har sagt något, men jag antog att du jobbade eftersom du har köpt en motorcykel.

– Jennie, Jennie, har du glömt att jag är en rik snobb som har råd med det mesta eftersom jag har otroligt mycket pengar?

– Ja jag hade glömt att den rika snobben tittar fram ibland. Men hur kan du ha mycket pengar? Jag trodde inte att dina föräldrar gav dig något.

– Det gjorde de inte heller, men när en av de "snälla" i min familj dog ärvde jag efter honom. Jennie låste upp sitt hyreshus dörr och de gick in i trapphuset.

– Men ska du leva på det hela livet? frågade Jennie och började gå uppför trapporna.

– Nej inte hela livet, men just nu är jag nöjd och jag är faktiskt bara nitton, jag har hela mitt liv på mig att komma på vad jag ska göra med mitt liv. De kom fram till Jennies lägenhet och gick in.

– Vill du ha lite te? frågade Jennie och gick in i köket.

– Visst, svarade Sirius och satte sig i soffan. Jennie satte på tevatten och tog fram två koppar. Jennie hur kommer det sig att du är bra vän med alla marodörer förutom Peter?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, jag har liksom aldrig pratat med honom, sa Jennie och satte sig ner i soffan med tekopparna. Och han har aldrig pratat med mig, han kanske är blyg? frågade hon Sirius och gav honom den ena koppen. Sirius tog en klunk te.

– Jag vet inte, men antar det. Det var faktiskt ganska länge sedan jag pratade med honom.

– Men vad gör du på dagarna då? Om du nu inte jobbar.

– Jag jobbar med uppdrag åt fenixordern. Du vet, lätta jobb som går snabbt. Jennie gäspade och drack upp sitt te. Sirius drack också upp sitt te. Det är bäst jag går, du är trött och ska upp tidigt imorgon. Han kramade Jennie länge.

– Vi ses snart igen snygging, sa Jennie när hon vinkade hejdå till Sirius i ytterdörren. Han slängde en slängkyss åt henne och försvann nerför trapporna.


	55. Kapitel 54

Några månader senare när Jennie kom hem från jobbet stod James utanför hennes dörr. Jennie stannade till av låtsad förvåning. Hon visste ju mycket väl varför han var här.

– James, vad gör du här? sa Jennie. Inte för att jag inte är glad att se dig, men jag är lite förvånad. James log, men det såg tvingat ut.

– Jag måste prata med dig, kan jag få komma in?

– Ja visst, sa Jennie och låste upp dörren. James gick in efter henne och hängde av sig sina ytterkläder. De gick in i vardagsrummet och satte sig i soffan.

– Jennie vet du vart Lily är? frågade James. Jennie såg frågande på honom.

– Vad menar du? Är hon inte hemma?

– Nej, sa James. Efter att alla hade gått hem efter hennes födelsedagsfest i lördags skulle jag ge henne min andra present. Hon blev jätteglad och öppnade presenten med förväntan, men sen helt plötsligt blev hon jätteledsen och började gråta. Jag frågade vad det var, men hon vägrade svara och gick in i gästsovrummet och låste dörren. Hon kom inte ut på hela kvällen och inte nästa dag heller, men jag var tvungen att gå till fenixorderns högkvarter, så jag lämnade henne där, men när jag kom hem var hon inte där, och hon har inte varit hemma sedan dess.

Jennie satt tyst och låtsades att hon tänkte efter.

– Och varken Remus eller Sirius vet vart hon är? James skakade på huvudet.

– Ingen i fenixordern vet vart hon är, ingen har sett henne sedan i lördags. James drog händerna genom håret. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra.

– Får jag fråga vad du gav henne? frågade Jennie försiktigt även fast hon redan visste svaret.

– Jag gav henne ett halsband, svarade James. Men vad spelar det för roll? Jennie log lite sorgset mot James.

– James jag tror att Lily väntade sig ett annat slags smycke, sa Jennie. James tittade frågande på henne.

– Vad menar du? Jennie suckade lite och log.

– James, ibland undrar jag hur du kunde få så höga betyg i alla ämnen när du inte ens fattar att Lily förväntade sig en ring din knäppskalle.

– Men det är ju inget vi har pratat om, att förlova oss menar jag, sa James.

– Nej, men det är en sån där sak tjejer antar att killar ska ta i egna händer, sa Jennie. Ni har ju varit ihop i över ett år och ni bor ihop och dessutom har du varit kär i henne i typ åtta år, så jag tror att Lily antog att du ville ta nästa steg i förhållandet. James tittade misstänksamt på Jennie.

– Låt mig gissa, ni har pratat om det här?

– Jag erkänner, sa Jennie. Det är faktiskt sånt här tjejer pratar om. Och dessutom såg hon och jag dig i guldsmedsaffären så hon antog vissa saker.

– Det här är varför killar tycker att tjejer är så jobbiga, de säger aldrig saker rätt ut! Väldigt frustrerande. Men du har ingen aning om vart hon kan vara? Hade ni ingen mer vän på Hogwarts som hon kan vara hos?

– Jag tror inte det, inte vad jag vet, men jag kanske vet vart hon är. Jennie log när hon såg hur James lyste upp. Men jag måste nog hitta henne där annars kan du nog bli ganska arg.

– Du gör mig orolig Jennie, men jag gör väl som du säger, jag åker hem och jag förväntar mig att du kommer hem till oss med Lily.

Jennie log och tänkte efter lite, hon visste mycket väl vart Lily var, men hon hade lovat att inte berätta för James och ett löfte är ett löfte. Hon gick och tog på sig sin jacka och transfererade sig sedan till utkanten av London.

Hon gick med snabba steg gatan fram och svängde in på en mindre och smalare gata. Den här delen av London fick henne alltid att känna sig illa till mods, det kändes alltid som om någon betraktade henne.

Hon kom fram till ett höghus och gick in. Hon småsprang uppför trapporna och stannade framför dörren högst upp, hon knackade försiktigt på och väntade på att någon skulle öppna.

Tillslut öppnades dörren och Jennie gick in. Remus stängde snabbt dörren efter henne och vände sig mot henne.

– Har du pratat med James nu? frågade han.

– Ja, han stod utanför mitt hus när jag kom hem, precis som Lily trodde att han skulle göra. Är hon inne i köket eller? Remus nickade och följde med Jennie in i köket. Där satt Lily vid det lilla köksbordet med en tekopp mellan händerna och såg olycklig ut.

– Lily jag har bara en sak att säga till dig, sa Jennie och satte sig mittemot henne. Eller nej två föresten. Ett: skyll dig själv, två: gå hem istället för att sitta här och vältra dig i självömkan. Lily tittade upp på Jennie med tårfyllda ögon.

– Jag kan inte, var allt hon fick fram innan hon lade ner huvudet på bordet och släppte fram tårarna. Jennie vände sig mot Remus och han log.

– Jag fattar när jag inte är önskad, jag går och köper mjölk eller nåt, sa han och försvann ut i hallen. Jennie vände sig mot Lily igen men sa inget förrän hon hörde ytterdörren slå igen.

– Ibland undrar jag vad det är för fel på dig, sa Jennie tillslut. Du har en kille som avgudar dig och älskar dig mer än livet, och du blir förbannad på att han inte fattar att du vill gifta dig utan att du har sagt något. Du är faktiskt ganska korkad ganska ofta, avslutade Jennie med.

Lily tittade upp på Jennie och förutom tårar i hennes ögon fanns också ilska.

– Ska du säga att jag är korkad Jennie Green? Du har två killar som är kära i dig, men du är för självupptagen för att märka det. Jennie blev stum av förvåning, men fick tillslut fram med en viskning:

– Vad menar du med att två killar är kära i mig utan att jag märker det.

– Öppna ögonen Jennie, sa Lily trött. Vilka två killkompisar har du som inte är upptagna? Jennie begravde ansiktet i händerna.

– Åhnej, suckade Jennie. Det kan inte vara sant. Snälla säg att det inte är sant, sa Jennie och tittade upp på Lily.

– Jo Jennie det är helt sant. Och om du tänker efter vet du det också.

– Jag tänker inte tänka efter för det är dig vi pratar om nu, sa Jennie och tittade upp på Lily igen. James är en jättebra kille och du sårar honom något enormt nu bara för att du inte fick en förlovningsring i födelsedags present, du är självisk Lily Evans, James älskar dig och du älskar James, jag fattar inte vad problemet är. Varför sa du inte bara till honom att du ville förlova dig? Lily ställde sig upp och vände ryggen åt Jennie.

– Jag vet inte, okej? Hon vände sig mot Jennie igen och slog ut med händerna. Jag vet inte varför jag inte sa det, och jag vet inte varför jag aldrig kan erkänna att jag har fel okej? Jag önskar att jag bara kunde gå hem till James och be om förlåtelse och så skulle allt vara bra. Men så funkar det inte i den här världen Jennie. Även om det är så för dig är det inte så för oss andra.

Lily satte sig ner igen och blängde på Jennie.

– Vadå "även om det är så för mig"? När har det någonsin varit så för mig?

– Det är ju alltid så för dig, svarade Lily som om det var självklart. När du och jag var osams blev vi sams utan något problem, när du var osams med Sirius första gången blev ni sams utan något problem. Till och med när du och Sirius hade varit osams i flera månader blev ni sams igen utan att blinka, det som om du kommer undan med allt.

– Du vet ju inte ens varför vi var osams de där gångerna, och du och jag blev inte alls sams utan något problem, sa Jennie argt. Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att du är avundsjuk på mig.

– Och om jag är det då? Skulle det vara så konstigt? Nu var det Jennie som ställde sig upp.

– Vad har du att vara avundsjuk på? Att jag inte kan vara ute när det är det minsta kallt? Att jag bor själv? Att jag jobbar på Flourish och Blotts? Att alla tar avstånd från mig så fort de får veta allt om mig? Jennie skrek ut de sista orden. Nej Lily, du har inte ett jävla skit att vara avundsjuk på. Men du ömkar dig själv för mycket för att ens se det. Jag tycker synd om dig, det är det sista jag har att säga, sa Jennie och gick ut i hallen.

Hur hade det här kunnat hända? Hon skulle aldrig mer kunna prata med Lily, Remus eller Sirius mer, hon hade ingen längre. Hon slängde på sig jackan och skorna och gick ut i trapphuset och sprang ner för trapporna. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken, men hon tänkte inte låta dem falla. När hon kom ut på gatan gick hon nästan på Remus. Hon gick ur vägen för honom så att han kunde gå in.

Hon såg att han var på väg att säga något men hon avbröt honom.

– Snälla säg inget, jag orkar inte prata. En tår föll, men hon torkade bort den. Men vi ses på nästa orders möte, hon försökte le men det blev bara en grimas så hon transfererade sig bort därifrån innan han hann göra något.


	56. Kapitel 55

Veckor passerade och Jennie träffade ingen av de andra förutom på orders mötena, och då undvek hon de andra genom att sätta sig så långt ifrån dem som möjligt och att gå så fort mötena var slut.

Det enda hon gjorde under de här dagarna var: äta och grubbla. Jobba och grubbla. Och sova såklart, men även i sömnen grubblade hon. Men hon hade inte fått något besök av Cammie och för en gångs skull önskade hon att hennes mamma skulle besöka henne i drömmen. Hon behövde någon att prata med, nej hon behövde sin mamma att prata med. En känsla som hon aldrig hade känt förut.

När Jennie låg och degade på soffan en dag efter jobbet knackade någon argt på dörren.

– Jennie öppna dörren, jag vet att du är där inne, hördes Sirius röst genom dörren. Och om du inte öppnar kan jag få upp dörren på andra sätt. Jennie reste sig upp och gick fram till dörren. Hon tänkte öppna men bestämde sig för att sätta i dörrkedjan först. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade dörren så långt det gick med kedjan i.

– Vad fan är det med dig nu för tiden? frågade Sirius genom springan.

– Vad menar du? frågade Jennie dumt.

– Vad jag menar är att du har undvikit alla jättelänge. Jag vet att du och Lily är osams, men det behöver du väl inte undvika mig och Måntand för, eller?

– Vänta lite, sa Jennie. Sen stängde hon dörren, tog ett djupt andetag och tog bort kedjan. När hon öppnade dörren igen såg Sirius lättad ut.

– Jag trodde att du skulle låta bli att öppna igen. Jennie försökte le, men det gick inte. Hon klev åt sidan och släppte in Sirius. Hur skulle hon förklara sitt beteende, vad skulle hon säga? Hon hade ingen aning, men det fick väl gå som det ville.

De satte sig i soffan och Jennie satte sig så långt bort från Sirius som möjligt. Han tittade undrande och sårat på henne men sa inget.

– Så vad är problemet mellan dig och Lily egentligen? frågade han istället.

– Vad är inte problemet mellan mig och Lily borde frågan vara, fnös Jennie. Men jag antar att det började för att jag var så förbannad på henne för att hon var en sån idiot mot James, han förtjänade det inte. Och vi sa en massa hemska saker till varandra, Jennie tittade bort och strök sig under ögonen.

– Som vadå? frågade Sirius försiktigt.

– Allt möjligt, sa Jennie och kände att hennes tårar snart skulle rinna över. Men jag kommer knappt ihåg någonting av det vi sa, jag kommer bara ihåg att hon var så arg på mig för att hon tycker att allt alltid fixar sig för mig. Tårarna började rinna på Jennie men hon märkte det inte ens. Men hon vet inte ens hälften, sa Jennie ut i luften. Det är som om hon inte känner mig längre. Jennie släppte ut tårarna och kände sig för ett ögonblick lättad över att Sirius tog henne i sin famn, men det gick snabbt över.

Hon sköt honom ifrån sig och försökte torka sina tårar. Men de följdes snabbt av flera så hon gav upp och lät dem falla fritt.

– Men det var inte det enda hon sa. Hon sa också att du och Remus är kära i mig, är det sant? Sirius drog händerna genom håret och suckade. Kan du svara? skrek Jennie. Sirius suckade men förblev tyst. Jag måste få veta, viskade hon och lutade huvudet mot benen.

– Jag kan bara svara för hur jag känner, sa Sirius och Jennie hörde även tårar i hans röst. Och jag vet ärligt talat inte. Jag önskar att jag kunde ge dig ett ärligt nej, men det går inte, för då skulle jag ljuga. Men jag kan inte heller ge dig ett ärligt ja, för då skulle jag också ljuga.

– Det här är inte sant, viskade Jennie och lutade sig tillbaka i soffan och tittade upp i taket.

– Men Jennie, sa Sirius. Vad känner du då?

– Jag vet inte, sa Jennie och la händerna för ansiktet. Vad tror du att jag har gjort hela tiden när jag har varit hemma? Jag har ju tänkt över det här, men jag vet inte. Jag vet ärligt talat inte. Hon suckade och strök bort de sista tårarna.

Ingen av dem sa något på en lång stund, Jennie visste inte vad hon skulle ge Sirius för svar, Sirius visste inte hur han skulle fortsätta samtalet härifrån.

– Jag har en sak till dig föresten, sa Sirius och tog fram ett kuvert ur fickan. Jennie satte sig upp ordentligt och tog emot kuvertet.

– Vem är det ifrån? frågade Jennie och började öppna kuvertet.

– James, sa Sirius. Jennie slutade att öppna kuvertet.

– Det är väl inget brev som ber mig om att bli sams med Lily? frågade Jennie misstänksamt.

– Nej det är det inte, sa Sirius och reste på sig. Det är väl bäst att jag går så att du får läsa ifred. Jennie reste sig upp och la brevet på soffbordet. Sen gav honom en kram, han kramade tveksamt tillbaka.

– Jag lovar att jag hör av mig så fort jag vet svaret, sa hon och släppte honom.

– Jag räknar med det, svarade han och log snett. Hon log lite tillbaka. Han kramade henne snabbt och gick ut i hallen.

När dörren hade smällt igen efter honom kastade sig Jennie på soffan och la en kudde över ansiktet. Det här hade blivit en lång dag.


	57. Kapitel 56

När Sirius hade gått gick Jennie och hämtade lite vatten och ett äpple, sen slängde hon sig på soffan igen och sträckte sig efter brevet. Hon undrade vad det var för brev, vad James ville henne.

Hon öppnade det långsamt, det var två papper, hon började med det som var överst. Det var ett inbjudningskort, till James och Lilys bröllop, men det var inte Lily som bjöd in henne, utan James. Det hade hon ju kunnat räkna ut, men det betydde inte att det gjorde mindre ont.

Hon slängde kortet åt sidan och vek upp det andra pappret. Det var ett brev, från James.

"Jennie.

Jag vet att du och Lily är osams, men jag vet också att hon vill ha dig på vårt bröllop, även om hon inte vill erkänna det. Och även om hon inte vill det (vilket jag vet att hon vill!), vill _jag_ det.

Jag önskar att jag visste vad problemet mellan er var, men det vet jag inte eftersom Lily inte säger något, men jag hoppas att det inte alltid kommer att vara så.

Jag hoppas att du kommer på bröllopet, och jag hoppas att du och Lily blir sams någon gång i framtiden.

Jag har så mycket att berätta för dig, men jag vill göra det öga mot öga, men vägrar göra det före bröllopet och inte heller efter det. Haha nu måste du komma för att få veta.

Hjärtliga hälsningar James

P.S. Jag hoppas att Sirius kan prata lite reson i dig annars vet jag inte vad som kan funka! D.S."

Jennie vek sakta ihop brevet och kände att hon log. Hon visste att det mycket väl kunde bli problem på bröllopet, dels för att hon och Lily var osams med också för att hon skulle träffa Remus och Sirius.

Bröllopet var inte förrän om ungefär en månad, den 23 april, men Jennie bestämde sig för att redan i helgen hitta en klänning att ha på sig till bra pris. Det stod inget på inbjudan vad man skulle ha på sig, men Jennie tänkte ha en traditionell klänning. Jennie var inte så särskilt rik så hon gick till en second hand butik i mugglar delen av London, om det var någon konstig detalj eller så på en annars fin klänning kunde hon ju fixa det med magi.

När hon klev in i butiken var den första tanken som slog henne "mysigt", det var en väldigt liten men annars mysig affär. Hon började se sig omkring när en röst hördes bakifrån:

– Kan jag hjälpa dig med något? Jennie vände sig snabbt om. Bakom henne stod en gammal kvinna och log.

– Nej tack, svarade Jennie. Det går bra ändå.

– Okej, sa kvinnan. Hojta om du vill något. Jennie nickade och fortsatte leta.

När hon hade letat i över en halvtimme tänkte hon ge upp, men bestämde sig för att leta i en rad med klänningar till. Halvvägs genom raden hade hon fortfarande inte hittat någon, men hon bestämde sig för att kolla på tre klänningar till och sedan gå. Den tredje klänningen var en klänning som passade hennes stil perfekt. Den var knälång, svart och med ett rött band i midjan. Jennie log och gick för att betala.

– Hur mycket kostar den? frågade hon gumman som nu stod bakom disken.

– Det blir £10 tack, svarade kvinnan med ett leende. Jennie betalade kvinnan och gick sedan därifrån. När Jennie kom hem stod Remus utanför dörren. Jennie stannade upp och gick sedan fram och kramade honom.

– Vad gör du här? frågade hon när hon hade släppt honom. Han log snett och kliade sig i nacken.

– Jag kom för att hälsa på dig, det känns som evigheter sen vi pratade senast.

– Jo det var nog evigheter sen också, mumlade Jennie. Hon gick förbi och låste upp dörren. Det känns som om vi har tusen saker att prata om, fortsatte hon när hon öppnade dörren. Remus följde efter in i lägenheten.

– Vad har du handlat? frågade han och nickade mot påsen.

– Jag var och köpte en klänning att ha på bröllopet, svarade Jennie.

– Så du har bestämt dig för att gå? Jennie log mot honom.

– Nej inte alls, jag ska ha på mig klänningen och sitta här hemma när bröllopet är, svarade Jennie ironiskt. Remus skrattade. De gick in i vardagsrummet och satte sig i soffan.

– Så, sa Remus dröjande. Ska jag nu få veta anledningen till att du har undvikit alla? Sirius vägrade säga något av det ni hade pratat om. Jennie tackade Sirius i sitt stilla sinne för att han inte hade berättat för någon.

– Jag undvek alla för att jag behövde tid att tänka över vad jag skulle säga till alla, och tid att tänka över Lilys och mitt gräl.

– Kan du berätta något av det du behövde tänka över från grälet? Remus såg så snäll ut där han satt och väntade på hennes svar, men det syntes att han inte tänkte tvinga henne att berätta om hon inte ville det. Och med ens visste Jennie, hon visste vad hon ville.

– Kan vi gå ut och prata? Jag är jättehungrig och jag har ingen mat hemma.

– Visst, svarade Remus. De gick och satte på sig ytterkläderna igen och gick sedan ut i trapphuset. Jennie låste dörren och vände sig sedan mot Remus. Hon tvekade en sekund men gick sedan närmare och kysste honom. Det märktes att han inte var beredd men efter en stund slappnade han av.

– Det här var en del av det vi pratade om, sa Jennie när hon släppte honom. Han log mot henne och kysste henne igen.

– Så vart vill du äta? frågade han. Jennie ryckte på axlarna och började gå ner för trappan, Remus följde snart efter. De gick ut på gatan hand i hand. Det var nu i slutet av mars och kylan var inte helt borta från luften. Jennie knäppte jackan upp i halsen och la ena armen om Remus midja.

De gick gatan fram och bestämde sig för att gå in på första bästa matställe de hittade vilket visade sig vara en mugglar restaurang. Eftersom ingen av dem hade speciellt gott om pengar speciellt inte mugglarpengar bestämde de sig för att dela på en pastasallad.

Kvällen fortflöt och de pratade om allt och inget. Jennie log hela kvällen, hon hade aldrig sett Remus så avslappnad. Men sen kom hon på en sak.

– Vet du vad det är för saker James vill prata med mig om? Han vägrar berätta vad det är innan bröllopet. Remus flinade mot henne.

– Jo jag vet vad det är, men jag får inte berätta. Jennie la huvudet på sned och tittade bedjande på honom.

– Snälla berätta! Remus skakade på huvudet.

– Kan inte, en marodör bryter inte sitt löfte mot en annan marodör. Det skulle jag få betala dyrt för och jag kan lova dig att James och Sirius verkligen skulle låta mig betala för det. Jennie skrattade åt honom.

– Okej jag ska inte tvinga dig om det nu är så stort. Hon drack en klunk vatten och såg tankfullt på honom. Men Peter då? skulle inte han låta dig betala för det? Han är väl också en marodör?

– Jo, men inte lika mycket som James och Sirius. Han skulle nog inte ta det så allvarligt. Remus lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol och tittade på henne. Men ska du nu berätta för mig om det där grälet mellan dig och Lily?

Jennie tvekade men började sedan berätta om det och när hon var klar kände hon sig konstigt lättad, som om en sten hade lyfts från hennes hjärta. Det var konstigt hur mycket det kunde hjälpa att prata om sina problem.

När Jennie var klar hade det hunnit bli ganska sent så de bestämde sig för att betala och gå, Remus följde henne hem och de sa hejdå vid dörren. När Jennie kom innanför dörren var hennes ansikte ett enda stort leende.


	58. Kapitel 57

**A/N: Okej, så det här är det sista färdigskrivna kapitlet jag har, så jag har ingen aning om hur lång tid de nästa kommer att ta :S**

När Jennie en vecka senare gick genom Diagongränden på väg hem från jobbet kände hon helt plötsligt en hand på sin axel. Hon drog fram sin trollstav och vände sig om beredd att angripa direkt. Men personen bakom henne var inte en angripare, det var James.

Hon sänkte trollstaven och log mot honom. Men sen nådde en tanke henne, det kunde vara en dödsätare utklädd till James, det hade hänt allt oftare enligt The Daily Prophet. Hon höjde sin trollstav igen.

– Berätta något om mig som bara mina vänner vet, sa Jennie. James tänkte efter och så kom en triumferande min upp i hans ansikte.

– Du har en obotlig sjukdom som gör att du inte kan vara ute när det är kallt. Jennie sänkte sin trollstav och kramade honom hårt och lättat. Han kramade tillbaka och sa: Brukar du vara så här spänd? Jennie släppte honom och skakade på huvudet.

– Nej, men med de senaste rapporterna från både Ordern och The Prophet blir man ju lite misstänksam.

– Jo visst, men jag är så glad att jag träffade dig, på så sätt behöver jag ju inte skicka ett brev. De började gå tillsammans och stannade inne på läckande kitteln. De satte sig ner och James beställde två honungsöl.

– Så herr Tagghorn, sa Jennie och drack en klunk honungsöl samtidigt som hon betraktade James. Vad är det du måste berätta för mig?

– Jo, så här är det, Lily och jag har fått ett tips om att Voldemort är efter oss så vi har bestämt oss för att gömma oss. Så det betyder att vi ska ha bröllopet i trädgården på vårt nya hus. Han tog fram en bit pergament och en gåspenna och skrev ner en adress. Han gav den till henne och hennes ögon blev stora när hon läste den.

– Godrics Hollw! Hur rik är du egentligen? James smålog lite men Jennie kunde se att han var mycket bekymrad. Men varför är Voldemort ute efter er? James öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den snabbt igen, men Jennie såg att han väldigt gärna ville säga det han hade tänkt säga.

– Det kan jag inte säga före bröllopet, men jag kan säga så här, du kommer få minst två överraskningar på bröllopet. Jennie såg misstänksam ut.

– Om det har något med en blåtira att göra tänker jag inte komma. James skrattade.

– Jag kan säga så här, Lily kommer inte att slå dig. Jennie smålog lite.

– Vem har sagt något om att det var Lily jag pratade om? Jag menade nog herr Tramptass, vilket påminner mig om att jag måste prata med honom, eller nej det är nog säkrare att skicka ett brev. James såg lite förvirrad ut men bestämde sig uppenbarligen för att inte fråga något.

– Jag måste gå nu, sa James efter att ha slängt en blick på sitt armbandsur. Han ställde sig upp och det gjorde Jennie också. Han kramade henne länge och hårt.

– Jag är inte den enda som kommer att få en överraskning, sa Jennie. Det kommer du, Lily och Sirius också att få. James släppte henne och såg misstänksamt på henne.

– Måntand då? frågade han. Kommer inte han att få en överraskning? Jennie skakade på huvudet och log finurligt.

– Nej han vet redan, mer säger jag inte. Hon gav honom en snabb kram och gick ut från värdshuset. Där ute blåste det kallt och Jennie såg sig om för att försäkra sig om att ingen var där, sedan transfererade hon sig till utanför sin lägenhet. Hon låste upp och gick in.

När hon hängde av sig jackan tänkte hon på vad hon skulle skriva i brevet till Sirius. Det skulle inte bli lätt eftersom hon visste att han skulle bli besviken, men hon hade gjort sitt val och det var bäst att Sirius fick veta innan bröllopet, annars skulle det kunna bli bråk. Fast, tänkte hon, det skulle det kunna bli ändå. Hon tog fram en bit pergament, bläck och fjäderpenna och började skriva.

"Kära Sirius!

Jag har nu gjort mitt val och du kommer nog inte att bli glad, men jag valde Remus. Jag lovade ju att jag skulle höra av mig när jag visste och nu vet jag. Jag hoppas att du inte tar för hårt på det här, det är ju inte som om jag inte bryr mig om dig längre, jag älskar dig som en vän, men inte mer.

Jag hoppas att du mår bra och att vi ses på bröllopet, eller möjligtvis innan. Jag vill fortfarande vara din vän.

Varma hälsningar Jennie."

Jennie förseglade brevet och skickade iväg det. Nu hade hon ingen aning om vad hon skulle göra, Remus var på jobbet, Sirius ville antagligen inte träffa henne på ett tag, James var också på jobbet och Lily var... ja hon var Lily.

Jennie log och tog fram sin mammas gamla dagböcker. Det var så länge sedan hon läste att hon inte alls kom ihåg vart hon var. Hon tog ner en av dem och bläddrade framåt. Hon hittade ett ställe som hon visste var längre fram än vart hon hade läst.

"20 december 1964

Jag och Jennie har äntligen kommit iväg, vi har flyttat till min syster som jag alltid har stått nära och som alltid har hjälpt mig. I början gillade Jennie inte alls den nya miljön, men hon har vant sig lite mer nu.

Hon har även slutat gråta på nätterna när hon saknar sin pappa, jag vet att det är grymt att hålla henne från sin pappa, men jag kan inte förlåta honom för det här. Det stod om hans bröllop i The Daily Prophet nyligen, jag grät hela kvällen mot min systers axel, hon har verkligen varit förstående.

Jag tror att jag håller på att bli sjuk, jag hostar hela tiden och blir väldigt trött. Min syster försöker få mig att gå till doktorn, men det tycker jag är att överreagera, det är ju faktiskt kallt ute, det kan mycket väl vara en förkylning.

Jennie och min syster börjar verkligen att knyta band, och jag blir så glad när jag ser det. Jag hoppas att med min och hennes hjälp kommer Jennie att kunna glömma sin pappa, det är just nu min högsta önskan."

"1 januari 1965

Början på ett nytt år, julen var hemsk, Jennie grät hela tiden och ropade efter pappa, det var så hjärtskärande att se. Inget kunde trösta henne och så fort jag kom nära slog hon mig. Jag hoppas att det snart kommer att gå över.

Han har försökt att ta kontakt med mig, men så fort ännu ett av Hans brev kommer bränner jag upp det innan jag har läst det, jag läste dem i början, men de sa alltid samma sak. "Det borde vara jag som hade vårdnaden om Jennie, jag har det bättre ställt", "låt mig träffa Jennie", "du hade ingen rätt att bara ge dig av och ta henne med dig, hon är min dotter också", "du kan inte gömma dig för evigt Cammie, jag kommer att hitta dig tillslut".

Min syster tycker att jag borde anmäla Honom, men jag vet ju att Han delvis har rätt. Han har det bättre ställt än mig, men jag vet att jag kan ge Jennie mer kärlek än Han. Jag vet att Han fortfarande är borta lika mycket, för tydligen är Han en höjdare på ministeriet, det står om Honom i tidningarna ibland, men om min syster ser det slänger hon tidningarna innan jag hinner läsa vad det står.

Jag kan inte låta bli att älska Honom, även fast han är en knöl har Han gett mig så mycket, Han har gett mig mitt enda glädjeämne i livet. Det är fel att hålla Jennie borta från Honom, men jag vill inte att hon ska lära känna Honom."

Jennie slutade läsa och la sakta ihop boken, så det var så det var. Hennes moster hade tyckt om henne, eller hade hon det? Hade det bara varit en teater? Jennie tvivlade starkt på att hon skulle kunna fråga sin moster om den saken, inte med tanke på hur hon hade betett sig. Men vad hade förändrats? I böckerna beskrevs hon som en snäll och omtänksam människa, men för Jennie hade hon varit en kall och hjärtlös människa.

Åh vad hon önskade att hon kunde prata med Sirius, men han hade antagligen precis fått brevet och då var han förmodligen inte så vänligt inställd mot Jennie. Fast när hon tänkte efter ville hon hellre prata med Cammie, det kändes som om hon hade en del att stå till svars för. Jennie förstod varför hon hade hållit henne ifrån Aaron, men när hon blev äldre hade hon väl kunnat få bestämma själv om hon ville känna sin pappa.

Fast hon hade ju trott att hennes morbror var hennes pappa under hela hennes uppväxt. Hur hade det gått till? I dagböckerna hade hon ju vetat att Cammie var hennes mamma och hennes moster hade inte träffat sin man än.

När nästa tanke slog Jennie blev hon helt kall. De bodde ju i trollkarlsvärlden, både hennes mamma och moster var häxor, tänk om de hade förhäxat henne att tro att hennes moster var hennes mamma. Men varför skulle de göra det?

Jennie kunde komma på flera anledningar, men det var två som hon tänkte mer på. En var ifall hennes mamma var döende så att hon ville att Jennie skulle växa upp med en mamma. Den andra anledningen var att Cammie inte hade det så bra ställt så att hon ville att Jennie skulle bo hos mostern. Fast det fanns ju också möjligheten att de möjligheterna gick ihop. Åh, Jennie blev helt snurrig i huvudet av det här.

Hon började huttra och kramade om sig själv, det här var för mycket. Hon behövde prata med någon, men ingen var hemma, om man inte räknade med Sirius och Lily. Just då kände hon som en svag bris som rörde vid hennes kind. Hon vände sig mot fönstret för att se om det var öppet. Men hon såg inget öppet fönster, men borta vid fönstret stod Cammie och log sorgset mot henne.

– Nå, har jag gissat rätt? frågade Jennie. För jag antar att du är här för att du vet vad som bekymrar mig. Cammie strök bort en hårslinga från ansiktet och såg lite osäker ut.

– Jennie, vi gjorde det bara för att skydda dig, sa hon förtvivlat. Det var inte meningen att du skulle få reda på att vi hade gjort det.

– Snälla bespara mig skitsnacket, sa hon hårt. Jag vill bara veta varför. Var det någon av de anledningar jag tänkt på?

– Ja det var det, sa Cammie. Jag hade samma sjukdom som du har nu. När jag uppsökte läkare var det för sent att göra något för att stoppa den, så jag blev bara sämre och sämre. Det var då vi bestämde oss för att förhäxa dig, det var ett svårt beslut, men det var det bästa för dig.

– Det bästa? frågade Jennie och skrattade lite. Det var knappast det bästa, jag har haft ett helvete hos min moster och morbror, de älskar inte mig har aldrig gjort. De gjorde allt för att förtrycka mig och för att få mig att veta att jag inte var lika mycket värd som de. Så du hade fel! De fick mig att glömma dig! Hur bra var det?

Jennie sjönk ner på soffan och begravde ansiktet i en kudde. Allt hon hade varit med om fram till den här dagen sköljde över henne. Även nya minnen hon trott hon hade glömt kom tillbaka. Minnen från när Cammie fortfarande levde. Hon vände sig med ansiktet in mot soffan och grät helt fritt.

Helt plötsligt kände hon en kall hand på sin arm. Hon ryckte till och skakade av sig armen.

– Lämna mig ifred, fick hon fram. Hon såg inte vem det var och hon brydde sig inte. Hon ville inte träffa någon just nu. Hon ville vara ensam.

Personen vem det nu var, satte sig ner på soffkanten bredvid henne och strök undan hennes hår från ansiktet. Det var en så öm gest och hon vände ansiktet mot handen. Handen strök hennes tårstrimmade kind. Hon sa inget, personen sa inget. Hon fortsatte gråta och tillslut somnade hon av utmattning.


	59. Kapitel 58

**A/N: Så nu har jag absolut ingenting mer skrivet, jag har idéer, men jag sitter som i ett träsk och jag vet inte hur jag ska fortsätta så nu kommer det nog ta ett tag, FÖRLÅT!**

Jennie slog upp ögonen och förvånades över att solen lyste utanför fönstret. Hon satte sig upp i sängen och tittade på klockan. HALV TIO! Varför hade inte klockan ringt? Och varför hade hon på sig samma kläder som igår? Det spelade ingen roll, hon hade väldigt bråttom. Hon hoppade ur sängen och sprang ut till köksvrån. Där satt Sirius vid hennes matbord.

Hon tvärstannade och vände. Vad gjorde han här, och när kom han hit? Hon tog ett djupt andetag och gick tillbaka in i köksvrån.

– När kom du hit? Och varför? frågade hon ganska ohövligt. Gårdagen börjar komma tillbaka till mig och vad jag kommer ihåg var du aldrig här igår.

– Nej du märkte nog inte att jag var här, sa han. Du var ganska borta, eller ganska upprörd. Den biten hade Jennie glömt. Hon sjönk ner på en stol och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

– Men vad tänker jag med, sa Jennie och skakade på huvudet. Jag måste gå till jobbet. Hon tänkte resa på sig men Sirius stoppade henne.

– Ta det lugnt, jag har varit och sagt till dem att du inte kommer till jobbet idag. Jennie sjönk ner på stolen igen. Kan du nu vara säll och berätta för mig vad det är? Jennie tittade honom i ögonen en sekund innan hon tittade ner i bordet igen.

I hans ögon syntes det att han menade allvar, men han borde vara rasande på henne. Men hon struntade i det, för hon ville och behövde verkligen prata om det.

– Jag hade besök igår, började hon tyst. Av Cammie.

– På vilket sätt? frågade Sirius. I en dröm eller...?

– Nej, på riktigt, svarade Jennie och tittade in i väggen. Det var som om hon var ett spöke, fast ändå inte. För om hon hade valt att bli ett spöke skulle hon väl ha visat sig för mig förut? fortsatte Jennie, som fortfarande tittade in i väggen.

– Jennie, sa Sirius otåligt. Du dör inte av att titta på mig. Hon ryckte till och tittade till på honom, innan hon tittade ner på sina händer.

– Förlåt, sa hon. Men jag är bara förvirrad, du borde vara jättearg på mig, istället är du jättesnäll. Fast så är det ofta med dig. Sirius suckade och när Jennie tittade upp för en sekund såg hon att han strök handen över ansiktet i en uppgiven gest.

– Vad är det som händer med oss egentligen? frågade han tyst. Det är mycket som förändras nu men jag trodde att vår vänskap skulle vara en av de saker som inte gjorde det. Det känns som om vi är så långt ifrån varandra nu. Jennie tittade upp.

– Jag vet inte, svarade hon tyst. Kommer du ihåg första gången vi faktiskt pratade? På tåget, sista resan tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det känns så länge sen, men det var det inte. Vem hade trott just då att James och Lily skulle bli ihop, att vi skulle bli vänner, att vi skulle bli ihop? Jag vet att jag inte gjorde det.

– Inte jag heller, svarade Sirius. Men jag kommer ihåg att första gången du kramade mig visste jag att jag kunde lita på dig och att du verkligen såg mig. Det var en helt ny känsla för mig. Jennie sa inget, men hon visste att Sirius hade rätt, mycket hade förändrats och hon hade en känsla av att det inte var slut med det än.

– Sirius, vad är det ingen vill berätta för mig? frågade hon försiktigt. Det som har med Lily att göra. Hon såg att Sirius tvekade. Okej du behöver inte berätta, sa hon. Jag bara undrar.

– Du vet att om du nu är så nyfiken kan du ju försöka med att fråga Lily, sa Sirius och log lite. Jennie tittade likgiltigt på honom. Sirius satte upp händerna som i försvar. Jag ger upp, sa han. Du behöver inte fråga henne, men då får du vänta till bröllopet för att få veta hemligheten.

– Det gör jag så gärna om jag slipper att prata med Lily innan, sa Jennie surt.

– Tycker du verkligen så illa om henne? frågade Sirius milt. Vad är det som har hänt mellan er?

– Det vet du, sa Jennie kort. Jag vill att hon ska be om ursäkt för att hon sa till mig att allt alltid fungerar för mig. Jennie ställde sig upp och tog fram bröd, mjölk, ost och the. Kan du förklara för mig varför hon är avundsjuk på mig? frågade hon Sirius. Hon sa att hon är avundsjuk på mig och jag fattar inte varför, vad har hon att vara avundsjuk på? frågade Jennie argt, mest till sig själv.

– Jennie sätt dig ner, du tänker inte på vad du gör, sa Sirius och nickade mot hennes händer. Hon tittade ner och såg att hon hällde mjölk i smöret. Hon slutade att hälla och torkade upp det med trollstaven.

– Nej sätt dig ner själv, sa hon och hällde upp vatten i tekannan. Jag behöver inte hjälp, jag är inte invalid. Hon satte kannan på spisen och skar upp brödet. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och ställde allt på bordet. Sirius ställde sig upp och la armarna runt henne, då rämnade den sista muren.

Jennie började gråta och kunde inte sluta, så mycket var på gång just nu att hon inte visste vart hon skulle börja för att reda ut allt. Hon höll fast vid Sirius med ett järngrepp, hon ville aldrig släppa, hon ville inte att allt skulle försvinna. Men det var redan på väg bort. Bort som damm i vinden.

Sirius strök henne över ryggen utan att veta vad han skulle göra. Han hade sett att något var fel, och att hon behövde tröst, men mer visste han inte. Men det spelade ingen roll, för han fanns här för Jennie så länge hon behövde det.

Efter en stund bröt sig Jennie loss och torkade sina tårar. Hon tog bort kannan från spisen och satte den på bordet, sen fortsatte hon att plocka fram frukost grejer innan hon satte sig ner och tog en macka. De satt i tystnad och åt, Sirius visste inte vad han skulle säga och Jennie kände inte för att prata.

– Jennie, vad berättade Cammie för dig igår som gjorde dig så upprörd? frågade Sirius.

– Ingenting egentligen, jag hade listat ut lite saker, och så dök hon upp och jag frågade henne om det var sant.

– Vadå för saker? frågade Sirius.

– Varför bryr du dig? frågade Jennie och började plocka undan frukost sakerna. Och vad spelar det för roll? Hon är död kommer aldrig tillbaka. Jennie ställde in sakerna i kylen. När hon stängde kylen och vände sig om, stod Sirius bakom henne.

– Jag bryr mig för att jag bryr mig om dig, sa han. Men om det inte betyder något för dig längre så har vi inget mer att säga varandra. Deras ögon möttes och vad Sirius såg gjorde honom förvirrad. Ljuset som brukade finnas i Jennies ögon var borta, det var som om hon hade tynat bort. Det fanns en sorgsen glimt i hennes ögon som aldrig brukade finnas förut.

Jennie tittade bort när hon kände Sirius granskande blick och försökte flytta sig ut vägen, men Sirius följde efter.

– Jennie, vad är det för fel? frågade han. Och jag menar inte bara just nu, vart har du tagit vägen? Det här är inte du.

– Jag vill inte prata om det här, sa hon och vände bort huvudet. Jag skulle uppskatta om du kunde gå nu.

Sirius backade undan och såg på henne en sekund innan han vände sig om och gick. Jennie stod kvar och när hon hörde dörren slå igen efter Sirius sjönk hon ner på en stol vid köksbordet. Hon lutade huvudet i händerna och började tänka.

Vad hade Sirius menat? Hon var ju här, eller var hon det? Hela hennes värld var felvänd och för att vända den rätt var det så mycket hon behövde göra.

Och hon visste precis vart hon skulle börja.


	60. Kapitel 59

**AN: Så här är ännu ett kapitel, fast jag misstänker att jag inte har så många läsare kvar, men ni som fortfarande är kvar: TACK! Känn dig träffad Karro-Barro D**

**Men här är kapitlet, så enjoy!**

Dagen för bröllopet kom och Jennie rotade igenom sin garderob för att hitta sina svarta gympaskor. Det ringde på dörren och Jennie pekade med trollstaven över axeln för att öppna dörren utan att behöva gå dit.

– Vad gör du? frågade Remus röst. Jennie vände sig om och i dörröppningen stod Remus och tittade på henne med ett leende lekande på läpparna.

– Jag letar efter mina gympaskor, svarade Jennie och fortsatte rota runt. Jag vet att det stod "finkläder" och att det betyder klack skor, men om det finns något jag hatar med att vara tjej är det att man måste ha klack skor när det är fest. Hon ställde sig upp och gick ut i hallen, Remus följde efter.

– Jennie vi måste vara där snart, sa han.

– Jag vet, svarade Jennie. Aha! Jag hittade skorna, låt mig bara ta på mig dem så åker vi sen. Hon knöt på sig skorna och ställde sig upp. Kom igen nu, nu åker vi.

– Vänta lite, sa Remus. Jennie vände sig förvånat mot honom. Han log mot henne och gav henne en kyss. Du är jättefin, lade han till och strök henne över armen.

De kysstes igen och Jennie glömde nästan att de var på väg till ett bröllop, hon blev så fast i stunden. Men så fick hon syn på klockan som hängde på väggen bakom Remus. Hennes ögon blev stora och hon avbröt kyssen.

– Vi är sena, sa hon och sträckte sig efter sin jacka. De sprang ut genom dörren och så fort de kom ut på gatan transfererade de sig till James och Lilys hus. De skyndade uppför trädgårdsgången och knackade på dörren. James öppnade dörren nästan direkt och drog in dem. Han såg helt galen ut.

– Ni är sena! nästan skrek han. Jennie kunde inte låta bli att le.

– Tagghorn, ta det lugnt, vi är ändå tidiga, sa Remus som inte heller kunde låta bli att le.

– Sluta le, sa han desperat. Jag behöver hjälp. Jennie kan du gå upp och prata med Lily? Hon är upprörd och jag vet inte varför, du vet jag får ju inte se henne innan bröllopet och allt sånt skrock, men de hade verkligen hjälpt om jag hade kunnat prata med henne och...

– Tagghorn, du svamlar, sa Remus. James hoppade till som om han hade glömt att de var där.

– Oj förlåt, sa han och skymten av ett leende syntes i hans ansikte. I alla fall, Jennie, kan du snälla försöka prata med henne? Jag vet att ni är ovänner, men Sirius kan inte få ett vettigt ord ur henne.

– Snälla James, säg inte att du lät Sirius försöka prata med Lily på hennes bröllopsdag, stönade Jennie.

– Var det dumt? frågade han och ledde dem genom hallen och uppför en trappa. Ovanför trappan kunde de se Sirius prata med en dörr.

– Tramptass, låt Jennie ta över, tydligen var det dumt att låta dig försöka, sa James. Jennie och Sirius började gå mot varandra för att byta plats och när de passerade varandra var det med så stort avstånd som möjligt. James och Remus gav varandra en frågande blick.

Jennie skulle just försöka prata med Lily när hon märkte att killarna stod och tittade på henne. Hon viftade med händerna mot trappan, de fattade vinken och gick ner igen. Jennie vände sig mot dörren och tog ett djupt andetag.

– Lily, sa hon tveksamt. Jag vet att du antagligen inte vill prata med mig, men James är i upplösningstillstånd och jag vill gärna ändra på det. En minuts tystnad följde innan dörren sakta öppnades. I dörröppningen såg Jennie Lilys ansikte tveksamt titta fram. Jennie visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga, eller om hon ens borde vara den nästa som sa något.

– Du kom, sa Lily med tyst röst och Jennie kunde inte låta bli att le.

– Det är väl klart jag kom, sa hon. Jag skulle inte ha missat det vad som än har hänt. Jennie sträckte fram en hand och strök bort en tår från Lilys kind. Kan du nu berätta vad det handlar om?

– Det är inte något längre, sa Lily och öppnade dörren helt. Inte nu när du är här. Hon log och vinkade in Jennie i rummet. Jennie log tillbaka och klev in.

Rummet såg ut att vara James och Lilys sovrum så det kändes lite konstigt att vara där inne. Det var inrett i gammaldags stil med ljusblå väggar och mörka möbler. Jennie beundrade inredningen och var helt inne i det ända tills Lily hostade till för att fånga Jennies uppmärksamhet. Jennie vände sig om och såg att Lily hade satt upp håret och satt på sig underklänningen, och i och med det syntes Lilys ganska rundade mage.

– Du är gravid! ropade Jennie.

– Jag vet! ropade Lily tillbaka och samtidigt föll de i varandras armar, skrattandes och gråtandes dansande runt i rummet. Det var som om de senaste månaderna aldrig hade hänt. Men Jennie kom fortfarande ihåg Lilys och sina egna hårda ord och någonstans bak i huvudet fanns de även när de så glada var i varandras armar, men det var ingenting hon ville ta upp idag, på Lilys bröllopsdag.

Lily släppte henne och tittade henne djupt in i ögonen.

– Vill du bli gudmor till vårt barn? frågade Lily och Jennie förstod först inte vad det var hon frågade. Men när frågan nådde hennes hjärna, kunde hon inte låta bli att nicka intensivt samtidigt som hon log som en galning. Lily log tillbaka och strök Jennie över armen.

– Vill du ha hjälp med något? frågade Jennie och satte Lily ner på pallen framför hennes sminkbord.

– Ja, skulle du kunna sätta upp mitt hår? Jag vet att du är bra på det. Jennie log bara och började borsta igenom Lilys hår.

Marodörerna en trappa ner började undra om tjejerna hade gjort slut på varandra där uppe när Jennie kom ner för trappan. Hon gick och la en arm runt Remus midja utan att säga någonting. Hon visste att de höll på att spricka av nyfikenhet, kanske inte Peter, men de andra.

– Så vad hände? frågade till slut Sirius.

– Jag knackade på, hon öppnade en springa, vi pratade grät, skrattade, mm. Sen gjorde jag i ordning hennes hår, så allt är klart, James, sa hon och kramade om Remus när hon såg hur glad James blev över informationen. Remus kysste henne på huvudet och Jennie kände att just nu, var hon lycklig.

– Men då är det väl bara att vi sätter igång, sa James och alla började gå mot trädgården, men James ropade Jennie tillbaka.

– Vad är det, Potter? frågade Jennie lätt.

– Två frågor: ett, är du och Måntand tillsammans? Två, frågade Lily om du vill vara gudmor?

– Ja på båda frågorna, varför undrar du?

– Kunde vara bra att veta om vårt barn har en gudmor och vilka av mina vänner som är ihop. De flinade mot varandra och gick ut i trädgården skuffandes fram och tillbaka.

När alla var på plats började äntligen bröllopet. Musiken började och Jennie gick arm i arm med Sirius upp till altaret, uppe i sovrummet hade Lily frågat om Jennie ville vara brudträna också, självklart svarade hon ja, vilket betydde att hon skulle gå tillsammans med James best man: Sirius.

Jennie ställde sig på plats och tittade mot början av mittgången, alla tystnade och musiken började spela. Så kom Lily in i allas synfält och började gå mittgången fram. Det krossade nästan Jennies hjärta när hon såg hur vacker Lily var och hur ren och skär lycka lyste upp hennes ansikte.

Hon gick ensam och bakom Jennie stod _inte_ Lilys syster. När familjen Evans hade fått reda på att Lily skulle gifta sig med James och på så sätt (enligt dem) glömma och ta avstånd från mugglar världen, tog de avstånd från henne.

Lily var framme vid James och deras ögon möttes, grönt och brunt möttes och ingen kunde missa kärleken båda blickarna gav varandra. När Lily och James tittade bort från varandra mötte Jennie Sirius ögon och hon tittade snabbt bort, istället tittade hon på prästen som började sitt tal.

Prästen läste olika citat ur bibeln som Jennie inte direkt lyssnade på. Allt hon tänkte på var att den här dagen skulle hon komma ihåg för alltid, den här dagen insåg hon vad som verkligen betydde något, vad som verkligen hade betydelse i livet. Det var vänner och kärlek.


	61. Kapitel 60

**AN: Okej så här är ett kapitel, de som fortfarande är kvar har antagligen blivit ganska arga på mig vid det här laget, men jag gör så gott jag kan. Ni får ursäkta om kapitlet känns lite stressat, förhoppningsvis gillar ni det. D**

**SO... enjoy!**

Resten av ceremonin hade gått som en dans och Jennie hade inte kunnat hålla tårarna tillbaka när James och Lily sa "ja" till varandra. Och det var inte bara Jennies ögon som rann, hon blev förvånad när hon såg att även professor McGonagall torkade bort en tår ur ögonvrån. Fast hon var ännu mer förvånad över att hon var där.

Hon och Sirius gick ut tillsammans och Jennie kunde inte låta bli att le mot honom. Han såg lättad ut och log tillbaka. När de hade kommit ut ur själva vigseldelen hoppade Lily på Jennie och Jennie snubblade baklänges några steg innan hon fann balansen igen. Hon klappade Lily tafatt på ryggen.

– Lily, du vet väl att jag inte är din man? frågade Jennie lite halvt skämtsamt.

– Jo jag vet, svarade Lily. Men jag är bara så lycklig och jag är så glad för att du är här och delar det med mig. Hon drog sig undan och tittade på Jennie med en ingående blick.

– Varför ger du mig den där blicken, frågade Jennie misstänksamt. Det ser ut som om du har något att säga fast du inte riktigt vågar. Och jag lovar att du kan säga det, även om jag blir arg kommer jag inte att ställa till med en scen på ert bröllop. Lily tvekade.

– Jag har två frågor som inte alls har med varandra att göra, sa hon och log lite snett. Varför kom du upp och pratade med mig förut? Och... Det här kommer att låta helt fel, men jag måste fråga. Valde du verkligen rätt när du valde Remus? Låt mig bara säga vad jag menar innan du börjar: "ja det klart jag valde rätt, jag älskar honom" osv, men jag menar, du känner Sirius bättre och han känner dig, du älskar ju Sirius.

– Ja, det är väl klart jag älskar Sirius, sa Jennie. Men mer som en bror, eller en teddybjörn eller kanske en riktigt god kaka, men inte som du älskar James. Hon log mot Lily och sänkte rösten. Förresten tänkte jag inte alls säga att jag älskar Remus, för det vet jag inte om jag gör.

– Gör du inte? frågade Lily förvånat. De var tvungna att flytta på sig när mer folk kom ut ur vigseldelen och de blev avbrutna under en kort stund när folk kom och gratulerade Lily.

– Det är väl klart att jag inte kan säga det så här tidigt, vi har ju inte varit tillsammans så speciellt länge. Du vet ju att jag inte är en sådan typ av människa, "förhållande" människan det är inte vem jag är. Och varför jag kom upp till dig är väl uppenbart? Lily skakade på huvudet. Lily, du är min bästa vän, även om vi har varit osams skulle vi säkert bli sams för eller senare och hur mycket hade jag då inte ångrat att jag inte kom? Och dessutom är James en mycket god vän och han behövde hjälp.

–.Jag skulle gärna fortsätta prata, sa Lily. Men vi måste nog gå till festen, det är ju faktiskt mig den handlar om. De log mot varandra och gick in i huset där alla hade samlats när Dumbledore och McGonagall trollade bort vigsel sakerna och ersatte det med bord, stolar och ett dansgolv. När allt var klart gick gästerna ut i trädgården igen och musik började spelas.

– Så alla hör upp, ropade mrs Potter och alla gäster tystnade. Kan alla vara så vänliga att ge brudparet en stor applåd när de nu delar sin första dans som äkta makar. Alla klappade händerna och när James ledde ut Lily på dansgolvet kunde Jennie inte låta bli att le åt de generade röda fläckarna på Lilys kinder.

Synen av James och Lily tätt dansandes tillsammans var så fin att Jennie ville spara den för alltid, och hon mindes något om en kamera i James och Lilys vardagsrum. Hon tog fram sin trollstav och kallade kameran till sig. När hon hade den i sin hand tog hon en bild av Lily och James. Hon tänkte att den bilden skulle hon ge till deras barn när han eller hon blev äldre.

– Och nu är det dags för brudtärnan och den "Bäste mannen" att dela en dans, ropade mrs Potter precis när Jennie hade lagt undan kameran.

– Nej, nej, nej, sa Jennie bestämt. Men det var tydligen ingen som lyssnade på henne för helt plötsligt hade hon blivit framknuffad till dansgolvet och framför henne stod Sirius. Han räckte henne en hand och hon tog den motvilligt.

– Tycker du så illa om mig, Jennie? frågade Sirius när de började dansa.

– Det vet du att jag inte gör, sa hon. Men jag tycker inte om att du antar saker.

– Vad har jag antagit? frågade han och hans grepp om hennes midja hårdnade en aning.

– Som om du inte vet, svarade Jennie och gav honom en hård blick. Jag har inte alls förändrats, det är bara som du tror. De slutade dansa utan att någon av dem märkte det.

– Bara som jag tror? frågade han och hon nickade. Om du inte har förändrats varför pratar du inte med mig längre? Om du inte har förändrats, varför låter du ingen hjälpa dig? Hur lite du än vill inse det så har du förändrats, sa han och just då klingade den sista tonen i låten ut. Sirius kysste hennes kind och försvann in i folkmassan.

Kvar stod Jennie och kände sig helt förvirrad, men då kom James och väckte henne ur transen.

– Får jag lov? frågade han och flinade. Hon log lite och nickade. De började dansa och först pratade de inte men sen kände sig Jennie tvungen att prata.

– Tycker du att jag är förändrad? frågade hon och James tittade frågande på henne.

– Hur menar du?

– Jag vet inte riktigt, svarade hon sanningsenligt. Men Sirius har fått en konstig ide om att jag är helt förändrad, att jag inte är jag längre bara för att jag inte pratar med honom längre och för att jag tydligen inte låter någon hjälpa mig.

Hon såg på James och väntade på ett svar. Han tittade bara på henne utan att säga något. Och då gick det upp för henne att han höll med.

– Innan du börjar skälla på mig, vilket jag ser att du vill, låt mig förklara, sa James. Jennie knep ihop munnen och suckade medgivande. Jag håller inte med honom helt, men han har rätt när han säger att du har förändrats, det är väl okej, alla förändras. Men du har förändrats lite mer och jag antar att Sirius märker det bättre än jag eftersom ni är närmare varandra än vad vi är. Och det är ju faktiskt sant att du inte pratar med honom längre, ni bråkar mest hela tiden. Så känns det i alla fall för oss andra. Och Jennie, du låter faktiskt ingen hjälpa dig.

– Har ni två diskuterat det här? frågade Jennie misstänksamt.

– Nej, svarade James och log lite. Du vet väl att killar inte pratar om sånt? Jennie skrattade lite och James kunde inte låta bli att skratta med henne. Men jag har däremot lyssnat på när Sirius och Lily har diskuterat det.

– Jag visste inte att du brukade tjuvlyssna, sa Jennie.

– Det brukar jag inte, men ibland tror de att jag sover på soffan och då pratar de obesvärat vilket gör att jag hör det, men jag lyssnar inte.

– Det där låter inte logiskt.

– Kanske inte, höll James med just när låten tog slut. Jennie trodde att hon äntligen skulle få sitta ner, men då kom Remus och började dansa med henne. Jennie suckade och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst.

– Jobbig dag? frågade han och strök henne över ryggen. Hon nickade. Vill du sitta ner? Hon nickade igen och de gick av dansgolvet. Remus ledde fram Jennie till en stol och hon satte sig ner.

– Skulle du kunna hämta lite vatten till mig? frågade Jennie. Remus nickade och gick iväg.

Hon såg efter honom och suckade djupt. Hon hade en känsla av att det skulle bli en väldigt lång dag.


	62. Kapitel 61

**AN: Nu känner jag mig ganska duktig, det var ju inte så länge sen jag uppdaterade senast och jag har nästa kapitel på god väg, så nästa kanske också kommer snart. Men jag kanske stöter på problem. Man vet aldrig.  
I Det här kapitlet händer relativt mycket, men jag vet inte om jag skrev det så bra. Hoppas ni gillar det ;)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Eftersom Jennie inte kände för att festa, tog hon på sig ansvaret att fotografera under kvällen. Hon visste inte om hon egentligen var bra på att fota, men det såg inte ut som om någon annan gjorde det, så hon gjorde det i vilket fall. När hon skulle ta en fin bild på Lily och James skulle Sirius naturligtvis förstöra. När hon tryckte av kom han upp bakifrån och la armarna och Lily och James axlar och flinade in i kameran.

Jennie försökte se sur ut, men hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Sirius log han med. Helt plötsligt sprang han fram och svängde Jennie runt, runt. Hon skrattade och han log.

– Sirius, släpp ner mig! skrek hon och han lydde. Hur mycket har du druckit egentligen?

– Inte så där jättemycket, svarade Sirius. Bara ett par snapsglas med eldwhisky och en honungsöl förut, åh just det, Lily lurade ju i mig lite champagne förut även fast jag inte gillar det.

– Varför "ett par snapsglas med eldwhisky"? För när det gäller dig så är det ju alltid lite mer än ett par.

– Jo dels känner jag mig inte så där jätteglad och jag har hört att man brukar dränka sina sorger i sprit. Dessutom var hon som serverade riktigt söt, sa han och flinade.

– Den gamle casanovan tittar fram, skrattade Jennie.

– Jo det är nog sant, höll han med och skrattade innan han blev allvarlig igen. Jennie, kan vi bara idag låtsas som om inget finns mellan oss? Jag vet att det antagligen är mycket att begära, men det skulle göra mig glad.

– Okej, svarade hon efter en sekunds tvekan. Det skulle antagligen bli svårt att låtsas som om allt var som vanligt, men hon ville verkligen försöka. De gick ut på dansgolvet igen och började dansa.

– Det här var väl trevligt, sa Sirius. Jennie nickade och började skratta igen när Sirius snubblade till helt plötsligt.

– Är du lite full kanske? frågade hon. Han flinade och nickade. Hur trevligt det här än var så måste jag faktiskt prata med Lills om en sak.

– Så du dumpar mig för en _kvinna _som dessutom är_ gift_? frågade Sirius och spelade sårad. Jennie boxade lekfullt till honom och gick iväg för att leta efter Lily. Hon hittade henne sittandes på en stol med ett glas vatten.

– Lily? Mår du bra? frågade Jennie trevande och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

– Ja, jag mår helt utmärkt, sa Lily och log. Jag blev bara trött och fick en sånt där konstigt graviditets begär, jag bara måste ha en morot, så James gick för att hämta en inne i huset.

– En morot? frågade Jennie och kunde inte låta bli att le. Men det var faktiskt en sak jag undrade. Jag är ju gudmor till ert barn, men vem är gudfar?

– Sirius, svarade Lily och tittade ut över folkhopen för att se i fall James kom med hennes morot.

– Varför inte Remus? frågade Jennie. Han är väl ändå mer ansvarig än Sirius.

– Det är möjligt, men Remus skulle ju ändå inte kunna ta hand om vårt barn hela tiden om vi dog, sa Lily och vände sig mot Jennie igen.

– _Så _mycket jobbar han ju ändå inte, sa Jennie.

– Det är inte hans jobb jag pratar om, sa Lily. Det är ju hans... problem. När hon inte såg något tecken på igenkännande hos Jennie blev hon lite rädd. Just då kom James med hennes morot. Lily ställde sig genast upp och viskade något i hans öra innan hon tog moroten ur hans hand.

– Vet hon inte? sa James i en hög viskning.

– Vad vet inte vem? frågade Sirius som just kom fram till dem. James viskade något i hans öra och Sirius ögon blev stora. Har han inte berättat det för henne?! Jag ska slå ner honom!

– Vad är det ni pratar om? frågade Jennie och ställde sig upp. Hon började bli lite orolig.

– Remus är en varulv, sa Sirius. Det är därför vi kallar honom måntand. Jennie sjönk ner på stolen igen.

– Det var kanske inte din sak att berätta det, sa James till Sirius. Lily satte sig ner på stolen bredvid Jennie igen, stilla knaprande på sin morot.

– Kanske inte, sa Sirius med en ursinnig ton. Men nu gjorde jag det, så kan jag få gå och slå till honom nu?! Snälla, la han till. Det väckte Jennie.

– Nej det ska ja göra, sa hon och ställde sig upp och började gå bort mot bordet där Remus satt.

– James hindra henne! ropade Lily. James regerade direkt. Han tog tag i hennes arm, men hon försökte ta sig loss. James drog henne intill sig och höll henne fast. Hon kämpade emot en stund, men när hon insåg att hon inte kunde vinna mot "Hogwarts Quiditchmästare" slutade hon streta emot. Hon lät honom sätta henne på en stol.

Som långt borta hörde hon att Lily skulle gå och hämta Remus och att James skulle gå ett varv med Sirius för att lugna ner honom. Men konstigt nog när hon satt där kände hon ingenting. Hon visste att hon skulle göra slut med Remus. Att han var en varulv gjorde inget, eller lite kanske, men att han aldrig hade berättat det. Att han hade lämnat henne utanför en så stor del av sitt liv, till och med när de var vänner, det kunde hon inte förlåta.

När Lily och Remus kom tillbaka kunde hon inte möta Remus blick. Han satte sig ner på stolen bredvid henne och försökte få henne att se på honom. Lily försvann tyst.

– Jennie, vad är det? frågade han och Jennie önskade nästan att Lily hade sagt vad det var innan han kom.

– Det handlar om vad du inte sagt, sa hon och tittade upp för att möta hans blick. Hur kan du inte ha berättat för mig att du är en varulv? Hon såg att han tappade målföret så hon fortsatte själv. Det spelar ingen roll för mig att du är en varulv. Men att du inte berättade, inte ens när vi var vänner, det kan jag inte förlåta.

– Jennie kan du bara låta mig förklara? frågade han. Han lät helt desperat och Jennie hade lust att säga nej bara för att såra honom, men hon var inte en sådan människa.

– Visst, jag tvivlar på att jag kommer att ändra min uppfattning om dig, men visst försök. Hon korsade armarna över bröstet och tittade ut över folkmassan.

– Jag har inte berättat för någon om mitt "problem", Lily och marodörerna vet för att de listade ut det. Han suckade. När de blev vänner med mig var jag livrädd för att de skulle lista ut det och lämna mig. Jag har aldrig haft några vänner innan dem. Men de brydde sig inte, vilket jag tyckte var väldigt förvånande. Men med dig, jag antar att vi inte har umgåtts tillräckligt mycket för att du skulle kunna märka att jag försvinner en gång i månaden. Och jag har aldrig vågat berätta det för någon, jag funderade på att göra det när vi började bli bättre vänner. Men innan jag hade samlat tillräckligt med mod, blev vi ihop och allt mitt mod försvann. Jag kunde inte berätta, jag tror att jag visste redan från början att vi aldrig skulle hålla, på grund av min feghet, men jag lät det ändå fortgå av själviska själ. och det ber jag om ursäkt för.

Jennie ställde sig upp och började gå bortåt, men hon hejdade sig själv. Hon kunde inte bara gå så här och lämna honom utan ett ord. Hon stannade upp och knöt sin knytnäve ett ögonblick innan hon vände sig om.

– Jag förstår varför du handlade som du gjorde, sa hon. Det gör jag verkligen, men det förändrar ingenting. Jag kan inte vara runt människor som inte litar på mig, så jag antar att det här är hejdå. Hon nickade kort och vände sig om igen. Hon gick bortåt och kände förvåning över att hon inte kände sig mer ledsen.

På väg ut från party tältet gick hon förbi prof. Dumbledore och prof. McGonagall dansandes, Peter pratandes med en tjej och Sirius och James fortfarande gåendes omkring men nu tillsammans med Lily. Dömandes av Sirius ansiktsuttryck var han fortfarande arg.

Jennie gick ut ur tältet, in i huset och ut på framsidan. När hon var utanför grinden transfererade hon sig bort i tron om att ingen skulle sakna henne.


	63. Kapitel 62

**AN: Okej det blir ett ganska kort kapitel med cliff-hanger, men mohaha nästa kapitel blir så bra! Hoppas ni gillar det här, XOXO**

När Jennie vaknade nästa morgon stönade hon högt. Hur hade hennes liv blivit så fyllt av överraskningar? När hon tänkte efter kunde hon peka ut den exakta stunden när allt blev annorlunda. Det var när hon kramade Sirius på Hogwarts expressen, det var i den stunden de blev vänner och det var i den stunden allt förändrades.

Men hon skulle inte velat ha det på något annat sätt, om man inte bortsåg från vissa onödiga saker.

Hon klev upp ur sängen och klädde på sig. Utanför fönstret var det mulet och det såg ut att kunna bli regn när som helst. Jennie suckade och satte sig i fönstret och tittade ner på gatan. Folk gick förbi och även fast Jennie såg dem _såg _hon dem inte. För för sin inre syn såg hon bara de senaste veckorna.

Hon ville verkligen inte vara ensam idag så hon bestämde sig för att hälsa på Sirius. Hon kunde antagligen hjälpa honom med sin baksmälla och kanske få honom att inse att han inte borde vara så arg på Remus. Remus hade ju faktiskt bara gjort det han vågade och tyckte var rätt.

Hon transfererade sig till det hus Sirius lägenhet låg i. När hon gick uppför trappan hade hon en konstig illavarslande känsla i magen, men hon sköt den åt sidan. och knackade på dörren.

På en lång stund hände ingenting, så hon började gå mot trappan. Men då hörde hon hasande steg på andra sidan dörren och en rasslande kedja. Sen öppnades dörren och framför henne stod Sirius. Han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och bara pyjamasbyxor på sig. Han blinkade ett par gånger som om han inte såg riktigt.

– Hej, sa han till slut. Vad gör du här?

– Jag tänkte bara hälsa på, men om det är olägligt kan jag komma tillbaka senare.

– Nej, nej, kom in bara. Han flyttade sig ur vägen och hon klev på. Han tog hennes jacka och lade sedan armen om hennes axlar och ledde in henne i lägenheten. De kom in i ett vardagsrum och han satte sig ner med henne i soffan.

– Hur bakfull är du? frågade Jennie och flinade.

– Har varit värre, svarade Sirius och ställer sig upp. Vilket påminner mig om att jag måste ta en huvudvärkstablett. Han gick iväg och Jennie använde hans frånvaro som en chans att se sig om, det var första gången hon var här så det var lite roligt att se hur bra eller dåligt han hade inrett.

Det var inte dåligt inrett, det var inte inrett alls. Han hade en soffa, en bokhylla full med LP skivor förutom en hylla där han har ett par böcker och fotografier. Hon gick fram för att se på fotografierna. När hon såg dem log hon.

Ett av marodörerna under första året att döma av deras frisyrer, de verkade inte ha märkt kameran, de fånar sig bara som vanligt. Ett är av bara Sirius och James, de flinar mot varandra och hoppar helt plötsligt på varandra. Ett av James och Lily när de sitter i uppehållsrummet. Lily försöker hjälpa James med läxan att döma av hennes min, men det går inte så bra eftersom James avbryter henne med en kyss. Och slutligen ett av dem, hon och Sirius.

De sitter tillsammans på en sten nere vid sjön. Det måste vara någon gång precis i början av skolåret för det såg ut att vara varmt och de var inte vänner när det började bli sommar. På vissa sätt saknar hon den tiden, när de kunde sitta så där nere vid sjön och bara vara, när hon bara kunde luta sig mot Sirius och känna hans arm runt henne.

– Hur visste jag att du skulle hitta de här så snart? frågade Sirius när han kom in i rummet med ett glas vatten och nu en tröja på sig.

– Kvinnlig intuition? frågade Jennie retsamt och Sirius lipade åt henne. Vem tog den här bilden? frågade hon och pekade på bilden av dem. Sirius gick fram till henne och tittade på bilden hon pekade på.

– Du kommer aldrig att tro mig om jag säger det, sa Sirius och gick och satte sig i soffan. Jennie följde efter och satte sig ner bredvid honom. Vem kunde det vara som hade tagit den mystiska bilden?

– Men snälla berätta, det känns ju lite konstigt att någon har tittat på oss sådär utan att jag har vetat om det, sa Jennie och drog upp sina fötter under sig.

– Okej, fast jag får egentligen inte säga det, tror jag, sa Sirius. Men i alla fall... Det var Dumbledore. När vi var osams förut och jag mycket var hemma hos Lily och James var han ibland där. Och jag antar att han visste att jag var nere på grund av dig. Så han gav mig den här bilden för att komma ihåg hur vi var.

De log mot varandra och Jennie försökte komma ihåg hur det var då, när de var säkra på Hogwarts, när det inte fanns något hot från Voldemort, när de var säkra. Hon tittade bort från Sirius och gick bort för att titta på hans skivsamling, när hon helt plötsligt hör en dörr öppnas. Jennie ställde sig upp och den illavarslande känslan kom tillbaka. Jennie vände sig mot Sirius och han såg skuldmedveten ut.

– Sirius, var är du? frågade en röst Jennie kände igen, men hon kom inte ihåg vem det var. Sirius sa igenting han bara stod upp framför soffan och såg mot dörröppningen där Elena stod.


	64. Kapitel 63

**AN: Här kommer min julklapp: ETT NYTT KAPITEL! Jippie! Jag är ganska nöjd med det här och hoppas ni gillar det. Jag är inne i en bra _"DET Jennie HADE GLÖMT" _period, så jag kanske uppdaterar snabbare för nästa kapitel.  
Som sagt, hoppas ni gillar det och lämna gärna en kommentar =D**

Jennie såg från Elena till Sirius. Hon kunde inte tro sina ögon och Jennie förstod tydligt vad de gjort, för det enda Elena hade på sig var skjortan Sirius hade haft dagen innan och ett par trosor.

– Men Jennie är du här, så trevligt, sa Elena och gav henne en elak blick.

– Ja tyvärr så är jag det, sa Jennie och gick snabbt förbi henne ut i hallen. Hon hörde steg som följde efter henne. Men hon brydde sig inte om vad Sirius hade att säga. Hon ville bara härifrån.

– Jennie vänta, sa han.

– Nej, jag tänker inte vänta, sa Jennie argt och satte sig ner på golvet för att sätta på sig sina skor. Jag bryr mig inte om vad du har att säga. Jag trodde verkligen att vi skulle kunna jobba igenom våra problem och kanske till och med bli något mer, men det kommer aldrig att hända. Jag är trött på att du aldrig kan ta tag i dina problem på ett vuxet sätt, jag orkar inte vara mamma till någon.

Hon ställde sig upp och satte på sig jackan.

– Jennie, det var ett misstag, sa han bedjande. Tror du att jag skulle varit med Elena i nyktert tillstånd?

– Det är inte rätt att skylla på alkohol, sa Jennie hårt. Man har alltid ett val.

– Jennie, jag kan inte ta det tillbaka, sa han och tog henne om axlarna. Om jag kunde skulle jag det. Han såg henne i ögonen. Det är _dig_ jag älskar och vill vara med, Elena betyder ingenting.

Jennie log och skakade på huvudet. Tydligen trodde Sirius att det var något bra för han såg lättad ut men den minen försvann när Jennie knäade honom hårt och knuffade till honom.

– Vad är det med dig egentligen? frågade Jennie. Tror du att jag bara kommer att förlåta dig om du säger att du älskar mig? Jag kommer _aldrig_ att förlåta dig.

Hon gick mot dörren och när hon stod i dörröppningen vände hon sig mot Sirius igen, som satt ihopkrupen på golvet.

– Nu märker du nog skillnaden på när jag slår på riktigt, sa hon. Jag hoppas att det gör riktigt ont. Fast se det från den ljusa sidan, Elena är ju här och hon hjälper dig säkert.

Med de orden gick Jennie därifrån utan någon att gå till. Alla hennes vänner var borta. Alla i olika benämningar. Hon började gå ner för trappan, hon sprang inte för hon visste att Sirius ändå inte skulle komma efter henne.

Väl ute på gatan började hon faktiskt le lite. Solen sken och tecken på att våren var på väg fanns över allt. Hon fick en ide och transfererade sig. Hon öppnade försiktigt grinden till James och Lilys trädgård sen smög hon upp till huset och öppnade dörren försiktigt. Allt var tyst så hon tog fram sin trollstav och kallade tyst till sig kameran hon använt igår. När hon hade den i sin hand smög hon ut igen.

Av någon anledning kändes det inte alls konstigt att göra så här, så Jennie tänkte inte mer på det, utan transfererade sig bara hem igen. Väl hemma letade hon igenom sina trollformelböcker för att se om hon kunde hitta några som kunde hjälpa henne att göra ett provisoriskt mörkrum för att framkalla bilderna.

Hon arbetade hela dagen med att framkalla bilderna, nöjd över att ha hittat något som hon kunde fokusera på. Bara då och då smög andra tankar in i hennes huvud. Men när hon såg de framkallade bilderna av henne tillsammans med Remus och henne tillsammans med Sirius började hon gråta. Hon gled ner på golvet och lutade huvudet mot sina knän.

Det här var ingenting hon hade önskat, inget av det. Hade hon egentligen kommit över Sirius? De hade inte gjort slut första gången, aldrig officiellt. De hade bara ... slutat vara ihop. Om det inte hade varit så då? Hade de gjort slut ändå?

– Jag tror att vi behöver prata, sa en röst och Jennie tittade upp. Cammie satt på en stol och tittade på henne.

– Vad finns det att säga? frågade Jennie och snyftade. Du använde en trolldryck på ditt eget barn, för att hon inte skulle känna smärtan av att förlora sin mamma. Men vet du vad? Hon kände den ändå.

– Jennie, du kan inte förstå det här. Inte fullt ut, men låt mig berätta det här färdigt. Det jag inte skrev i min dagbok. Cammie suckade och såg ut att tänka efter innan hon började. Jag var aldrig redo att bli mamma, det var aldrig något jag ville vara. Men jag gjorde det för Aaron och jag försökte övertyga mig om att jag kunde bli en lycklig hemmafru, som jag var den första tiden, men jag kunde inte vara det. Jag behövde arbeta.

– Men varför slutade du då när jag började ogilla dig? frågade Jennie som inte kunde hjälpa att hon kände sig intresserad.

– För att du var mitt barn, sa Cammie. Jag kunde inte stå ut med att jag misslyckats, så jag gjorde vad jag gjorde. Men jag var fortfarande ingen mor. Så när jag fick veta att jag skulle dö kom jag på idén om trolldrycken. Hon såg på Jennie med ledsna ögon. Jag vet att du inte minns det, men vi hade en så mycket bättre relation som moster och systerdotter än vi någonsin skulle ha haft som mor och dotter.

– Hur blev min moster som hon är nu? frågade Jennie. I dina dagböcker verkade som om hon verkligen brydde sig om mig. Spelade hon bara?

– Nej det gjorde hon inte, men hon klandrade dig för min död. Hon och jag var väldigt nära, även om det är svårt att tro nu.

– Men hon är ju arg på dig också, sa Jennie. Om hon klandrar mig, varför är hon arg på dig?

– För att jag lämnade henne ensam, med dig. Hon var med på att ta dig när jag fanns där, men när jag var borta kunde jag inte hjälpa henne och då var det så mycket verkligare och du var en ständig påminnelse om mig eftersom vi är så lika.

– Jag tror jag förstår henne bättre nu, sa Jennie efter en stunds tystnad. Men jag kommer ändå inte förlåta hennes hemska behandling under min uppväxt, det kommer aldrig att hända.

– Jag kan förstå det, sa Cammie tyst och drog upp benen under sig. Så vill du ha hjälp med dina problem?

– Kan jag få använda dig som en bollvägg att bolla mina tankar med? frågade Jennie, osäker på om hon egentligen ville det. Hon var fortfarande inte säker på vilket slags förhållande hon hade till Cammie. Hon skulle aldrig bli Jennies mamma, men vad hon var istället var svårt att lista ut.

– Det har jag ingenting emot, svarade Cammie.

– Jo så här är det: Sirius och jag var ihop för ett par år sen och vi gjorde egentligen aldrig slut, men jag gillade honom riktigt mycket. Men jag hann aldrig lista ut om det var mer. Så jag har börjat fundera om jag aldrig riktigt kom över honom. Det är ju svårt att veta vad som skulle ha hänt om vi inte gjort slut, men nu kommer det aldrig att bli något eftersom han låg med Elena.

– Vad gör det då? frågade Cammie. Han får väl ligga med vem han vill? Ni var ju inte ihop eller något.

– Jag vet det, men igår och idag sa han att han älskar mig och att det är mig han vill vara med. Om vi hade varit ihop, men bråkat ändå, kanske han hade gjort samma sak. På något sätt känns det som ett svek mot mig, jag kan inte förklara det. Men det är inte bara det här med Elena, jag kan inte lita på honom längre.

– Det är väl ditt val antar jag, sa Cammie och tittade uppåt. Jag kan inte stanna här längre, jag måste gå. Men vi kommer att ses igen. Hon ställde sig upp gav Jennie en slängkyss innan hon försvann i ett ljussken.

Jennie stönade högt och la sig ner på golvet.


	65. Kapitel 64

Under de följande veckorna tog Jennie på sig fler skift både på jobbet och för Fenixordern, antagligen mer än vad som var bra, men hon behövde något för att hindra tankarna från att tränga sig på. Varje gång hon saktade ner kom tankarna krypande igen, och med dem smärtan hon kände i hjärtat för sina förlorade vänner och den förlorade mamma som aldrig velat ha henne. När hon hade pratat med Cammie hade hon inte tänkt på hennes ord, men i efterhand sved de. Att hon aldrig velat ha henne gjorde ont.

Hon gömde sig inte för nån den här gången. Hon var hemma hos Lily och James så ofta hon kunde och om Sirius var där uppförde de sig i varandras närvaro, men första gången Jennie såg honom hemma hos dem gick hon snabbt ut ur rummet med Lily efter sig.

– Vad är det Jennie? frågade Lily. Jennie gick snabbt fram och tillbaka en stund innan hon vände sig mot Lily.

– Har inte Sirius sagt något? frågade hon.

– Om vadå? frågade Lily förvånat. Jag trodde det gällde Remus.

– Remus är inte det mest pressande ämnet för tillfället, mumlade Jennie och satte sig ner på en stol. Dagen efter bröllopet gick jag hem till Sirius, jag tänkte att vi båda var ensamma, så vi kunde ju umgås. Och om jag ska vara ärlig så funderade jag på om det kanske var något mer mellan oss.

– Och han ville inte det? fastställde Lily och såg på Jennie med en sympatisk blick. Jag är så ledsen!

– Jag vet inte vad han vill, sa Jennie argt. Och jag bryr mig inte om det heller. Hon tänkte tillbaka på den dagen, hur mycket det än smärtade henne. Först gick allt bra och vi pratade om "den gamla goda tiden" och jag funderade just på att prata med honom om det när en dörr öppnades.

– Va?! Var någon hemma hos honom?! Han har väl inga andra vänner än oss, om det inte var slingersvans förstås, fast det tror jag inte. Vem var det?

– Du skulle vetat det vi det här laget om du inte hade avbrutit mig, sa Jennie med ett litet leende, men det försvann snart. Det var Elena som var där, sa hon tyst. Hon kom ut i vardagsrummet i bara en skjorta och trosor.

– VA?! ÄR DU HELT SERIÖS?!

– Ja jag är seriös, Lills. Men sänk för i Merlins namn rösten. Så jag började gå därifrån, men Sirius sprang efter mig och sa att det skulle inte ha hänt om han inte var full, att det var ett misstag, att det var mig han älskade och så vidare.

– Men det är antagligen sant.

– Jaha? Vad spelar det för roll? På något sätt kändes det som ett svek mot mig, jag vet att det inte är logiskt, men jag kan inte hjälpa att det är så jag känner. Jag kommer inte att kunna förlåta det här. Jag kan inte vara någons mamma.

I det ögonblicket hörde Jennie det Cammie hade sagt till henne: _"Jag ville aldrig vara en mamma." _Det låg tydligen i familjen att inte kunna binda sig på något sätt. Hon vaknade upp från sina tankar av att Lily knäppte högt med fingrarna.

– Jennie skynda dig, det sparkar! sa Lily upphetsat. Jennie ställde sig snabbt upp och Lily tog hennes händer för att lägga dem på hennes mage. Under sin handflata kände hon något som rörde sig och hon tittade förundrat på Lily.

– Är det första gången? frågade hon.

– Nej, men det var ett tag sen man kunde känna det utifrån. Hon tittade Jennie stint i ögonen. Klarar du av att vara där ute med oss? För om du inte gör det förstår jag helt och hållet.

– Nej det går bra, sa Jennie och drog med sig Lily ut i vardagsrummet igen. Hon log uppmuntrande och Lily log tillbaka. När de kom in i vardagsrummet tystnade samtalet som pågått, men Jennie och Lily sa inget utan satte sig bara ner, båda två i soffan James satt i.

– Vad handlade det där om? frågade James.

– Det vill du bra gärna veta va? sa Jennie retsamt.

– Det sparkade igen, sa Lily glatt och lutade sig mot James. Han lade en arm runt henne och kysste hennes hår.

– Min gudson sparkade och du ropade inte på mig? frågade Sirius och spelade sårad.

– Av någon anledning gjorde jag inte det, sa Lily och gav honom en hård blick. Jennie som märkte den gav Lily en tillrättavisande blick men Lily bara grimaserade tillbaka.

– Okej seriöst, vad har hänt? frågade James. Sirius gav Jennie en elak blick och öppnade munnen för att svara, men Jennie ställde sig snabbt upp och tog tag i Sirius arm.

– Följ med mig ut i köket. Nu! Sirius började protestera men Jennie drog honom hårdhänt med sig. När de var i köket släppte Jennie sitt grepp och vände sig mot honom med sina armar korsade över bröstet.

– Jag måste säga att det här är en förbättring mot förra gången, sa Sirius och gned sin arm. Vad är så viktigt att du var tvungen att släpa ut mig hit för?

– Skulle vi kunna bete oss hövligt mot varandra?

– Hur menar du? frågade Sirius och lutade sig mot kylskåpet.

– Jag menar att vi inte bråkar när vi ser varandra och att vi inte nämner det som hände inför de andra. Hon tittade bedjande på honom men han undvek hennes blick. Snälla du, jag vill inte att det ska bli jobbigt för de andra.

– Okej, sa han. Jag kan uppföra mig om du gör det. Med de orden gick han ut ur köket och Jennie följde snart efter. Alla satt runt soffbordet och pratade i god ton ändå tills Jennie fick syn på klockan.

– Oj! Jag måste gå, sa hon och ställde sig upp. Det här var jättetrevligt, vet inte när jag har tid igen, men vi ses väl antar jag. James följde Jennie ut, Lily var för trött för att ställa sig upp.

– Jennie, vi har alla märkt att du har tagit på dig mer jobb, är det bra? frågade han när han räckte henne hennes jacka.

– Vad menar du med "är det bra"?

– Jennie, det ser ut som om du inte har haft tid att äta på två veckor, sa James.

– Jag har bara inte varit hungrig, sa Jennie undvikande och satte på sig sin jacka.

– Det hände något mellan dig och Sirius eller hur? frågade James.

– Det föreslår jag att du frågar honom om, sa Jennie och kramade honom innan hon försvann ut genom dörren.

*

Några veckor senare stod Jennie längst bak i bokaffären och staplade upp böcker på hyllor när hon hörde att dörren i främre delen av affären öppnades. Hon tänkte inte mer på det utan fortsatte att ställa upp böckerna på hyllorna. En minut senare kom hennes chef fram till henne.

– Jennie, Albus Dumbledore är på kontoret. Han vill prata med dig.

– Okej, sa Jennie och började gå mot kontoret.

– Hur känner du Dumbledore? frågade hennes chef efter henne. Jennie vände sig leende om.

– Det berättar jag en annan gång, sa hon och försvann in på kontoret väl medveten om att han skulle glömt det vid dagens slut.

Väl inne på kontoret började hon nästan skratta åt hur malplacerad professor Dumbledore såg ut. Kontoret var litet med ett skrivbord en stol framför det och en stol bakom det. Dumbledore satt framför det vilket såg roligt ut bara det.

– Sir, vad gör du här? frågade Jennie och satte sig bakom skrivbordet vilket kändes otroligt konstigt.

– Ah, miss Green, sa han och tittade på henne över glasögonen. Det verkar som om vi har ett problem. Vad jag förstår har du anmält dig som frivillig för alla Fenixorderns jobb de senaste veckorna och veckorna framåt, samtidigt som du jobbar heltid.

– Ja det verkar stämma, sa Jennie.

– Jag kan inte acceptera att du jobbar så mycket, sa han och log mjukt.

– Varför inte? frågade Jennie förvånat. Jag klarar det, det är ju mitt val.

– Ja, men både jag och dina vänner har märkt att du har arbetat ovanligt mycket på senaste tiden, det är som om det är det enda du gör.

– Det är inte ... Jag menar, jag .... Hon kom inte på något att säga, så hon tittade bort från de blå ögonen.

– Jennie, vad är det du springer från? Vad är det du inte vill hantera? Hos såg ner en stund till innan hon hade funderat ut vad hon skulle säga. Hon visse inte vad hon borde säga till Dumbledore.

– Varför tror ni att jag springer från något?

– För att jag har känt dig länge, sa han enkelt. Kom ihåg att jag var din rektor på Hogwarts, och även om du inte visste det hade jag koll på de flesta elever. Jag vet att du bara jobbar hårt om du springer från något. Detta något har dessutom en tendens att vara Sirius och eftersom jag vet att han gör ungefär samma sak som du fast på ett annat sätt drar jag vissa slutsatser.

– Vad Sirius gör är hans problem, sa Jennie kort och korsade armarna över bröstet. Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför jag inte får följa med på Fenixorderns arbete.

– Du får inte följa med förrän du har slutat springa, sa Dumbledore och reste på sig.

– Så det är det? frågade Jennie och reste på sig även hon.

– Jennie, alla i Fenixordern bryr sig om dig, sa han la en hand på hennes axel. Många har sagt att de tycker att du jobbar för mycket, men det är jag som gör något åt det. Han gick mot dörren men stannade innan han gick ut. När du har kommit på vad du springer från kan du komma tillbaka.

Med de orden var han borta och Jennie sjönk ner på stolen igen.


	66. Kapitel 65

**AN; Okej, här är ett nytt kapitel. Jag är inte jättenöjd med det, men slutet är bra (hoppas jag, det är ju ni som bestämmer). Men just nu har jag ingen inspiration, men jag fösöker alltid att ladda upp nya kapitel inom en månad, så hoppas på det.  
Reviews gör mig glad =)**

Under veckan som följde skedde många saker.

Jennie blev av med jobbet på Flourish och Blotts, anledningen var vag, så hon gissade att Dumbledore hade med det att göra. Det gjorde inte direkt att hon var vänligare inställd mot mannen.

När hon inte längre hade något arbete hade hon inte längre någon lön vilket betydde att hon inte kunde bo kvar i sin lägenhet. Så hon flyttade in hos James och Lily. Men hon var inte den enda som hade gjort det. Tydligen hade Sirius blivit ganska ökänd bland dödsätarna och hans trygghet var osäkrad och eftersom högsta säkerhetsberedskap låg på James och Lilys hus var det säkrare för honom där.

Det var konstigt att bo så nära honom, att äta frukost med honom att umgås med honom. Som tur var, var det inte alls lika spänt mellan dem längre, även om det inte var som normalt. Det skulle det förmodligen aldrig bli mellan dem igen. Men förutom det var allting underbart med att bo hos James och Lily. Jennie kom närmare att ha en familj än någonsin förut.

Under dagarna hade hon inte mycket att göra, hon försökte först hitta ett jobb, men gav upp när hon blev avvisad på alla ställen.

– Jennie, jag förstår inte varför du vill ha ett jobb, sa James när Jennie kom hem efter ännu en dag av att bli avvisad på arbetsplatser. Du får bo här gratis, vi ordnar med mat och allt annat du behöver, så varför vill du ha ett jobb?

– För att jag inte är en sån människa som kan sitta på rumpan och inte göra någonting hela dagarna, även om den andre inneboende i det här hushållet är det, sa hon och kastade en blick på Sirius som kom ut ur skafferiet med ett kakpaket .

– Vad kan jag säga? sa han och flinade. Det är en medfödd talang. James och Sirius flinade mot varandra och Sirius satte sig ner vid köksbordet.

Jennie suckade och gick för att ta ett äpple när hon fick syn på almanackan. Det var inget inringat eller skrivet, men den fångade ändå hennes blick.

– Är det den femtonde idag? frågade hon svagt.

– Det är du som står vid almanackan, sa James och bläddrade i tidningen han hade framför sig. Utan ett ord sprang Jennie ut ur rummet och upp för trappan. När hon kom in i sitt rum drog hon fram en kartong ur garderoben och började gräva efter ett fotoalbum. När hon fick fram det öppnade hon baksidepärmen och läste det lilla tidningsurklippet som var fastklistrat där.

Det stämde. Idag var Cammies dödsdag. Idag var dagen hennes mamma dog framför hennes ögon. Hon borde kanske gå till hennes grav, men kunde hon komma dit utan att träffa sin moster? Hon hade ingen lust att träffa henne idag, eller någonsin igen.

Men hon skulle besöka graven på något sätt, hur visste hon inte än, men hon fick väl improvisera. Hon sprang nerför trappan och ut i hallen för att sätta på sig ytterkläder.

– Jennie, vad håller du på med? ropade James från köket. Jennie rusade in i köket samtidigt som hon satte på sig sin jacka och halsduk.

– Jag springer runt som en galning, vad trodde du? frågade hon men fortsatte innan han hann svara. Nej, seriöst jag har ganska bråttom. Jag måste till ett ställe och jag vet inte när jag kommer tillbaka, om jag inte har kommit hem till middagen, bli inte oroliga. Men om jag inte har kommit hem imorgon, bli oroliga. För då har min moster antagligen mördat mig. Nu drar jag, sa hon och rusade ut ur huset samtidigt som hon satte på sig en mössa.

– Det där är en konstig tjej, sa James och tittade efter henne genom fönstret.

– Jag vet, sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet. Vem har mössa på sig mitt i maj?

– Det var inte riktigt det jag syftade på, suckade James.

*

När Jennie dök upp utanför sin mosters hus tappade hon nästan modet. Hon tittade upp på huset som under så många år känts som ett fängelse, och undrade vad det var som gjort att allt blev så fel när hon var yngre.

Hon tog ett djupt andetag och klättrade över muren som fanns runt familjens ägor. Hon visste att det inte skulle gå igång några larm eftersom hon delade blod med familjen som bodde i huset.

När hon var över på andra sidan började hon gå mot graven med en kamouflage förhäxning på sig ifall någon skulle få för sig att titta ut genom fönstret. Även om de skulle se henne skulle Jennie inte ångra något om hon förhäxade dem, de hade orsakat henne så mycket smärta under hennes barndom utan någon anledning.

Först gick hon med snabba steg, men ju närmare hon kom desto saktare började hon gå. Innan hade det verkat som en bra ide att gå till graven, men nu tvivlade hon. Varför skulle hon göra det egentligen? Hennes "mamma" hade låtit henne glömma henne och blivit arg över det, fast det var hennes fel.

Men Jennie ville inte backa ur nu, så hon gick uppför kullen, tog bort kamouflage förhäxningen och satte sig ner på marken framför graven. Först satt hon bara tyst och tittade på graven utan att tänka på något. Sen kände hon hur hon blev arg.

– Allt det här är ditt fel! skrek hon. Det är ditt fel att jag inte vågar lita på människor! Det är ditt fel att jag är sjuk! Det är ditt fel att jag hade en hemsk barndom! Det är ditt fel att jag är så här!

Hon ställde sig upp för att gå, men vände sig om en gång till och tittade på graven.

– Jag önskar att det hade varit annorlunda, att du varit min mamma och att jag kommit ihåg dig, sa hon tyst. Men så är det inte. Det här är hejdå. Om jag aldrig ser dig igen, är det okej.

När hon gick nerför kullen, tillbaka mot huset tittade hon inte tillbaka. Hon hade inget att hämta här längre, det här var slutet. Hon satte på kamouflage förhäxningen igen och gick tillbaka samma väg som hon kommit.

Hon tog lång tid på sig för att komma hem, hon var ledsen och arg. Ledsen över att hennes liv var så otroligt förvridet och konstigt. Ju mer hon fick veta om sitt liv desto mer förvirrad blev hon. Att hon var sjuk jämt och ständigt och att hon inte hade något jobb gjorde henne också ledsen. Och även om hon inte ville erkänna det så saknade hon Sirius.

Hon var arg för att allt som var fel i hennes liv hade startat idag för ett antal år sedan. Hon var arg för att hon inte kunde släppa allt som varit och bara gå vidare.

– Var är ni? ropade Jennie när hon kom in genom dörren hemma hos James och Lily.

– Köket, ropade Lily till svar. Jennie gick ut i köket där alla marodörerna plus Lily satt och åt. Är du hungrig Jennie? frågade Lily och började resa på sig.

– Nej, res inte på dig, sa hon och viftade avvärjande framför sig. Jag är inte hungrig.

– Du borde äta, sa Lily och granskade henne. Men om du verkligen inte vill kan du ju bara sitta här och umgås.

– Jag tänker gå och lägga mig, sa hon och försvann ut ur köket och upp för trappan till sitt rum. Hon klädde av sig och satte på sig pyjamas innan hon kröp ner i sängen, men hon kunde inte finna ro. Så hon tog fram kartongen med alla fotoalbum och dagböcker.

Hon la dagböckerna i en hög och satte eld på den med sin trollstav. Hon såg hur elden slukade orden hennes mamma hade skrivit en gång i tiden, men de var bara en del av historien som nu bara fanns som ett minne hos dem som upplevt det.

När böckerna brunnit upp kände Jennie lättnad och kröp ner i sängen igen. Nu kunde hon somna, men det var inte ostört.

^^Drömmen^^

_Drömmen börjar som vanligt med att Jennie springer efter en person på en gräsmatta. Men den här gången är skrattet hon hör från personen framför sig inte roat, det är elakt och småstenarna som skär in i hennes fötter känns. De gör riktigt ont._

_När de kommer fram till trädet ler inte Cammie, hon ser hotfull ut._

– _Klättra upp, Jennie, säger hon argt. Jennie vill protestera, men känner att hon inte har något val. Hon börjar klättra och Cammie är precis bakom henne hela tiden. När hon inte vågar längre tvingar Cammie upp henne._

_De stannar på samma grenar som förut och Cammie ser argt på henne._

– _Jennie, du säger att allt är mitt fel, men det är inte sant. Allt är ditt fel! Även vad som kommer att hända här. De här var ingen olyckshändelse. Jag gjorde det här på grund av dig. _

_Cammie faller med flit baklänges och när Jennie vågar titta ner, ser hon hur Cammies kropp ligger förvriden på backen._

Jennie vaknade med ett ryck och kände hur tårar rann nerför hennes kinder. Hon snyftade och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Det var väl inte sant? Cammie hade väl inte begått självmord? Hon grät förtvivlat tills hon lugnat ner sig en aning. Hon tittade på klockan. Halv ett.

Hon gled tyst ur sängen och gick ut ur sitt rum. Smygande försvann hon mot Sirius rum. De var inte vänner på samma sätt som de var förut när Jennie plågades av mardrömmarna, men hon behövde honom.

Tyst öppnade hon dörren och satte sig på hans sängkant. Han låg utbredd över sängen på mage och hon skakade hans axel försiktigt. Han vaknade yrvaket och såg på henne. När han såg hur hon såg ut satte han sig upp med ett ryck.

– Jennie, vad är det? Hon snyftade till igen och han drog henne intill sig.

– Jag hade en dröm där Cammie sa att det inte var en olyckshändelse att hon dog. Hon kramade Sirius hårt och grät mot hans axel. Hon sa att hon begick självmord på grund av mig.

Sirius visste inte vad han skulle säga, han höll bara om Jennie och lät henne gråta mot hans axel.

– Kan jag få sova här inatt? frågade hon tyst när hon lugnat ner sig igen.

– Självklart, sa han och lät henne krypa ner i sängen bredvid honom. Han visste inte riktigt vad det var okej att han gjorde. Men Jennie la utan tvekan sitt huvud på hans bröst och armarna runt hans midja. Sirius andades djupt och la en arm runt henne.

– Det här förändrar ingenting, sa hon efter en stund.

– Jag vet det, svarade han med en suck och strök henne över axeln innan han slappnade av och somnade.


	67. Kapitel 66

**AN: Hej alla ni kära läsare som ens orkar läsa det här (hehe, oftast gör i alla fall inte jag det). Jag har en slags skrivblockering, så dt här kapitlet suger fett! Men förhoppningsvis blir kapitlen bättre i framtiden.  
Jag hoppas i alla fall att en del hänger kvar, ge inte upp än.  
Tack för att ni läser! Och enjoy this sucky chapter ...**

När Jennie vaknade låg Sirius armar runt hennes midja och han hade sitt ansikte mot hennes nacke. Det borde kännas konstigt, men det gjorde det inte, hon ville inte att han skulle vakna. Hon ville fortsätta ligga så här, hela tiden. Aldrig gå upp, låta världen fortsätta utan dem. Fortsätta vara helt utom kontroll. Men utan att de behövde bry sig, för de bodde inte i den världen. Men så är det inte, så kan det inte vara.

Sirius drog henne närmre innan han öppnade ögonen och tittade på henne. Då släppte han taget och flyttade undan en bit. Hon vände sig mot honom och de såg varandra i ögonen.

– Hej, sa hon och log ett litet leende.

– Hej, svarade han. Hur mår du?

– Ypperligt, sa hon sarkastiskt och vände sig så att hon låg på rygg. Hon kände att Sirius tittade på henne, men hon ville inte prata just nu. Helt plötsligt rörde han vid hennes arm och hon hoppade till.

– Jennie, kan du inte vara snäll och bortse från att du hatar mig i fem minuter och prata med mig? frågade han. Hon fortsatte att tyst stirra upp i taket.

– Jag hatar dig inte, sa hon till slut.

– Skönt att höra. Kan du nu, snälla, berätta varför du är så här?

– Vilket "så här" av dem? Hur jag är mot dig eller hur jag är nu? frågade hon och sneglade snabbt på honom innan hon tittade upp i taket igen.

– Båda om du vill, men mest varför du är så här nu, sa han. Och det skulle inte skada om du tittade på mig. Hon suckade och vände sitt huvud för att stirra på honom istället. Han gav henne en blick och hon tittade bort igen.

– Igår när jag sprang ut härifrån gick jag till Cammies grav, började hon till slut berätta. Och jag blev så arg på henne, allt som har gått fel i mitt liv är hennes fel. Delvis i alla fall. Så jag sa till hennes grav att det var hejdå och att jag inte brydde mig om vi aldrig såg varandra igen och tydligen gjorde det henne arg.

– Vadå gjorde henne arg? frågade Sirius och såg förvirrad ut.

– Jag vet inte, suckade Jennie. Jag antar att hon inte ville släppa mig nu när hon "lärt känna mig". Så hon besökte mig i en dröm igen. Det var samma dröm jag drömde första gången vi sov tillsammans, nere i uppehållsrummet. Kommer du ihåg?

Han nickade och log åt minnet.

– I vilket fall, den här gången var drömmen lite annorlunda, istället för att vara snäll var hon väldigt elak. Rent grym faktiskt. Och istället för att hon ramlade ner från trädet och dog, sa hon att allt var mitt fel och att hon inte dog av en olyckshändelse utan begick självmord på grund av mig.

Sirius tog tag i hennes hand och flätade samman deras fingrar. Hon kände att han tittade på henne, men hon kunde inte möta hans blick, för hon kände att tårarna var på väg igen. Han la en hand på hennes kind och tvingade henne att vända på huvudet och möta hans blick.

– Jennie, jag tror inte på det, sa han. Jag tror att Cammie är arg och sårad och att hon ville såra dig. Du borde inte heller tro på det, du borde göra det du sa igår; du borde släppa taget och låta igår vara hejdå.

Hon nickade och svalde hårt, men en tår föll ändå. Han strök bort den med tummen och släppte hennes kind. Han tittade in i hennes ögon innan han gav henne en snabb kyss och vände sig på rygg.

Jennie sa ingenting, hon lutade sig bara över honom och kysste honom. Hon visste att det var fel att låta honom tro att hon hade släppt alla tankar på att vara sur på honom. Det hade hon inte, men hon behövde det här nu. Hon behövde känna att hon var älskad.

Sirius drog henne närmare, halvt ovanpå honom och hon lät honom göra det. För ett ögonblick lät hon sig försvinna i stunden, men så kom hon på att det här var en dum ide, så hon avslutade kyssen och strök Sirius kind.

– Tack för att du lät mig sova här, sa Jennie och log snett. Jag måste gå och klä på mig nu. Hon klättrade ur sängen och började gå mot dörren. Sirius satte sig upp.

– Så det var det? frågade han. Nu går det bara tillbaka till som det var?

– Det vet jag inte, svarade hon. För att svara på tidigare ämne, jag har uppfört mig mot dig som jag gjort för att det av någon anledning sårade mig att hitta Elena hemma hos dig. Jag måste lista ut lite saker innan jag kan göra något annat.

– Okej.

Jennie log snabbt och gick ut ur rummet tillbaka till sitt eget rum. Där klädde hon på sig innan hon gick ner för trappan. Hon skulle just gå in i köket när hon hörde upprörda röster.

– Lily, du får säga vad du vill, men det är fel! Man kan inte göra så!

– Varför inte det?! Jennie lyssnade förvånat. Lily höjde nästan aldrig rösten, speciellt inte sen hon blev gravid.

– Varför inte? För att man kan inte gå från känslokall till tvärtom. Det funkar inte så. Du vet inte vad de här senaste veckorna har gjort mot Sirius! Han har mått sämre än sämst och nu helt plötsligt vänder hon och låtsas som inget!

– Det vet vi ju inte! Du har ju ingen aning om vad som har hänt, allt du vet är att de kysstes.

– I sängen! Det brukar vanligtvis leda till...

– Våga inte avsluta den meningen, James Potter, sa Jennie när hon gick in i köket. Lily har rätt, du vet inte något om situationen.

Jennie kände att hon började bli arg. Och att döma av James ansiktsuttryck var han redan arg. Lily så också rätt arg ut, hon hade ilskna röda fläckar på kinderna. Jennie blängde på James, som blängde tillbaka. Lily blängde på James.

– Situationen såg ganska klar ut, sa James.

– Okej, 1: Hur vet du något om kyssen? 2: Du kan ju inte bara anta att jag ändrat mig bara för att vi kysstes. Förresten vet du ingenting om situationen mellan Sirius och mig eftersom han innan idag inte visste något om situationen.

– Jag vet om kyssen för att jag skulle väcka Sirius och bara öppnade dörren. Och då såg jag ... han gestikulerar med händerna. Och varför kan jag inte anta det? Det såg ut så från mitt perspektiv. Och vet du vad, jag bryr mig inte om vad situationen är. Det enda som spelar roll är att den sårar Sirius och han är min bästa vän så därför tar jag hans sida.

– Jag tänker inte försvara mig längre, sa Jennie. Jag sov hos Sirius för att jag hade en mardröm och jag frågade om det var okej att jag sov hos honom eftersom han alltid kunnat hjälpa mig med det förut. Han sa att det var okej, så vi sov tillsammans. Sen kysste han mig. Sen kysste jag honom tillbaka för att jag behövde känna mig älskad.

Jennie vände sig om och började gå ut ur köket.

– Jennie... började James.

– Nej, James, inte nu. Jag orkar inte. Med det gick hon ut ur köket och tog trappan i fem steg.

*

– Vet du vad, James? frågade Lily och vände sig mot honom. Du är så okänslig ibland. Du hade inget med det där att göra. Hon började gå ut ur köket, i dörren vände hon sig om. Jag är så arg på dig just nu!

Lily gick upp för trappan och tittade först in i Sirius rum. Han låg på sin säng och tittade in i väggen med en kudde i famnen. Lily suckade och stängde tyst dörren, James fick ta honom. Hon hade sin bästa vän att ta hand om.

När hon öppnade dörren till Jennies rum, satt Jennie i en fåtölj och höll en halskedja i handen. Hon tittade upp när hon hörde dörren öppnas. När hon fick syn på Lily, log hon lite och visade på att hon skulle sätta sig ner. Lily gick fram till den andra fåtöljen och satte sig ner.

– Kommer du ihåg att jag fick en julklapp av Sirius som jag inte ville visa den julen vi var hemma hos familjen Potter? Lily nickade. Jag fick ett armband, fortsatte Jennie. Men jag har aldrig varit mycket för armband, så jag satte berlockerna på en halskedja istället. Jag brukade alltid bära det, men efter Elena incidenten kändes det fel.

– Jag kan förstå det, sa Lily. De satt i tystnad tills Lily kände att hon var tvungen att fråga: Varför gick du till Sirius?

– För att han var den enda som kunde lugna mig efter mardrömmar.

– Vad menade du med att du behövde känna dig älskad? Har du det inte bra här?

– Det klart jag har det bra här! Tro aldrig något annat. Det har inte med det att göra, men ... Lily jag vill inte prata om det här.

– Okej, Lily ställde sig upp. Vill du ha mat? Jag känner mig hungrig, det borde du också göra eftersom du och Sirius missade frukosten.

– Nej, tack.

– Jennie ...

– Lily, jag är inte hungrig. Men tack ändå.

Lily nickade och försvann ut genom dörren. Jennie suckade och la ifrån sig halskedjan


	68. Kapirel 67

**AN: Hej alla läsare. Jag vet att det har dröjt länge innan jag uppdaterat, men jag kan säga så här: slutet är nära, det är bara två kapitel till efter det här! Så snart är det tyvärr slut =/  
Det här kapitlet är bra tills slutet, då suger det, men det får ni tåla för det ä långt. Så enjoy!**

Flera månader gick, men ingen förändring skedde. Jennie och Sirius pratade, men det var allt. Det var som om de hade sårat varandra för många gånger och inte brydde sig om ifall det hände igen. James och Jennie var fortfarande avigt inställda till varandra, det berodde mest på att James inte kunde erkänna att han haft fel, men även att Jennie inte orkade räcka ut en hand.

Födseln av mini-Potter närmade sig och Lily blev bara större och större. Jennie spenderade så mycket tid hon kunde med Lily, ibland var Sirius och James med, men de var ofta ute.

En dag när Jennie och Lily var ensamma hemma (James var på jobbet och Sirius var hos Peter), knackade det på dörren. Lily började resa på sig med Jennie hindrade henne.

– Jag går. Hon gick ut i hallen och öppnade dörren. Utanför stod Dumbledore.

– Ah, miss Green, just den jag letade efter, sa han och log.

– Hur visste du att jag bor här?

– Vet du vad Jennie? Jag har faktiskt kontakter.

– Ja det klart, mumlar hon. Åh, vill ni komma in? Dumbledore nickade artigt och Jennie öppnade dörren så han kan komma in. Hon ledde in honom i köket och han satte sig ner vid köksbordet. – Jag måste bara kolla till Lily, jag kommer till er om en stund.

Jennie försvann sakta ut ur köket och rusade sedan in i vardagsrummet där Lily låg på soffan och läste. Hon tittade upp när Jennie kom inrusande och när hon såg Jennies ansiktsuttryck satte hon sig upp.

– Okej, Jennie, du kan inte göra sådär längre, min mage är i vägen. Jag kan inte sätta mig upp med ett ryck längre. Men vad är det?

– Professor Dumbledore är i köket, sa Jennie. Jag har ingen aning om vad han vill.

– Vad gör du då här? frågade Lily. Gå ut dit och prata med honom istället för mig.

– Just det, sa Jennie och andades djupt. Vi ses sen. Hon rusade ut i köket igen och satte sig ner mitt emot Dumbledore och klämde fram ett leende.

– Så miss Green. Du ser ut att må bättre än sist vi sågs.

– Jaså? sa Jennie förvånat.

– Ja, sa han enkelt. Det jag ville prata med dig om är Fenixordern. Vi är kort om folk, så att säga och jag tycker inte att du springer från dina problem längre, även om du kanske inte tar hand om dem heller. Så om du vill, får du jobba för Fenixordern igen.

– Jätte gärna, sa Jennie utan tvekan. Inte för att jag har något emot att vara hemma med Lily, men jag är skapt för att ha något att göra. Så, har du något uppdrag åt mig?

– Det har jag faktisk.

*

När Dumbledore en halvtimme senare hade gått gick Jennie ut till Lily i vardagsrummet, där hon låg och sov på soffan. Jennie log och la en filt över henne. Lily rörde lite på sig men vaknade inte. Jennie log och strök henne över kinden innan hon gick mot trappan. Precis när hon skulle gå upp öppnades ytterdörren och James och Sirius kom in. Stupfulla.

– Var tysta, viskade Jennie. Lily somnade på soffan och ni vet båda två att hon har sovit dåligt de senaste dagarna.

– Ja vi ska vara tysta, sa James och höll för munnen. Kan du ta Sirius, jag ska gå in till Lily.

James släppte Sirius och gick mot vardagsrummet, Jennie fick precis tag i Sirius innan han föll i golvet. Hon la hans arm runt hennes axel och stöttade honom upp för trappan. Han lutade sig tungt mot henne och de sista trappstegen fick hon nästan bära honom upp för.

– Tack så mycket, mumlade han och försökte gå mer själv, men misslyckades. Hon fick in honom i hans rum och la honom på hans säng.

– Okej, Sirius nu får du hjälpa till lite själv också. Är det okej för dig att sova i dina vanliga kläder?

– Visst, mumlade han och lyfte upp benen i sängen. Jennie försökte lägga hans täcke över honom, men han låg i vägen.

– Sirius, kan du hjälpa till lite här? Han rullade över till den andra sidan av sängen och hon drog ner täcket, han rullade tillbaka och hon la det över honom. Han suckade och såg upp i taket innan han slöt ögonen.

– Usch vad jag mår illa, mumlade han.

– Det blir lätt så när man dricker för mycket, sa hon i en lättsam ton, men hon blev snart allvarlig. Sirius, tycker du inte att du dricker för mycket?

– Det är mycket möjligt.

– Jag menar bara att både du och James går ut flera gånger i veckan, men det är bara du som är stupfull varje gång ni kommer hem. Jag hoppas att det inte beror på mig.

– Det gör det inte, sa han och vände sig på sidan och tittade på henne. I alla fall inte bara. Det är allt. Kriget och allt som händer. Jag har en hemsk känsla i magen, något hemskt kommer att hända. Det har gått så fel på de senaste uppdragen och så många i fenixordern har blivit dödade.

– Jag vet, sa Jennie tyst. Det var ju det som var så jobbigt med att inte få hjälpa till, men nu får jag hjälpa till igen.

– Jennie, är du rädd?

– Det klart jag är, men det kan ju inte hindra en från att hjälpa till, jag kan inte bara sitta hemma.

– Du har alltid varit mycket modigare än mig, sa han och slöt ögonen igen. Men det visste du väl redan, la han till och log lite innan han somnade.

Jennie suckade och gick ut ur rummet och försiktigt stängde hon dörren bakom sig. Hon gick ner i vardagsrummet igen men stannade i dörren och log. Lily och James låg och sov tillsammans på soffan. Jennie gick fram och fixade till filten så att den låg över dem båda.

När hon gick ur rummet kände hon sig på något sätt sorgsen och ensam. Hon hade inte känt sig ensam på en väldigt lång tid. Inte på det här sättet, hon saknade att ha någon nära. Någon att luta sig mot när det blev svårt. Någon att ... älska?

Plötsligt förstod Jennie att hon inte behövde fundera längre, det var solklart för henne vad hon ville. Men det fanns inget att göra ikväll, så hon gick och la sig. Men hon kände sig inte längre ensam, hon var glad och hon somnade med ett leende på läpparna.

*

När hon vaknade var det inte av sig själv. Hon blev ruskad av någon, och det var inte behagligt. Hon öppnade motvilligt ögonen och fick syn på Sirius. Det hade hon inte väntat sig.

– Vad är det? frågade hon sömnigt.

– Det är Lily, hon och James har åkt till St. Mungos, hon ska föda. Jennie satte sig upp med ett ryck. Hon slängde av sig täcket och började klä på sig.

– Varför väckte du mig inte tidigare? frågade Jennie surt och satte sig ner för att snöra sina skor.

– Jag väckte dig inte tidigare för att James och Lily åkte för en halv minut sen, han suckade otåligt. Kan du snabba dig på? Vi måste iväg.

– Jag är medveten om det, kan du hjälpa mig upp? Jennie sträckte upp sina händer och Sirius drog upp henne. De sprang nerför trappan tillsammans och Jennie nappade åt sig sin jacka innan de sprang ut genom dörren.

Innan Jennie hann fråga hur de skulle ta sig dit sträckte Sirius ut sin trollstav på vägen och inom ett ögonblick stod den lila trippeldäckaren framför dem. De steg på och betalade. Jennie lät Sirius ta hand om konduktören, hon satte sig bara ner på en säng och suckade djupt. Efter några ögonblick la sig Sirius ner på sängen bredvid hennes med händerna för ansiktet.

– Jag gissar på att du är lika nervös som jag, sa hon och la sig ner och stirrade i taket.

– Ja, sa han utan att ta bort händerna. Jag har en hemsk känsla i magen, en föraning om att något hemskt kommer att hända.

– Säg inte så! sa Jennie förfärat och satte sig upp.

– Förlåt, mumlade han och tog bort händerna. Bussen stannade med ett ryck och någon ropade "Sankt Mungos". Jennie och Sirius reste sig snabbt och sprang in i fönstret. De hade inte tid att bry sig om ifall någon såg dem. De sprang fram till disken och frågade om vägen, och sprang sedan vidare.

När de kom fram till rätt korridor satt mr och mrs Potter där. De saktade ner och gick fram till dem. När mr och mrs Potter fick syn på dem ställde de sig upp och kramade Jennie och Sirius en i taget.

– Vet ni något? frågade Sirius oroligt.

– Jadå, de håller på att förlösa barnet just nu, Lily var redo redan när de kom in.

– Så allt går bra? frågade Sirius.

– Ja, varför skulle det inte det? undrade mr Potter. Sirius skulle just svara när en ung tjej kom ut till dem.

– Är ni de närstående till familjen Potter? frågade hon vänligt.

– Ja, svarade alla med spända röster.

– Allt har gått bra, ni kan få träffa dem. Fast bara två i taget. Hon försvann in genom dörren igen och Jennie vände sig mot mr och mrs Potter.

– Gå in ni, vi kan gå efter er.

Mrs Potter gav dem ett leende innan hon och mr Potter gick in till James och Lily. Jennie log, men leendet försvann när hon såg på Sirius. Han såg fortfarande förstörd ut, och hon förstod inte varför. Allt var ju bra med Lily och barnet.

– Sirius, vad är det? frågade hon och satte sig ner bredvid honom. Allt är ju okej.

– Känslan vill inte försvinna, sa han och vickade med foten otåligt. Och det är ju värre nu eftersom det inte kan vara något med Lily eller barnet.

– Försök släppa det ... började hon.

– Jag kan inte, sa han frustrerat och ställde sig upp. Då kom mr och mrs Potter ut igen. Jennie ställde sig upp och tog med sig Sirius in till James och Lilys rum. Där inne satt James och Lily tillsammans på hennes säng, James med ett litet knyte i famnen.

– Hej, sa Lily när hon fick syn på dem. Jennie kände hur Sirius slappnade av bredvid henne när han såg den nya familjen på sängen.

– Det här är dina gudföräldrar, sa James ner mot knytet i sin famn. Vill någon av er hålla honom? frågade han.

– Så det är en han, sa Sirius och gick fram till James. Räck över honom till hans gudfar som ska lära honom allt om hur man ska bete sig.

– För det kommer ju från rätt person, sa James och räckte över den lille. När Jennie såg Sirius med barnet i famnen log hon, men kände att hennes hjärta höll på att brista. Hon visste att hon måste prata med Sirius, för hon ville ha det här, en familj, med honom. Det var egentligen konstigt att det hade kommit till henne så plötsligt, fast det hade nog funnits där länge.

– Vad ska ni döpa honom till? frågade Jennie.

– Harry James Potter, sa Lily och log trött mot James.

– Så det blir så? sa James glatt. Jag vet att vi pratade om det, men du verkade inte så glad över idén. Men jag är glad.

– Vill du hålla honom, Jennie? frågade Sirius och Jennie nickade leende. Han räckte över lille Harry och Jennie log ännu mer när hon såg att han hade lika mörkt och rufsigt hår som sin far redan nu. Harry började gnälla och Jennie räckte snabbt över honom till Lily.

– Jag tror han är hungrig, sa Lily och omplacerade sig på sängen.

– Då går vi nu, sa Jennie. Men vi ses sen. Hon böjde sig fram och gav Harry en kyss på huvudet innan hon gick ut ur rummet. Ett ögonblick senare kom Sirius ut.

– Otroligt va? sa Sirius och log stort. Jennie vände sig mot honom och tog ett djupt andetag. Nu gällde det.

– Sirius jag måste prata med dig om en sak, sa hon nervöst.

– Ja, vad är det?

– Jo det är så här ...

– Jennie! Sirius! ropade Remus när han kom in i korridoren. Han såg stressad och sliten ut.

– Måntand, sa Sirius spänt. Lily matar Harry just nu, så du får vänta en stund.

– Nej, jag är inte här för det. Dumbledore behöver er, det pågår en stor strid och vi ligger under. Alla som kan måste hjälpa till. Jag måste tillbaka, sänd mina gratulationer till James och Lily kom sedan snabbt till utkanten av skogen nära Godrick's Hollow.

Sen var han borta igen, Jennie såg förvånat efter honom. Men när hon vände sig mot Sirius igen försvann det förvånade uttrycket, för Sirius såg förfärad ut.

– Att vi ligger under måste betyda att ...

– Sirius vi kan inte tänka så nu, sa Jennie och la en hand på hans kind. Vi måste hjälpa till. Gå du och meddela James och Lily, jag väntar här. När Sirius gått iväg kunde inte låta bli att tänka att Sirius känsla hade stämt in. Men hon kunde inte låta bli att undra ifall striden var det enda han haft en illavarslande känsla inför. Och hon kunde inte låta bli att undra om hon skulle få modet att prata med Sirius igen, men när han kom ut från James och Lilys rum igen hade hon ingen tvekan om saken.

– Jennie, sa han. Vi får prata sen, det kändes som det du hade att säga var viktigt, men det här är viktigare.

– Jo visst, sa Jennie och började gå mot utgången. Sirius stod kvar en stund med följde snart efter.


	69. Kapitel 68

**AN: Det här är det näst sista kapitlet och jag gissar på att ganska måga kommer bli arga på mig, men det är så här jag alltid tänkt mig det. Det kommer bli en epilog, inte så lång, men det är väl alltid något.  
Jag vill bara säga tack till er alla som läst, speciellt till er som lämnat en kommentar då och då och verkligt speciellt tack till ersom lämnat en kommentar som inte bara innehåller "Bra, ladda upp snart"  
Tack till alla läsare och jag hoppas att ni inte är alltför arga på mig =) **

Sirius och Jennie transfererade sig till utkanten av skogen nära Godrick's Hollow. Redan därifrån kunde de se striden, det såg ut som ett enda virrvarr av människor, men efter en stund framträdde det vilka som var dödsätare och vilka som var medlemmar av Fenixordern. Jennie och Sirius skyndade sig bort till striden när Dumbledore fick syn på dem.

– Jennie, Sirius, det här är en kamp om liv och död. Jennie och Sirius sneglade på varandra innan de kastade sig in i striden.

Vad annat man än hade att säga om dödsätarna fick man ändå medge att i en sån här strid kämpade de rättvist och schyst. Det var ingen fråga om att förhäxa någon som stod med ryggen till. Hela striden gick ut på trollkarlsdueller, vissa ojämna, men det var ändå så det fungerade.

Det kändes som om Jennie hade kämpat i flera timmar när hon såg hur Snape höjde sin trollstav för att förhäxa Sirius som stod med ryggen till. Jennie sprang dit och knuffade Sirius ur vägen.

Först kände hon bara outhärdlig smärta, men sen blev allt som en avdomnad känsla. Sen föll hon ihop, men stöten när hon nådde marken kände hon inte heller. Jennie var vagt medveten om att Sirius drog iväg henne från striden och sen såg hon hans ansikte. Han såg oroligt på henne samtidigt som han rev sönder sin skjorta och tryckte den mot hennes sida.

Då kom allt tillbaka med en otrolig smärta. Hon flämtade till och vred på sig, men Sirius höll henne still. Han höll henne i handen och hon tryckte den hårt, lika hårt som det gjorde ont, men snart försvann smärtan igen. Hon låg lutad mot ett träd med hans ben bakom sig, han satt snett framför henne och pressade resten av den sönderrivna skjortan mot hennes sida, den första biten hade han redan kastat bort. Känseln började försvinna ur benen och när hon tittade på tröjan han tryckte mot hennes sida var den genomdränkt av blod..

– Sirius... började hon.

– Sch, sa han och såg spänt på henne.

– Sirius ljug inte för mig. Det är inte okej va? Han tittade bort för en sekund innan han såg in i hennes ögon igen.

– Nej det är det inte, sa han spänt. Jag kan inte transferera oss, det är för riskabelt, hans röst bröts och hans ögon blev tårfyllda. Och jag kan inte komma iväg härifrån, det finns inget jag kan göra. Han tittade bort igen och hon såg bekymrat på honom.

– Sirius... började hon igen.

– Varför gjorde du det? frågade han argt och vände sig tillbaka mot henne igen. Om du inte hade knuffat mig ur vägen hade det aldrig hänt.

– Nej, men då hade du varit här istället och antagligen död, och då hade vi inte kunnat säga hejd ...

– Nej! Du vågar inte säga det nu! Jennie kände att hennes hjärta krossades när hon såg på Sirius, handen som höll hennes höll han hårt mot sitt ansikte med blicken riktad neråt. Hon tryckte hans hand tillbaka och strök den andra över hans hår.

– Sirius, jag vill säga det här till dig, för hur mycket du än säger emot finns det inget du kan göra, förutom att se på mig. Han tittade motvilligt upp och Jennie försökte le, men det var för jobbigt. Hon visste att hon inte hade mycket tid, därför blev det viktigare att säga det hon ville han sagt.

– Jennie ...

– Nej, Sirius, låt mig säga det här, sa Jennie som kände att det började bli jobbigt att prata. – Du har varit en underbar vän de senaste åren i alla fall för det mesta och jag tror inte att du kan förstå hur mycket det har betytt för mig. Hon släppte ut ett skakigt andetag. Jag bara önskar att jag hade kunnat säga eller inse det här tidigare. Jag älskar dig och önskar av hela mitt hjärta att allt hade hänt annorlunda. Att vi båda inte hade varit så envisa.

Bådas tårar började rinna och Sirius drog henne närmare. Hon kunde inte längre känna sina ben, men försökte tänka bort det när hon la armarna om Sirius och grät mot hans nacke. Det här var så otroligt. Igår kväll hade hon trott att hon hade all tid i världen, men så hände det här och hennes tid var nästan slut. Hon tog bort sitt ansikte från hans nacke och kysste honom.

Han kysste henne tillbaka och då började hon gråta mer för det kändes så rätt, men det var lite sent påtänkt. Han la en hand på hennes kind och strök tummen över den innan han avslutade kyssen och tog fram sin trollstav. Han gjorde en rörelse som för att röra den över Jennies sår, men hon tog tag i hans trollstav och puttade bort den.

– Sirius, det kommer inte att fungera, sa hon.

– Jag vill försöka i alla fall, sa han envist och vägrade återigen att möta hennes blick.

– Sirius, jag vet att det här är svårt för dig. Det är det för mig med, men snälla titta på mig. Han tittade upp igen.

– Varför vill du inte låta mig försöka? Du vet inte säkert att det inte kommer fungera, sa han argt.

– Jo det vet jag, sa hon och hennes tårar hördes i rösten. Jag känner det, jag känner att jag kommer att dö och därför vill jag säga ett par saker till innan du får prata. Snälla säg till de andra att jag älskar dem och kommer att sakna dem. Hon tog hans hand igen och tryckte den.

– Förstår du hur svårt det kommer att bli? frågade han tyst.

– Jag vet, viskade hon. Men du klarar det och du kommer att klara dig. Jag vill inte att du ska hålla fast vid mig, glöm mig inte men slut dig inte från världen heller. Och våga inte följa efter mig, det är inte din mening i livet, någon måste ju finnas och skämma bort Harry. Båda lyckades le lite innan de blev allvarliga igen.

– Jag kan lova dig att jag inte kommer glömma dig och jag kan lova att jag inte kommer att skärma av mig från världen, men det är det enda jag kan och kommer att lova.

Jennie som kände att tiden höll på att rinna ut, nickade bara. För första gången sen hon blev träffad kände hon rädsla, men det var inte för att hon höll på att dö, det var för Sirius skull. Hon ville inte lämna honom. Åter igen la hon armarna om honom och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst. När hon kände hur han drog in ett ryckigt andetag kom tårarna igen. Hennes andetag blev korta och ansträngda, men hon ignorerade det.

– Jag älskar dig, viskade hon.

*

Från avstånd kunde man se de två gestalterna under trädet. Det såg ut som om de bara var insupna i en omfamning, men det förtvivlade ljuden som hördes bevisade motsatsen. Striden var över, dödsätarna hade gett sig av. Remus och Dumbledore närmade sig långsamt de båda. Dumbledore ville ta Jennie, men Sirius lät honom inte. Remus höll i Sirius bakifrån och höll honom fast även fast han stretade emot av alla sina krafter när Dumbledore lyfte med sig Jennie bort.

Alla i Fenixordern som var kvar på slagfältet såg förkrossade på när Remus höll om Sirius bakifrån, båda med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna och Sirius ropandes "Nej, nej! Det kan inte vara sant!"

Ingen skulle någonsin glömma den dagen. Många hade dött, men den de alla mindes tydligast efteråt var Jennie Green. För det var hennes död som förändrat Sirius Black och aldrig skulle ändras tillbaka till den man de alla känt och älskat.


	70. Kapitel 69

**AN: Jag hade inte alls tänkt att det skulle bli ett til kapitel, men här är det, inte så bra som jag hade hoppats eftersom jag inte hade planerat händelseförloppet innan. Jag hoppas att ni tycker om det ändå. Epilogen borde inte dröja så mycket för den blir nog inte så lång.  
Så, enjooy!**

Efter dagen med det stora slaget förändrades många, men Sirius Black allra mest. Alla såg att han led, men han vägrade prata om det eller göra något åt det. De enda gånger han såg som lyckligast ut var när han var tillsammans med Harry, men även då såg han sorgsen ut.

När Jennies begravning hölls ville han inte gå och de andra ville inte tvinga honom, så de åkte utan honom. Lily fick prata istället för honom. Men just som hon skulle börja prata såg hon Sirius längst bak i salen, han smög sig in och satte sig längst bak.

Lily log sorgset och började sitt tal. Inte ett öga var torrt när hon var klar och när hon gick ner från scenen sneglade hon bakåt och såg att Sirius hade begravt ansiktet i händerna, då började hon gråta mer, för hon visste att om inte något förändrades skulle Sirius sakta försvinna från dem, bit för bit. Så hon bestämde sig för att försöka ändra på något.

En dag, en månad efter Jennies död, var Sirius inne i Harrys barnkammare och Lily gick tyst in till dem. Från dörröppningen betraktade hon dem sorgset. Sirius stod och tittade på Harry, men så började han gnälla lite och Sirius plockade upp honom. Harry slutade genast gnälla och Sirius log nästan. Lily gick tyst fram till dem och tog Harry från Sirius och la ner honom i vaggan.

– Sirius, jag måste prata med dig.

– Lily, jag har inte tid, sa han. För de visste båda två vad hon ville prata med honom om.

– Det spelar ingen roll, för det här fungerar inte längre. Du är inte den enda som saknar henne, men vi försöker gå vidare och leva igen. Alla utom du.

– Lily, jag har verkligen inte tid, sa han och gick snabbt mot dörren, men Lily hann se förtvivlan i hans ögon. Hon stoppade honom innan han försvann ut genom dörren och försökte krama honom, men han puttade bort henne.

– Nej. Gör inte så.

– Okej. Hon satte upp händerna i underkastelse. Men snälla prata med mig och få mig att förstå varför du försvinner från oss istället för att låta oss hjälpa varandra.

– Ingen av er skulle förstå. Jag inte bara förlorade henne. Det var mitt fel att hon dog. Det var mitt fel, sa han och vände bort ansiktet.

– Det var inte ditt . . .

– Du vet inte det, för du var inte där! ropade han och Lily kastade snabbt en förtrollning så att Harry var i en bubbla där inget ljud kom in. Även fast Sirius inte menade så, sved hans ord. Hon hade inte varit där, om hon hade det hade hon kanske kunnat göra något.

– Hon puttade mig ur vägen från Snapes förbannelse, fortsatte han. För att hon älskade mig, sa han med ett glädjelöst skratt. För att hon älskade mig. Kärlek. Vilken stor jävla lögn allt det är, det bara svider. Det är aldrig så att kärleken inte svider.

Han försvann ut genom dörren och Lily gjorde igenting för att stoppa honom, för hon var fastfrusen vid golvet. Jennie offrade sig för Sirius. När det slog henne, slog det hårt och hon föll ner till golvet i tårar. Hon hörde ytterdörren smälla igen och en minut senare kom James in i rummet. När han såg henne på golvet skyndade han fram till henne och tog henne i sina armar.

– Hon är verkligen död, snyftade hon. Jag tror inte att jag insett det tidigare. Hon grep tag i James tröja och höll i honom hårt.

Hon hade inte velat inse att Jennie var borta. Hon hade inte velat ta tag ide känslorna, de hade blivit åsidosatta för att Sirius led mer. Så hon hade inte ens tänkt på att Jennie var borta och aldrig skulle komma tillbaka. Att hennes bästa vän hade försvunnit.

– James, du måste hitta Sirius och prata med honom. Han klandrar sig själv och jag öppnade såret igen. Du måste hitta honom innan han gör något dumt. James nickade bara och torkade Lilys tårar innan han försvann.

Lily tog sig samman och plockade upp Harry ur vaggan och gick ner med honom till nedervåningen. Hon satte sig med honom i soffan och väntade.

*

James trodde att han visste vart Sirius gått, för precis som på Hogwarts hade de ett ställe bara de visste om. Ett ställe de gick till när allt blev för mycket, för att komma bort från allt. Men när han kom till den övergivna stugan var Sirius inte där. Han stod bara där, utan att veta vad han skulle göra härnäst. Då hörde han höjda röster utanför och sprang ut.

Utanför stugan såg han Sirius och Regulus uppslukade av ett slagsmål och skrikmatch. Eller ja, det var mest Sirius som slog och mest Regulus som skrek. James sprang fram och höll Sirius tillbaka.

– Det fattades bara att pojkvännen kom och räddade dig, hånade Regulus.

– Släpp mig, James, sa Sirius och kämpade emot. Men sanningen var den att James var starkare och större.

– Nej. Regulus, ta och stick. Annars kommer jag att arrestera dig.

Med en äcklad min försvann Regulus och Sirius slutade kämpa emot. Men när James slaknade sitt grepp drog han sig loss. Han gick ett par steg bort från James och stod med ryggen mot honom när han stannade.

– Ska vi ta och börja med den uppenbara frågan? frågade James. Hur kom det sig att du och Regulus bråkade på liv och död?

– Han förtjänade det, muttrade Sirius och flyttade på sig ett par steg.

– Det tvivlar jag inte på, men jag gissar på att du letade upp honom bara för att så att säga banka skiten ur honom och det leder oss till fråga nr två: varför?

– Vadå varför? Han förtjänade det!

– Ja, men jag tvivlar på att han bara var här, vilket betyder att du letade upp honom. Eller hur?

– Ja.

– Varför?

– Men lägg av med att läxa upp mig. Jag orkar inte med det här, sa han och gick iväg mot stugan.

– Varför kan du inte bara prata med mig? ropade James efter honom. Du har alltid kunnat prata med mig förut, men inte nu, varför? Förstår du inte hur jobbigt det är att se dig så här?

– Jag är ledsen att det är så jobbigt för _dig, _sa Sirius och vände sig om mot honom igen. Jag är ledsen att jag inte kan prata med dig, men det finns ingenting att säga.

– Ingenting att säga? Det finns alltid något att säga. Berätta bara vad du känner.

– Jag känner mig som en stor fet svikare, för jag lovade henne att inte skärma av mig från världen, men det är ju tydligen det jag gör. Han suckade och drog en hand genom sitt hår. Men hur kan jag inte göra det? Ingen förstår, ingen skulle kunna förstå hur mycket jag än pratade och förklarade.

– Det är vad du tror, sa James.

– Jaså, vad jag tror. Så låt mig fråga dig James; har du förlorat någon du älskar mer än dig själv? Var det i så fall ditt fel?

– Nej det har jag inte. Men vad menar du ditt fel? Kastade du förbannelsen? Nej! Alltså var det inte ditt fel. Felet var Snapes och ingen annans, du kan inte klandra dig själv för att han ville döda dig.

Sirius blängde bara på James och torkade sin blödande näsa med ärmen på sin skjorta. Han visste att James hade rätt, men det var så mycket lättare att klandra sig själv eftersom han alltid var tillgänglig. När han vände sig om igen, bort från James kved han till och tog sig för revbenen. James var snabbt framme hos honom och hjälpte till att stödja upp honom. Men så snart smärtan var borta knuffade Sirius undan James.

– Lämna mig bara ifred, James, muttrade Sirius och transfererade sig bort. James suckade uppgivet och transfererade sig hem. Väl hemma gick han in i vardagsrummet där han hittade Lily sovandes på soffan med Harry i famnen. Han tog försiktigt Harry från henne och gick och satte sig i en gungstol som fanns i vardagsrummet.

– Vad ska vi göra med din gudfar, Harry? frågade han spädbarnet i sina armar som sprattlade och sträckte upp händerna mot sin pappa. Han log och kittlade pojken. Harry sprattlade lite mer innan han började gnälla.

– Är han hungrig? frågade Lily från soffan och James tittade förvånat upp.

– Hur länge har du varit vaken?

– Jag vaknade när du tog honom ifrån mig, svarade hon och gick över till dem. Så är han hungrig eller trött?

– Jag skulle gissa på trött, för jag gissar på att du matade honom när jag var borta? Hon nickade och tog Harry ifrån honom. Alla tre gick uppför trappan och Lily lämnade av Harry i hans rum innan de gick vidare till sitt sovrum.

– Hur gick det med Sirius? frågade Lily och James ansikte föll direkt.

– Inte alls bra, jag vet inte vad vi kan göra. När jag hittade honom höll han och Regulus på att slå ihjäl varandra, eller just då var det bara Sirius som höll på att slå ihjäl Regulus, men han blödde näsblod och jag gissar på att han hade ett brutet revben så Regulus hade också fått in några träffar.

– Men varför?

– Jag vet inte, och jag hann knappt prata något med honom innan han försvann. Det enda jag fick reda på var att han känner det som om han svikit Jennie för att han lovade att inte skärma av sig från världen.

– Vad kan vi göra? frågade Lily och såg lika hjälplös ut som James kände sig. Han drog henne intill sig och hon begravde ansiktet i hans klädnad.

– Jag tror inte att det är så mycket vi kan göra, vi får se.

*

Sirius hade varit borta i nästan en vecka när han kom tillbaka. Lily var den enda som var hemma och hon kom ut i hallen med sitt trollspö i högsta hugg när hon hörde dörren slå igen. När hon såg vem det var släppte hon snabbt trollstaven och kramade Sirius hårt. Han kramade inte tillbaka, men han knuffade i alla fall inte bort henne.

– Vad är det med dig? Vet du inte hur man skickar en uggla som låter oss få veta att du är okej? Vi började tro att du var död!

– Jag är ledsen, Lily . . . började han, men hon avbröt honom.

– Åh, är du ledsen? Nu känns det så mycket bättre! skrek hon. Fattar du inte hur rädda vi har varit?! Jag klarar inte av att förlora två bästa vänner inom loppet av tio veckor! Hon började gråta och Sirius såg hjälplöst på henne, han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han närmade sig försiktigt och klappade henne tafatt på ryggen.

– Men Lily, jag är okej, jag är inte död.

– _Än, _nej. Men du kommer inte kunna fortsätta leva så här. Hon lutade sitt huvud mot han axel och drog in ett ryckigt andetag. Var har du varit?

– Jag har varit och funderat, sa han och fortsatte att tafatt klappa hennes rygg. Lily sluta gråta, jag känner mig obekväm. Hon log lite och torkade sina tårar. Lily jag vet att något måste förändras, jag är inte dum, det är bara svårt att släppa taget.

– Jag förstår det.

– Men vi kan börja med att jag gör Jennie en tjänst som jag lovade att göra, men inte kunnat förut, sa han och tog ett djupt andetag. Jennie ville att jag skulle säga till er alla att hon älskar er och kommer att sakna er. Lily log sorgset och Sirius besvarade leendet och den här gången tog de båda steget in i kramen men Sirius var fortfarande stel.

– Jag tror du behöver träna på det där, sa hon med ett leende.

– Finns det nån mat hemma? frågade han. Jag är hungrig som en grim.


	71. Epilog

**AN: Så, här är det sista någonsin från denna historia.  
Jag vill tacka alla som hållit ut till slutet, alla kommentarer har värmt mitt hjärta. **

**Jag är ine alls nöjd med epilogen, har skrivit om den många gånger, men nu får den duga. Den säger allt det jag ville säga: så för sista gången  
ENJOY!**

Vissa skulle nog säga att Sirius blev sig själv igen, bara mindre skojfrisk och mer allvarlig. Men de som kände honom väl, eller umgicks mycket med honom visste att det inte var sant. Han hade alltid varit allvarlig, men hade valt att inte visa det förutom när det var nödvändigt. Han blev aldrig densamme Sirius Black som Lily, James, Peter och Remus gått i skolan med.

Innan han kom tillbaka efter hans och James gräl hade han varit och funderat. Han hade verkligen känt det som om han ville dö, men vetskapen om att Jennie inte ville att han skulle följa efter honom hindrade honom från att göra något riktigt dumt. Han kom hem igen och försökte att vara så mycket som förut som möjligt.

De andra uppskattade hans försök, men visste också att han ibland måste få vara ledsen, det är svårt att förlora någon som står en nära, och ännu svårare att förlora sitt livs kärlek. Sirius hade förlorat en person som var båda, och de visste att sorgen alltid skulle finnas med honom.

När även James och Lily dog ett år senare och han inte fick ta med sig Harry ville han återigen dö, men Jennie besökte honom och fick honom att förstå att hans del i historien inte var slut, Harry skulle behöva honom i framtiden . . .


End file.
